Spank Me Once, Shame on Me
by edwardsmyfav
Summary: Bella meets the brother of her old friend. She's to leave for England, but will she? Caveward in most chapters. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA or CHARACTERS! Contains spanking   if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. How Drunk Am I

My alarm rang ... it was 7:00 a.m. Today is my 19th birthday and April Fools Day.

I had plans to spend the first night of finally being "legal" getting totally drunk with my friends. But first I needed to make it through my last day of working for the most obnoxious boss. I was finally doing something I have dreamt about for years. I am heading over to England for an extended vacation (which means, I don't know when I will be back). I was excited about going, as it was a trip with my girl friends.

When I got to work my boss had left a note on my desk.

_Bella:_

_The Tower Project absolutely had to be done before you're gone today._

_Mr Banner_

I was going to explode. _What do I care if it doesn't get done, today's my last day, the girl replacing me can finish it._ She's been following me around for the last 3 weeks learning my job anyway.

Then the photocopier repair guy, Sam something, thought he'd bring me some flowers and ask if I wanted to go out for a birthday drink. He never stops trying to use any excuse to ask me out. I don't think he catches on very quick. This has to be the hundredth time he has asked me out since I started here. Finally, I came right out and told him I am leaving town and I am not interested in going "out" with him. It was only 10:00 am in the freakin morning.

If that wasn't all. Mike Newton, the shipping supervisor brought me a donut with a candle in it. I just looked at him.

"I'm going out with friends tonight, sorry", not, but I had to be nice, the donut was good at least.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful. I did get the project done and left it in the capable hands of my replacement, Jessica.

I headed towards the local bar, where I knew my friends would be waiting for me. _I guess I'm a little early_, no one was there yet. So I decided to start without them. As it is my 19th birthday, I intent on getting paralysingly drunk. Of course, I would not be driving, _anywhere_, due to the fact, I can't seem to pass the drivers test. I walked in and over to the bar and set my purse down.

"Can I get ya something to drink?" The bartender asked me with that oh so sweet voice, hoping to get a good tip.

"Yeah, give me something strong, it's my 19th birthday, and the last day at my job." I took my drink and sat down at the closest available table and waited for my friends. My thoughts began to wonder back to high school and just how much my life had changed. One face kept popping up in my mind, Edward Anthony Cullen, one of the _cool_ boys in school. I wonder what he's doing these days? ~

"Emmett, I'm heading to the club. Do you need a ride or are you driving yourself? I yelled as I was grabbing a coffee to go.

"I'm good, I have some running around to do before I get to work"

I smiled knowing what I was about to say would make Emmett whine "Kay, I think I might meet mom and dad for dinner so your on own own big fella"

"Wait, what? Your going for dinner with mom and dad and I'm not invited?" There was a clear pout forming on his face.

"Yep, see ya later bro" I closed the door before he had a chance to respond.

As I walked into the club, I was in a great mood. Breaking Dawn was doing great now, both Emmett and I were financially set. I could finally relax and enjoy myself, after all this club was perfect for both him and I.

My mood quickly changed when I picked up my messages and seen one from the women I never thought I would hear from again. _Her name was Victoria and we had "a past"_.

**FLASHBACK**

_Victoria had set up yet another appointment with one of my more regular regulars. You think this young lady would have learned by now._

_I heard a quiet knock on my dorm room door._

"_It's open, Tania" my voice was firm_

_She slowly made her way into the room and stood waiting for my next command. I sat down on the bed. "Come here, young lady", I told Tania. I could tell by the look on Tania's face she didn't like the way I said that. She describes it as my "You're here again for another spanking?" tone of voice. _

_"Take your pants down, please", I ordered. _

_"Edward, please not on the bare?" _

_"I'm afraid so, I warned you last time." _

_"I promise to do better", Tania said firmly. _

_"If you don't want to get the paddle too, I suggest that you be a good girl and do as I asked" _

_Tania unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the floor. _

_"Panties too", I ordered, giving her bottom a firm slap. Tania pulled her panties down to her knees._

_"Now over my lap, little lady" _

_As Tania lay across my lap, I pushed her forward so her backside was directly over my night knee. I put my left arm around Tania's waist, and rested my right hand on her pure white bottom. I brought my hand down on her bare bottom, first on the right cheek, then on the left. _

_"Ow, Ow. Edward, Ow. I've been a good girl!" _

_"If you have, then why are you here now?", I asked. _

_"Because I skipped economics class", Tania softly. _

_"Well, in that case I do have a reason.?" _

_"Yes, Sir", Tania said. _

_"We're going to have a discussion about economics", I told Tania as I gave her four more swats. _

_"Eeee, that hurts", Tania complained. _

_"Of course it hurts", I said as he gave her several more smacks. _

_"Now", I continued, "when good girls go to class like they should, this does not happen, correct?", I told as I continued to spank her. "Good girls know better than to miss such an important class" _

_"Ow, Ahhh. YES, Edward. Ow. How did Victoria find out? Please stop" _

_"It's her job to know. It's my job to give you a spanking for skipping. ", I lectured Tania, punctuating each word with slaps on Tania's blushing cheeks. _

_"Mmmm. That really hurts, Edward. I'll be good. I promise. Ow, Ow. I won't miss another class. I promise". _

_"I hope that this will remind you next time you even think about missing any class." _

_"Ow. Yes it will. Please, Ow. I promise", Tania said. _

_I stopped spanking Tania and began to rub her bottom. His left hand moved up her back. "All right. I hope you will try to be a good girl from now on." _

_"I will. I'll be a good girl, Sir. I promise. I won't miss another class" _

_"I'm glad to hear that, little lady." Tania stood up and rubbed her bottom. "Now go stand in the corner for 10 minutes, no rubbing!" _

_I left her alone for the corner time. I went and made my usual call to Victoria to let her know I was finished with Tania. When I returned, she was still the the same position I left her in._

_"Have you learned your lesson, little lady?", I asked. _

_"Yes Sir. I won't be skipping any more classes."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

I looked at my watch, it was 10:00 am. I needed to make that call to Victoria. So I picked up the phone and before I realized what I was doing, I had dialled her number. I couldn't believe I still remember it.

"Edward?" Victoria's voice was still full of self confidence

"Victoria, what did you call for?" I didn't want to chit chat. I wanted to get to the reason for her call.

"Edward, why so bitter. I just called to talk" Victoria tried to sound innocent.

"You never just call to talk, spill it!"

"I was wondering if you were willing to go into business again, like the old days"

"Victoria, it wasn't the old days, it was only a few years ago. And no, I do not want to go back into business with you" My voice was starting to sounding angry

"Eddie, please. We worked so well together. I need you." She was trying to play the sympathy card.

"Victoria, I am in business with my brother now. I don't need you in my life again. So please stop calling me." With that, I slammed the phone down.

I spent the rest of the day just puttering around the club. Checking to make sure everything was good to go for an exclusive private party we were having tonight. Emmett was in charge tonight so I was free to head out for the day.

I know I own my own bar, but sometimes I like to frequent other local bars in town. I had a few hours to kill before I met my parents for dinner so I made a quick stop at a bar just down the street from my place. I walked in and took a look around. My eyes promptly spotted a friend ofmy sisters from junior high. Man has she ever changed and boy is she drunk.~

"Bella?" _Did someone just call my name?_

I turned towards the voice, almost falling out of my chair, and saw my worst nightmare or was this my April Fools joke. "Edward!" I howled. It really was him.

He quickly took my arm to steady me. "Are you drunk?" he asked disbelievingly. Trying to hide a slight smile.

I stared, having forgotten what he had asked me. "Um, what?"

"I asked if you're drunk." Edward bent down to look me in the face.

I blushed. "Noooooo!"

He turned to the waitress that was walking by. "How many has she had?"

The waitress smiled. "Somewhere around five I think, make sure she finishes this" Edward slides a cup in front of me.

"What's this drink called? I took a drink and just about choked. "Hey, that isn't alcohol!" I looked into the cup.

"It's water. You're drunk. You will thank me in the morning"

"No I'm not!" I tried to stand but fell back into my chair. I see the waitress laugh and walk away.

"I'm taking you home, Bella." Edward spoke firmly.

"No, I am staying here and waiting for my friends, It's . My . Birthday!" I giggled.

"Then, at least, let me wait here with you until they show up. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before they arrive."

"Well, I guess that's okay..."

He caught me again as my attempt to stand and get some fresh air. As it turns out, drinking doesn't help the uncoordinated.

"Thanks," I giggled.

We walked to the front door. Edward had his arm around my waist, I kept wobbling and veering to the right as I walked. I decided that the best place to sit was on the ground. Maybe it would stop moving then.

"So, Bella, care to tell me why you're totally smashed?" Edward said lightly, but still sensing a tone of concern.

"Ugh. Never drank this much before, my birthday, my last day of work, moving away" I knew I was rambling but couldn't stop myself. Just then I heard a squeal, and around the corner came my friends. Leading the way was Alice. ~

When Bella let out that scream and I caught a glimpse of a small wiry girl running towards her, I blocked Bella with my body.

"Bella, what's wrong" she came running up and grabbed her. I felt myself lurch forward. I'm here, I'm looking after her.

Bella was finally able to talk once the pixie released her "Nothin, just gettin some fresh air with Edward here, do you remember me telling you about Edward from my junior high school? Bella placed her hands on either side of the pixie's face. "Come on you have to remember Edward"

"Oh." was all pixie could utter. I looked down at Bella to make sure she was okay.

"Ya know you're really cute?" was the next thing out of her mouth. She grabbed my arm to help her balance herself as she stood up.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you're pretty cute yourself." I said as I held her steady against my side.

I heard a voice from the back of the group, a male voice."I don't think Bella needs anything more to drink tonight".

_Who was this guy?_

"Sorry we're so late Bella, I was out shopping and lost track of time" the pixie smiled.

"That's okay, go and have fun without me, Eddie here will keep me company" Bella waived her arm in the direction of the bar.

_Did she just call me Eddie?_

"Awe, come on, please..." pixie pleaded

I felt very protective of Bella now, "If you trust me, I would like to walk her home"

"Oh, of course" the pixie said with a giggle. The blonde headed guy just shook his head and walked into the bar, leading the others.

"Ready Bella? Where do you live?" I asked

"Um… That's a good question, I gave up my apartment today." Bella's voice was quiet

I sighed. What girl give up her apartment before she has another to move to? "You can crash at my place tonight. I don't think Emmett will mind."

A strange look come over her face. "Who's Emerald?" she slurred

"_E m m e t t, _my brother. He's my roommate." I said patiently.

"Ahhhhh." I think she pretended to understand. "I swear, I'll never get this drunk again". Bella ran her hand through her hair.

I chuckled. Bella sure needs me, not just tonight, but I have a feeling for a long time to come. "That's right my drunk little lady, right this way." With that, I gave her a swat on her very cute and curvy bottom.

"Hey there!" She stopped and looked up at me surprised. I just gave her a wink.~

_Did Edward just wink at me_. I thought to myself - _Did I hear him right, did he just call me 'his'_ _little lady and did he just __spank__ me_?

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache. I opened one eye, the morning light only made the pain worsen. I growled and threw a pillow over my head. It was then that I heard a laugh. _Where the hell am I? _

I slowly removed the pillow off my head and came face-to-face with my oldest friend's brother who I hadn't seen in years. _Edward Cullen, _I whispered.

Oh fuck!


	2. Oh, What a Next Morning

I woke up with only one thought in my head...What the hell happened last night?

Let's see…

_I had a shitty last day at work, went to the local bar, by myself. I got completely hammered. My junior high school friend Rosalie's brother shows up, who I haven't seen since high school. Still hot as ever and decides he should walk __**ME**__ home! I forget I have no home, so he offered for me to stay at his place. There was some flashes of me making a fool out of myself back at his house. Then anything after that was blank. Fuck_!

What the fuck did I _DO_ last night? Shit! I didn't 'you know' _**sleep**_ with him. I rolled over onto my back and let out a sigh, suddenly pain was resignating from my backside. _OWWWWIIIIEEEE_!

Jumping up carefully, not wanting to wake Edward, I make my way into his bathroom. I lift up the white t-shirt I was wearing, I'm guessing it's Edward's, to see that my ass is bright red. _Uh Oh! Did I reveal too much last night, damn my internal monologue._ ~

I watched as Bella started to climb out of bed. I closed my eyes slightly so she would think I was still asleep, I observed as Bella slid out of bed oh so carefully, making her way into the bathroom. As quietly as she could, she crept her way back into my bed. I was so relieved to see her return to my bed.

She started talking to herself, trying not to wake me, but just before I was about to speak, Emmett broke down the door and jumped on the bed.

"Edward! Get the fu-" The look on his face was priceless. He quickly climbed off the bed and ran out of the room when he noticed I was not alone. I rolled over and took a quick peak at Bella before sitting up.

"Emmett I am going to kick you ass." I yelled.

"Bella?" I asked. Afraid of how our conversation was going to progress.

"Mornin." She whispered, turning the most beautiful deep shade of red. "Hey, any idea where my clothes are?"

I had sat up, trying to clear my head. "Uh, I put them in the washer so you could have clean clothes today, you had a bit of an accident last night." I smirked. Her faced quickly showed how embarrassed she was. Firstly seeing her get sick and secondly removing her clothes and washing them. "Should I go get them now?" I asked, hoping to snap her out of what ever thought was racing though her head.

Bella laughed and replied "Only if you don't want me to meet Emmett naked!" I fake laughed. _There was no way I would let that happen, never ever._

I stood up and pulled on my pyjama bottoms, I could see Bella look away. I smiled to myself then tossed her a pair of my sweats.

"Emmett might not care, but I do". I said with a smirk. _From now on, no one will see you naked but me. _

"Mmmm" Bella must have touched tender bottom as I heard her wince.

"A little tender this morning"

"Yeah, I was wondering..." I could see her mind working.

"It seems my little lady likes a good spanking. Made for an interesting first night together"

Bella gave me a playful push "Hey, not so loud"

I wonder if she caught that, _'our first night together'_? My stomach growled_._~

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen, Emmett was sitting there pretending to read a cook book.

"Into cooking now are we, huh Emmett?" Edward joked.

"So, who's this little lady, Ed?" Emmett said, grinning up at me.

He had the body of a wrestler. He looked like he could easily pick me up and lift me over his head, but I couldn't be afraid of him, he had beautiful dimples and caring brown eyes.

I blushed, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Yes, I think I over heard Edward yelling your name last night." Emmett's grinned, and he raise his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I blushed even redder. _Oh shit!_

"Sorry if we kept you awake." Edward said. He winked at me. _Oh man, I am so embarrassed._

"Well, I'm just glad you've gotten over that babe from junior high. Ya know, the one you used to-"

Whatever Emmett had been about to say, Edward stopped him by picking up the cook book and hitting him with it. "Not now Emmett." His expression was deadly, it scared me, but also excited me.

"What? By the way, why haven't you talked about Bella before? One night stands aren't your thing," Emmett smirked. "You usually talk my ear off about a new girl if you really like her. So what's up?"

Edward smiled at me. "I don't tell you everything, you know. So, I think I prefer not telling you now."

"Dude! Come on I'm your bro! I tell you everything!"

"Ya, a little too much!" Edward smirked. _Wow, that smirk is sexy… Concentrate, Bella!_

Emmett pouted, "Edward! Come on!"

Watching Emmett argue with Edward was hilarious. I started laughing, and couldn't stop. Emmett just looked at me like I had two heads, Edward couldn't help but laugh along.

"Okay, what is really going on here?" Emmett said angrily.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie's best friend from junior high school, Bella Swan. I picked her up in a bar last night after finding her very drunk, and offered to let her stay the night here. There's nothing going on between us, unless you count me rescuing 'Spanky' here from God knows what." I scowled at Edward, Emmett just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Bella Swan? As in, _the_ Bella Swan?"

"No Emmett, the _other_ Bella Swan." Edward said sarcastically.

I hadn't even noticed, but as we were talking, Edward sat a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Eat, your going to need all the strength you can get"

"Thanks, I think." I mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

Stopping to think about what he just said, I gave him a confused glance.."What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I said sheepishly. I quickly finished the eggs, "Well, it was really great to see you again Edward! I said with a smile. _What am I saying... I'm not ready to leave_.

Emmett snorted. "Eddie, that really sounds like there's nothing going on between you two."

Edward glared at Emmett "Shut up!"

"Just sayin'."

"Well stop," Edward snapped back. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Guys, if I can have my clothes back, I'll be on my way. My friends are probably wondering where I stayed last night."

"I'll get them right now" Edward said as he headed off in the direction of his room.

Moments later he was back with my clothes all nicely folded. "So...my clothes, when do I get them back?" He asked with a smile

"Um, I'm not leaving for a few days, maybe we can meet up for a goodbye drink or something?", my heart raced wanting to see him again.

"Yeah, that's an idea."

I heard Emmett in the background try to silence a laugh. Edward shot him another deadly glance. He handed me his expensive looking sleek black phone. I was afraid to take it from him, I would probably drop it. "How about you enter it in? I'm afraid of breaking your phone."

He laughed, and took the phone back. He quickly entered in my number, and smiled. "There. Talk to you soon little lady?"

"Definitely." ... _I thought to myself – most definitely!_


	3. Alice

As soon as I made it to the street, I called Alice. "'Hey Alice, sorry I forgot...",

"Bella! I was so worried! Why didn't you call me to tell me you were okay?"

Uh-oh… she sounds pissed. "Alice! Calm down. I'm fine."

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled into the phone

"Well, I had an extremely shitty day, I wanted to celebrate my birthday **with my friends**_, _but they were **late**. So, I started drinking by myself, albeit maybe a little too much, but..."

"Duh, ya think" Alice added

"Anyway..., remember me telling you about my best friend from junior high, Rosalie. I had a huge crush on her brother."

"Yeah, uh, Edmond. The one you never stop talking about?"

"Okay, Ali, I love you, but his name is **Edward**." _She sounded just like Emmett. Hmmm, Alice and Emmett, that could be interesting._

"Sooooo, after I got really drunk, **all alone**, he showed up and took it upon himself to look after me and walk me home. But, since I no longer had one, he tells me I can stay at his place for the night."

"I know that part, tell me what happened after!" Alice shrieked.

"I- I don't know." I moaned.

Alice sounded angry again. "You don't remember!"

"No I don't. I mean, I woke up with his t-shirt on, but." I said.

"But what? So this guy, **Edward**_,_ is he a gentleman? How do you know he didn't do some really kinky things with you?"

"I trust him Ali, I don't know why, I just know nothing **really bad** happened!

_Little did she know I still have the proof of what went on last night._ _I won't be sitting comfortably for a few days_. I smiled to myself.

"Just so you know, you're banned from going into a bar again without me or Jasper accompanying you."

"Fine by me." I said as I rubbed my ass. _Damn, I hate when I get myself into these situations and don't remember what fun I missed_**.**

"There's one good way to avoid them, you know!." I heard Jasper's voice.

I sighed "Alice, it's on speaker phone... right?"

"Isabella, you should ..." He groaned

I cut him off "So, you heard all of that?"

"Yep"

I could tell by his tone, he wasn't very amused. Alice and Jasper were brother and sister and treated me like their little sister. Unfortunately at times, their careless little sister.

"Listen, I will be at your place in a minute, you can finish lecturing me when I get there" and with that, I slammed my phone closed. I bet Edward doesn't have to deal with such crazy people in his family!~

I watched out the window as Bella walked to the bus. She argued that she was fine taking it, but I was not. I wanted to protect her, meet her every need. I already missed her.

Emmett walked out into the living room "Eddie, get away from the window man...",

"I don't like her taking the bus, I should have drove her home?" I banged my hand on the window frame.

"Bro! Calm down. She'll be fine."

"What the hell was I thinking?" I yelled

"Relax will ya, your going to see her again, right? I get the impression that she can look after herself. Maybe she gets herself into a little trouble not thinking clearing_**. **_Kind of like last night_**"**_

I turned and looked at Emmett "Ya think"

"But I think she is a smart girl. Anyway..., tell me more about about her." Emmett smiled and sat down waiting for me to continue.

"Kay, she was a friend of Rosalie's in junior high. I had a crush on her, **big time**, but didn't think it was cool to be hanging out with my younger sister and her friends?"

"True, could be kind of creepy. So you never talked to her or anything?"

"Nope, never saw her again til last night. I almost died when I realized it was her." I was smiling now, just thinking back to last night.

"And" Emmett was eager to hear all the details. _Man he needs a women_.

"Once I saw that Bella was really drunk, and__alone, I walked over and took it upon myself to look after her and walk her home."

"Does she have a friend or sister!" Emmett almost begged.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"You don't remember!"

"No I don't." I said.

"Well man, I think you got yourself a live one? Your going to have your hands full with her" It was Emmett's turn to laugh.

"I know, but on the bright side. I found out that she likes it a little rough. While we were 'getting reacquainted' she asked me to spank her, that it turned her on!"

"Jesus man, does she know what you do for a living?"

"Nope, never got that far into any conversation last night" I winked at Emmett.

"But it felt good to actually have someone that enjoys that same types of things as you. I've missed that." I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, I'm heading to the club. Check up on the effects of the party last night, it was a wild one." Emmett said as he shook his head.

"Sorry I missed it!."

I heard Emmett laugh "No your not" he said as he closed the door.

As I walked into the apartment all I said was "I know, I know." throwing my keys on the table.

Jasper glanced at his watch. "Fuck, I have to go! I need to get to work early today. Meet me for lunch, I want to have a little chit chat with you Missy". Jasper called me that every time he was pissed with something I had done.

I nodded knowing I was guilty. I knew that he was not happy with me being gone all night, but geez, I'm an adult now. Cut me some slack.

Once Jazz left, I went and took a shower, before crashing on the couch to get some more sleep.

I jumped as I heard the phone ringing awhile later.

I heard Alice speaking "No, this is her friend Alice. I'll see if she's awake. Who's calling?"

"Oh, okay hang on. Bellaaaaaaaa! Edward Cullen on the phone for you!" she yells from the other room.

I climb off the couch and run to grab the phone from her.

"Hey?" I said breathlessly into the phone.

"Bella? It's Edward." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi! I wasn't expecting to hear from you!"

"Um, Yeah..." He trailed off.

"Yesssss?" I tried to remain calm.

"Well, I was thinking, would you like to go for dinner and talk. You know, um, maybe get a little more acquainted." My smile grew, I wondered what he was up to.

"Yeah, that'll be great!" I said brightly.

Thinking back to last night. Did he call and quiz Rosie about me, she hasn't called me? Does he know my little secret, I must have told him last night!

"So, when can I pick you up? He asked

"Oh, uh, sure." I gave him Alice's address and told him to pick me up about seven.~

I turned around to see Rosalie standing at the door.

"So?" Rosalie said.

"So what?"

"So, what was all that about?"

"Oh, You heard that did you" I said, walking out to the living room.

"It sounds kind of like a date to me?" Rosalie giggled. I groaned.

"Um, yeah. I ran into her last night at a bar."

"Your bar?" Rosalie had the look of horror on her face.

"No, just a little local bar down the street from here"

"What's her name?"

"Her name? Her name is Isabella, but she goes by Bella" I smiled, I do love saying her name.

"Bella, Bella. My best friend in junior high was Bella." I could see the wheels turning.

"The one and the same" I grinned

"Your joking, really. How is she, what does she look like. Does she live here in town?" Rosalie was like a kid on a sugar high.

"Calm down, from what I can tell this early, she is doing good. She looks awesome and she lives here currently but I think is going away for the summer?"

"Oh,I am so happy you found her, I can't wait to see her again."

"Hold on, we only met last night, I don't know how this is going to work out, so let's just slow it down for now. Okay?" I gave Rosalie a stern glare.

"Fine, just don't screw this up. I want to see her again." Rosalie crossed the living room into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Bella is a very sweet girl-next-door type. Don't be getting all dominant on her. You might scare her away."

'_Bella, the girl-next-door? She certainly wasn't showing me that side of her last night'_

"Sure Rosie, what ever you say"

"I mean it Edward, she's special" Rose sat at the table and opened the paper.

"I know that, have a little trust in your older brother will ya!" I felt insulted

"I'm going to get ready, are you hanging out for awhile?" I asked

"Yes, of course, I want to make sure you look handsome for your date" She laughed looking up over the paper.

Rose was flitting around trying to help me dress up for the date with Bella. Like I have never gone on a date before!

"Edward, where are the shoes your going to wear!" She demanded.

"Why?" I asked seriously.

"Edward Anthony! Do you want to look good for Bella tonight?" Rose spoke sternly.

"Okay, Okay. Relax," I said laughing. Geez, you would think she was the older sibling.

Rose walked into my closet to get my shoes "Edward, when are you going to get her?" She asked annoyed.

"Soon, I will be leaving soon" I was starting to get a little annoyed

"Fine!" I could hear her throwing my shoes around in the closet. "Where exactly are you taking her?" Rose emerged from the closet with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to tell you" I said calmly. Trying to finish up getting shaved and styling my hair.

"That's not fair" she giggled.

"Rose, I need to finish getting ready, go downstairs and get a drink," I happily stated, I wanted to stop getting the third degree.

"Ok" she said as she pouted.

I could here that Emmett had just came home, damn it. I wanted to be out of the house before he got home. Having both him and Rosalie here before I left was going to be a nightmare.~

I groaned. "Alice, why would he be interested in me like that? I'm just plain, boring, girl-next-door Bella. I honestly can't think of a single interesting thing about myself." I was not going to let her know about my alternative lifestyle. I gave her a mischievous grin and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"What? Whatever you have to say, just say it and get it over with." I spat

"Really Bella, you have missed him like crazy. You've talked for hours about the guy. He'd be crazy to not be feeling something for you right now. I'll admit, you were a geek in high school, and not many guys would be into you, but girl check out those boobs" She said, turning my around, "and look at that ass" as she gives it a slap.

"God! Alice, if I didn't know you were straight!" We both laughed.

"But seriously girl. Be yourself and don't worry about looking like an idiot. He has already seen that side of you." she giggles

"Thanks!"

"I'm serious. He wouldn't have called you if he didn't want to see you again! So, now we need to get you ready. What time did you tell him to pick you up?"

"Seven"

"Geez Bella, that only gives us like, five hours to go shopping, get you dressed, and get your make-up on! What were you thinking?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "And you're _not_ wearing jeans on your first date."

"Why not?"

"Because, that is just like saying, 'I'm not taking this seriously'."

"So? It's also saying that I'm not to be messed with." I argued childishly.

"Bella, if you don't wear what I tell you, I'll call Edward up and tell him how pathetically you fell for him in junior high, and how you still haven't gotten over him."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I." She said dangerously.

"Fine," I pouted. "I love you Alice, but right now, I want to kick your ass."

So, we rushed to the mall, bought things that I would never even consider buying, and rushed back home. Alice was like an artist working with clay, meticulously dressing me in a black pencil skirt and a tight-fitting blue v-neck knitted shirt. Then, my make-up, I fought it all the way, I never wear much at all. When I looked in the mirror, I was speechless.

"Alice, what is the point of wearing make-up if you can't even tell I'm wearing it?"

"It accentuates your natural beauty! Geez Bella. Do you know anything about being a women?" She said exasperatedly.~

I raised my hand and knocked on the door, but not before my mind flashes back to last night.

_As I escorted Bella up to my condo, our eyes were affixed on each other. But I noticed she was biting her lip, trying to hold back a grin._

"_What are you thinking about little one?" I tucked her hair behind her ear_

_Bella giggled, "I'm not the same girl you knew back in junior high"_

"_Really, do tell" I was getting turned on by her devilish looking grin_

"_I, um...well" She was starting to get nervous about revealing her secret to me._

_With a slight slap to her hip, hoping to snap her out of her fog, "Isabella, spill it, what do you want to tell me?" She immediately looked to the floor, but I could see a smile form on her lips. I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, hoping she would understand that I wanted an answer._

_She giggled again "I like it when you do that"_

_I wasn't sure what she meant by that "When I do what?"_

"_Get all dominate with me, I like it when you correct me." Bella lowered her head again. "You know, when you give me a little swat to get my attention."_

"_Ah, my little lady likes being spanked" I wink at her. "Well, I will have to show you what I can really do when we get up to my place" I reach around and land a firm smack to her bottom._

_Bella leaned against my chest, "Mmmmm Edward, you tease" We reach my door about two minutes later, I fumble with my keys trying to hurry and get inside._

_Once we're inside, I took Bella's hand and brought her into the kitchen, I offered Bella a glass of water or juice along with a couple Advil. I knew she has had enough alcohol for one night._

_"So, you want a spanking from me, huh?" I asked as she stared down at the floor in front of me. _

_"Well? I just asked you a question." I tried to gauge her emotions._

_"Yes," she said rocking from one foot to the other, looking up into my eyes._

_"Yes what?" I said firmly, remembering she liked me showing my dominance._

_"Yes, I want you to spank me," She whispered, biting her lower lip._

_I stood there for a few seconds watching my anxious little girl. "Do you understand what you're getting yourself into? This won't be a little foreplay spanking."_

_Bella's eyes widen with shock at my question. She took a deep breath, as if she was about to reply, but nothing..._

_"Isabella, pay attention!"_

_Her eyes shot up to mine, "Yes, I understand" she whispered._

_"Pardon?" I asked_

_"I understand, please, I need you to spank me," she said, with a devilish grin. Her movements were telling me she was more than ready for this to happen, so I took her hand in mine and lead her to my room. _

_I just let her stand for a few seconds in front of me..."Okay Bella, I'm warning you... I spank hard," I said as I sat on the edge of the bed, taking in her beauty. "And I plan to spank you as long and as hard as I want to." I added as I reached around and patted her sexy plump bottom. "Once I begin, there's no backing out" I continued while keeping my hand firmly on her backside. "You must understand one thing... If you stay, be prepared to do everything I say, or you'll be punished again." _

_She really was everything I remember her to be ~ quiet, gentle and oh so breath taking... "So will you be staying?" I asked, taking both her hands in mine. "Hurry up and decide."_

_Bella immediately replied "I...I want to stay," a combination of fright and yearning reflected in her eyes._

_Words can't begin to describe the feelings I was experiencing at this moment. Staring at this exquisite __ women as she bit her lip__ and waited for my next command, I felt a shiver shoot straight down to my __cock__ and instantly make me hard. Slowly, I reached up and unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it down her silky shoulders to unveil a lacy blue bra. Gliding my hands up underneath I cup her breast, pushing the material up over her very perking nipples._

_"You like what I am doing to you. Don't you?" I asked, pinching her nipples gently and watching them grow even more firm. Bella closed her eyes and steadied herself for what she hoped would come next._

_"It seems you haven't learned to answer me yet, little lady?" I whispered sternly, while applying more pressure to her nipples._

_"I'm sorry! I'll answer you!" she whimpered as I stopped her from saying any more._

_"Lay over my lap" I ordered, releasing her nipples. Bella released yet another whimper._

_"Now!"_

_Bella walked to my side and laid across me, adjusting herself so that my fully erect penis was in perfect alignment with her centre. As I began to massage her back, I admired the position she was in for me - bent over my lap with her ankles crossed, her panty clad round bottom staring up at me. Pulling my hand back, I wasted no time and gave her the first of many sharp, hard swats._

_Crying out, Bella did not loose her position. I gave her no time to rest, I spanked her five more times, watching her cheeks wiggle with each hard smack. I was impressed by the way she held her composure. I thought to myself 'Bella has had experience with such a situation.' I smiled to myself._

_"I enjoy the way you take your spanking. Stand up so I can pull you panties down," I instructed, reaching out for her hips, I softly slid my fingers into the waistband and lowered her panties, being careful as they trailed over her blushing bottom. As I continued to slide them down her thighs, I stopped momentarily to tap the inside of each leg directing her to spread her legs slightly to allow me to continue the removal of her already moist panties._

_"Hmmm... You are enjoying this!" I state as I ran my fingers between her still parted legs._

_She just moaned and looked to the floor. Annoyed by her lack of response, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back across my lap, holding her in position, and tanned her bare ass five more times, while she whimpered and cried out._

_"Next time, little lady, I ask you a question, answer me," I warned, rubbing my hand over her spanked and ever burning backside. _

_"I'm sorry!" she whined. "Please don't spank me anymore!" she begged. _

_"Up on the bed, butt in the air" I directed. "I'm done playing around."_

_Bella instantly jumped into the middle of the bed, arching her back and sticking her bottom up in the air. I had to steady myself, she was so beautiful, in position, just waiting for me. I climbed up behind her, my legs positioned in between hers. Bending forward slightly, I took hold of her left hip, I swung back and spanked her bottom, paying particular attention to her sit spots and the backs of her thighs._

_I was loving the feel of her heated tender skin against my callused hand, the sound of the repeated spanks and the moans that escaped from her gorgeous lips. In fact, I loved everything about spanking this girl. Absolutely everything. I was exhausted, I can only imagine how Bella was feeling._

_I moved and leaned back against the headboard "Come here, baby," I ordered, speaking soft and low._

_Slowly, she sat back on her heels, obviously catching her breath, before crawling over to me. I sat her on my lap and pulled her into my chest, tears streaming down her face. _

_"You're not going to hesitate the next time I ask you a question, are you?" I asked. Stroking her long brown hair._

_"No, sir!" she promised breathlessly, but answering immediately. _

_"That's my girl. What would you like me to do?"_

_"Nothing...I just want to thank you!" she said in an almost ashamed tone._

"_Are you sure?" I asked surprised._

"_Yes" Bella reached up and kissed my cheek_

_I through a pillow on floor, "On your knees and show me how thankful you are for your spanking, and I want you to swallow every drop..."_

_I moved over and sat again on the edge of the bed. Bella immediately jumped off the bed and dropped to her knees, leaning forward, she started undoing my pants, quickly sliding them down to the floor. _

_Releasing my hard on, Bella sighed and started sucking my cock and balls as I leaned back on my elbows, watching her carefully. I ran my hands through her hair, guiding her movements, then finally moving her mouth down over my fully erect shaft. Clutching her hair firmly in my hand, I began to guide her lips up and down. I fucked her mouth repeatedly until I felt myself near the edge. Closing my eyes and holding her head in position, Bella suckled me until I was in full orgasm._

_"Fuuuuccckkk," I groaned, releasing myself into her mouth._

_I slowly lift Bella's head gently, sliding her mouth from my sensitive cock. I watched her as she sat back and licked the remains of my orgasm from her luscious lips. _

_"Your awesome baby" I said softly. "It's your turn, do you want to cum for me?"_

_"Yes, please!" she gasped._

_"Stand up, spread your legs," I ordered._

_Bella immediately stood, her hands folded in front of her._

_"Make yourself come baby," I instructed. "I want to see you masturbate."_

_"Do it myself!" she whined. "I can't do it in front of you"_

_I crossed my arms and waited a few seconds before responding. Knowing what I was about to say would arouse her even more, I wanted her in the perfect frame of mind. "Do I have to spank you again?" Brushing my hand down her still tender backside._

_"No! I'll do what you say," she uttered, before revealing a smile._

_Bella placed both hands to her pussy and softly closed her eyes and let her head tilt back. Using her left hand to divide her lips, she licked her middle finger in the most seductive action I have ever seen, she trailed her finger down along the folds before setting out to rub her clit. _

_I watched as Bella manoeuvred her finger in circular motions, speeding up then slowing down. She began to bite down harder on her bottom lip while her hips began to thrust. _

_Wanting to add to her ever increasing climax, I pulled her hands away and landed a hard slap to her sensitive pussy, "When I see you next, I want you bare," I said. "Shaved, waxed whatever you prefer. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, sir," she whispered, the grin back on her face._

"_Finish" I move her hand back in place._

_Soaking up every inch of this gorgeous girl standing in front of me, her breathing deepening, her movements sending her closer and closer to climax, I watch intently as she finally takes herself to a profound, quivering end._

_"Edddwaard" Bella moaned as every muscle restricted._

**End of Flashback**

I had to adjust myself before I could make my appearance. Just the thoughts of her make me have an instant erection.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	4. Dinner

"He's here and I'm not even done with you!" Alice sounded like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, I look fine!"

"Wait! I have a few more things for you," she said as she tossed me a pair of matching blue heels and a necklace with a letter "B" hanging from it.

"Alice, I look…"

"Damn Hotttttt...Tssssss!" Alice smiled, pretending to extinguish her finger on her ass. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him before he thinks your not interested!"

I laughed and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. My heart jumped when I saw him standing there. He smiled that oh so sexy crooked smile.

"Hey." Edward spoke in deep tone.

I almost fainted, he looked so amazing. "Oh, Hi," I said sheepishly as Alice came around the corner to join me.

"Um, this is one of my best friends, Alice." I turned to point at her but Alice pulled him in for a big hug.

Edward smiled politely and cleared his throat before speaking, "Hi I'm Edward Cullen."

"So I've heard." She smirked.

I pulled her back and hissed, "Alice!"

She just smiled. "It's great to finally meet you." Edward gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'll let you kids go. See you later Bella. Have fun you guys!" She winked, and whispered in my ear, "But not too much fun."

I blushed, "Bye, Alice!"

I shut the door, and smiled at Edward. "Sorry about Alice. She's a little over the top, but she's a good friend."

"It's fine. Emmett's a little like that."

"We should have them meet and see who could out do the other" I laughed nervously.

We entered the elevator to head down to the lobby when he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I am truly happy, I thought to myself. Jasper's concerns from earlier today are unwarranted.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I slowly walked up to Jasper's car, I would be meeting him here once his class was finished. What kind of lecture was I in for now, he never stops trying to be the concerned older brother. Which was good in some ways, yet a pain in the ass in others (wink, wink) since both my parents were constantly on the move for work. I needed someone close by to keep my head on straight._

"_Bella" I heard Jasper yell from across the parking lot._

_I gave him a wave and waited until he was a little closer before I responded. "Hey Jazz"_

"_Jump in the car, we'll grab some lunch by the ponds and talk about your adventures from last night"_

"_Jazz, I know what your going to say, and I know, but..." he cut me off._

"_Bella, you had both Alice and I freaking out, we expected at least a call!" he was starting to get angry._

_As we walked over to the ponds, I broke the silence, "Come on, I'm 19 now, you have to stop worrying so much, you do have your own lives to lead you know!"_

_Jasper just sat there, gaving me his patented 'I'm not impressed look'. "You should have called to at least let us know you were okay", he took a deep breath. "If I thought it would help Bella, I would ground you until you leave on your trip." Jasper spoke in a stern tone. I knew not to push it, but then that wouldn't be me, right._

"_You can't, I mean you wouldn't, would you?" I took a drink and a bite of my hot dog, trying to divert his attention, at least for a little while._

"_Bella..., just try me, have another night like last night, and you'll find out. Your parents asked me to keep an eye on you, remember"._

_And with that, I stood up to argue my actions from last night, but Jasper quickly reached out and smacked my ass. "Don't push it Bella" _

_I reached down and tried to rub out the sting. Do I give off some type of sign that says, 'SPANK ME, I LIKE IT' taped to my back? I blushed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The elevator come to an abrupt stop. "So… Where are we goin?"

"Um, I don't know. I thought I would let you choose" He smiled.

"Why don't we grab something to eat first then decide?"

"Sure," he said easily.

As we made our way over to my favourite local restaurant, we started talking and asking questions of each other.

"So, where are you living now?" Edward asked

"I'm staying with Alice and her brother Jasper until I leave for England"

"Really, and who is this Jasper fella?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows

I was caught off guard by his quick question about Jazz. He seemed a little angry and jealous.

"Relax Eddie" I said laughing, "He's a good friend, kind of like a big brother, ya know"~

I have to nip this in the bud right now, "Excuse me, but my name is Edward" I dropped my hand down to that very perky bottom of hers and gave it a firm swat.

She jumped and rubbed her sore backside."Heeeey"

"Liked that did you?" I said with a smirk, pressing my index finger to my lips "Hmmm, That gives me an idea for tonight." Bella just frowned and kept walking, but I could she the devilish side in her eyes.

"So, what do you do for a living" Bella asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, I own my own exclusive club downtown, Breaking Dawn. I own it with Emmett."

"No way! What kind of club is it!" She got very excited about the news. I didn't really want to reveal that much quite so early in our relationship,

"Yeah. I'm not sure you have ever been to this type of club before."

"Don't be so sure! Can we go there sometime?" Bella squealed.

"I'm still not sure! There are some things we need to figure out first." I smiled down at her

Bella got a very serious look on her face, "What things?" I smiled, she's nervous about our relationship too.

"Bella, relax, we just met, things like this take time. We need to get to know each other a little better before I bring you to the club," I nervously laughed, "You will thank me for it later".

She mimicked my laugh. "Okay?"

We finally reach her favourite restaurant and made our way in. I asked for secluded quiet booth. The hostess gave me a flirty glance then walked us through to the very back of the restaurant, _perfect!_ We talked over dinner about our past and Bella told me all about her plans for the future, I thought to myself '_I want to be apart of her plans_'. When we finished our meal, our overly flirtatious waitress was back and asked me if there is anything I see that's to my liking.

I purposely placed my menu down in front of her to get her attention, then turned to Bella while still speaking to the waitress, "Yes, but unfortunately, it is not on the menu."

I moved my hand over to Bella's thigh and gently squeezed her knee, slowly making my way back to her upper thigh. Letting out a low moan, to quiet for anyone other than the two of us to hear. My hand slowly moved up towards her moist folds. I could see her breathing begin to speed up.

"If you don't make a sound", I whispered in her ear, "When we get back to my place, I will make sure you scream" I patted my two fingers against her core.

I watched as Bella forced herself to remain as quiet as possible, focusing down at the table while gripping the edge. My hand slowly cupped her sex and started to massage, feeling my own arousal growing. I then tucked my index finger under the lacy edging of her panties, sweeping softly over her very damp opening. With that one tender touch, Bella could not hold on and she let out a whimper. I smiled to myself.

"Be very quiet, my little lady, you don't want me to punish you when we I get you home, do you?" I whispered. Bella shook her head in response, almost in a haze.

I continued circling my finger around her opening, until I thought I had teased her enough and I slid in one finger, slowly and smoothly moving in and out. I looked up to see Bella biting her lip. I was far from being finished, I then slide in another finger, I could feel her tense up, trying hard not to cum. I decided to take it up a notch and I started rubbing circles around her clit with my thumb. Bella started to buck up and down in her chair. Oh no she isn't, I leaned against her ear and whispered "Ah ah ah, none of that."

While I caught her letting out another whimper, I leaned my head against hers and let out a sigh. "Well I guess your release will have to wait until later now...you've been a bad girl." I took her chin so she could look into my eyes. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, stood up and walk towards the exit.

Bella had no idea what just happened. She sat there, not knowing what to do next.

"Come on Isabella, lets go...you have an appointment to keep" I flashed a stern look in her direction.

I could see her mind working, not truly understanding what I was talking about, but non the less, she grabbed her purse and made her way over to me. As soon as she got to my side I took her hand and pulled her in behind me and whispered in her ear, "Your appointment is with my hand and your bare backside." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a very tiny smile appear on her lips. The lips I would take over and over again tonight.

I put my arm around her waist and walked us out of the restaurant. I could feel Bella's eyes searching my every move and looked to see if she could read my mind. I had to laugh to myself, Bella knew what I was thinking, '_she was definitely going to be going over my knee when I get her home'_.

For the first time in years, I, Edward Cullen, had butterflies in my stomach. I was so close to calling Emmett for advise. I truly didn't want to scare her away.


	5. His hand on my Bare Backside

Great, I tried to play it cool and calm, but I guess it didn't work out that way, I slipped up a couple of times and let out a few uncontrollable moans. I could almost tell by the look on Edwards face, he was plotting what the rest of the night would entail. As I looked at his expression, he was speaking volumes to me...

_My little lady is in for it, I'm going to spank her for this, I warned her. _

I tried to prolong the walk back to Edward's car as much as I could, but he kept pulling on my hand trying to get me to keep pace with him. I'm embarrassed, how can I tell him that I really do like being spanked. Especially the thoughts of it being Edward. '_Since I can't really remember what went on the first time'_.

"Bella, my dear I think by the way your smiling, your anticipating a good old fashioned spanking, am I wrong? He said with a smug grin on his face.

"No..." Was all I could utter.

I spent the rest of the drive staring down at my hands folded in my lap. When I finally chanced a look around, I saw we were already driving up to the underground parking of his condo. I started to quiver with anticipation. We pulled into his parking spot and he shut off the car. I was about to open my door when he took my hand in his.

"Look at me Isabella. Are you okay with all of this, I mean going up to my apartment and continuing on with the evening. Your going to remember and feel everything this time." he said trying not to laugh to hard

"Yes Edward, I am fine. I just want to be with you" I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile.

He squeezed my hand and got out of the car and made his way to my side. Opening my door, he held out his hand and helped me out of the car. We didn't say much after that as we made our way up to his place. The elevator ride was quiet, we just held each tight.

I barely made it through the door when he pushed me up against the wall and started passionately kissing me. He slowly ran his tongue along my bottom lip, forcing my mouth to open for him. Our tongues joined in a dance that made my heart jump. After a few minutes, I felt his hand brush against my right breast. Just gentle enough to make my nipples perk to attention.

He instantly pulled away and his expression had changed. In a stern voice he said to me...

"Bella, you were a bad girl tonight, weren't you?". Bella's eyes widen and she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Did I not ask you to stay quiet while we were at the table?" I reached down with my right hand and patted her hip. "Answer me!" realizing that the pat did not get me the attention I was looking for, I took it up a notch and gave her a quick swat to her backside.

Trying to reach for her bottom, "Ahhh, yes Edward".

Directing Isabella towards my bedroom, "Alright, go to my room and I will be there in just a minute". She was still not moving, obviously taking in everything that has just gone on, I turned her slightly to my left and land another swat to her backside, just a little firmer to drive the point home.

I watched her as she made her way into my room. I could feel my erection pressing hard against my pants. '_Come on Edward, pull yourself together. She's into you and you are most definitely into her. Calm yourself and be the man she wants you to be. So, go in there and show her what you can do_.'~

After a few minutes of me being alone in his room, pacing back and forth in front of his window.

(Knock – knock)

"Come in" I said softly. Edward moved over and stood behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm going to spank you now" whispering in my ear.

"What, no wait" I said, feeling every muscle tense.

"Is Emmett home, he will probably hear all this". He just laughed, and suddenly Edward turned me around to face him. I could feel myself getting wetter with every minute that passed.

"Isabella Swan you are not going to get out of this, you are going be spanked and arguing won't get you very far, now come with me" Edward said, pulling me along behind him.

He lead me over to the side of the bed and sat me down beside him. "Now Bella, my little lady, get over my lap now". He spoke smoothly as he stroked my face.

I immediately moved to lay over his lap, letting out a much needed sigh. I felt his hand slowly rub circles around my backside, he was driving me crazy with anticipation. I could feel myself throbbing between my legs waiting for the first strike. Edward slowly pulled my skirt up around my waist, exposing my purple lace undies. I heard him gasp.

I brought my hand down with a smack, "Mmmm Edward, that stung" she purred and turned to give me a wink.

I smiled, "Bella, sweetie that's the point, now behave" I tapped my finger on the tip of her nose.

**Spank, **You **Spank** Should know better **Spank** Than to **Spank** Make a scene **Spank** In a restaurant **Spank** Full of people **Spank** When I told you **Spank** Not to make a sound **Spank** You're such a bad girl aren't you? **Spank spank spank**

Bella was now grinding herself into my hard erection "I'm sorry it won't happen again, I've learned"

"We aren't done yet, baby" I lifted her up by her waist and set her back down gently on my bed.

"Please Edward"

I put my hand on her lower back, "Stay there, I'll be right back. Don't move". I went into my bathroom and shut the door. I had to focus. My heart was pumping a mile a minute. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her rosy bottom, her gorgeous curves, beautiful face. I loved every part of her. She took my breath away.

I couldn't stay away from her any longer. Bella remained still as I walked back to the side of the bed and began to unzip her skirt and pulled it down along with those sexy panties, softly removing them as not to touch her very red backside.

"How does that feel, baby." I leaned in and whispered into her ear. Bella just let every muscle relax as she let out a sigh.

"Shh, baby I'm going to make you feel better" I said softly~

Edward was back in seconds, he then slowly unzipped my skirt and pulled it down along with my panties, taking care not to touch my very red backside. He sat down beside me, and I immediately felt him rub something very cold on my sore spots.

"How does that feel, baby."

All I could do was whimper.

"Shh, baby I'm going to make you feel better" he said softly

"Edward, I need you" I said softly into the bed

"Don't worry, I am here for you"

Edward continued to massage my sore bottom. He then cleaned off his hands before slowly trailed down my thighs, spreading my legs apart. With a gentle pat, I spreading my legs further apart, he started running his fingers up and down my folds, making my ass lift up off the bed.

"Keep still Bella, you don't want to be back over my knee, do you?" placing his left hand on my lower back.

"No sir, I promise to keep still" I moaned. I was dripping wet now, but I didn't have to wait long before one of his fingers entered me.

"Oh Edward please, I need you inside me " I said crying out for him.

"Ahh, not yet baby, I want to tease you some more," Edward said softly as he rolled me over. Before I could reply, he was licking my wetness, moaning with every pass. When I lifted off the bed, I felt him take a quick nip on my clit. That told me to stay still, or else.

"Edward, now?" I asked

"Be patient" Edward told me, and punctuated it with a gentle pat to my hip

_Yeah right, he's not the one laying here being aroused with every touch, lick and bite. I am about to explode._

Edward grinned and shook his head. He could read the look on my face. With that, he moved up so he was now lying on top of me, his knees spreading mine apart wider. He placed kisses down my neck to my breasts. Sucking urgently on one nipple while pinching the other between his fingers.

"I think your ready for me know baby, am I right" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, oh yes Edward, now please" I sighed

"My naughty girl" he said. And with that I felt his erection rub up against my opening before he forcefully pushed himself inside me with a deep sexy moan. He held himself there for a second and then rhythmically started thrusting in and out. Getting deeper each time.

"Bella, you are so wet for me and so tight. I won't be able to hold on. Cum with me."

He then slid his right hand down my side to my clit and start massaging it. Oh my god, it was not going to take very long.

"Edward, harder, harder. I need you deep in me"

Still rubbing my clit, I screamed out his name and at the same time, he pumped faster and harder "Oh Fuck Bella, you drive me crazy...fuuuuccckkk" the next thing I knew, he fell on top of me, exhausted and spent. We both lay there still, not moving, just listening to each other breathing.

"Oh Edward, I love your spankings" I said with a sigh

He rolled onto his side and smiled. "Go to sleep now my little lady". With that he pulled me close and I drifted off.~

As I lay there watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she takes, I think back to all the women that have passed in and out my door over the last 5 years. I always knew that there was something missing in all of them. Something that I couldn't put my finger on. I just never felt a total love for any of them. I thought that something was wrong with me. That was until tonight. I found what I have been searching for. I found my missing piece. Bella is the one for me. She is my soul mate. Yes, Isabella Marie Swan is the only one I will ever want or need.

I smiled to myself, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist, I place a soft kiss against her cheek.

I whisper "Isabella, I love you" as I drift off to sleep.

I must admit, I didn't get much sleep last night. I just laid awake and watched Bella all night. I fell in love with every thing about her. Her facial expressions when she's dreaming, the little noises she makes when she tries to make herself more comfortable, and when I got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, the way she whined when I wasn't there to hold her, and the way she snuggled back into me when I returned. God, how am I going to feel when she is not with me. I'm not going to be able to function.

It was around 9:00 a.m., time for us to be getting up, though I would like nothing more than to spend the whole day just laying in bed with Bella. I kissed her lips softly, trying to gently wake her up. Bella let out a sexy little moan as she woke up, quickly covering her eyes from the sun that was peeking through the blinds. She rolled over to face me and immediately a frown appeared on her face. Her backside must still be a little sore.

I smiled while reaching over and gave her bottom a tender rub, "It's going to be a wonderful day, cheer up!"

Bella whimpered and tucked herself in closer to my chest. "Oh yeah, is that a promise?"__

"Maybe? Bella gave me a push, trying but failing at moving me away. "Ah Ah Ah, you're being a naughty girl?"__I laughed, just in time to hear Bella's phone go off.~

"Hey there sexy, how was your night?" Alice practically jumped through the phone.

"Good, but can we talk about this later, I am still in bed"

"What, it's 9:00 a.m., we are leaving for England in a few days and our parties tonight!"

"Ummm... I know" I said as I squeezed in closer to Edward. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

"Okay, and don't forget to bring Edward along too, _if you want" _I could tell she was grinning

"I'll ask him, alright... now let me go so I can get up and get motivated, Bye Alice"

"Chow Bella"

I snapped my phone closed and through in on the floor. I was not ready to get up, not with such a gorgeous man holding me tight. These last two days have been amazing. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. But why did it have to happen now, just when I am set to leave the country. I was trying to fight back tears. _Stop this Bella, don't let him see you cry, you can't be this attached to him already._

"What's wrong babe, is it something Alice said?"

"No, not really, I was just thinking about my trip. Alice is having a going away party tonight, do you want to come?" I asked, hesitating at what his answer may be.

"Absafuckinglutely, I wouldn't be anywhere else." he smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Just as I was about to get out of bed, Emmett barged through the door open, **again**. Jesus can he not leave us alone. "Am I invited too?"

"Jesus Em, every think about knocking" Edward yelled.

"Sorry Bella"

"Sure Emmett, no problem, I was thinking about introducing you to my friend Alice" I laughed as I gave Edward a wink.~

"Okay, now if you don't mind Em, Bella needs to get dressed and I need to watch, sooooo...get the fuck out"

"Calm down man, I leaving already...geez"

Bella sat up and moved gingerly over to the edge of the bed. Her ass must still really hurt? I pulled myself up and sat leaning against the headboard and watched her perfect body move around my bedroom. Bella must have seen the look of total contentment of my face, because once she was completely dressed, she walked around to my side of the bed and placed a long wet kiss on my lips. Not being one to miss an opportunity, I reached up and lightly tweaked her nipple.

Bella pretended to be shocked, "Stop, I have to get going, Alice will be having six fits by now". I pretended to be hurt and slide back down into the bed.

"I will talk to you later, kay" She said while she grabbed her stuff and left me, laying there, horny as ever.


	6. It's My Party

I got to Alice's building about 15 minutes later. I was late and I knew she would be running around like a chicken with her head cut off. I decided to take my time getting up there, it was fun driving her crazy.

I could hear Alice talking to Jasper, she was freaking on him. As I walked in, they both stopped talking and gave me "that" look. Though I'm guessing for different reasons.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us!" she stood with her hands on her hips

"Sorry." I mumbled as I tossed my purse on the chair.

"As I was just saying to Jasper, we need to get this placed cleaned up for tonight, decorations put up and food organized. Did you remember to get the drinks I asked you for?" she glared at Jasper.

"Yes, Mary Alice," Jasper said with heavy sarcasm.

I sat down on the couch and raised my hand. "Hey, shouldn't we finish getting ready for the trip, not having a party?"

An annoyed Alice gave me a deadly stare. "Isabella, this is part of getting ready for our trip, all our friends want to come by and say goodbye to us."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way, silly me" I grinned

The three of us worked almost the whole day getting ready for tonight. Alice had us running our asses off making sure everything was going to be perfect. When she finally allowed us to have a break, I decided to check my messages. There was five from Edward already. Man, I miss him already. This is not good. I quickly sent him back a message.

_**Bella says: Sorry I missed your messages, Alice is a slave master.**_

Only a few seconds later,__

_**Edward says: BB! Shouldn't you be packin' or something!**_

_**Bella says: Taking a break before I have to get back at it. I was just day dreaming about last night. *Bella blushes and smiles***_

_**Edward says: My naughty girl ;)**_

_**Bella says: I am so.**_

_**Edward says: Are you behaving yourself ? **_

_**Bella says: Maybe, maybe not ;)**_

_**Edward says: Oh, my little lady...you don't know what your getting yourself into, my lap is feeling chilly!**_

_**Bella says: Ugh! **_

_**Edward says: I have to go, my food is starting to overheat, and so am I**_

_**Bella says: Okay, looking forward to tonight...oxoxoxox**_

_**Edward say: Kiss kiss, BB**_

I through my phone back on the bed and let my head fall back against the headboard. What is going on with me, I have never fallen so hard for any girl this fast before. What the fuck is going on with me. I need to talk to Emmett, hopefully he can be serious for once and help me figure this out.__

I heard Emmett out in the kitchen (as usual) grabbing something to eat. I guess this was the best time to talk to him about my concerns. He was always easier to talk to when he had a full stomach.

"Emmett?" I asked slowly.

"Yes Eddie?" he asked in the same tone, turning to me. Great, he can't even be serious for one minute

."I wanted to talk to you about…." I trailed off; I had no idea how to bring up the subject of me, "Edward Cullen" actually being in love and needing advise.

Emmett looked at me suspiciously. "Emmett I wanted to ask you…. about Bella?", I said nervously.

"I see, you want advise from your more experienced bro?". He smirked

"All the others", I mumbled "Never made me feel the way I feel when I'm with Bella?".

"Really?", he seemed to be in deep thought "Do you think you could be happy with her, more that any of the other girls you've seen in the past?".

"What are you getting at?", I replied, confused.

"I know you have always really liked Bella, we all did and still do. I don't want to see either of you hurt, neither does Rosie.", He said glancing at me quickly, he was frowning. "You seem to really genuinely care for her, we all see that." Emmett placed his plate in the sink.

"Well, that's probably because…. I do", I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Then what? What's the issue? At least you would have that… someone", Emmett sat down at the table.

"Well the issue is…" I searched my brain for an intelligent response "Surviving so long without 'love' makes it hard to expect it ever happening", I looked up at Emmett.

"But", I continued "There's a little part of me that still wishes, or hopes that I will find that kind love".

Emmett smiled, stood up and gave me a slap on the back as we walked out. "I think you already have".

I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and organizing the apartment. Jasper had returned with this shopping complete and Alice was still running around in a whirlwind. Jasper no sooner walked into the kitchen and placed the booze on the counter, he looked at me and furrowed his brow. Here we go.

"Bella, I have picked you up a few things to drink tonight, but..."

Okay, let's have it, I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. "Yes Jazz.."

"Isabella! Let me finish, what I was going to say is, just take it easy tonight."

"Okay Jazz" and with a smile "I will try". Jasper just walked by me and have me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

It was about 2 hours before people would be showing up so I was going to have a shower and relax before the festivities commenced.

As I stepped into the shower, my thoughts turned to Edward and how he made me feel when he was with me. I lathered up my buff puff and began washing myself. I slowly started rubbing my breasts with the soapy puff. Increasingly getting harder and faster as I circled my nipples. My thoughts went to Edward. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused. I soon dropped the soapy puff and continued on with only my hands. Pinching and rolling my right nipple with one hand while the other found its way down to my clit. I began rubbing my fingers back and forth over my centre, giving extra attention to my bud. I was moaning with anticipation as I increased the speed of my actions. I was driving myself crazy as I kept up the massaging. Faster and faster I went, the tension was building in my stomach. I felt it coming, building inside me, I had to have my release. All I could think of was Edward inside me, pushing harder and harder against my core. "Edward" was all I could vocalize. I grabbed the handle of the soap dish and held on til it had passed.

Once I caught my breath, I finished my shower and dried off. Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked like I had just ran a marathon. In a way, I guess I had.

Once in my room, I decided to do some surfing on the internet about what I hope to be a part of my relationship with Edward. He is giving me the impression that we had similar interests when it comes to our sex life.

I pulled up some of my old links that I have studied before.

_The Domestic Discipline Life. Spanking for Dummies. The Art of a Good Spanking._

Suddenly Edward's face flashed in my mind and I knew exactly what I wanted and I knew I was meant to be with Edward.

I looked up as I heard my bedroom door open. With a smile still on my face I see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Hey, everything done", I asked

"Yeah" she said as she came and sat on the bed with me, a frown on her face. I knew she was lonely and I knew why. She had done all this work, but she had no one special to share it with.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked. I quickly changed the subject

"Alice, I have a guy in mind for you, and he'll be here tonight"

"Bella please, we are leaving in a few days, I don't want to meet anyone and then have to leave him!"

"Oh Alice, I didn't say you have to get into a relationship with him, just have some fun until we leave"

"Is that what you are doing with _Edward_? she smirked

She stopped me dead in my tracks when she said that. I hadn't thought about that. I saw Edward and I as a couple, in a relationship. My stomach suddenly began to feel sick. Why is my situation any different that what Alice's would be. How am I going to leave him? My mind was spinning. I jumped up off my bed and started to pace.

"Bella, what's wrong...what did I say" Alice asked, her eyes shifting to what she saw on my computer screen. She now knew my secret...

"What am I going to do, I can't leave him, I I..." Alice interrupted

"Bella! How long have you been part of this lifestyle?" Alice squealed

I must have had a confused look on my face, because she shook her head at me then spoke.

"That you liked being "spanked", silly?" I almost laughed as she said the word spanked while using quote fingers. I began to blush as a smile widened on my face.

"Isabella, you!" Alice was now standing in front of me

"But Alice, you don't understand." I mumbled.

"B, Jasper is a dominant and I am a submissive! A little different than what you're into but..."

"Jasper? You? When?"

Alice squealed, "I wish you would have told me sooner! I know a club downtown called Breaking Dawn."

_Edward had mentioned something about that place, but I couldn't remember what it was._

"Alice, you go to a nightclub for this?" I asked, with a grin on my face.

"Yes, it's very private." She said walking over to her purse. "They only have socials once a month" She frowned "What a shame too" as she checked her blackberry.

"It's your lucky day B. It seems the next Sub Social is Saturday." She beamed.

"So whatcha say? Wanna go?"

This was sooooo wrong. But I was intrigued. Not in the whole BDSM thing. But maybe new and interesting ways that Edward could spank me. "I'd love to, Alice." I beamed.

Alice squealed loudly and hugged me. Oh god, Edward can't find out about this. He still thinks I am a little naive and not too experienced. He would just have a fit and I don't think my ass would be the same afterwards. I smiled at the thoughts of all the ways that he could though, if he thought it was necessary.

"Alice promise me, you are not to say anything to Edward when he comes over tonight."

"What, does he not know this about you yet?" she smiled

"Well yes, kind of...I haven't gotten into details with him yet" I blushed

"I won't say anything, I promise – cross my heart"

"Good, well lets finish getting ready for tonight shall we" I said as I through a pillow at her.

I stopped to look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, coming to the same conclusion I had always had; I looked plain. My hair was nothing outstanding, neither were my boring brown eyes. My skin was light and with my dark hair, I looked unhealthy. It was even worse now because of the dark blue lace bra and panties I was wearing for tonight.

Alice obviously is a lot more beautiful than me. She wasn't as beautiful as Rose – Edward's sister – but she came pretty damn close.

"Bella, get out here." Alice broke me from my thoughts. I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice's bedroom.

"Nice." Alice complimented me as she danced around me looking at my underwear. "You're going to drive Edward crazy tonight." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alice, don't worry about me, I plan on making sure YOU get lucky tonight."

"Want to make a wager on it. You'll win for sure,especially if you're wearing this." Alice held out a dress to me. "You'll look fantastic."

My mouth dropped open. "Alice! I might as well just go like this." pointing out my almost naked form.

"Come on, B. Just try it on." Alice used her poutie face knowing I couldn't deny her.

"Relax. I wouldn't let you parade around like a whore. Now, put on that dress, we still have to do your hair and makeup." Alice ordered

I took the dress and pulled it on. True, it covered more than I had thought it would and it made me look slimmer as well.

"There, not you shabby?" Alice smiled at me and I nodded in reply.

Alice quickly ran into her closet and emerged with a pair of peep toe heels dangling on her fingers. "Perfect." She announced with a grin on her face, I groaned internally knowing I would be forced to wear those shoes all night.

"Seriously, I don't need a hospital visit tonight." My usual klutziness caused enough visits to the emergency room. Just as I was about to plead my case against these shoes, I noticed Jasper leaning against the doorway.

"Bella, stop whining. We're going to have fun tonight" Jasper scolded.

I nodded, Alice got up again and went back into the closet, probably to get something to wear herself.

SmO-SoM

Rosalie, Emmett and I arrived at Bella's place around 10:00 p.m. It was a little later than I would have liked, I was really missing her. You could hear the music and laughter all the way down the hall. Bella wasn't expecting me to be bringing Rosie, this was going to be my surprise.

"Emmett, calm down." Rosalie said as she gave him a swat to the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm just excited about meeting some hot babe tonight." Emmett smiled

"Don't embarrass me or it will be the last time I ever bring you with me" I said as I knocked on the door.

As I looked up to see the most stunning creature I had ever set my eyes on. Bella looked absolutely amazing. We both just stood staring at each other until Alice spoke up.

"Whose that with Edward?" she said with a grin

Then a tall blond guy came to stand beside her, "Who cares? She's gorgeous!"

No one seemed concerned that we were still all standing out in the hall way. So I leaned in and gave Bella kiss on the cheek. "Maybe you can introduce us" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh Alice, that's Emmett, Edward's brother" Then she turned and said something more to Alice that we apparently couldn't be a part of. Bella then turned her focus back to us.

"And the girl with them, is...OH MY GOD, ROSIE..." Bella let out a scream and ran into Rosie's arms.

"Hey Bella, your choking me. Sooooo, your dating my brother eh" Rosie tried to pry Bella off of her.

"Rosie, I have missed you girl, come in, grab a drink, we have a lot to talk about" She grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

I just smiled, "I'll let you ladies talk while I go get something to drink" I pushed Emmett through the living room into the kitchen.

"Hey man, that roommate of Bella's is hot" Emmett gave me the elbow.

As Emmett and I hung out while Bella and Rose sat and talked for what felt like hours, I spotted that Jasper guy go over and hand Rose a drink. I watched as they exchanged glances while he sat down beside her.

I spotted Bella as she made her way over to Emmett and I. "Emmett, have you met my friend Alice?" Bella motioned toward where Alice was standing, looking anywhere but in our direction. Bella quickly got Alice's attention and waved her over.

"Hi, Alice." Emmett said.

Bella wrapped her arm around Alice's waist and pulled her between herself and Emmett. Biting her lip, just like _my_ girl does, I had to smile thinking of Bella.

"Hi I'm Alice, nice to…" Alice trailed off.

"Bella" I moved closer to her. "Can I get you a drink?" I pointed to her empty glass. I could tell she was pretty much on her way, so I decided to put myself in charge of her refills.

"Sex on the Beach, please." She smiled and gave me a wink. I just shook my head.

I took her glass then reaching down I squeezed her perfectly round ass, whispering in her ear "How's my naughty girl tonight, doing well from what I've seen".

As I made my way back to Bella, Emmett and Alice were still chatting it up with each other, Rose was mesmerized with that Jasper guy. '_I'm going to have to keep an eye on him._'

I returned with Bella's drink, she was also keeping an eye on Alice and Jasper. "Seems like you're stuck with me." She said as she bit her lower lip.

"Looks like they are enjoying themselves." I nodded into the direction of Alice and Emmett.

"Whoa, they really are." She giggled and blushed. Rose was dancing with Jasper and Emmett was already making out with Alice.

"Want to join the party?" I asked, as I took her hand and led her to the couch.

SmO-SoM

He smiled his crooked smile and took my hand and led me to the couch. His hand started rubbing gentle circles on my back and, as our eyes connected, my breath got caught in my throat. He gently pulled me closer to him until our bodies touched, I bit my lip nervously, knowing very well what was going to happen.

When Edward's tongue traced over his lips to wet them, all my thoughts went right out the window and I leaned into him. Our lips were barely touching, when my oh-so-wonderful friends decided to join us.

"I see you two are having fun." Alice interrupted

Blushing, I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"So were you and my brother, I see." Edward replied to Alice, looking unaffected while he drank his beer. Alice simply giggled at him, before shifting Edward over so her and Emmett could sit down.

Rose was sitting on my other side on the floor and leaned into me, speaking in a low voice so only I could hear. "I'm having a great time, Jasper is awesome." I smiled. Then changed the subject back to Alice. "So, you're liking Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome, huh?" The grin on her face was abnormally bright. "Emmett's great, I might even consider going on a date with him." I smiled, but it quickly disappeared when I noticed a familiar face heading in my direction. I muffled a groan as he came over and introduced himself.

"Hi, Bella." Ignoring everybody else.

I smiled purely out of nervousness. "Hi, Jake."

"I wanted to see if you were still heading to England and see if you were still single?." His eyes stayed focused on mine. Good old Jake, right to the point. During high school, Jake and I dated on and off for most of the four years. Our plan after high school was that both of us would travel Europe. Obviously, he still had feelings for me and was not over the break up.

My hand was immediately grabbed by Edward, I couldn't help but feel the tension. "She's doin good man." He leaned in and kissed my nose, my eyes slammed closed in response. His voice was firm when he spoke, giving me goose bumps. "Right, baby?"

It took me a moment before I snapped out of my haze. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking, Jake."

Jake's eyes shifted from me to Edward and back again, before he smirked awkwardly and turned and waled away. After Edward inhaled deeply, he leaned back against the couch, but his hand didn't let go. His eyes frozen on Jake.

"Geez, Edward, a little dominant aren't we!" Emmett spoke with a huge grin on his face, teasing his brother.

Edward's body tensed beside me as he stared at his brother. "Shut it, Em." He sounded annoyed.

"Yeah Edward, he's just a guy I used to date. I'm over it". Emmett gave me a quick smile before he winked.

Edward placed his arm around my shoulders and his fingers began to draw small circles on my upper arm, barely touching my skin but enough to make me shiver. I assumed he felt it because he looked at me with a smirk on his face. I decided two could play this game.

Slowly, I slid my hand up his thigh, I felt him tense under the fabric of his jeans. I would never have done something like that before, but the alcohol I had consumed made me less cautious. As I was about to move to the bulge of his jeans, he pulled my hand away and whispered in my ear. "Not here, baby." His velvet voice sent another shiver down my spine and I closed my eyes. '_Not here_' definitely meant it would be good somewhere else. Fuck, my panties were soaked already.

Remembering we were actually in my living room, I noticed the others getting up and moving to their respective rooms while the party was starting to winding down.

"I think I need another drink" I tried to stand, but ended up falling into his lap.

Edward caught me before I rolled onto the floor. "You're done for the night, Bella." He got up and placed me back onto the couch.

"Edward, I'm fine-" I started to protest, but he placed a finger over my lips.

"Bella," Edward spoke in a deep, low tone, "No. More." He sounded stern – a little bossy even – like he wouldn't tolerate any further argument. And fuck, it turned me on. Swallowing heavily, I nodded obediently and he gave me a smug smile before heading towards the kitchen to put our glasses in the sink.

SmO-SoM

I was ushering the last of the partiers out since both Alice and Jasper had disappeared with my siblings, I then announced "Hurry up everyone, I have to tuck my drunk girl in bed"

"Edward!." Bella yelled. Well kind of slurred actually.

"What." I winked at her before taking her hand.

Bella was trying to compose herself. "Maybe we could… I thought… Ya know…" She looked down at her feet.

"You wanna' leave?" I asked. She simply nodded in reply. I quickly grabbed her hand and headed out the door.

"Stop." Bella spoke, as she was trying to take her shoes off.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Sounding a little stern.

"You're walking to fast, these shoes are killing me" She mumbled.

I was getting frustrated, trying to get her to walk was impossible, so I did the only thing I could think of that would make her move, a sharp smack to her butt.

"What was that for?" She whined

I couldn't help but grin, "Bella , Come on." I said as I helped her stand.

"What?" She looked up at me confused.

"Let's get going!."

"I can't." She whined again.

Okay, that's it...

"Edward, put me down, your making me dizzy"

"It's either this or the shoes are comin off and you walk" I landed another smack to her butt, which caused her to jump and let out a scream making me loose my balance and fall into the fountain at the front of her apartment.

"Shit, Bella, are you alright?" I asked as I pushed away the hair that was covering her face.

Neither of us were hurt as we both began to laugh. I pulled her close and tucked my face in her neck, brushing my lips against her ear lobe. Slowly, my lips trailed light kisses on her skin as I moved lower.

"Fuck, Bella." I groaned.

"Edward," She breathed as she broke our kiss, "either you're going to hurry up or I'm going back to my apartment."

I laughed, she doesn't know what she is getting herself into. "You're sooo bad." I lowered my head back down, kissing and licking her breasts, causing her to moan out. I took advantage of her moment of lust and moved my hands between the concrete of the fountain and her sexy bottom, pulling up her dress.

I noticed Bella was now focused on something else as I continued to slide up the fabric of her dress, revealing her blue panties.

"Bella, you're-"

"Half naked in a fountain!" She yelled.

I laughed, but Bella didn't think it was funny at all. "No way I'm having sex here, Edward. What a gentleman. Taking your women in public."

I couldn't help but smile. "Only you, Bella. You're special."

I got up and held out my hand to help Bella up (see I can be a gentleman). She used her other hand to adjust her clothing, as I tried to balance her against my side. Even the cold water hadn't taken away any of her buzz.

SmO-SoM

As we entered Edwards house, he pushed me against the door, claiming my mouth and wrapped his arms around me. He carried me towards his room, which we entered rather clumsy, neither of us seemed willing to break the contact.

Setting me on my feet, "Lift up your arms" Edward ordered, pulling my dress over my head, leaving me in my underwear and shoes only. He immediately started kissing my breasts. I let out a hungry groan as Edward broke his kiss and scooped me up into this arms and threw me onto the bed getting rid of his shirt before crawling on top of me. "You are beautiful, Bella. So beautiful."

He undid the clasp easily when I arched my back to give him access. His lips closed around the already hard nipple of my left breast and he quickly sucked on it before doing the same to my right.

"You smell so fucking good, Bella." Edward's tongue swept along my belly button before he softly kissed the skin just above my panties. His fingers hooked into them and pulled them down my legs, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He groaned when he saw me and caressed my inner thighs before locking eyes with me again. "I want to taste you, baby."

I felt Edward's tongue flick over my clit. "Oh Edward." My hands tangled themselves in his hair, I wanted him.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet already, I barely even touched you." He ran his tongue over me again and I moaned loudly. "You taste so fucking good."

While he continued to lick me, Edward pushed two fingers inside me, causing my hips to buck. "Fuck me, Edward."

He didn't reply but kept using his tongue on me while starting to pump his fingers in and out, slightly curling them so he hit all the right spots. Edward suddenly nipped on my clit, I reached my orgasm.

"Edward, that was…" I looked at him, I was speechless.

He climbed on top of me again, and kissed me. When my hands slid down from his shoulders towards his penis, I discovered he had gotten rid of his pants at some point. Edward groaned when my fingers wrapped around his erection and I pumped him a few times.

"Bella love, stop! Do you want me to be inside you when I come?"

"Yes, Fuck Me, Fuck me hard."

"Naughty, Bella. The way you talk when you want me." Edward moved his hand slowly down my side to give me a light pat on my thigh. He reached the nightstand and got a condom from the drawer. "You have no idea how hard I am going to fuck you."

He kissed me again before positioning himself between my legs and thrusting into me in one quick action. We both moaned at the urgency we both felt and I almost came again just from the way he felt inside of me. He took my right nipple in his mouth and bit down on it, the pain only made my orgasm that much closer.

"Edward," I moaned, "HARDER."

His thrusts quickened and became harder, following his rhythm with my hips. I clung to the edge of the bed.

"Fuck Bell-, I'm gonna…" Edward slid his hand between us and rubbed my clit.

I screamed his name when I came and tightened around him. That pushed him over the edge. Our breathing was the only sound in the room.

After a few moments, Edward pulled out of me as I whimpered. My eyelids became very heavy but I fought to keep them open. He gently lifted me up and placed me under the covers. Sliding in behind me, his arm around my tummy, Edward softly whispered. "Sleep, my gorgeous girl."

Nodding, I sighed. "Edward?"

"Hmmmm."

"I Love You"

He sighed. "I love you to." Edward gently began to rub my bottom, knowing that this would lull me into a deep sleep.


	7. What was I thinking?

I could hear Bella stir, as I tried not to laugh. She was obviously feeling the effects of the party last night. I smiled at her as I ran a hand over her hair. "Good morning, little lady."

"Hey." She spoke like she had cotton in her mouth, "I hate alcohol." She sighed as she sat up. "I need the bathroom.".

I shook my head and smiled, "Feeling a little ill this morning, Bella?"

"It's not funny" As she sprinted to my bathroom.

"Would you like breakfast? You could take a shower while I make it." I laughed

"No thanks, I will just take a shower."

"Hopefully, you won't drown." I added

"Not funny" Her sarcasm was not lost on me.

Bella spent a good half hour in the bathroom, what I would guess was not even close to what she would have liked. She came out looking wonderful all the same.

"Here, your phone. It beeped just now." handing her the phone I could see concern on her face.

"Thanks." She tried to focus on the message.

"Well, looks like we're going to be seeing more of each other."

"We are?" I questioned. What is she talking about?

"Yep, Emmett and Alice got together."

"Oh, really. Well, your breakfast is ready in the kitchen." I didn't give her a chance to object. I made my way to the bathroom to do my thing while she ate.

As I made my into the kitchen, I could see she hadn't touched a thing.

"Bella, eat something. You might feel better." I ordered as I sat down beside her.

"I can't" I saw her push her plate away.

Oh no she didn't. "Eat!"

She just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Isabella, eat one pancake, it will soak up whatever is left in your system" She is pushing her luck. But I smiled as she actually listened and ate one pancake and drank off of the juice I had poured for her.

Bella looked around, trying to decide what to do with her dishes, "Just leave them in the sink." She was pacing about..."It's fine, just put it in the sink already!"

"Edward?" Bella spoke quickly. "I'm gonna go now, I have more packing to do."

"Right. Of course. Do you need a ride?"

Looking shy, "No, it's fine." and walked over to grab her shoes.

"You're going to try the shoes again, then?" I said.

She knew she could barely walk in those things.

"Bella, I'm driving you home, no arguments please."

When we got to my car, I trailed my hand down her jaw. "I had a great time, Bella." I pulled her in closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

Bella immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me hungrily. I had to stop this before I took her over the hood of my car.

"I had a good time, too" she whispered.

Bella had a very serious frown on her face. What was she thinking so intensely about?

As I pulled up to the apartment, I leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "See you soon, Bella."

All she did was nod. Did I say or do something to upset her? I felt a lump in my throat and a heaviness in my heart.

All the way home I couldn't shake the look on Bella's face as she climbed out of my car. It was a look of deep sadness and fear. I need to find out what was wrong, I need to make it better. She was the only thing that is important to me now. I loved her.

As I walked into the foyer of my building, I met up with Rosalie. She wanted to talk as well. Something about Jasper and her. I really didn't have the energy to listen to what her issues were, but she is my sister and she needed my help.

"Rosie, go in the kitchen and grab us both a beer. I think we both have a lot on our minds."

"Sure, where's Emmett?" Rosie smiled trying to ease the stress we both are carrying.

"Closing up the bar, he should be home soon. Is everything okay Rosie?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get your guys advice on something." She sat down and handed me my drink.

"Sure, anything." I replied

"Well, I don't know where to start, it's about me and Ja.." Just as Rosie was about to finish, Emmett crashed through the door, as usual.

"Hey, is this a family meeting? How come I wasn't invited?" Emmett pouted

"Oh relax, I met Rosie downstairs, she came over to talk something over with us" I quickly tried to calm him down. God he can be such a child. "Grab a beer and sit down so Rosie can finish what she was saying"

"Anyway, what I was saying was that it's about me and Jasper. I'm really starting to like him, but there is one thing that I'm kind of concerned about." Rose adjusted herself on the couch.

"I know that you guys are into the whole dom/sub scene, but I have never experienced it first hand before. Well, it turns out that Jasper is a practising dom."

Emmett came back into the living room and sat down beside her. "Has he hurt you?" Emmett's face was stern.

"Oh no, completely the opposite. He is very gentle and patient with me. I just wasn't sure how to bring this topic up to you guys. The three of us have to secrets. I wanted to let you know before it went any further. I wasn't sure how you two would take the fact that your little sister is now part of your inner circle." I could see on her face she was relieved to have that off her chest.

I smiled and reached over and gave her a hug. "As long as your happy and safe, I am happy with what ever you do. Just don't ever give me or Emmett details. That is the only rule we have. NO DETAILS"

We all started to laugh.

"Yeah, I don;t need to have those thoughts in my head" Emmett wraps his arm around Rose and give her a hug too.

"I just have one question, was there anything between Bella and Jasper? I mean, he is very protective and possessive with her" I ask, feeling a little protective myself.

"Oh god no, he was asked by Bella's parents to watch over her and keep her in line while they are off doing there thing. Bella has the ability to get herself into situations that she cannot get herself out of. She has been this way every since I've know her."

"Good, I wasn't exactly sure what the situation was"

"Okay, now that you two have a chance to talk, it's my turn" Emmett stood up, wanted to be the centre of attention again.

"You may have already guessed, but Alice and I are exploring a new relationship. I thought I would try something different and go with my gut. She's fun to be around, and she definitely keeps me on my toes."

"Well, there it is, we all have found someone that we enjoy being around and exploring new options." I smile as I think back to the times I have spent with my Bella.

"Rose, I have spent a lot of time over the last few days with Bella and I have deep feelings for her, but she seems to be holding something back from me? She looks to be carrying around a fear or sadness about something, do you know what it could be?"

"I know Jasper has told me that Alice and her are heading to England, but I don't know for how long."

"Really?" I felt like someone had just kicked me in the gut. "Do you know when they leave? Why has she not told me this yet" I suddenly went from feeling sick to feeling angry.

"Alright, this is getting way to serious. I need to grab and shower and go meet up with Alice." Emmett chugs back his beer and heads to his room.

"So, what do you think about getting together, all six of us, for dinner tonight. I would love to see Bella again?" Rose was back to herself again.

"Sounds good, I will give Bella a call and see what her plans are. You clear it with Jasper and I will tell Emmett not to make dinner plans for tonight" I was all of a sudden excited about showing off Bella tonight as my girlfriend. 'What a big sissy'...

Rose yells toward Emmett's room "By Em, see you tonight"

"Sure Rosie. Wait, what..."

"Never mind Emmett, I will tell you later" I laugh as I give Rosie a kiss goodbye and lock the door behind her.

About 10 minutes later my cell phone rang and it was Rose.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. I talked to Jasper and he is cool about dinner tonight. I'll make the reservations at our usual spot?" Rose seemed very happy about tonight.

"Sounds good to me" I really wanted to spend the night alone with Bella, but this is good to.

My thoughts immediately turn to Bella and the bad feeling I got when I dropped her off. I wanted to see her tonight and talk about the look on her face when she left me. I need to call her, something just didn't seem right. I picked up my phone and immediately started typing a text to Bella.

**Edward said: **_"Rose just called, wants to have dinner with us tonight, is that okay? E x"_

Bella must me busy, it took her about 30 minutes to reply...

**Bella said:**_ "Yeah, whatever" B_

Well, I guess it didn't get any better when she got home...

**Edward said:**. "R U okay?"_ E x_

**Bella said:**_ "Ummm yeah" B_

She is really starting to scare me now...

_**Edward said:**__. "Bella, what's going on?" E x_

**Bella said:**_ "Nothing, I'm okay" B _

God, she can be so stubborn sometimes...

_**Edward said:**__. "Isabella, I can tell something is up, tell me now!" E (getting mad)_

**Bella said:**_ "Nothing, I SAID..." B_

Ooops, that was a big mistake, she must have a very short memory...

_**Edward said:**__. "Are you raising your voice to me? Do I need to come over there and give your backside a little attention!" E (loosing my patience)_

That should straighten her out...

**Bella said:**_ "Nooooo, I didn't mean it. I also don't think my ass could take it right now" B:(_

Bingo...

_**Edward said:**__. "Okay, tell me what happened...?" E x_

**Bella said:**_ "Can I tell you later, Alice is here and were talking" Bx_

_**Edward said:**__. "Promise? Also, Rose is bringing Jasper too" E x_

There was a lull in the conversation, what's wrong now?...

**Bella said:**_ "K" Bx_

**Edward said:**. "_Good, talk to you later_"_ E x_

Emmett's finally out of the shower and I yell, trying to get his attention.

"Feel like going out for dinner with the Rose and I?" I asked

"Just us three?" Emmett looks confused.

"No, you bring Alice, I'm bringing Bella and Rose is bringing Jasper, dah!" I said with a grin

"Sounds like a plan"

I picked up my phone ready to call Bella when it went off.

**Bella said:**_ "Yeah babe, got a question?" B x_

She seems to be in a little better mood..._.._

**Edward said:**. "_You seem in a better mood, what's the question._?"_ E x_

**Bella said:**_ "I was thinking, could you see if Emmett wants to come to dinner too?" _

**Edward said:**. "_Why_?"_ :) _

I try to let on I didn't have the same idea...

**Bella said:**_ "Alice would like to see him again" _

_**Edward said:**__. "He's right here, let me ask."_

I tell Emmett to play along, that Bella thinks this is her idea...I hand him the phone.

_**Edward/Emmett said**__: "Bella, this is Em, your on...tell Alice that I can't wait"_

**Bella said:**_ "Cool, I will" _

_**Edward/Emmett said:**__. "Tell her not to worry about what she is wearing, she won't have it on for too long" :}_

**Bella said:**_ "Ugh, Emmett I don't need to know that, give the phone back to Edward...now" _

I roll my eyes as Emmett hands me back my phone...

_**Edward said:**__. "Sorry Babe, I will kick his ass when I get off the phone?" _

**Bella said:**_ "Good, got to go, Alice is yelling for me...she wants to know the answer"_

_**Edward said:**__. "K, see you tonight" _

**Bella said:**_ "Later"_

"Sooo" Emmett asked.

"She's coming too, from what I can tell, she is _very_ excited". I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Yo man, stop that" Emmett turns a great shade of red.

I speed over to Bella's to pick her up for dinner, I can't wait to she her again. I know, it's only been a few hours, but still.

I raced up the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator, Emmett right on my heels. Emmett quickly reached out and rang the door bell.

I gave him a shove. "A little anxious are we?"

We both laugh, trying to cover up our nerves.

"Be careful, I need to be in good shape for my date." Emmett plays at being hurt.

We hear the door being opened at we straighten ourselves up.

"Come on in fellas. Would you like a drink before we leave?" Alice asked

"Whoa Alice, you look good enough to eat" Emmett said with a smirk. God he just jumps right in there.

"Bro relax, you have all night to carry on like that. She just asked if you wanted a drink, man" I reply

"Eddie, just making an observation, cut me some slack" I just roll my eyes

I quickly look around and see no Bella "No Alice, I'm okay, I can wait til we get to the restaurant. Where's Bella?" I look towards her room.

"Oh, she is still in her room finishing up, I guess" Alice shrugged her shoulders

I immediately walk to her door and knock. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm just about ready" Her voice alone makes me hard.

I walk in to see Bella bending over doing up her shoes. I seize the opportunity and land a smack to her perfectly round ass.

"Hey, what was that for?" She turned with a smirk

"Firstly, you have such a tight little ass, and secondly, you should be ready by now. Our reservations are for 7." Quick thinking.

"Edward, I was only putting on my shoes, Geez fuckin relax." There's my sassy little girl. Let the fun begin.

"Pardon Me?" I put a frown on my face, trying not to smile.

"Just that, I was almost done and not to get all bent our of shape" She pouts a bit.

I take her arm and spin her to the side, landing two spanks to her bottom. I just couldn't resist any longer.

"Kay Sorry, I won't do it again, man!"

"Good girl"

I catch a glimpse of Emmett and Alice making out on the couch, I can't help but laugh.

"Let's go you two, we're going to be late" I look over towards Bella.

"Sure bro, Alice - I think you need to grab a coat, it's a little chilly out, dear" Emmett speaks up.

"No, I'm fine, I don't want to cover up my awesome sexy outfit." Alice gives Bella a wink.

"Alice dear, that was not a suggestion! Where is your coat" Here comes the Dom. Everyone take cover. I smile to myself.

Alice looks to Bella for help. I just take a firmer hold on her to let her know to keep out of it. Alice returns with a trench coat, and a very poutie look on her face. Poor baby.

Emmett takes her coat and helps her put it on, "That's my baby."

Typical Bella needs to speak, "See, now I'm not the one that's making us late."

"Excuse me?" I look her in the eye.

"I just meant..." She tried to explain but I cut her off there.

"Keep it to yourself young lady. Emmett is dealing with Alice right now" I take her hand, directing her out the door, I land another sharp slap to her bottom.

"Owww, Edward, I know you love my ass, but really!". What a cheeky girl.

We made a quick trip over to my favourite restaurant. I loved the food and service you get here. Both the girls remained quiet all the way there. Emmett and I just looked at each other and shook our heads.

Bella was the first to jump out of the car. It was like her ass was on fire.

"Hey Rosie, nice to see you again" She said running up to her.

"Yeah, I think we will be seeing much of more each other now that your dating my brother" Rose said with a smile

"True, for now anyway" Bella added. She gave me a wicked little grin. I'll have to remember that.

Emmett soon appears from around the building. "Shall we go in?"

"Bella, are you not feeling well" I questioned.

She didn't answer right away, just taking her bottom lip between her teeth. A dead give away that she was hiding something.

"No, Edward I'm fine. I was a little sore this morning, but I am fine now." She replied as she adjusted herself in her chair. I could tell by the look on her face she was not telling me the whole truth.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier". I was trying to see if she would tell me everything that was going on.

Bella sat straight up, "Edward, I said I was fine!, Can you drop it!".

What just happened? I frowned, a sign she knows all to well. Once she realized what she had said, her eyes got as big as saucers.

I immediately swung her chair to face me, she is light so it didn't take much effort. "Isabella, do I need to take you outside for a little chat about your behaviour" I whispered into her ear.

"Nope" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Then watch your mouth, and we _will_ discuss this later" I so wanted to drag her ass out of there right then and there but I could see everyone's eye on us as it was, so I just turned her chair back to face the table.

Emmett spoke up and asked if we had plans for this Saturday. Before I had a chance to speak, Alice spoke up.

"Bella and I have plans to go out one last time before we leave". My hand tightened on Bella's knee. I knew nothing about such plans. Again I was cut of by Emmett.

"Where are you two going, may I ask?"

"Sure you can ask Emmett, but _I _don't plan on telling you." There's that smart assed tone again.

"Really" I jumped in quickly before anyone else could.

"Rosie, are you going along too?" Jasper questioned, looking a little annoyed as well.

"No, this is the first I have heard of it" she smiled at him.

"That's my girl, knowing what I like to hear" Jasper said, kissing Rose's hand.

"Alice, I don't think I like the idea of you going out bar hopping, especially without me there" Emmett weighed in.

Alice batted her lashes at Emmett, "Well we did it before you came along, and we made it out alive, so I think we will be fine Em" Alice joked, I think.

I don't think Emmett got the joke either because the next thing he said left no doubts in anyone's mind. "You must be misunderstanding me, I am not allowing you to go out alone to get drunk in who knows what kind of bar in who knows what kind of neighbourhood!" Emmett puts his arm around Alice and pulls her closer.

"Em, can we discuss this later, alone. Not in front of everyone." Alice knew the joke was over.

"You bet we will." Emmett took the last sip of his drink and slammed the glass down on the table, making our girl's jump.

I am pretty sure that both of them know that they are in for a long night.

Making our way to the car, I shot a look in Emmett's direction. He knew I was not impressed about how the dinner had progressed to where the girl's seemed to repeatedly exert their strong wills during the conversations. I knew what I needed to do, I just hoped Emmett had a similar idea.

I maintained a firm grasp around Bella as I pretty much hauled her to the car. To my surprise Emmett actually did what he had told me he would do if a "situation" arose. He had a dominate hold on Alice's upper arm, leading her as well.

As I reached the car, Emmett and Alice were having a private moment so I stopped short and waited to let them finish. I could see from Emmett's face he was non to happy.

Opening the door for Bella, I directed her to take a seat. Saying nothing she grabbed her seat belt, letting out a sigh. I gave her a look that told her to remain silent.

Once everyone was in the car, Emmett pulled out into traffic, that's when I heard Bella begin to whisper to Alice. I had just told her to keep quiet, and I am almost sure Emmett had instructed Alice to do the same. I glanced over at Emmett to see if he had heard the girls, but he was too engrossed in the traffic to pay attention.

I turned in my seat to face my mischievous girl..."Bella, mind your own business".

The look she gave me definitely left nothing to the imagination. She was concerned about her friend and no one was going to keep her from making sure she was okay. That's my stubborn girl!

Bella adjusted herself in her seat, ignoring my earlier statement, she turned to face her friend. "Alice, whats-"

"Bella! I told you to mind your own business, leave it be"

With the car now finally quiet, the ride to Alice's apartment gave all of us a chance to think about tonight and for me anyway, figure out how I was going to deal with Isabella. I have to admit, I was kind of excited. I always enjoyed seeing her naked bottom turned up, resting over my knee, waiting for the first swat. Emmett and I exchanged a few tidbits of information and ideas, but nothing that our misbehaved little girls could hear. 

Once at the apartment, Emmett and I went to the kitchen to grab a beer and water for the girls.

"Hey Bro, I think this may be a common occurrence when the two of our ladies get together" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Not a second later, I heard Bella calling for Alice from the bathroom.

"What now" I ran my hand through my hair and made my way the bathroom.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Can I come in?"

"No Edward, I just need to speak to Alice, can you get her for me, please?" She didn't sound like it was anything too serious so I went and got Alice before heading into Bella's room.

As I was getting ready, I could hear faint laughter coming from the bathroom. Bella had figured out a way to talk to Alice, play the sickness card. Very very tricky Isabella, I thought to myself.

When Bella finally appeared in the doorway, she had a sheepish look on her face, she knew she was in trouble. Two can play at this game. I just smiled and patted the spot beside me, wanting her come come over and join me. Slowly, she removed all her clothing as she made her way towards me, I felt myself twitch with excitement, but I knew I had to stay strong, it was going to be a long night.

Bella snuggled in close and started to trail soft kisses down my chest while drawing tender circles on my stomach with her soft finger tips. I immediately grabbed her and and tucked it in behind her back.

In my most stern tone I spoke - "Stop"

I caught her off guard. Out came her pouty face..."What, I was just trying to make you feel good"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, I know, but we need to discuss your behaviour tonight at dinner"

She looked up, trying to gauge my mood, "Oh, that."

"I would like to think that when we begin our DD relationship, actions like tonight will not happen. But to be sure, I think a little training should take place beforehand, and tonight seems like the best time to start. I have discussed this with Emmett on the way home and he seems to agree."

"You talked to Emmett about this/us?" Her voice rising in volume as she sat back on her heels. '_Not a good way to start this off little girl.'_

I gave her "_the look_", "Yes, you have a problem with that? Do you not talk to Alice about us?"

"Um, well, yeah I guess I do" Bella ducked her head

"Okay then, for tonight, as punishment for your behaviour – you're getting in bed and going right to sleep." I knew that was not what she had expected. Me neither for that matter.

"Pardon" I tried not to smile, I had totally surprised her with that one.

"You heard me, no sex...period, of any kind. You will just be going to sleep."

"Edward"Bella whined. Yeah that's gotta stop.

"Don't whine either, your lucky I just don't put your over my knee right now."

I rolled over and turned off the light. With my back towards her, Bella could neither see my smile or my hard on. I should have just spanked her. Then let her pleasure me before making her go to bed. Well, that's a lesson learned.


	8. Breaking Dawn

I managed to get out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake Bella. I knew that she had had a restless night, but who didn't. I had remained firm, in more ways than one, to my decision from last night. I needed to show my little girl that there was repercussions when it came to certain behaviours. I totally understood that Bella was most likely getting a lot of her stubbornness from the fact that Alice was there to be her back up. I just hoped that Emmett may have put and end to that as well.

As I came out into the living room, Emmett was already eating. This was my chance to talk to him about last night. I didn't see Alice anywhere so I assumed she was still be bed also.

"Morning" I spoke as I grabbed a glass and pour some juice.

"Morning, Bella still sleeping?" Emmett mumbled, he wasn't his usually hyper self.

"Yeah, she had a bit of a uneasy night." I took a seat at the table.

"Alice and I had our first '_punishment'_ last night" I could tell Emmett was a little stressed out about it.

"Well, how is everything this morning between you two?" I tried not to be too intrusive.

"I'm not sure, Alice seemed to understand everything I talked about beforehand and even during, she didn't seem to be too freaked out. But this morning when I woke her up to see how she was, she just turned away from me a started to cry"

"Listen, Bro...She's a trained submissive, she knows what it's all about. Just give her some room. This was her first time with you as her dom. She probably has all sorts of feeling going on inside." I got up and patted him on the back. "I'll wake up Bella and have her go talk to Alice."

"Thanks Edward. I don't want to loose her"

I think that was the first time I had ever heard my brother actually sound scared. It scared me.

I slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle the beauty that lay curled up around my pillow, still asleep. I gently brushed a few fallen curls off her face and I bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Bella baby, want to get up?" I spoke in a soft tone.

"Mmmm, not really. I'm so comfy"

"I know you are sweetie but I think you need to go into Alice's room and talk to her."

As soon as I finished, Bella sat straight up and shook her head. "What's going on, what's wrong with Alice. Your brother better not have hurt her." Then a pillow came flying at my head.

"Bella...relax. Emmett has done nothing to hurt Alice." I could feel myself getting angry, does she really believe that Emmett would do such a thing. "Emmett is afraid that she has changed her mind about him. They took their relationship to the next level last night." I tossed the pillow back on the bed.

"What do you mean, the next level?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips

"Bella, stop with the attitude. I am trying to explain." I took her by the arm and sit you down on the bed. "Go in and talk to Alice. That's all I need you to do right now, is that clear" I lift her chin so she is looking into my eyes.

"But..." I immediately cut her off

I place a hand on her back and give her a little push to stand "But nothing, go..." Bella scowls at me, so I respond with a swat to her backside, and point to the door. I hear her let out a huff, I couldn't help but laugh.

I gently knocked on Alice's door, turning around to show Edward that I had actually done what he asked. He just shook his head, so I just did the next best thing. Stuck my tongue out at him, but only for a second when I saw him stand and start undoing his pants. That's not what I meant when I stuck out my tongue. Just in the nick of time, Alice opened her door, only enough so I could see her face.

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay with you and Edward.?" Alice sounded worried.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. Are you feeling okay. I mean, did anything happen last night that you would like to talk about?"

"No silly, everything is great, why?" Alice moved to seat back over on her bed.

"Well, Edward asked me to come in here and check to make sure you were okay. I get the impression and maybe Emmett is a little stressed about last night, hmmm?"

"Poor Emmie, I think he thinks he went a little overboard last night and it may have scared me away."

I could tell by the look on her face, that that was the farthest thing from the truth. Alice never looked so happy. "Good to hear. Sometimes our men can be such babies" I laughed.

"That's the truth, for the size of Emmett, you would think he would be a little tougher then he is when it comes to his feelings." Alice giggled.

"I guess maybe Rosie is the tough one" I said as I jumped onto the bed. "Are the plans still a go then for tonight?"

"Oh for sure, nothings keeping me from having a last night out with the girls. No matter what our big babies think."

"Oh Alice, you are terrible. I'm surprised we never got into more trouble than we have living together."

Alice and I spent a few more minutes chatting before I wanted to get in and have a shower. She was still a little tired and wanted to go back to sleep for awhile.

Everything must have been fine because both Emmett and I could hear laughing coming from Alice's room. I finally saw a smile on my brother's face. 1I took a deep breath and went to knock on Alice's door.

"Bella, I need to head out. I have to stop by the club and do some work."

Bella opened the door and stuck her head out. "Okay, Alice and I have things to do today anyway" She winked at me.

"Really, what type of things?" I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

"Girly things...geez Edward, do you have to know everything?" With that, she closed the door on me. I could hear more laughing. What could they be up to?

I walked to the door as Emmett was coming out of the kitchen. "Sound's like everything is good. The two of them are laughing. I think you both are going to be fine" I gave his shoulder a slap.

"I hope so...I will give you a call later, let you know what's up." Emmett held open the door as I grabbed my stuff and left.

I was only home maybe an hour after spending the day at the club when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but in my business there is always people tracking me down.

I flipped it open, "Edward Cullen"

"Hey Edward, it's Jasper...Alice's brother"..no really?

"What's up, something wrong with Bella?" I started to get a little anxious

"Not exactly, I just thought I would let in know that my sister and Bella are planning a last 'girl's night out' bash. And apparently they plan on going to your club"

I ran my hand though my hair. "Who told you this?"

"Your sister. She also plans on going too" I could hear the frustration in his voice. Rosalie must have set him straight on a few things. That's my sister!

"Well, I think Isabella and your sister my be in for a little surprise. Are they still over at your apartment?" I poured myself a scotch and sat down.

"Yep, Alice appears to be giving Bella a makeover for the night"

"Jasper, don't let them leave until Emmett and I get there, got me!" I set down my drink and started to pace around the condo.

"Sure, I think they're going to be awhile"

"Okay, I going to call Emmett. I will call you when we get to your place"

"Sounds good"

I hung up and immediately called Emmett. I was getting more and more angry and the minutes passed. If she thinks she has been in shit with me before, she has no idea what is coming.

I didn't give Emmett a chance to answer I just started talking...

"Hey, have you talked to Alice lately?" I tried holding back my anger

"Yea, why?"

"I guess Bella and Alice are still planning on going out 'clubbing' tonight." I was squeezing my phone so hard I thought I might break it.

"WHAT...Who told you this?"

"I just got off the phone with Jasper. I guess Rosie told him that she and the girls still plan on going out for a 'last girl's night'...to our club!" I know Bella has a stubborn streak a mile wild, but Alice? Emmett is way more high strung than me when it comes to his girl. Is she crazy?

"When I get my hands on her..." Emmett was so worked up now, I could hear him breathing into the phone.

"Emmett, we need to stay cool about this...I have already told Jasper to keep the girls from leaving until we get there. I don't want to show our hand too early."

"Okay, if your sure. I will meet you over there. When are you heading over?"

"I'm leaving right now, so I will wait outside for you, then we will call up to Jasper and let him know we're there" I tried to calm him down just a bit. All I need was for him to go all caveman on Alice's ass.

I stood in Alice's bedroom sizing up my outfit for the night, we're heading to a nightclub called 'Breaking Dawn', I think.

I love leather, so I decided on a tight midnight blue mini dress. I had matching strappy stiletto heels borrowed from Alice. The top of the dress was bustier style, pushing up my breast very nicely. I looked totally sexy.

Alice wanted to go all out so she wore a black one piece outfit. It had a halter top with very tight leggings that went to mid-calf, around her tiny waist was a silver chain belt. She went out and bought new peep toe heels. Rose was dressed a little more conservative than us. She was wearing a cute flowered sundress with a pair of just as cute sandals. But she still looked awesome.

"Well ladies, don't we look damn hot tonight." Alice said.

We all laughed. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, applied my makeup and slipped into my shoes. "Shall we go?" I smiled at them.

We walked out of Alice's room with our heads in the clouds, feeling cocky and invincible. As we got to the living room, Alice suddenly stopped. Both Rose and I bumped into her. "What the Fuck Alice" I spoke before looking up.

There, sitting in the living room was Emmett, Edward and Jasper, staring at us as we came into view. "Fuck!" I whispered.

Once Jasper found out what the three of us were up to, he must have called Edward and Emmett "Bastard"!.

Edward looked like he was going to have a stroke, I laughed. Alice elbowed me in the side, Emmett looked like he was going to have a shit fit. Jasper just smiled.

Fuck this. Then again, Rose was dressed a little more tastefully, shall we say. Alice and I, well not so much. I was still surprised Jasper was to cool about it.

Emmett jumped to his feet. "No fucking way. Get the hell back in there and change, right now!" He demanded. I let out another giggle. But my grin soon disappeared when Edward sprang into action.

He pointed to me. "Oh hell no. You're not going anywhere with your chest on display for every horny man to ogle! Get in there and change Bella, right now before I through you over my shoulder and take you home."

"I am at home!" I spat back, placing my hands on my hips.

I looked over at Jasper and he had this stupid grin on his face. He must have been thinking 'Good on ya Edward, we're evening up the odds'. Oh god, I'm going to beat my head against the wall. I need to get the fuck out of here, right now!

Edward frowned, "Then I'll drive you guys to where ever you're headed."

"No Edward, we're fine. I have rented a limo for tonight. Besides, it's our last girl's night out before we leave. Can you just let us have one last wild night?" Alice smiled and gave him a pat on his back as she walked towards the door.

"Well, as much fun as this is, we're leaving. Have fun working tonight guys." I turned back and spoke to all three guys standing there with their mouths hanging open. "Don't wait up. If we have our way, it's going to be a long night!" I grabbed Alice and Rosalie's hand and ran down towards the elevators.

I could hear footsteps behind me, Edward was following close behind. "Bella, can I have a word with you?" I started to walk towards him but Rose yanked me into the elevator. "Not right now dear brother, we're late! Night, night now." She smirked

The doors closed as the elevator erupted in laughter. Shit, I knew there would be a tanned bottom for me after this. Well, if I was going to get in trouble for this, might as well make it count.

I walked back into the apartment and flopped down on the couch.

"Well that didn't work out like I had hoped" I grabbed my drink and downed it.

"No shit" Emmett added

"Guys, just wait a minute...Don't both of you have to work tonight? And didn't I hear Alice say they were going to your club." Jasper had a huge smile on his face.

"Shit, that's right, and neither Bella nor Alice know that we own it" I gestured between Emmett and I.

"Well then, let's head over there and see what our little miscreants are up to" Emmett laughed

We drove around town for about and hour or so, just getting pumped for the night and having a few cocktails before we got to the club. When we pulled up to the club, it looked like a old warehouse.

"This it?" I asked rolling down the window of the limo.

"Yep," Alice smiled. "It looks better inside."

I nodded and stepped out of the limo, we walked up past the line forming and straight to the doorman.

"Well, hello ladies," he said as Rose whispered something in his ear. Without hesitation, he let us pass by the rope.

"That's really unfair," I mumbled to Alice as we walked through the doors.

"All's fair in love and nightclubs, Bella," she said, winking to the guy that was checking her out.

"What are you talking about? Stop winking at guys or I'm telling Emmett on you." Alice snickered and swung her hips a little more. "I'm just teasing them, Bella."

I looked around the large room. It had crimson velvet walls, and the dance floor was wooden with a dark chocolate finish. Cream coloured shag carpeting covered the floors of "VIP" areas, draped in sheer curtain.

"Cool decor," I mumbled.

"Want something to drink." Alice quickly spoke

I nodded and walked over to the bar. There was a man standing behind it wearing a lapel pin with a word "DOM" inscribed on it. I guess they wanted no mistakes with who were and weren't doms.

"What can I get you?"

"Sex on the Beach" I replied,

He just smiled back, "I like a girl who knows what she wants." I smirked and leaned forward taking my drink from his hand.

"In your dreams."

He laughed and shook his head. "You'll be in my dreams for sure, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I stood near a seating area where some guys were and leaned against the wall. Where the hell was Alice!

I was up in my office watching the monitors, keeping an eye on Bella and Alice while Emmett took to the floor and decided to mingle with the crowds. Jasper just sat in my office and waited to see what was going to happen.

I watched as Bella headed to the bar. I just shook my head. She has only been able to drink for a few weeks and already makes it her first stop. I made a call down to the bartender and told him who she was and to flirt with her.

I could she was was none to impressed by the frown on her face. That's my girl. Bella then moved over to one of the seating areas, she was up on her tippy toes trying to find Alice, while grooving to the music blasting over the speakers.

Bella's eyes froze as she watched Emmett on the dance floor. I was sure she recognized him already. Shit!.

He was wearing a black tight fitting sweater with a t-shirt underneath and off white jeans; he had that whole 'dressy yet ready for action' look. His hair was cut short and very nicely trimmed. I couldn't see his face, he was turned away from me talking to a group of other men. Oh god, I hoped he wasn't gay. After a few minutes of ogling him, I turned around to see if Alice or Rosalie was anywhere close. I had to show them what I found.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me lean against the wall. I didn't turn to face him/her.

"Is this your first time?" he asked leaning into me, his breath brushing against my hair. I still didn't turn around, but knowing that he wanted me too.

"Yeah. I came with a friend," I said looking down a the floor.

"Does _'he'_ know your here," he whispered in my ear. Why did he emphasize the word 'he'? I turned to face him. "Emmett, fuck! What are you doing here, I thought you had to work?" Emmett let out a huge laugh.

"Wait til Edward finds out your here. He will have a shit fit"

"Oh really Em, did you forget who I came with?" His expression immediately went from all smiles to a deep set frown.

"That's right big boy, forget that Alice came too and I haven't seen her since we first got here." It was my turn to laugh.

"I didn't think she - " I cut him off

"Well guess what, _it was her idea_" I smiled and took a sip of my drink. "Well Emmett, you have a good night, I'm off". I still couldn't figure out why Emmett was here. Oh well, time to dance.

No time at all, Alice, Rosie and I were dancing our asses off, surrounded by all types of men, _and women._

"ISABELLA!" I heard a yell from behind me. I turned around to see...

"Edward." Fuck! And standing beside him was Emmett with a smirk on his face. What the hell were they doing here anyway? I excused myself from my group, and headed over to the two idiots.

"What the hell are you doing here, did you follow us?" I asked. "Listen, we don't need our overprotective boy toys watching our every move!" I seethed. "We are more than capable of looking after each other."

"So is that why you are being groped and fondled on the dance floor?" Edward snipped

"I can't believe the two of you are doing this to us. Jasper isn't here, _he trusts Rosalie!_"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't think any of these guys should be touching you, do you?"

I sighed. "Whatever!On second thought, you know what, you two can just fuck the hell off" I turned and stormed back to the dance floor to tell both Alice and Rosalie who was here. But before I had a chance both of them were standing right behind me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled

"Rosalie, why did you let them come here?" Edward asked her in a stern tone.

"They don't know? I thought you would have told them already?" she replied

"Hold on, what's goin on?" I asked, looking back and forth between Edward and Rose.

"Bella, we need to talk, come with me" Edward grabbed hold of my hand and walked me up a set of stairs into an office, just past a sitting area.

"Sit" he gently commanded.

"Edward, you own this place?" I asked

"Yes, along with Emmett." he added. "Why did you come here? Do you think you're ready to see all the things that go on here?"

"Maybe" I sighed '_Whatever he needed to hear_' so he wouldn't get too angry.

"Anything you want to know, I can show you, but not here, not yet"

Just as I was getting ready to ask another question, Alice came through the door, followed close behind my Emmett.

"Well Bella, did you tell him? You're into the kinky stuff" Alice giggled.

"Well Alice, I wonder if Emmett knows you flirted with every guy in line" I smirked

"Fuck that Alice, no girlfriend of mine is going to hit on any steroid pushing goon." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her upper arm. "I'm taking you home, NOW!"

She turned to face Emmett and narrowed her eyes, "You might be my master in the bedroom babe, but not here. I am not ready to leave, and neither is Bella. We came to party, and party we will!" Alice snapped her fingers in the air.

I shot a killer glance at Alice, what the hell is she doing. I can get myself into enough trouble. I don't need her help, thank you very much. Shit, I won't be forgetting this night for awhile, if Edward has anything to say about it.

"Come on Bella, I'm taking you home too." Edward motioned for me to follow.

Alice just looked at me with her sympathetic eyes. I couldn't abandon my friend now, she needed me.

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere and we're not ready to leave, it's our girl's night out. Don't you have other business that needs looked after!"

"Isabella, don't use that tone with me!" Edward said, in that domineering voice.

"I can, and I am. There probably won't be any more of these nights for a long time, so we are taking full advantage." I moved over to stand beside Alice, she slowly took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Alice, maybe we shouldn't play together anymore" I laughed

"Mary Alice, Isabella Marie!" Emmett spoke in a booming voice. How did he know my full name? Damn Edward.

"I think I speak for my brother and myself when I say – "Sit your asses down while your still able. This is not the place to be testing our patience. We have everything and anything we need to get our point across, right at our fingertips."

I heard Alice let out a squeal. She turns to me and yells - "GO" - I'm trying to not trip as we're making a run for it. Neither of us can control our laughter, maybe we did have a little too much to drink?

We passed a room that read 'V.I.P' with a guard standing outside. The door was open, and I could see a blonde bombshell in leather being spanked a slim looking guy with curly blond hair. I laughed louder and the guy's head snapped up at the sound.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice giggled and grabbed my hand again running out of the club, leaving Rose with a shocked look on her face.

"So that's where she disappeared to?" I laughed.

"Yep. I guess that's why she didn't stop us from coming here!" Alice gave me a wink

I sighed as the laughing died down and we jumped into our limo. I looked out the window to see both Edward and Emmett standing at the entrance with scowls on their faces and their arms crossed on their chests. They sure are brothers.

"Where to now oh wise one" I laughed

"Hmmm, didn't give that much thought" Alice added

"Great, I'm going to get my ass beat for this, and you have no real plan." I frowned

"Hold on, Hold on. I thinking..."

"Well hurry up, my buzz is wearing off" I added

I look at Emmett "What the hell was that"

"Got me!" Emmett shrugs

By the time we get to the entrance of the club they are already in the limo and waving at us through the window. Emmett and I are left, confused.

"Call her!" Emmett demands

"Already on it" The phone rings a couple of time before Bella answers.

"Hello, Bella speaking" Oh doesn't she think she's cute.

"Get your little ass back here now, and tell your friend the same goes for her!" I let loose with my anger.

"Excuse me, but who is calling?" I could hear both laughing. That's doesn't help.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know very well who is this, now stop acting like a immature teenager!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you very well, I think I'm loosing the connection." Fuck, she just hung up on me. Just keep digging yourself in deep there Isabella.

"Your turn" I look towards Emmett.

Emmett moves back and takes a seat on the steps to the club and makes the call.

"Ohhhh Bella, you're in deep shit now" Alice said while trying to stop giggling.

No sooner did she say that that her phone started going off. Alice looked at the call display...it was Emmett. We almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Alice Brandon's phone"

"Stop fucking around and listen to me..." Emmett was yelling into the phone. Alice kept on talking as if it was her voice mail. I could hardly keep quiet.

"Sorry I was unable to come to the phone right now, but if you would like to leave a message at the tone, I will be sure to call you back. Ta Ta for now." Alice gave me a smile and hung up her phone.

"Shit, that was too funny" I leaned over and gave her a hug. "I missed going out with you".

We both sat back in the seats and tried to catch our breath. I yelled to the driver to just keep going until we tell him to stop. It was a girl's night out and we don't intent on ending it any time soon. Did the not understand that we are packing up our whole lives and leaving everything to travel to a different country. We were anxious to go, but still nervous. **This was going to be our last hurrah!**

Emmett's face was beet red when he slammed his phone closed.

"What now" I sat down beside him.

"We think, about how to get them back here and how much their asses are ours when they do. I don't know about you, but my young lady needs a refresher course in listening and following the rules".

"I think I've got an idea, go and find Jasper." If anyone can get those two back here it should be him, he's Alice's brother after all.

"Jasper, we need to you call Bella's phone and tell her to get her skinny white ass back here" I growled

"They still M.I.A? Boy they sure have no fear tonight do they?"

"For now anyway" Emmett added

"Have you both tried?" I just shook my head

"Of course we did. They are just playing games with us now" I stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Rose, give me your phone please" Jasper walked over to my sister.

Dialling in Bella's number I came over to stand beside him. Hoping to be able to hear the conversation.

I soon heard Bella's voice "Rosie?"

"No, it's Jasper...Where are you two?" he asked. I could hear laughing. Not good.

"Bella, don't be a smart ass. Put Alice on the phone." Jasper was getting pissed.

Then Emmett came over to listen in. I'm not sure what Bella said but Emmett started ranting. "Jasper, get her on the phone, tell her I want to talk to her."

"Bella, get Alice on the phone NOW!"

I could hear Emmett in the background yelling. Yep, I was now on speaker phone. To think, I thought the nightclub was going to be the highlight of my night. Why can't they just let us have some fun?

Seeing the guys side of things, it's true, we didn't really know the area all that well. Damn them.

"Isabella, Where. Is. She!" He got his answer, Jasper could hear every word she said. Alice was hanging out of the sunroof, yelling at everyone we passed. 'Look at me everybody'. Alice was flashing everyone on the street.

"Gotta go Jazzy, Alice wants me to join her, say hi to the boys for us"

"ISABELLA" was the last thing I heard as I hung up the phone.

I jumped up and pushed myself up through the sunroof to join Alice. Since I was wearing a strapless dress, it didn't take much to free the girls every once in a while. The night was cool, but felt great. I was having the time of my life. Alice and I were laughing and calling out to everyone that passed us.

Even hanging out the sunroof, I could still hear both Alice and my phones continually ringing. We knew who it would be, and it would just put a downer on our fun.

Once I heard that our phones had stopped, the limo driver's phone started ringing then talking to someone. All I could hear was him saying yes, yes, okay, sure, soon, yep, yes sir and finally, be there soon. I didn't really give it a second thought.

"So, are they on their way back?" I stupidly asked, I already knew the answer.

"Nope, apparently they are cruising around town drinking and standing up through the sunroof and flashing every person they pass."

"What the fuck" Emmett turned to go into the club.

"Yeah, I guess it was Alice's idea and then she pulled Bella up there with her"

"Bella is doing it too?" Okay I officially pissed now. "No one but me sees Bella naked"

"Edward, we need to get them back here, and now" Emmett was livid

"Let me think, the limo they used. It was one we always use for our VIP's right?"

"Yea, I think so" Emmett saw the look in my eyes.

"We call the limo company and asked what driver has the girls and get his number." I smiled

"Right, then tell the driver to circle around and bring them back here. Tell him there's and extra hundred in it for him" Emmett rubbed his hands together. "They thought they could out smart us. Guess they'll be learning something new tonight"

Both Emmett and I waited out front of the club until we saw the limo make the turn back onto our street. Not only did Emmett and I catch a look at our topless girls, but everyone waiting in line for the club.

I heard Alice scream "Oh Shit". Followed by Emmett's booming voice

"Oh shit is right, get back inside the car, NOW!"

As I walked up to the car, all I could hear was laughing. I swung the limo open and popped my head inside. "OUT, NOW" was all I said, then stepped back.

I could still hear them laughing and now they were fighting over who would come out first.

"You first" I squealed

"You first" I heard Bella laugh

"You" again from Alice. That was it. I had had enough.

"I fucking said "OUT, NOW"

"Damn it, well good luck Alice" Bella slowly moved to the door.

Sorry baby but that was just a little to slow. I reached in and took her by her left arm and left leg and pretty much lifted her off the ground until I set her down at the entrance of the club.

Bella instantly turned around to see where her partner in crime was. To her surprise Emmett had Alice already over his shoulder and giving her backside a good tanning. I hope Bella got a good look.

"Edward, I can explain" She said with a whine. Afraid that she was in for the same treatment as Alice.

"Quiet, I don't want to hear a word until I get your ass home"

Bella planted her feet firmly on the ground and called out to Alice. I laughed to myself – Sorry sweetheart, she can't help you now.

"Isabella, don't worry about her, it's yourself you need to be concerned with. It's going to be a long night for you Missy." I took a firmer hold on her upper arm and led her upstairs.

As Edward led me, or should I say, pulled me back into the club and upstairs to his office. Standing with arms crossed and a scowl on his face was Jasper, leaning against Edwards desk. Oh shit, was all I could think.

"Isabella, sit your ass down on the couch" Jasper ordered

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked

"I thought I told you to be quiet" Edward said sternly

"Well, Isabella ~ I would have thought after the other day, you would have behaved a little better."

Does no one get that this was the last big bash before Alice and I say goodbye to all our friends and for all intensive purposes, our boyfriends. Staring at the floor, I thought it would have been Edward asking me that question. But to my surprise and Edwards, as I took a quick look up to see his face.

"What does he mean Bella, after the other night?" I was afraid to answer, this whole situation kind of caught me off guard, I didn't want to talk about this with both of them staring at me.

"Isabella, I asked you a question."

"You told me to be quiet til we got home" I spat back, crossing my arms now

Edward just shook his head, "Answer the question"

"Well, remember the other day when you text me about going out for dinner last night and I was a little moody."

"Isabella, spit it out" Edward yelled

"I spanked her ass" Jasper spoke up

"Pardon" Edward said as he moved close to Jasper. "You spanked _my_ girlfriend?".

"Yep, I'm guessing this is news to you." I could feel both there eyes focused on me.

"The thing is, ever since Bella came to live here, I promised her parents that I would do whatever was necessary to keep her safe. Edward, you have my word, there is nothing sexual about it. I think of Bella as my sister."

"It's true, he looked after me when I first moved away from home." I chanced a look up at Edward. His eyes spoke volumes, but I decided to keep going with my explanation.

"When you and I left after the party, I didn't leave a note as to where I went. They didn't know much about you, and it was the second time I didn't let him or Alice know that I wouldn't be home. Jasper had warned me the first time that I better not let it happen again. _I was with you that time too_." I said with slight sarcasm

"Not the time Isabella" Edward moved back beside me.

"Edward, I can see how much you care for Bella and now I can safely say, after tonight's events, you know where I'm coming from" Jasper slapped him and on the back smiled. "Good Luck with this one."

"Thanks Jasper, I think I'll have my hands full." Edward smiled

"Hello, I am still in the room, does anyone care about my opinion?" I asked

"Not right at this moment young lady. We're both not very happy with you right now." Jasper replied

"Well what about Alice, she was the one that planned this whole thing, I was just along for the ride" I pouted.

"Isabella, I think Alice is being well looked after. Emmett is probably showing her exactly what he thought of tonight's events. I can tell you now, she won't be sitting comfortably for a few days." Edward grinned.

"I think I'll leave you two to discuss this further, I need to find my little vixen before she gets into any trouble of her own"

As soon as Jasper was out of the office and the door was closed, Edward was standing in front of me. I felt a shiver run up my spine.


	9. The List

The next thing I knew, I was being flung over his shoulder and carried of the club, ass in the air. Edward's grip was tight on my legs as he made his way down the stairs and through the club. I grabbed a hold of his hips so I could brace myself and look around. Of course, everyone close by stopped and stared.

Edward planted me firmly on my feet when we reached the car. I stayed perfectly still while he unlocked my door. My heart was racing and I could feel myself becoming aroused. I tried to hide my grin.

After he opened the door, he directed me in, he was breathing heavy as he walked around to his side.

"Why Isabella? Why did you do that?" he asked once we were both in the car and settled.

"What?" I asked. Knowing full well what he was asking.

"Taking off out of the club like that."

"You and Emmett were acting like cavemen!" I almost yelled.

"Do you know what type of nightclub I own?" he asked.

"Yes. I-" I started but was cut off.

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me before?" he asked

"Yes, but-" I began, but he cut me off...again, Geez

"But what Isabella?" he asked. "I thought you knew better, you should have asked me about the club"

"Y-yes" I choked out. "How was I to know you owned the place!" I spat back. "How would you have reacted if I was to say to you yesterday, '_Oh Edward, by the way, we are going to a kink club tomorrow, can you give me any pointers?' _your head would have exploded and you wouldn't have allowed me to go. Soooo, I didn't tell you!

He ignored me, looking straight ahead. Pissed me off!, Fine, two can play this game...

"I forgot to let Jasper know where I will be spending the night, _do you think I should send him a text message, hmmmm_?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

The next thing I knew, Edward pulled off onto the side of the road and put the car in park. Oh shit, he did get my sarcasm.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Just go ahead, call him, I would be interested in hearing what he'd have to say." he yelled

I just rolled my eyes. Okay, I'll call Alice instead, she'll talk to me.

While I was waiting for her to answer, Edward let out a sigh and started driving again. I looked at him out the corner of my eye to gauge his emotion. Not good.

It rang like four times before she picked up. "Alice, can we talk?"

"She can't come to the phone Bella," Emmett growled into the phone.

"Oh Emmett, where is she" I sighed, really needing to talk to her.

"In bed," he answered quickly, sounding more awake. "Where's Edward?" he asked

"Right here, we're heading to your place."

"Is Edward still angry with you too..., I hope?" he asked sounding pissed.

I sighed. "Maybe! I don't need it from you tonight too Emmett, it was Alice's idea for your information." I was getting angry

"Yes, I know and I have looked after her already. She's had a long night and now is asleep, I'm not waking her up."

"I really want… need, to talk to her, NOW Emmett." He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Put Edward on the phone!" I reluctantly handed my phone to Edward. Trying not to look at him.

"Yes, I'm here." I sighed. "Ed, I have told Bella that she cannot talk to Alice tonight and that as punishment, Alice cannot speak to Bella until Monday"

"Ah, sounds good to me Em, are you at Alice's or at home?" I wanted to be alone with Isabella tonight.

"Alice's. So you have the house to yourself tonight. Jasper's spending the night at Rosie's, so Alice was shown the full extent of my disapproval with her actions when I got her home. Hey, you know me, there can't be sex without a little discipline first to make me really hot." Emmett let out a evil laugh.

"Ew Emmett, I don't need to know that, kept that stuff to yourself man"

"Whatever! See Ya bro"

"Yep, Later."

Finally, one night all alone with Bella. I could hardly control myself. But I knew I had to. I have to stay strong...for Bella.

"Well, I guess you will be spending the weekend with me. Emmett has grounded Alice, so that means that you two will not be allowed to see each other or speak to one another until Monday." I instantly saw Bella stiffen.

"What, no way. I have no clean clothes to wear and besides, Alice and I talk at least twice a day if not more."

"Not this weekend babe, I guess that's why Emmett chose this as her punishment." I couldn't help but laugh to myself. GOTCHA!

I heard a faint sound. "Got something to say Isabella? I can still add to your list of bad choices you made tonight. We aren't home yet" She just held tight to her purse and shook her head "Good girl"

As I pulled up front of my building, I stopped to let Bella out. Being Bella, she sat stubbornly firm. I decided to give her a few minuted to collect herself before I would go and open her door.

Still looking like she could through a fit at any time, I bent down, looked in the car door while raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go, I have something to show you" I held out my hand and helped her out of the car.

I chose this point in our relationship to show her my playroom. Bella stood frozen as she took in every item and option available.

"You seem eager to see what goes on in my club, am I correct?

"Yes Edward" She whispered, trembling a bit at the site that was before her.

"Well my naughty little girl, I will give you a little sample" I lead her forward into the room.

"Clothes off," I wanted to show her exactly what I was like when I enter this room. My voice was deep and demanding. "Go over to that wooden bench and lean over it," with a swat to her bottom, indicating that she needs to get a move on.

Once Bella was slayed out across the bench, I bound her wrists to each leg. "You know the reason you're here" I spoke as I walked back to stand between her legs.

"Yes, Edward" Her voice was so quiet and soft. I felt myself rising to the occasion.

"Ten spankings, Isabella. You'll count them." I kept up my gruff demeanour as I landed the first smack to her creamy white ass.

"One!" Good girl, she can follow instructions.

I followed up with a second smack to the opposite cheek, waiting for her to speak. "Isabella?"

"Two,"

"Good girl," patting lightly on her perfect bottom.

I didn't want this to be a long drawn out session, so I quickly landed the next three. Bella speaking just as promptly.

"Five," Bella cried.

"S-six! Oh, God! Stop!"

As my hand came down for the seventh swat, she yelled..."AHHHH!"

"Nope, count again?" I prodded.

''Seeeeven" Bella was starting to give in. So I finished off with three of the hardest spanks I had ever given her. She was spent. I came and stood in front of her as I undid the cuffs and helping her stand, I gave her a drink of water. Brushing the hair from her face, I spoke in a soothing tone, "Leave your clothes off, and wait for me in the master bathroom."

I stood leaning against the sink in his bathroom. My backside cooling off on the cold tile. Edward entered the bathroom, passing me he walked to the large tub. He turned on the water, and added some salts and oils. The smell was amazing.

He removed his clothes and grabbed my hand and pulled me in the tub with him. The water felt wonderful on my backside.

Edward set me back against his chest. Taking a deep breath into my hair, he began drawing hearts on my stomach with his right hand while his left pulled my hair behind my ear giving him access to my lobe. He slowly started to suck, with a very low moan emanating from him. I reached up and wrapped my right arm around his neck. Closing my eyes tightly, my mind wondered back to the night Edward first kissed me. I could feel myself getting more aroused with every pull on my ear lobe. His right hand slowly made it's way downwards until it came in contact with my folds. Almost immediately his left hand moved to my nipple and began twisting it between his thumb and finger. I started to squirm and moan. Edward started rubbing up and down my centre until finally taking a hold of my clit and massaging it between his fingers. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and gave into the pressure that I was feeling between my legs. For a split second, I had forgotten all about my sore backside. While I was still trying to catch me breath, I could feel Edward's excitement pushing against my ass. I slowly turned myself around and began stroking him. At the same time, he kept a hold of both my nipples, slowly rubbing. He had his release within seconds of me touching him. He let out a growl and let his head fall on the edge of the tub.

"How are you feeling" Edward asked after a few moments

"Fine, except for a sore bottom" I giggled

"That's the whole point, it gives you something to think about" Edward smiled that gorgeous smile. "Do you need something more for it?"

"No, I'll be fine" I tried to cover my yawn

"Bedtime for this naughty girl, you have had a very eventful night"

I just nodded and climbed out of the tub. As I stood looking at myself in the mirror, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward, even when you act all caveman on me" I laughed.

Edward stepped back from me a bit and looked down at my blushing bottom. While giving it a soft rub, he replied "My girl...always a smart ass." and with that, he slapped my butt and walked out into the bedroom.

"OWWWIIIEE, that was uncalled for" I whined

"Bella, bed, NOW"

I felt happy being here; I felt loved, even when we just laid there and talked. But, I would be leaving soon, it took my breath away. I tried to push that thought away, but my mind kept speaking to me. _You're in awfully deep, Bella. I agree, how are you going to be able to leave him._

My thoughts were driving me crazy.I think I finally fell asleep about 2 hours later, only to be woken up when I heard the bedroom door open.

I tried my hardest to fall asleep after making sure my baby had. All I could do was think about her and how my life has changed since she came back into it. I felt sick just thinking about the time when she would be leaving me. What was I going to do, how was I going to carry on. Bella Swan was everything to me now.

I had to get up and get something to drink to clear my head. I just needed to be close to her, I needed to touch her. I went back to my bedroom with an idea...

"Bella, wake up, baby...slide down to the foot of the bed" I whispered, as she was not quite awake.

As she stood at the foot of the bed, I turned her around and bent her over so I could attach handcuffs to her and the bed posts.

I pulled her back a bit so that she would remain in this position, on display for me.

"Alright, Bella. These won't hurt your wrists so feel free to pull against them" I licked her ear lobe.

Bella jumped at the feeling she got as I touched her with one of my favourite toys.

"It's a riding crop," I whispered as I shifted her hair to reveal her neck to me for a tender kiss.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. Spread your legs wide apart." Not wide enough baby, "Spread them wider". I murmured as I dragged the riding crop over her sensitive backside. "This can be used for chastisement or pleasure. To heights you've never experienced before. Don't _make_ me use this for chastisement, but NEVER forget, my rules or your punishment. It's always your choice."

I swept the crop over her clit while I rubbed her nipple. I could she her chest heaving up and down.

"Do you trust me, Isabella?

"I-I...Yes," She moaned

"Why?"

"You're Rosalie's brother."

"Isabella?," I took a deep breath in, "Are you being honest with me."

"I do! I trust you," She almost cried out.

"Good. Then keep still."

"From this point forward, this is mine, no one else's," I caressed her ass as my other hand fell between her legs to cup her pussy. "And, these," I said in a more animalistic tone, twisting her nipples between my fingers. "will be mine also. Understood?" I questioned.

See her nod her head make my heart flutter.

Not wanting to loose her focus, I cracked the crop against her clit. I heard her gasp at the contact.

"See, Isabella, no pain," I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Good Girl, Isabella, but it was just a start. Do you want to learn more of this?"

Bella lazily nodded her head. She looks so cute when she is tired. I removed the handcuffs and twirled her to face me, taking a hold of my belt I undid the buckle and let my pants drop to my knees. "Do you want this?"

Bella immediately knelt down and licked the head of my shaft, sending a shiver ran through my entire body. "Take it all in your mouth," I pulled her in closer.

She licked down my shaft, around the base, and took me in as deep as she could. I let out a moan as Bella took my head in and out as fast as she could, I rewarded her by thrusting it as deep as I could into her mouth. Licking the shaft, caressing my balls, before going back to take it as deep as she could.

Just then I started to groan and I told her she didn't have to swallow, but she kept sucking as I exploded into her mouth! She then looked up at me and smiled, she had gotten me off with her mouth and she seemed to really enjoy it.

"That was awesome, Isabella. Now get in the shower, I will join you in a few minutes" I requested.

Not giving it a second thought, Bella tore off out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I could her her sigh as the warm water came in contact with her soft skin. One once did I hear her suck in a deep breath. Obviously that's when the spray hit her sore backside.

As I stepped into the shower to join Bella, I held my hand out, silently asking for the bottle of shampoo that she was preparing to squeeze onto her hand. "Turn and face the wall so I can wash your hair." I loved being able to wash her hair, I found it so romantic. Just having her relax as I massaged the soap gentle through her hair, then pouring warm water over the lather, watching it trail down her body, over all her beautiful curves.

Before she could make a move, I reached around Bella and grabbed the body wash. I started at her neck working my way south. She could hardly restrain herself from moving along with me as I tenderly massaged her breasts, making sure to give them the proper attention, while placing kisses on her ear lobe. While singing in her ear, I trailed down her stomach, drawing circles around her navel.

When I arrived at her soft and sweetest spot, I froze, pulling her into me. "Bella, you're body is simply amazing."

With a little giggle "Yours isn't that bad either"

"Smart ass, do you want me to continue or not?" I playfully gave her bud a not so soft tap.

"Yes, please" she whimpered.

I began again, drawing tiny delicate circles around her bud, increasing pressure with every round. Bella rested her head back against me shoulder as I began to rub back and forth along her folds before slipping a finger inside her, while my thumb continued to circle her clit. She soon started to moan as I added one more finger and began to pump faster. Bella screamed out with orgasm.

As she stabilized herself, her head fall against my chest, letting out a sigh.

My job now was to safely direct her out of the show and dry her off. This was one of my favourite job. Bella standing naked in front of me as I slowly towelled off every part of her body. Running my hands over every curve and mound. Once she was dry, I lifted her into my arms and carried her to bed, her head still resting against my chest. Humming her favourite song, I gently placed Bella in bed, making sure she was perfectly comfortable.

With a smile on her face, she mumbled. "Goodnight Ed..." before drifting off.

The morning came way to early, I still wanted to stay in bed, spooning with Edward. He knew how to make me feel content.

I turned over to give him a kiss, and was met with two wonderful green eyes. I could fall in love with those eyes alone. Edward was already dressed, and he smelled awesome.

"Good morning, how's my little lady today" he said with the drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Mmmm, good...still a little tired" I whined

"Ahhhh, poor baby." Again with the smile of his. "I have to go to the club for a few hours, I want you to get dressed and go get something for breakfast, I haven't been able to pick up anything yet, my housekeeper is on holidays for a few weeks."

I just looked at him, apparently with a strange look on my face.

"What, did you think Emmett would do any of the cleaning or shopping, and I don't have the time anymore"

"Okay, I have to stop by my apartment anyway." I replied as I sat up on the edge of the bed

"Um Bella, remember you're not to see Alice this weekend, so no going near the apartment" He stated in a stern tone.

"Edward, I have no clothes, I need to pick up some things." I was starting to get angry

"I will stop by on the way home from the club. Tell me what you want and I will have Alice pack it up for you"

I stomped my foot on the floor in frustration. Edward just looked at me a raised eyebrow. "Really, you're going to through a little tantrum?" he asked as he walked closer to me, rubbing his hands together, like he was warming them up.

I just shook my head 'no'

"Good, go get some money out of my wallet over there for some breakfast, there's a amazing diner just across the street."

"Thanks, but I've got money".

"Did I ask you if you had money? I _told _you to get some out of my wallet," he said, the annoyance in his voice.

I can pay for my own food! I felt my hands clench at my sides, but said nothing and waited.

"You're welcome," as he pointed to the door. I grabbed my purse and headed out.

"Your not fucking welcome!" _Uh oh, did I say that out loud_?

"Pardon Isabella?" he asked.

"Nothing" I spoke between clenched teeth.

"Good girl," he said as he rubbed my ass.

As I opened the door to head out. He took my hand and turned me to face him. "I will call in an hour so, absolutely no going to your apartment and no calls to Alice. Remember your grounded, just like her. Emmett will tell me if you do." Edward then kissed my forehead and gave me a tap on my butt as he directed me out the door and shut it behind him.

'Ass' was all I could think.

I made my way across the street to the local diner. As ordered by my "_boyfriend_". Every time I thought back to the conversation about who was paying for my breakfast, it just made me more angry.

Who was he to tell me I cannot pay my own way, I'm not a child. "Ass!"

I sat and slowly ate my breakfast, not in too much of a hurry to get back. What was I going to do when I got back anyway. I was thinking that maybe some fresh air would do me some good. That's when all sorts of ideas started running through my head. I really needed go see Alice, I had to get her advise on some things I'd been worrying about. So, I decided to write down a list of the pros and cons of disobeying, not only Edward, but there was also Emmett to contend with.

PROS:

Get to see Alice

Talk to Alice about Edward and Emmett

Pick out my own clothes, not Alice

Get out of Edward's apartment for the day

A spanking :)

Talk about our trip

Do some packing

CONS:

Emmett still being at the apartment

Emmett telling Edward I am/was at the apartment

Getting Alice into more trouble

Knowing full well that there will be a spanking? (wink wink)

Looking Edward in the face after knowingly going against his wishes

I looked up at the clock, I had been sitting there for almost an hour now. I had to make my decision and make it quick. There was a phone booth at the corner, about a block away. I would call Alice from there, no one would know it was me and if anyone other than Alice picked up the phone, I would just hang up. Brilliant, Bella.

As I stood in the booth digging for change, I was forming my plan. The phone rang about 3 times before Emmett picked it up. Shit. I quickly hung up. I waited about 10 minutes and decided to try Alice's cell phone. It was off. I wanted clean clothes and I wanted to ask her how she was doing after last night. I dropped more change into the pay phone and waited. On the second ring, a whispering Alice answered the phone.

"Hello" Alice whispered

"It's me" I said, also whispering, not sure why?

"B, how are you, where's Edward." she asked

"He had to go to the club for a bit, but he should be coming back soon. I called to see if I could see you and grab some of my clothes?"

"Oh God, I'm not sure, Emmett hasn't got out of bed all morning, except to use the little boys room" she said with a giggle.

"Alice, I'm happy for you, but I need to talk." I said with urgency

"Emmett said that Edward was going to call and come over and get some today for you" she replied

"Has he called yet?" I questioned

"Nope, I don't think so"

"Cool, I am on my way over" I smiled to myself

"Whatever you think Bella, but I would make it quick. Emmett said something about running out to grab some food."

"Gotcha, see you in a few" I hung up the phone and ran to catch the next bus heading in the direction of my apartment. It only took about 15 minutes for the bus to drop me off in front of my place. I stepped off the bus and took a quick look around. No sign of Edward. As I walked up the driveway, I thought it would be best to go in the back entrance.

The club was busy as usual, which was good for us. I wanted to finish the paperwork from last night that I didn't get a chance to because of the misadventures of one Miss Isabella Swan, but my might just kept wondering back to Bella, and all the images I have in my head of her, naked...laying across my lap...the beautiful ass on display. Man, I was getting a hard on just thinking about it. _Shake it off Edward you have work to do!_

I was finishing up when my phone rang. It was Emmett. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"What did they do now?" I asked

With a laugh Emmett all but answered that question "Bella just called Alice, she wants to come over and talk and grab some clothes"

"It that right. What time did she call?" I was disappointed, yet not surprised.

"About 10 minutes ago, it didn't take me too long to get Alice to give it up"

"I'm leaving right now, I should be able to beat her there. If she makes it there before me, don't answer the door. I want this to be a surprise"

"Gotcha, see ya in a few"

"Yep, Later"

All the way over to Alice's place I just kept going over and over in my mind what I actually said to Bella before I left. Trying to figure out if I had not been clear about wanting her to come straight back to the condo. Nothing! I was pretty sure she understood. Well, after I get my hands on her, there will definitely be no doubt any longer.

I called Emmett just as I was parking my car around back. "Bella there yet?" I growled.

"Nope, no sign of her yet"

"Good, buzz me in so I can wait in your place and watch her drive up"

"Okay, come on up" Emmett laughed

I was maybe only standing there for 5 minutes when her taxi pulled up in front and let her out. Bella immediately looked around to make sure the coast was clear before heading around back. Ah, smart girl, trying to stay out of sight just in case I showed up to get her clothes. I quickly made my way down the back stairs to the door that lead out to the parking lot.

As I swung the door open, there she was...the look on her face was priceless.

"Have a nice bus ride, Bella?" my voice boomed. Her face instantly turned a beautiful shade of red. "I asked you a question," As I started to step toward her, she thought it wise to back away. "Bella!"

Making her jump a bit, "Yes Edward?"

"Don't play games, I'm not in the mood," I moved closer to be face to face. "Answer me! What did I specifically say before you left?" I spoke sternly, I was tired of her games.

"I wanted to..."

As Bella was about to explain, my brother came barrelling out the door, pushing me right into Bella. I had to grad her before she fell to the ground.

"Emmett, watch where your goin man" I barked at him.

"Easy Ed, I'm not the one your pissed at" Emmett taking a quick look over at Bella

"What do you want Em?" I asked

"Nothin, just goin to grab some food for Alice and I" Emmett continued on to his car and I brought my attention back to my little trouble maker.

"You wanted to talk to Alice, am I right? I questioned.

I could see the anger growing across her face, this should be good, "You can't order me around, I'm not a little puppy dog! I can handle myself, I have for years!"

I Just shook my head, which I seem to do a lot since I meet Bella, "Have you forgotten about Jasper, and what he promised your parents?"

"Neither him, Emmett or YOU have the right anymore to tell me what I can and cannot do! You can't-" Bella went to make her escape, but I was quicker, I seized her by the waist and dropped her on the hood of the car.

"Owww," She whined

"You need to settle down, and settle down NOW," I made sure she understood by the tone of my voice, I was done playing around.

"Bella, Jasper and I have been talking, while waiting for you to show," I moved in close enough so that all I had to do was whisper into her ear, deep and stern. "When you decided to test me, and you know you would..." I felt her give a little shutter, then deciding to interrupt me.

"Why are you talking to Jasper, an I wasn't testing you". Bella crashed her hand down on the hood of my car for effect. Silly little girl.

"Did I not tell you to stay at home today, little girl" I licked at her ear lobe. I knew this would drive her crazy. "Answer me!" Still not satisfied with my efforts, I reached down and softly rubbed between her legs, while cupping her right breast. This should do it!

"Yeeeessss!"

"So, you were testing me, right." I halted, bringing her attention back to my voice.

"Yes," Bella deflated.

"Bella, Your my responsibility now. You know what I am and what I expect from my ..." She took in a deep breath, waiting for my next words. "Come, we need to talk about today and get a few things figured out". I held out the bag of clothes I got from Alice and motioned for her to get it in car.

Once again at Edward's place. We entered the house, he directed me to sit on the couch as he disappeared into his bedroom. I sat there with a million thoughts running through my head. I didn't hear Edward enter the living room, I just felt him lean over and place a soft kiss on the top of head. What kind of trouble am I really in?

"Bella, I want to talk about what went on today, but first I need to explain something to you." Edward came and sat down beside me, taking my hand.

"Both Emmett and Rosalie are active in the dom/sub world, but I think you know that already. They were the ones that got me involved, but I have grown tired of it . I have spoken with Emmett and he has told me that Alice is a sub, and from the way he carries on. A very good one" a smile lite his face.

"Edward, I ..." I tried to tell him about me, but he continued speaking.

"Let me finish" he frowned. "I want us to be together. But, more than just a couple. I want to share this part of my life with you. I want to be able to show you the things that will make our relationship extraordinary" he took a deep breath. "Bella, please say yes...I want to experience what a domestic discipline lifestyle could do for not only you, but for me as well". I didn't know what to say, my heart was racing and my mind was somewhere else. What about Alice, the trip to England, how could I say yes and then turn around and leave him here, alone?

"Edward, I love the way you make me feel, the way you are now, and also when you are the crazy overprotective tyrant." I looked down at my hands. "But, I have plans, plans that mean I will be going away from you. I need to talk to Alice, figure out what I want for myself, for you. Please, let me talk to her tonight. I promise to give you my answer when I get back."

I could see the hurt that I caused in those intoxicating green eyes. I hated myself right now. Letting this relationship go as far as it has. We both were in too far not to be hurting inside.

"Okay" Edward sighed, that's all he could say, it made me cry inside. I was really hurting him.

"I will be back Edward, we can talk about today when I come back. I love you" I stood up and gave him a kiss, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I held onto my tears until I made it outside.

I opened the door to my apartment and immediately saw Emmett jump to his feet.

"Hold on there big fella, Edward knows I'm here"

"Yeah I know, he called to let me know. Alice is in the bedroom" he just smiled as I walked passed.

"Bella, I missed you" Alice jumped off her bed and grabbed a hold of me.

"Alice, we need to talk about things"

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you too, but I thought we would have to wait until Monday" she laughed

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"No, you first, I can wait" She settled back down on the bed. I let out a big sigh, Alice and I do this all the time. We both have something to say to each other, but neither of us want to go first.

"Okay, on the count of 3, we say what's on our minds" I added

"One" "Two" "Three"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO ENGLAND" we both said at the same time. We both started to laugh hysterically. I ran over and jumped on the bed. Tears rolling down our faces. Neither of us could stop laughing.

"Hey, what's going on in here" Emmett came through the door. Alice and I just looked up at him, with what I am guessing were two silly looking smiles on our faces.

"We're staying put...Bella doesn't want to go to England either" Alice ran over to Emmett and jumped into his arms.

"Great, does Edward know already?" Emmett asked looking towards me.

"Nope, not yet. I can't wait to tell him though. He wasn't in a very good mood when I left"

"Well then, get your ass back over there and make my brother one of the happiest men in town"

"I will, don't you worry" With that, I kissed Alice and hugged Emmett and ran to the door.

"Alice, I will call you tomorrow and talk about cancelling our flight and hotel"

As I opened the door I heard Emmett yell "No you won't, you two are still grounded remember. Besides, I think Alice is going to be rather tied up tomorrow, if you get my meaning"

"Ewww Emmett, keep that shit to yourself" I laughed and ran down the stairs to the street. As I stood waiting for my cab, I decided to call Edward. I couldn't wait any longer to tell him my news. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's me. I am on my way back. I have talked to Alice and everything is great. I will explain more when I get home, but there is one thing I do want to tell you..."

"Okay" he said with a bit of hesitation

"I'm yours, all yours, if you will still have me. I love you Edward." The was a long silence. Then I could hear him moving around.

"Well then, Isabella, get your ass home, RIGHT NOW, you are in big trouble little lady".

I let out a giggle "Yes Edward, I'll be right there". The cab ride took about 20 minutes to get to Edward's house. I swear the driver was purposely trying to get more money by taking longer. I raced up to the house and swung open the condo door. Edward was no where to be seen. I thought he would be waiting for me in the living room. So I made my way to his bedroom and that's where I found him. Standing by the bed, shirt off wearing a pair of tight black jeans and bare feet. Oh god, what is he up to?

I jumped in and had a quick shower and waited for her in the bedroom. I wanted her a little anxious when she came through the door and didn't see me waiting for her. I stood leaning up against the bed post with my arms crossed, anticipating the look on her face. Once Bella walked into the room, I reached out and took her hand, seating her gently on the bed. "So, what do you have to say about your behaviour today"

"I'm sorry" Bella bowed her head, trying to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry, AND" I urged.

"And I will never disobey you again"

"Very good, Isabella...You need to bend over and lay on the bed, your are going to be punished for disobeying me." I came over and stood behind her.

"Punished?" Oh my naughty girl, you just keep surprising me.

"Yes, Bella, did you really think you would get way with that kind of disobedience? I won't have my girlfriend misbehaving in front of my brother. Making him think I cannot control her."

"Are you going to spank me?" I could she the glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. First with my hand, then with my belt. Stay still, the more you move the longer it will take" My heart was racing.

"I want you to repeat this sentence after each spank. _I will always do as I'm told__, __understand Isabella__?"_

_"__Yes__" _

_SMACK "Ahhh, owie, yes I understand."_

I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up as I placed a couple pillow beneath her hips. I raised my hand, bring it down making solid contact.

SWAT! She let out the first of what will be many whimpers.

SWAT!

"OW! OW! OW! Edward!"

"Isabella, what am I waiting to hear?" Really, is she testing me already?

"I will always do as I'm told"

_"Good Girl"_

_SWAT!_

"Mmmm, I will always do as I'm told_"_

I continued, trying to remain calm, even though Bella was squirming and yelling like someone was killing her. I had hardly even began to increase the pressure on each spank. I needed to let her know I was not going to put up with it.

"Isabella! You're so infuriating!" I didn't stop with the spanking as I accentuated each word with a stinging swat. "Soooo . Many . Infractions . Today, Isabella!"

Taking a break, I moved to unbuckle my belt and pull it slowly through each loop of my jeans. "That's was your warm up, you are to remain still. Do you understand Isabella?"

"Yes Edward_"_.

"First Rule," I gripped her arm to her side. "You will NOT second guess any of my requests. When I tell you you mustn't do something, don't you dare disobey! Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Yes, Edward, I will always do as I'm told_" That's my girl._

"Rule #2, you will not throw temper tantrums. If you insist on doing so, you will receive the same treatment as the childish behaviour deserves!" I stepped up the speed of the swats.

"Owwie. Edward. I won't throw temper tantrums again!"

"AND?" I yelled over her cries.

"I will always do as I'm told_"_

"Rule #3 You belong to me," I needed to drive this point home. I delivered a rapid succession of spanks. "If you chose to doubt me again I will see that this spanking will seem like a massage compared to what _you will_ experience." I finished with one last stinging swat.

"There little lady, we're all finished." I squeezed out some lotion and applied a generous amount to her very rosie bottom. Taking care to massage it in gently.

I picked up Bella and cradled her on my lap. "Baby, what you are thinking?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"I was thinking about how glad I am that I chose to delay my trip with Alice. He quickly adjusted me on his lap, thinking he was making it softer for me, but I was wrong ~ "OWWW!"

What the fuck did she just say?

"Delay?, you're only delaying the trip? Were you planning to tell me your plans before or after they were made?"

"I'm sorry, Edward! I was planning to!"

"Do you know what you mean to me?" Is she truly thinking of still going away? "I deeply care for you Bella… you are my world now…I"

"Edward… I didn't think...!"

I did the only thing I could think of to do at the time. I reached down and gave her pussy a spank.

"Young Lady, let me finish, now, as I was saying, I don't want to be without you." I spoke.

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah." I think she is enjoying this. So I gave her another swat to her clit.

"I don't want to be without you either, I love you." Bella laid her head on my chest and began to sob.

_"All's forgiven, Bella, sleep now and we will talk when you awake."_


	10. Rules

I guess I was asleep for awhile, because when I awoke, the sun was setting and I could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"Owwiiieee, Shit" I forgot about how sore I would be. Edward must of heard my cry, no sooner had I stood up that he was standing in the doorway, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You come off as such a hard ass, but after a couple of firm spankings, you whine like a little girl"

"You call those just_ 'firm_'?" I frowned

"Yep. Let's go, dinners ready" he waved me to follow. Edward had the table set beautifully. There were candles lit everywhere, real linen napkins and table cloth. I could hear the faint sound of my favourite music playing in the background. He took my hand and lead me over to the table. Pulling out the chair, I notice a pillow resting comfortably, just waiting for me.

"Nice touch" I smiled at Edward

"Nothings to good for my little lady," with that, he carefully sat me down.

I wasn't sure what to think of all this. I knew he was making dinner, but I never imagined it would be to this extent. "What's this all about" I asked, giving him a quick kiss as he reached down and placed my napkin in my lap.

"We need to talk about '_us'_" he said, with a wink

"Oh" I suddenly got serious as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Bella, it's okay. There's nothing wrong, I just think we need to discuss where you and I want this relationship to go."

"Oh" I said again. Trying to gather my thoughts.

"Isabella!" Edward raised his voice to snap me out of my fog.

"Edward sorry, I was just thinking about what you just said"

"And?" He looked with that oh so familiar questioning expression.

"I never thought we needed to discuss it, really?"

Edward just laughed, "That is why we _**do**_ need to discuss it. There are rules that I have already spoken to you about, but there is a lot more that we need to go over. I thought tonight would give us a chance to talk it over"

"Okay, sounds like a good idea, but can we eat first. I may not have much of an appetite once we start discussing the finer details." I gave him my best flirty grin.

"Isabella, don't start something you can't finish" He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss

All I could do was nod my head and sigh. I so did want to start something, but knew we had to get through all the legalities first, before the fun could start.

After dinner, we moved into the living room where I decided to put on a fire. Placing a blanket on the floor along with some oversized pillows, I directed Bella to come and relax on the floor.

"Bella, I have made up a list of items that I want to you take a look at, along with some other rules that I used in my past relationships. Feel free to ask any questions, if there is something you are totally against, or just unsure of right now, **as far as the list goes**. But, the rules, well they will remain the same, there is no changing those. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes, I think so" Her face was flushed, she was obviously a little nervous.

"Okay, I want you to read them out loud to me. I want to see what your immediate reactions are."

I could see Bella's eyes quickly scan over the document. I swear she loves to wind me up.

"Isabella, I said I wanted your immediate reaction, no cheating" I scolded

"Sorry". Bella began to read it aloud.

"Cullen/Swan Domestic Discipline Agreement...Unless stated differently, the standard punishment for failure to follow any of these rules will be a spanked bottom, the severity to be decided by Edward Anthony Cullen. This will mean a spanking to tears." Bella took a deep breath. "However, EAC may decide that a different punishment is appropriate at any time."

"Do you understand it so far?" I asked, placing my hand on her leg. She looked up and nodded.

"Okay, continue..."

"RULES...Number One, always follow the rules set out by EAC and understand that it is for your own good and an act of love from EAC. Number Two, any and all appointments need to be document on the kitchen calendar." Bella bit her lower lip. That must be a tough one for her.

"Rule Number Three...always look after yourself, if you don't EAC will. This means eating properly and getting exercise." She looked up over the page and gave me a questioned look

"Keep reading, we'll have plenty of time to discuss your concerns after" I pointed back to the page.

"Rule Number Four...journal completed by 10:00pm every weekday. Number Five...plan your day, including any instructions from EAC."

"I will get you a day timer to keep track of your appointments and such" I smiled

"Okay...Rule Number Six, record whether you achieved the items in the plan before writing the next plan. Rule Number Seven, carry out the instructions given to you by EAC to the best of your ability. Prioritize them over things that you might have chosen to do." Bella adjusted herself of the floor. I knew she wanted to respond to that one, but she just kept reading.

"Rule Number Eight...keep your journal with you at all times – EAC may instruct you to read from it or enter into it. Rule Number Nine, keep your journal neat. EAC wants neat handwriting in pen, not scribbled notations made is a rush. Rule Number Ten, confess to EAC every wrongdoing." Bella eyes focused harder on that rule, I knew that was a really hard one for her. She hates being caught at anything.

"Your doing good, keep going" I wanted to let her know I was happy with how she was handling her temper.

"Rule Number Eleven, journal every punishment – even spontaneous ones. Record the event, the punishment, how you felt afterwards. Edward, that's embarrassing!" Bella looked lost.

"Bella, it will be fine, when it happens, you will feel differently" I pulled her in for a kiss. "Continue"

"Rule Number Twelve, I must always treat EAC with respect and courtesy. Never overtly flirt with or ogle other men when he's in my presence." She smiled at that one. "Rule Number Thirteen, if I'm going to be late, I need to call. And lastly, Rule Number Fourteen, when I'm being punished I have additional rules: I'm to call him "Sir" during the punishment, I'm not to speak unless spoken to, I must answer all of his questions truthfully and honestly, I'm to look him in the eye, I'm not to dawdle or in any other way interfere with the administration of discipline and I'm to comply fully and completely with all of his directions. When I'm being punished he's absolutely in charge."

"Very Good, lets take a break and I will get us another drink".

When Edward returned with another glass of wine, I started again...

"EXAMPLES OF WRONGDOINGS/DISCIPLINARY ACTION..._Disobedience/Disrespect, __A ____**major**__ spanking offence administered on the bare along with a grounding and a maintenance spanking every night for as long as the grounding lasts." Ohhh, that sounds...nice. I smiled to myself._

_"__Arguing/Tantrums ~_ Arguing consists of corner time. Make it clear, there is a definite line between discussion and argument. You are free to voice an opinion, as long as you don't raise your voice or become disrespectful. Tantrums consisting of arguing along with pouting, throwing things, storming off, not listening, or just being bratty. That is a _**major**_ spanking offence administered on the bare, with corner time as a cool down before hand and after. Sounds okay so far Edward. How long did it take you to come up with all this?"

"Awhile, know back to it, your almost done" he winked and gave my toe a wiggle. He can be soooo cute sometimes.

_"Okay, next...__Lying c_onstitutes a spanking, severity to be determined by the length of time it takes to admit to EAC and what you lied about." I had to laugh, I think that one was specifically created for me. "Lateness, oh boy!...Constitutes a hand spanking of no less than 20 swats. I see that being a daily occurrence, don't you?." I smiled up at Edward. "Swearing ~ great that's another toughy, consists of having her mouth washed out with soap along with corner time, hmmmm. I prefer Ivory if you need any ideas."

Edward just shook his head. "Nope I got it covered, but thanks"

"So both of us need to agree on it and then sign, right?" **I took a deep breath in.**

**"Want to read it over again?" Edward asked**

**"Nope, but I would like a copy, there's a lot to take in all at once"**

**"Yes, but that's what I'm here for. If there is something you don't understand or are unsure about, we can work on it together. I will never get mad at you for asking a question." He smiled **

**"Okay... I do have a few questions"**

**"Sure, go ahead"**

**"Okay, you won't punish me in public, will you?" I looked concerned**

**"Not in front of people but it will sometimes occur outside our house"**

**"Okay, I guess I don't have much say, do I?" Edward just shook his head.**

**"Anything else?"**

**"Um, yes ~ a journal? You can't be serious. You want me to keep track of everything thing I do every minute of the day? And if I fuck up, you expect me to write that down too?." I was a little angry about ****this rule.**

**"Isabella, watch your mouth and yes, in fact, you do."**

**"Fine, whatever" I gave him a little attitude**

**"Excuse me? Is this not something that you want. Because if not, we will end this now" his eyes burned through me**

**"No, Edward I do want to do this, I need to do this with you. I'm sorry" I backed off **

**"Okay Baby, it's been a long day. Let me run you a nice hot bath and then we'll make it an early night. We have plenty of time to explore each other another night." Edward bent down and kissed me while taking my hand.**

**He picked me up and sat me on the counter as he ran my bath. All I could do was sit there and smile, watching his muscular form manoeuvre around the bathroom. Making sure everything was just perfect for me, he came over and undressed me. When he was finished, he lifted me off the counter and carried me over to the tub. Setting me on my feet just in front of the tub, he took my hand and helped me climb in. **

**"Edward, this is amazing. Your spoiling me"**

**"That's my job, sweetheart. It has only just begun." He winked at me. "Okay, I'm going to leave you to relax. Call me when your finished and I will come get you and tuck you into bed." Edward bent down and kissed my nose. As he turned to walk away, I reached out and pinched his ass. **

**"Tsk Tsk, naughty girl...just relax and unwind, I mean it" He smiled and as he left the bathroom, turned on his ipod to my favourite folder of songs. **

**'****_I am so lucky to have found him'_****, I thought to myself as I laid back and drifted into my thoughts.**

I had the best night sleep ever, never moving from the spot I fell asleep in. I spent the whole night with my arms wrapped around my girl. She spent more of the night dreaming, as she was very talkative. Mentioning my name several times, along with something about kids and how happy she was for all of us to be together and content. Just before dawn Bella must have seen something in her dream that scared her as she jumped I just pulled her closer and kissed her cheek as she slowly awoke.

"Good morning little lady, how are you feeling" I spoke softly as I trailed my hand down her side to give her bottom a gentle tap.

"Mmmmm ~ I feel happy, I have never felt so content" She smiled

"Nice to hear, we discussed some pretty heavy things last night. I wasn't sure how you would feel today about our 'agreement'" I leaned in to take in her beautiful scent.

"Edward?...I have more questions...do you think we could talk some more?" Her voice was very hesitant.

"Absolutely, that's all part it. I'm always open to any questions that you have."

Bella rolled over to face me when her stomach let out a deep growl. It's must have been awhile since she's eaten. Tsk Tsk Tsk, here we go, lecture number one. "Is that not one of your rules. You must never skip a meal. You need to be healthy to be happy. I do not tolerate you missing any meals. If this does occur, it will be dealt with either then and there or later in our playroom."

Bella pouted and then spoke, "I don't usually eat breakfast until later in the morning?". Moving herself in closer to snuggle into my chest, little minx.

"Well I guess you're going to have to learn, you need to start eating properly. I won't have you getting sick" I gave her my stern look. "And trying to snuggle in tighter, trying to get me to change my mind will not work."

"I..." I cut her off.

"Oh darling, I know your little game, you can't fool me. Let's go, I'll make breakfast, you jump in and have a shower. We can talk more over our eggs, sound good?" Bella's stomach let out another growl. "Yep, I guess it does", I slid out of bed and leaned down for another kiss. "Get in the shower"

"Yes, Sir" I respond with a smile and a salute.

"Always a smart ass" I laugh as I head out of the bedroom.

I quickly have a shower and dress in a pair of his boxer shorts and a tank top from the other night. Putting my hair up into a ponytail, I walk out into the kitchen to see the table set and waiting for me. Edward sitting at one end of the table reading his newspaper. I take a look at the food he has placed on my plate. There is no way I will be able to eat all of this.

"Is this all for me?" I frown

"Yep." he looks over his paper, that look leaves not doubt in my mind that he is very serious. Man, my first test and I think I might fail.

"But, I never eat this much at breakfast." I whined

"Bella, stop! I want to start an exercise program, 3 days a week just you and I, so you will need to eat healthier." talking from behind his paper. No use talking about this anymore, I just sat down and started eating. I was able to eat about ¾ of my food. So I thought I would ask some more questions about our new situation.

"Edward, I'm not much into exercise."

"I know, but I think it will be good for you to start a program. I will help you." Edward's voice became more stern

"I'll promise to exercise if you let me go back to your club? I really did have a good time, well at least before Alice's decision to take a limo ride around town." I gave him wink.

"Isabella, you won't be setting foot in my club any time soon. Even if Emmett allows Alice back in. Emmett seems to be softening up when it comes to Alice, I may have to have a talk with him"

"What if I also promise to behave myself, never leaving your side while I'm there. Could I then?"

"Finish your breakfast, I have something I want you to see, so hurry up young lady" He says as he folds his paper and sets it on the table.

"Edwaaaaard, I can't eat anymore, I'm stuffed." I pout

"We won't be going anywhere until you eat what I set out for you. Everything that is on you plate is what you should eat every morning. It's not too much, so stop the whining."

I huff and cross my arms over my chest, there is no way I am going to eat anymore. I am not a child and I refuse to have him treat me like one. Edward sets his glass of juice back on the table and looks at me...Sometimes just that look can scare the shit out of me.

"I said eat the rest of that food, you will need to bulk up for when we start exercising, I will not have you getting too thin." Edward leans forward in his chair, staring right into my eyes.

"I . AM . NOT . HUNGRY" I raise my voice.

"Okay, that's fine, you can sit there. I have business this afternoon, so I won't be taking you anywhere. It's up to you sweetheart" he growls at me

"Fine with me" I spat back. I don't like surprises anyway.

"God your stubborn" and with that, he walks out into the living room and turns on the television.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, I could hear Edward mumbling to himself while watching tv. I just kept arranging my food into different patterns.

"Isabella" Edward spoke harshly as he stood behind me. I jumped and almost fell off my chair. "Are you going to finish?" He walked around and looked at me.

"No, I told you I was full" I whined

"Finish!" he ordered

"Edward, no..."

"Isabella, do you want me to take you over my knee. Your acting like a child."

I felt a tingle between my legs. _What's wrong with me?_ I smiled to myself

"Bella, what's your answer"

"I said already that I was not hungry, so I guess that's my answer"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? But, if you're sure...stand up and come over and stand beside me" I slowly got up and made my way over.

"Lay across my lap."

"Fine" was all I said as I laid across his lap. Edward let out a frustrated growl. I could feel Edward adjusting himself under me. I let out a giggle.

"Keep quiet Isabella, why are you in this position so early in the day?"

"I didn't finish the meal you made for me!" I whimpered

"Is that the way you want to start off. I only want you to be healthy and happy" Edward really sounded sincere.

"I know, but I was full. Maybe after I start exercising I can eat more?".

Edward pulled down my boxer shorts to display my bare skin. "Bella, do you understand why I am doing this?"

"I won't finish my food, but Edward I promise I will in the future. Please, give me another chance?"

Edward placed his hand on my bottom and gently rubbed circles around and around. "Bella, you are going to kill me. I will let it go this time. But..."

"Yes, I know, next time it will be my BUTT!" I giggled

"Smart Ass" Edward gave me a swat.

"I think you need to relax for a little while, go and lay on the bed and I will come and get you in about and hour then we will go out."

As I laid in bed, my thoughts were of Edward. Oh, how much I have fallen in love with him in such a short time. He was everything to me now. Does he feel and same about me? I couldn't possibly have gone to England, I would have missed him way to much. Maybe at some point in the future, Alice and I can plan to go again. But for now, I am very happy to stay were I am, with who I am. I slowly drifted off to sleep, letting the beautiful images of my Edward comfort me as I slept.

I was having an amazing dream, I was laying in bed with Edward gently hovering over top of me. His hand running down my side, softly, barely touching my skin. He was placing sweet little kisses along my neck and down my chest, brushing lightly against my nipples. I could feel myself getting wet. I was moaning for him, wanting him to take me. I wanted him so badly inside me, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly I could feel a tongue on my lips, waiting for permission to enter, but this wasn't part of my dream? I slightly opened my eyes. This was no dream, he was doing this all to me, for real.

"Time to wake up baby" I said, running my hand down her back.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure I want to, I enjoyed your wake up call"

"Come on, you have to get up, your surprise is waiting."

"What is it...tell me, tell me" Bella whined like a child.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, stop whining or I won't show you"

"Edward please, you know I can't handle surprises!" She quickly sat up, pushing me away.

I just jumped off the bed and held out my hand. As she grabbed her clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom, Bella gave me a poutie face, I quickly reached out and smacked her on the ass. "Don't be like that, you'll love it" I laughed.

"I better" She yelled back over her shoulder

Oh she's in trouble now, before Bella could realize it, I came running up behind her and lifted up onto my shoulder. Trying to be tough, she tried to land a hard swat to my ass. Poor Bella, it didn't even sting.

"Put me down" Bella laughed

"Oh Bella, you better change your attitude" I said as I carried her into the bathroom.

"No – never, you can't make me" she squealed

"Oh, wanna bet on that? No sooner had I set her down, she was standing in front of me, naked. I yanked down the boxers she had hang off her hips and tore off her the t-shirt. I picked Bella up and set her into the shower. It was ice cold.

"Stop, it's freezing" She cried out, giving me a slap to my arm

"Say Sorry." I held her under the shower.

"No, no way. Your trying to freeze me to death"

"Come on Bella, you know what I want to hear!" I let out a deep laugh.

"Okay, Okay...I apologize. I'll be happy to see what surprise you have for me" Bella smiled.

"That's my girl, now finish up your shower and meet me in the living room" I climbed out of the shower, but not before giving Bella's left nipple a tweak.

"Edward, get out" She screamed, with a smile on her face

"You love it"

Bella was out of the shower and ready to go in 15 minutes. "You look amazing babe" I gushed

"Well look who I have to compete with!" She smiled as she made her way over to me and placed a kiss on my eager lips, while taking my butt into her hands.

"Are you trying to delay us leaving so you won't have to see the surprise?" I cocked my eyebrow

"Noooo, I won't even think of doing such a thing" She giggled

"Your such a smart ass" I sigh "Lets get going!." I rested my hand on her lower back, pushing her out the door, but not before giving her a playful slap to her backside.

The drive takes us about 45 minutes. Edward still wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, even after about the 20th time me asking him. Even when I used my whiny voice. The drive did give us time to talk about us and some of the things. How Edward expects certain things from me when we are out in a social situations.

Only a few minutes later we pulled off the highway onto a quiet scenic road that wound around through a forest of tall trees. Which makes sense as we are still in the Washington area. Edward soon pulled onto a dirt road that quickly turned into a lane way that ended at this huge house overlooking the lake. It was breath taking, I just sat in the car and stared.

"Bella" I faintly heard Edward call my name. Then I heard him snap his fingers.

"Bella, do you want to take a look?" he asked

"Can we, I mean are we allowed? Who lives here?" I was rambling

"Slow down, one question at a time." Edward laughed. He got out of the car and came over to my side to open the door.

"We can go in and take a look around, there waiting for us" Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close as we walked up to the front door.

They must have been watching us, because as soon as we started up the stairs, the door swung open.

"Bella, Edward...you made it" I heard a familiar voice

"Alice? What are you doing here? I looked up at her confused

"Bella, it's great..." She started to jump up and down. Emmett came and joined her at the door and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Easy Alice, maybe Edward want to tell her himself" Emmett gave me a smile

"Edward, what's going on?"

"First things first, lets take a tour around, then we can talk" Edward smiled and pulled me forward into the house.

The place was huge, and beautiful. I have never been in a house so big. The ceilings went on forever. I didn't know what to say. I just looked around. The entry way lead into a large open area and windows that went from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. The view of the lake was amazing. Off the living room to the left was a huge kitchen with every appliance you could think of. The dining room was off the kitchen and could easily seat 30 people. As we made our way back to the living room, Edward lead me down and hallway that had 2 solid oak doors that opened into what looked like a whole new house. It was ... I don't know, I was running out of words to describe it. It had everything anyone would want in a home. Once we got back to the kitchen, Alice and Emmett we waiting for us. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Okay, I am really confused now. What's going on?" Edward motioned for me to take a seat at the breakfast bar that overlooked the lake. He came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"This is all for you, this will be your new home. If you like?" Again, I didn't know what to say. This can't be real, I have to be dreaming. After a long silence, Alice came and sat down beside me.

"Bella, it's true. It's for all of us. You, me, Edward and Emmett. We all are going to leave here. Isn't it great." She bounced up and down on the stool

"Wait, what, when did all this happen? Why am I just finding out about this?" I was a little angry

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" Alice seemed hurt

"Of course I like it, but everyone knew but me..."

"Silly, that's the surprise. How can it be a surprise if you know about it?" Alice gave me a hug

"So, what you are saying is, all of us are going to move in here, together?"

"Yes, where else are we going to live Bella, you've gave up your apartment and my place is too small for Emmett and I along with Jasper and Rosalie. It only makes sense, right?"

"Sure, but where is everyone going to live, I only saw one bedroom when we looked around? Mind you there were still some rooms empty, but they were a little on the small side.?"

Edward spoke "Bella, this house is huge, I only showed you our section of the house. Emmett and Alice have there own section of the house. It's like 2 houses have been put together. We all have our own private wings. The only parts of the house that we all will be using is the great room, kitchen and dining room. Everything else is our own."

I was speechless, what could I say, I was in heaven. I looked at all their faces, they all were telling me the same thing. 'Say yes' this is a once in a lifetime chance to be over the moon happy.

"So, little lady. What do you say, will you move in with me? Edward leaned in a kissed my neck.

"Mmmmm, how can I say no, of course I will. I love you Edward"

**Edward picked me up and spun me around, kissing me like he had never done before. I saw fireworks. This was going to be awesome.**


	11. My Decision

It's been a few days since Edward asked me to move in with him. Into that huge house that was so gorgeous and full of unexplored possibilities. Not only was I still going to be living with Alice (so to speak, her and Emmett will be living in the opposite side of the house), I will be sharing my house with Edward, I never thought I could be this happy.

"Do you have to go to the club today, isn't Emmett going to be there too" I pouted

"Bella, you know I have to go to the club, I am the owner. We have new equipment coming in today and I need to be there is accept it."

"Why can't Emmett do that, isn't he an owner too?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes

"Yes he is, but I look after the equipment and he looks after the bar" Edward placed his hands on his hips. "Besides, you have the agreement that I would like you to read over again and I would like to see you start writing in your journal. This way, you have nothing to distract you. So I expect it done when I come home. Understand!" he pointed his finger at me

"Okay", I promised. "But you have to promise me something too" I replied

"What is it Bella?" His voice was a little anxious

"I want to go out with Alice, I haven't seen her since, well forever!" I whined

"Bella you saw her on Sunday, at the new house."

"Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her much. You stole me away" I smiled

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh Edward, this house is too much. How could you even afford something like this?" _

"_Don't worry babe, Emmett and I have it all under control. We have put the condo up for sale and the nightclub is doing very well"_

"_I love you Edward, I have since the first time I met you" I wrapped my arms around his neck_

_He let out a laugh "Your so cute when you blush" Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed my lips, I could feel the love he had for me in the way he softly brushed my lips with his._

"_Let's go back to my place, I need to show you how happy you have made me today" Edward picked me up and carried me out to his car. All the while kissing me as he walked._

"_BELLA" I heard Alice yell out from the front door. "We need to go shopping and start decorating this place, call me!"_

_Edward looked over his shoulder back to Alice, "Not now, she's a little busy...call her tomorrow" he smiled. _

_Edward set me down on my feet and pushed his body against mine as I leaned against the door of the car. "I need you so bad" he whispered in my ear. I let out a giggle and ducked under his arm and jumped into the car._

_I guess he was serious when he said he needed me bad, it only took us 30 minutes to get home. I barely got in the door before Edward had his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. His lips crashed down on my neck and he trailed kisses down to my breasts. Good thing I was wearing one of his button up shirts. He took no time at all to tear the buttons off to expose myself to his luscious ruby lips. All I could do was moan while my head fell back against the door. Edward's hand slowly made their way downward to my throbbing core. He slowly undid the zipper on my jeans and flipped the button allow them to fall to the floor. His hands instantly stopped and he looked up "your not wearing any panties!", I could see in his eyes, that drove him crazy. I just smiled back. His left hand cupped my sex as his right twirled my nipple between his thumb and finger. I was rocking up and down against the door, I needed to move this into the bedroom and quick. He must have read my mind. Edward grabbed me by my hips and through me over his shoulder. I was immediately lowered on the bed, watching Edward as he quickly removed all his clothing. God he is so hot! He unceremoniously pulled off my pants and came to rest on top of me. Looking directly into each others eyes, we stayed perfectly still, almost like we were reading each others thoughts. Edward moved in between my legs and softly spread mine further apart. His hand moved to my now extremely wet centre and began to rub up and down, slowly at first, then faster as I began to cry out his name. I reached up with one hand and tweaked one of his nipples while my other hand proceeded to massage his erection. Edward was now the one moaning out my name. I could feel his dampness and I continued to stroke him. "Bella, I need to be inside you, now". Edward spoke with urgency. "This is going to be hard and fast, I cannot hold off much longer". _

"_Yes, Edward – now, I need you in me, I want to cum with you" I cried out. With a hard push, he was inside me and pumping faster and faster. Only a few seconds later, we both were moaning and fighting the urge to scream at the top of our lungs. I gripped hard onto his penis, not wanting to let him pull out. I still needed him in me, he made me feel complete. I could do this all day, I thought to myself _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Bella, ISABELLA, stop daydreaming. I asked you if that was a bad thing?" Edward said with a smirk

"Nooooo, but I still want to see her"

"I see no problem, I don't think she's grounded anymore. I will talk to Em today and have her give you a call, LATER" he smiled

"Yes. Sir" I emphasized the 'sir'.

"Isabella, are you trying to be a smart ass?" he crossed his arms

"Nope," I popped the "p". Then gave him my flirtatious grin.

Edward just gave me a look that said both – Do you want to go over my knee? - And - I want you right now, right here! It sent a shiver through my whole body. All I could do was smile back.

"Okay, I will be back around 6:00 for dinner, feel like going out tonight. Celebrate the new house?" he asked.

"Sure, anything in particular you would like me to to wear?" I smirked

"Nothing to fancy, I am sure you'll look amazing, whatever it is." Edward gave me a kiss and headed out the door.

After cleaning up the house a bit, I decided to read over the list, again. Maybe Edward wants me to be totally clear about what I have agreed to. I guess he wants me to memorize them, word for word.

I grabbed a glass of juice and made myself comfortable on the couch. This may take awhile.

Okay, the Cullen and Swan Domestic Discipline Agreement. _Why is Edward's name first?_ _Oh well, carry on Bella_.

Unless stated differently, the standard punishment for failure to follow any of these rules will be a spanked bottom, the severity to be decided by Edward Anthony Cullen. _Of course, it that not obvious?_

This will mean a spanking to tears, and reflection down time after each spanking for ten minutes or until the tears end. However, EAC may decide that a different punishment is appropriate at any time.

_Again duh! But boy, this makes me want him soooo much._

"RULES!" I speak and laugh out loud

Number One, always follow the rules set out by EAC and understand that it is for your own good and an act of love from EAC. Number Two, any and all appointments need to be document on the kitchen calendar. I shook my head, _Edward has no idea what he is in for. I hate schedules, I'm a kind of fly by the seat of my pants kind of gal. _

Number Three...always look after yourself, if you don't EAC will. This means eating properly and getting exercise. _Yeah exercising, my favourite. NOT_

Rule Number Four...journal completed by 10:00pm every weekday. Number Five...plan your day, include any instructions from EAC. _ Again with with the scheduling and writing, yippy_!

Rule Number Six, record whether you achieved the items in the plan before writing the next plan. Rule Number Seven, carry out the instructions given to you by EAC to the best of your ability. Prioritize them over things that you might have chosen to do. _That is definitely something I will have to work on._

Rule Number Eight...keep your journal with you at all times – EAC may instruct you to read from it or enter into it. Rule Number Nine, keep your journal neat. EAC wants neat handwriting in pen, not scribbled notations made is a rush. Rule Number Ten, confess to EAC every wrongdoing. _ Okay, I hate admitting when I am wrong or have done anything wrong (according to Edward)._

Rule Number Eleven, journal every punishment – even spontaneous ones. Record the event, the punishment, how you felt afterwards. Edward, that's embarrassing! _ Why would I want to keep a record of this, I would sooner like to forget it as soon as it's over._

Rule Number Twelve, I must always treat EAC with respect and courtesy. Never overtly flirt with or ogle other men when he's in my presence. _Well, I guess I won't be drinking while he's around, big flirt_.

Rule Number Thirteen, if I'm going to be late, I need to call. And lastly, Rule Number Fourteen, when I'm being punished I have additional rules: I'm to call him "Sir" during the punishment, I'm not to speak unless spoken to, I must answer all of his questions truthfully and honestly, I'm to look him in the eye, I'm not to dawdle or in any other way interfere with the administration of discipline and I'm to comply fully and completely with all of his directions. When I'm being punished he's absolutely in charge. _Mmmmm, call him sir and let him be in charge, that's so sexy._

Turning to the next page, I had to adjust myself on my bed, I was getting a little (okay a lot) turned on.

_Focus Bella~ _

Examples of wrongdoings and disciplinary actions. _Disobedience and or Disrespect, a__ major spanking offence administered on the bare along with a grounding and a maintenance spanking every night for as long as the grounding lasts. ____Ohhh, that gets me every time._

_Arguing and or Tantrums. _Arguing consists of corner time. Make it clear, there is a definite line between discussion and argument. You are free to voice an opinion, as long as you don't raise your voice or become disrespectful. Tantrums consisting of arguing along with pouting, throwing things, storming off, not listening, or just being bratty. That is a major spanking offence administered on the bare, with corner time as a cool down before hand and after._ I think I am going to become very intimate with the corners of our house. _I giggle as I take a drink.

_Onward, l__ying c_onstitutes a spanking, severity to be determined by the length of time it takes to admit to EAC and what you lied about. Lateness. _That is totally me. _I smile.

Constitutes a hand spanking of no less than 20 swats. _Eeeouch_!

Swearing, consists of having her mouth washed out with soap along with corner time. _Can't wait for that one! THE END_

I'm pretty sure I have all this under control. The rules, we have discussed before and I think they are fine with both of us. I was totally turned on now, and he's is at work. I am sure that if _**he**_ feels the need while he is at work, that would be no problem. Hey, that give me an idea...

I went out to the living room and picked up my phone and called his private office number.

It was a long morning, I wanted to be at home with Bella. Just then the phone rang and jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Edward Cullen" I answered

"Hey sexy, can you come home early?" Bella sounded out of breath.

"Bella? What are you up to?"

"I just got finished reading over my rules, I'm feeling a little lonely and wanted some attention."

"Babe your killing me, I told you I had to stay til 6." I sighed.

"Oh Edward – please, I'm so..."

"Bella please, I told you I can't come home. Your killing me."

"Well, I guess I will just have to pleasure myself then, all alone, by myself. No one to share it with. No one to hear me call out their name" What a naughty girl, she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, take the phone and go into the bedroom, take off all your clothes, NOW" I yelled into the phone.

I could hear her run though the condo while pulling off her cloths and jumping on the bed.

"Okay Edward, I did what you said"

"Are you naked?" I whispered

"Yes, completely" She panted

"I want you to start by taking both your nipples between each index finger and thumb and twisting them. Are you doing it now?"

"Yes, Edward"

"Then let me hear you, I want to hear every sound you make"

"Mmmmm, it feels so good. I can feel myself getting wet for you"

"Good girl, now, take your right hand and start rubbing circles on your clit. Very slowly. Is it making you wetter baby?"

"Oh God Edward, yes. It feels amazing. I want to go faster"

"Uh Uh Uh, not yet. You have to wait til I tell you. I now want you to take your left hand and wet 2 of your fingers in your mouth and start gently massaging your opening. Do not enter"

"Yes Edward, ohhhhh, I can't hold on for much longer, I need to cum." She cried

"Hold on, I don't want you to cum before I tell you. Now you can slowly push one finger inside yourself, moving in and out. How are you feeling baby, tell me?"

"I want to cum, please Edward, say it" She panted

"Bella, take your second finger and insert it inside as well. Start moving quicker, I want you to rub your clit and push your fingers inside and the same time, come on baby you can do it"

"Edward, I'm going to cum...".

"Fast baby, faster. Let me hear you, louder. Cum for me baby, scream my name" Bella cried out like I have never heard before. She was panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Edward, she sighed...I love you"

"You did great baby girl...I want you to go in and have a nice long hot bath, take a nap and soon enough, I'll be home. I love you too Bella."

After Edward had hung up the phone I just laid there, trying to focus my breathing. About 20 minutes later I had feeling back in my legs and I could get up and have the bath that Edward told me to take. Even though he can be a little overbearing at times, I like when he takes control.

The phone rang and a jumped up to see who it was. It was Edward.

"Hey Baby, just thinking about you." I smiled

"Just checking to see if you were in the tub relaxing?"

Oh Shit, can he not give me a few minutes to collect my thoughts before he goes all dominant on me again.

"Not yet, I was trying to get the feeling back in my legs before I tried to stand"

"Bella, I asked you to do a few simple things, and when I call back, you haven't even moved." there was that voice I knew would make an appearance sooner or later.

"Would you have rather had me get into the tub, fall asleep and hurt myself?" I spat back. "I was just taking a moment to ..."

"No, I wouldn't like you to hurt yourself. I would like you over my knee though, what do you think? He shot back.

I cringed. My mouth gets me in trouble again. "Edward...I understand you're just looking after me. Let's not ruin a good thing by fighting, please." I needed to calm him down before he got too angry.

"Okay Babe, I will call you just before I am leaving the club, it's been a long day. Talk you later..."

"Bye Edward" I hung up the phone, '_temperamental man, geez_'

The phone rang exactly at 5:30. It was Edward.

"Hey Babe" I spoke

"You sound happy, miss me" He answered

"Oh yeah, just like a sore ass" I giggled

"Really, that much. I'm going to have to remember to give you more of those if you like them so much" He laughed

"No, no that's quite alright. Are you leaving now?" I asked

"Yep, everything is good to go. I spoke to Emmett, and Alice is free to go out with you again. Just be a little more reserved this time, okay?. You two together are going to make Emmett and I old before our time"

I laugh, "Thanks Gramps. I can't wait to spend some girl time with Alice, I missed her"

"Gramps eh, I'm in the car now and on the way home. I'll see your in a few minutes" I can tell he is smiling.

I opened the door through my jacket over the chair. I quickly scanned around the room, wondering where Bella was hiding. When I finally laid eyes on her, she was dressed to kill. I looked her up and down, she was wearing smooth fitted black dress pants and a tight white dress shirt over top of a white lace bra that perked up her breast perfectly. Bella had did her hair the way she knows I love it the best, a messy bun

"Welcome home" I gave her a sly smile

"Oh Baby, you look gorgeous ~ come over here" I motioned for her to come and sit on my lap

"I thought we were going our for dinner?" Bella pouted.

"Oh, we are, we are. But you look so damn sexy, I can't go yet. I need some time to get use to the way your dressed. I might end up throwing you on the table at the restaurant and having my way with you there, that wouldn't be good at all."

"Whatever you think is best" She winked as she took my hand and placed it on one of her breasts.

"Oh Bella, you're a very naughty girl. What are you trying to do to me?" I patted her ass lightly.

"Nothin...I just want to make this night special, that's all" She tucked her head into my chest. She smelled wonderful.

"What time are the reservations for tonight?" I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes

"I made them for 7:00, table for 2, why"

"Good, because I am not ready for you to get up, I want to sit here with you for awhile" I smiled

"I'm not ready to get up either, I love being this close to you. But don't you want to shower and change your clothes?"

"Yes, but we have plenty of time yet, I'm not in any hurry. Besides, do you know what you did to me this afternoon when you called? I couldn't get much work done after that. Miss Swan, you are a very bad influence on me" I grinned.

Bella let out a giggle, she could feel how excited she made me. We both looked at each other, she leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Mr. Cullen, would you like me to look after that for you, you said yourself that we have plenty of time?" My baby slowly moved her hand down to my protrusion.

"Bella, baby ~ your driving me crazy for the second time today."

"Just lean back, and let me do the rest." I slowly unzipped his pants to allow him to spring free from its constraints. I began to massage his penis, gently stroking up and down, while with my other hand, I played with his balls. I leaned in and licked his glistening tip before taking him fully in my mouth. Edward was letting out moans and repeating my name as I continued to suck on his very firm penis, only stopping a few times to twirl my tongue around him, which I new he loved so much. When I went back and took him fully in my mouth, he grabbed my hair and moaned louder. "Bella, I going to cum baby, keep going." I started sucking harder and faster, rubbing his balls more firmly. Edward grabbed both arms of the chair and yelled out my name. "BELLA...I . AM . GOING . TO . CUM . NOW...and with that, he shot into my mouth and I took it all, I was very proud of both him and I. I stood up and looked to see Edward with the biggest smile.

"Are you ready for a shower now?" I said with a grin

"Oh Baby, I'm not ready for anything yet." he laughed

"Come on you big baby, I have to clean up and you need to shower and change." I give him a kiss as I turn and headed into the bathroom.

Moments later Edward staggers into the bathroom behind me and places a kiss on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I reached back and cupped his cheek with my left hand, Edward turns his face and places another kiss in my palm, I melted.

"Edward, you need to get in the shower. If we keep this up we will never make it by 7:00." I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Yes, sweetheart. Anything you say." And with that he pinches my butt and turns on the shower.

"Owwie, behave..." I giggle.

I decide to stay in the bathroom to watch Edward undress and have a shower, his body is so gorgeous, I can't take my eyes off him.

We finally pull into the parking lot at the restaurant at 10 minutes to 7. Luckily I found a parking spot close to the entrance. I came over to Bella's side and opened the door and I offer her my hand to help Bella out of the car. With her hand in mine, we make our way inside.

"Reservations for Cullen" I say as we walk up to the hostess desk.

"Oh yes, follow me" the hostess directs us to our table. The table was positioned right in front of a window that overlooked the water. It was a clear night, and the stars where dancing on the water. Nothing could be better – Bella, me and a beautiful night filled with romance.

As we took our seats, I pulled her chair over so I was sitting right beside her instead of across the table. Throughout the dinner, I kept her right hand on her thigh when I wasn't eating. It made me feel special, amongst all the other men at the restaurant.

When dinner was over, I took her hand and placed a note in it, while whispering in her ear.

"Go to the ladies restroom and wait for me."

"What, we can't do ..." I placed a finger to her lips.

"Just do as your told", I spoke with a stern look on my face. Bella knew to follow my request. She got up from her chair and grabbed her purse and made her way to the ladies room. Good, it was a single, we wouldn't have any visitors. My heart was beating through my chest.

I walked up to the ladies room door and lightly knocked. Bella immediately opened the door, backing up to let me come in. I locked the door and turned to face her.

"I want you to bend over the counter. I am going to fuck you right here, so everyone in the restaurant can hear how much I love you."

Bella quickly bend over the counter. My hands resting on her hips, I wrapped my fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulled them down to her knees, along with her panties. I then brought my hands back up to her hips where I started rubbing her ass, slowly but with strength. My one hand slips down to her very wet centre and begin to rub her folds. Bella starts to whine and wiggle against the counter.

"Edward please, I need you inside me, now" She lets out a moan

I undo my belt and let my pants fall to the floor. I push myself against her backside and so she can feel my erection. She moans louder. I placed my left hand on her back and push Bella down further against the counter. My penis is now right at her opening as I rub it up and down her centre. Then with one quick thrust, I enters her.

Bella lets out a cry as I stay inside her, not moving, just enjoying the feeling of being one. Bella clenches down to give me the go ahead to continue. I move slowly in and out, while reaching for her clit and rub it. After everything that went on earlier today, I was definitely not going to hold out for very long.

After a few more long thrusts, I could tell she was on the edge. Ready to cum at any moment.

"Edward, I am going to cum. Please, I need you deeper in me."

I grab her hips and pull her away from the counter. "Bend over further and grab your ankles"

I adjusts myself and with a few deep thrust, my hands grip her tighter and we both released at the same time. I felt the ground move. I stand up and feel Bella's panting against my chest. I stay there for a few seconds, then I back away.

After we had cleaned up and gotten dressed. I place a kiss on Bella's forehead and made my way out of the restroom, but not before telling her I would be waiting just outside the door. I waited outside while Bella "fixed" herself up, as she likes to say. I was hoping she was taking this time to read the note I have her as well. It read ...

'_You won't have to promise me the moon and the stars. Just promise that you will lay under them with me_.'

Neither of us said a word as we walked out of the restaurant and got into my car. The drive home was quiet. I put in Bella's favourite CD and held her hand while I took the long way home. I could see she was exhausted by the time we pulled up to the condo. I again came over to Bella's side and opened her door, but before she could even stand, I had her in my arms and carrying her inside. Whispering as I tucked her into bed ~ "you are my everything".


	12. Shopping with Alice

I thought I had just fallen asleep when I heard my phone going off. 'Who the fuck is calling me this early?'

I felt Edward roll over and let out a growl. "Bella, answer your damn phone"

I opened my eyes to look at the bedside clock, it was only 7:00am. Uh, who could be calling this early? I ignored the ringing, closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The phone immediately started ringing again.

What the fuck? I grabbed my phone_._ The display read, ALICE...

"What?" I spoke into the phone

"Morning" says Alice in a whisper. What is she doing calling at seven in the morning_?_

"Alice, why are calling me, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Yeah, um." she says, nervously stuttering over her words.

"Well, Emmett _said_ that I could see you again, and I miss you girlfriend."

"That's great, but could this not have waited for, oh I don't know, 10:00 am or so?"

"NO! Well, I was just too excited to wait." she said in that innocent voice of hers. "Can we go shopping today for the new house?" she practically jumped through the phone.

"Isabella, tell your little friend that you will call her back when you get up." Edward groaned and rolled over.

"I'm trying, but she's just to hyper, she isn't listening" Edward took the phone out of my hands.

"ALICE, it's Edward, where's my brother?" he spoke with a stern tone

"Oh Hi Edward, he's right here" I could hear the surprise in her voice

"Give him the phone"

I could hear Alice speaking to Emmett, he was probably dead asleep when Alice called me. He didn't sound happy either. '_Ha Ha Alice_.'

"WHAT" Emmett yelled into the phone

"Tell your girlfriend to stop calling so early in the freakin morning." Edward spat back, there wasn't reply from Emmett.

The last thing I heard before Edward closed my phone was... 'For fuck sakes Mary Alice, it's 7:00 in the morning, go to sleep'. I was laughing out loud at Alice, that this, until Edward landed a sharp slap to my backside. "You too – Go. To. Sleep".

Edward was up and getting ready for work around 9:00 am. I stayed in bed watching him get dressed. Oh the life of leisure I have. But now that I am staying, I'll have to find another job soon.

Edward came over and gave me a kiss. "Do you have to go to work already" I said in my most sexy voice.

"Baby, your killing me...It's hard enough trying to leave with you laying in my bed totally naked, don't make it any harder..if you know what I mean"

"But, ...can't you stay for a little while?" I pouted

"Nope" He said with a huge grin on his face

"Fine, leave me. I'll find something to occupy my time" I winked at him

"Behave." was all he said as he left me there, aching for him.

I decided to call Alice once Edward was gone. "Hey Alice…still up for some shopping today?".

"Hell, when am I not!" she laughs, with a crazy lilt in her voice. "I'll be there in an hour, be ready"

I was a little concerned about Bella going with Alice, over the last little while I have heard some very colourful stories about her driving. Alice's parents had bought her a new car for her 21st birthday, a yellow Porsche. It was crazy fast.

So, I decided to give my girl a call. "Hey Sexy, how's work?" She giggled into the phone.

"Good, whatcha up to?" I asked with a little hesitation.

"I'm heading to the mall with Alice, we decided to start shopping for the new house." I heard Bella take in a sudden breath.

"Holy Shit, ALICE! Get back into your own lane!" She yelled.

"BELLA, WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled back.

"Alice, slow down, having a new car isn't an invitation to exceed the speed limit."

"ISABELLA, ARE YOU OKAY?" My voice was frantic

"I'm fine Edward, I forgot how bad a driver Alice is." Her voice was shakey.

"I'm not sure I want you driving home with her, Bella?" I spoke sternly.

"I'll be fine, at least she's a better driver than me" She let out a nerveous laugh.

"That's not funny, I will come and pick you up when your finished." I was getting angry.

"I'm safe, we're parking now. Alice has a lot of stores she wants to check out, this might take awhile"

"Really, What are you looking for?" I tried to calm myself

"Not sure, just going to look around I think, see if anything strikes my fancy"

"Mmm, I'd like to strike your fancy" I smiled, but I did think that that was how this day would end if she continued to defy me about riding home with Alice.

"Edward!" I could hear the playfulness in her voice. "Anyway, I will call you later, love ya"

"Love you to, bye"

I sighed as I closed my phone and sat back against the black leather seat of Alice's car. _Edward__,_ Bella thought, _I need to make this house a home for him_.

"Come on Bella! This is going be so much fun!" She giggled excitedly.

"Alice I don't want to spend too much money, Edward will have a heart attack".

Alice frowned "It'll be fine. Edward will be mad at me okay, I'll take the blame for convincing you to spend way to much. Besides there's sales going on at all the high end stores today and I know there's going to be some amazing furniture." Alice didn't wait for me to answer, she just grabbed my arm and took off running.

Before I knew were I was, Alice had pulled me into the first store she saw. "Come this way," Alice said, "The furniture is over here." And she vanished. I stood gazing at all the different styles of furnishings. Before I had a chance to look over the choices of sofas and chairs, Alice quickly reappeared with at least four options.

"Bella, what colour would you like in a leather sofa, they come in burgundy, cream, black and blue." She said as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alice," I said trying to calm her down, "If I spend this kind of money on just one thing, I'll be black and blue, if you know what I mean!"

"They're on sale today, look 75% off. It's a good deal-, Edward won't be upset"

"Alright," I gave in. "I'll take the burgundy set", Alice beamed.

"Well, I'll be right back," Alice said.

"Okay." I didn't have much choice.

Alice and I spent the rest of the day going from shop to shop picking out things for the house. I didn't need much for the bedroom as Edward already had a really nice set. I did purchase the new living room set along with new pillows and a really comfortable recliner for Edward. These will go in our own family room/den. Alice bought me some beautiful painting for Edward and my den as well. A kind of house warming gift. I in turn bought her a new dresser for her bedroom.

The good thing about this house is it already has all the major appliances included. So Alice and I went around and picked out a few of the smaller ones. Since Edward and Emmett left the decorating up to us, we decided that the kitchen will be red and white, while the great room will be shades of brown. Alice and I also ran across a great deal on outdoor furnishings too. So we split the cost of that. Hopefully the guys won't be too upset when they see all the things we bought.

With the day almost done and both of us getting tired, I called Edward to let him know how our day went and if he still feels the need to come pick me up.

Edward answered before I even had a chance to say hi.

"Hey Babe, how was the shopping?" Hoping she hadn't bought the place out.

"Good, got some great deals. I think you'll like them" Bella sounded excited.

"Cool, hope you didn't spend to much of your own money?" I asked with a stern voice

"Well, I don't think I spent as much as I could have" She tried to make a joke

"Bella, you're not working right now and you need your money. Let me do all the buying for the house for now, and when you get another job, you're free to buy whatever your little heart desires" Bella let out a groan...probably shaking her head too.

"Are you coming to get me or can I just ride back with Alice?"

"I will come and get you, I already told you I would" I spoke quickly

"Edward, I have driven with Alice a hundred times, and I am still alive." She was being stubborn

"Isabella! Please don't argue with me now, I heard the fear in your voice this morning when she almost got you killed"

"SHE DID NOT ALMOST KILL ME!" She yelled into the phone. Not a good move sweetie.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I used her full name...she'll know she's in shit now.

"You will wait for me outside the mall, you are to not, and I repeat, not go with Alice!" I turned as looked at Emmett and rolled my eyes.

Emmett immediately grabbed his phone and dialled, what I was sure would be Alice's number.

"Alice, are you heading home?...Edward was telling me you weren't driving very carefully in that new car of yours?" Emmett's tone was getting harsh.

"Did you hurt yourself, at. All?...Alright, when I want you to drive straight to the club, understand?" After a minute of silence, he slammed his phone closed. I turned my focus back to Bella.

"ISABELLA" I yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, I was distracted for a minute" She replied, trying not to giggle at Alice I suppose.

"I will be there in 10 minutes"

"K, bye"

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my coat and headed out, Emmett close behind.

A couple minutes later I pulled up beside our girls. Emmett jumped out of the passengers side, giving me a smile as he closed the door.

Bella immediately jumped in and sat down in the passengers seat, not looking at me, just watching as Emmett took Alice by the upper arm and lead her to her car, seating her in the passengers seat as well.

Bella let out a laugh, "So, when are you going to start the lecture, and I thought Alice was to meet Emmett at the club?" She said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't push it, I've had just enough time to cool off and the last thing you should be concerned about is Alice."

"Okay, good you're not mad at me then?"

"Oh no, I am still angry, but not nearly as angry as I was. Lucky for you" I focused on the road.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You will have to wait until we get back home to find out"

I was proud of myself, Bella would be going crazy trying to figure out what was going to happen. Would I choose to, ground her _again,_ spanking? sex with no climax?

Bella went to make a call, but I grabbed it out of her hand. "Hey, I was about to make a call" She spat

"Nope, you're not calling Alice." I replied

"Why, what's the big deal? I want to see if she is okay!"

"Alice is fine, just like your going to be fine. It's couples time for the rest of the night, no interruptions from friends. So I will hang on to this until tomorrow morning" Bella let out a loud groan and crossed her arms over her chest, staring straight ahead.

When we got back to the condo, I was a little more calm.

"Bella?, what do you think your punishment should be?" Bella jumped at my tone.

"Um I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because, I thought you might have an idea of what it should be"

"Edward, I don't think I should be punished at all" Bella said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Really, so acting the way you did does not constitute any sort of punishment?" I looked at her from under my eyelashes, knowing that was one of my signs for her to take me seriously.

"Nope" She smiled.

"Mmmm, okay, that's fine. I'm going to go and watch some tv then. Feel free to do whatever you want too." I turned and walked into the living room.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and turned to head into the bathroom. I will let her stew about this a little longer.

Once I was done in the shower I decided to tease Edward a little. I knew Emmett was staying with Alice tonight so no one would interrupt us. I walked out with only a towel on, I had already put my hair up into a messy bun, the way he liked it. As I made my way into the living room, Edward turned and looked at me. I thought I had him there, but he just turned back to the television. 'WHAT', he never misses the chance to ogle me. I walk in further and stand in front of the tv. I slowly start to unwrap myself from the towel while doing a sexy little wiggle. Nothing, he just sits there, trying to look around me.

I take it up a notch, I can play this game too. I drop the towel and move and sit on his lap, one leg on each side of him. I move closer so I am now sitting right on top of his manhood. Slowly rubbing myself against him, I lean in and kiss his lips. I let out a low moan, getting myself totally worked up. Edward, NOTHING. He just sits there, blankly looking in my eyes. I continue to rub up against him, running my hands though his hair and placing soft kisses from his chest to his lips. I need him sooo bad now.

"FUCK" I yell as I sit back on his lap. I can hear him let out a muffled laugh.

"What's wrong baby, a little frustrated?"

"No shit Sherlock" I frown at his observational skills

Edward lands a sharp slap to my exposed bottom. "So how you liking your punishment so far?"

He takes me in his arms and carries me into the bedroom. '_Yayyy, we're going to have sex after all, goody for me_' I thought to myself.

"Get on the bed and lay on your back, spread eagle" Edward commands

"Anything Edward" I smile. Getting more and more excited

I hear him pull something out of his top drawer, sounds like silk? I look up and see that it's red satin ties. Oh man, this is going to be awesome. I can't wait for him to be inside me. I'm about to explode.

"I'm going to tie you to the bed, so you can't move." I nod my head yes.

"You will not be allowed to make a sound or struggle, do you understand?"

"Yaaaaaaah" I moaned. Edward grabs my hip and rolls me on my side, where he lands a quick spank, then rolls me back. "I said no sound" My eyes widen, I remain still.

"Good girl"

After he has tied both wrists and ankles to the bed, he stands up and starts removing his clothes. Slowly and painfully I watch him as he exposes every part of himself to me. I want to touch him, feel him inside me.

"Remember baby, this is _YOUR_ punishment. You will not be allowed to orgasm, you will not be allowed to touch or kiss me. You have been a very naughty girl!" Edward moves himself in closer, his tongue begins to lick my very sensitive clit. I moan, he immediately stops and looks up at me.

"Tsk Tsk, I said no!" Edward's hand comes up and slaps my clit. Oh my God, he really is punishing me!

He returns to my centre were he applies more pressure to my clit with his tongue, licking it up and down my folds. Taking in every bit of my wetness. His hands move to my ass and he begins to massage, every once in awhile, a firm squeeze. My eyes are rolling back into my head.

Edward stays down at my opening and pushes his tongue into me, moving it back and forth, in and out. While doing this, his nose is putting pressure on my clit. I am trying to stay still, but it is becoming harder and harder with every thrust of his tongue.

He stops just as my muscles begin to tighten inside me. He climbs up and hovers over me, taking my breast into his mouth, while his hand continues to rub against my bud. I arch my back, wanting him inside me, NOW.

"Uh uh, none of that." He scolds me

I can feel his erection pushing against my opening. Is he going to enter me? Please let him enter me, was all I could think about. He was getting more and more intense, I could tell he was getting close. Was I going to be able to have my release along with him? Edward said no, but maybe he was enjoying this too much not to let me.

"Bella, I am going to cum very soon. I am just going to keep rubbing myself against your opening. I will not be inside you, you will get no release." As soon as he said that, he let go and came, calling out my name. Taking one last pull on my nipple.

I just laid there, aching for my own orgasm that would not happen tonight. This was worse than any other punishment he has ever given me. I think I prefer the spankings over not having him inside me. I guess I learned my lesson tonight. Shit! Edward gently undid all the ties and and massaged my ankles and wrists before crawling in beside me and pulling me closer to him.

"How's my girl?" he asked in a low soft tone.

"Sad, I don't like not having you inside me."

"I know – but do you understand why..."

"Yes, doesn't mean I like it. I'm sorry for yelling at you early today." I pout

"Mmmm, my naughty little lady, always getting herself into trouble."

"The nights still young, want to watch a movie" I ask him in my '_feel sorry for me_' tone

"Of course, but why don't we have a hot bath first" he smiles

"Sounds good" I snuggle in closer.

We stayed in the bath until we both were wrinkled prunes. Edward just laid back against the tub and I sat between his legs, resting against his chest. We talked a lot about the new house and what we were most excited about. I told him my ideas for decorating and furnishing it, and he told my about what he would like to see in the playroom. I totally forgot about that room. I'm leaving that up to him to furnish with what ever he felt was needed. I didn't really get to specific about what I had bought today, I wanted to leave it as a surprise for when it gets delivered.

Edward put the movie, '_The Notebook_' in the dvd player. I don't think he really wanted to watch it, but it was one of my favourites. I went to the kitchen and got us both a drink and a tray of cheese and crackers to munch on during the movie. I glanced over and saw him grab a box of tissues for me and place it on the coffee table.

"So, you think I will cry do you?" I looked over at him

"Yes, of course you will. Do you want to come and lay with me on the couch.?" He patted the space in front of him.

"Yep, I always like to snuggle with you, you always smell so great and you make me feel safe"

"Ah baby, your awesome" he whispers as he places a kiss on my shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Edward was carrying me into the bedroom.

"I missed the ending!" I whined

"Shhhh, it's late. We fell asleep on the couch. You can watch it another time. It's time for bed" Edward placed me in bed and slide in behind me, wrapping me in his warm embrace, I was out like a light.


	13. The Discussion

Over the last few days Bella has been slowly moving her stuff over to the condo. She didn't have much to move as most was already in storage for her trip to England. The feeling I got from seeing her clothes hanging in my closet, her girly stuff the bathroom and ALL her shoes lined up at the front door, was pure excitement.

But, today was Friday. The day I had chosen for us to officially start our DD lifestyle. Bella had all her possession at the condo and no need to go back to Jasper's apartment.

Both Emmett and I were at the club going over some details of the renovations and talking about the new house. I heard the phone ring out in the reception area. Emmett had Alice in doing a little work in the office to keep her out of trouble, which means having her stay out of furniture stores.

"Hello, Breaking Dawn, Edward Cullen's office"

"You probably can, but may you" was her reply. I looked at Emmett and started to laugh. Bella must have asked her why she was allowed back to the club while I still kept Bella away still.

"Hey B, I just stopped by the check on my man" she giggled. Emmett yelled out to Alice, "Ask her if she called checking up on Eddie?" Then there was a long silence.

"Ah, B don't be like that, I'm sure he will soon." Alice was using her sympathetic voice. Not good.

"Yep, hang on, he's just finishing up with Emmett." Alice put her on hold and I quickly picked it up.

"Babe, how's your day?" trying to sound cheery.

"Fine, but why is Alice allowed back into the club?" She whined.

"Bella, that's none of my business. What goes on between my brother and is girlfriend is only between them."

"But it's not fair, I want to be able to come and see you during the day too." She was sounding like a spoiled kid

"I don't want to have this conversation with you right now, can you just let it go and tell me why you called in the first place?" my voice getting harder.

"Yes, but I want to know why Alice..."

"Isabella!" I lowered my voice and spoke sternly into the phone. "We will discuss this when I get home, end of discussion. Now, why did you call?"

"Make sure Emmett does not come home tonight, alright!" She spat into the phone

"Young lady, drop the attitude right now! You don't want to start our weekend off like this do you? Because I certainly have no problem showing you some of the new items to use on my naughty girl."

"Okay Edward..., no need to get all caveman on me."

"Good, I'll be home around 6, be ready." I smiled

"Umm, sure. I'll be ready. Talk to you later, Bye."

"Bye Babe"

It was five minutes to six and I slowly made my way to the living room, completely naked, I wanted to surprise him when he got home. I was excited but at the same time, nervous. Would Edward approve of the way I welcomed him home on our first night? _Bella, stop over thinking this, your just sitting and waiting for him_.

My head snapped up as I heard his keys in the lock. '_Oh God_'. I could hear his breathing and the clicking of the door. I was becoming so turned on.

Once Edward was through the door and had placed his briefcase on the table, he looked up to see me slayed out for him on the couch. "Isabella! What are you doing crazy girl." He slowly walked to me, I could hear his footsteps as they moved closer to my body. Every once and awhile I could hear him let out a low moan. He must like what he sees.

"Isabella, what if Emmett was with me." He made me jump with his stern tone. I immediately stood and tried to cover myself.

"No, do not cover yourself" I felt a slight tap to my hip

"Your such a naughty girl, aren't you?" Edward kept his hand on my hip and he made his way around me again, dragging his hand along every curve of my body. "You're so gorgeous. I want you Isabella, in every way I can think of. Are you willing to pleasure me, here and now?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I would like to pleasure you" I moaned, trying to stay calm

"YES WHAT ISABELLA" his voice became harsh

"Yes, sir" I replied

"Now, please, on your knees and unzip my pants, slowly and gently. I want to watch you enjoy every second." I did as I was told, making sure to do exactly as he instructed, my hands began to shake.

"Take me in your mouth, all of me. I want to feel your tongue stroking my shaft, massaging my balls with your other hand." He moaned as I took my left and and began to gently knead his balls. I could see Edward had to adjust his stance as I continued to bring him in and out of my mouth. I was so wet for him, I could feel the dampness collecting between my legs.

"That's it Isabella, keep going, faster...I'm getting close." Edward's hand move into my hair, I could feel him taking a tight hold. He was now having me move at his pace, pulling me forward and back, faster each time.

"Lick it baby. On the tip, baby, that's it, slowly, slowly...now fast, faster. Oh god, I am going to cum. Take me in your mouth, now, now Isabella." He took a stronger hold on my hair and began holding me in place, his total length inside my mouth. All I could do was roll my tongue around as he held me still. Then with one last pull out and in, he released. I quickly swallowed everything he gave me. He let out one last moan and pulled away.

"Bella, come here and sit." He motioned to his lap. I stood and made my way over. Still a little shaky from the recent events.

"Did you enjoy that?" He was looking into my eyes and stroking my hair. I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Yes sir" I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I ordered dinner for us before I left the club, it should be here in about a half hour. Why don't we jump in the shower before it arrives."

"Yes sir, I would like that"

Edward stood me up and took my hand, "Follow me"

I spent the next half hour talking about the start of our dd lifestyle while I washed her hair and a very thorough body massage (wink wink). I felt that she deserved a little extra attention after my welcome home greeting.

Once we were dressed and the food had arrived, we sat in the kitchen, I wanted to teach Bella more about our new lifestyle. I called this the 'in class' portion of her training. She couldn't help but smile when I referred to it as that.

"Bella, this part is all about mental preparation, there will be no physical training" I leaned over and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Yes Mr. Cullen Sir".

"Isabella, trying to be a smart ass I see". Bella just looked at me and smiled.

Once I started my talk on the finer points of the dd lifestyle, I asked her where she thought she needed the most training. The look of panic came over her face. I placed a piece of paper in front of her.

"Read this over" I commanded "I think these are some areas that we need work on and that I expect us to excel in". Bella looked down at the paper and gave it a quick scan.

**LIFESTYLE TRAINING**

**Physical training:** developing specific muscles, movements, increasing flexibility.

**Sexual training**: increasing arousal, becoming sexual in new ways, overcoming sexual barricades, erotic movements, controlling masturbation, orgasm restriction.

**Emotional training**: control emotional expression, openness, journal keeping, overcoming fear, guilt, dishonesty, possessiveness, stubbornness, resistance. Overcoming expectations, resentment at unfairness.

**Mental training**: concentration training, training of the Will, persistence, obedience, determination, sticking to a task.

**Skills training:** making own punishment implements & restraints

**Verbal training**: control of speech, use or restriction of certain words, rule of silence, speaking more slowly

**Non-verbal training**: control of body language, using the body to communicate, reading body language of others

**Discipline and punishment**: accept punishment, maintaining stillness, accepting restrictions on movement, being restrained, delaying gratification

"Isabella, I expect you to be able to handle all this, you're a very strong person."

I was starting to understand what 'preparation' was all about. I thought I would be working towards what I would '_get_' out of training. I now knew that by giving control, it is for all areas of my life. In a dd lifestyle, it is a focused, structured, intense yet fulfilling adventure.

"Babe, I just want you to know that from the training program I have set up for you, it will supply you with a balance to your life, which you are sorely in need of" he bent down and kissed the top of my head. "With an understanding of what you need to become the woman I know you can be, with the support and encouragement from family and friends willing to guide you."

"Edward, do you mean I have to obey some of your family and friends in this lifestyle.?" I was confused.

"Yes baby, maybe not right away, but if they feel you are struggling with a certain issue you may be have, by all means. I have done it for my friends and family, I would hope they would do the same for me."

I sat quietly for a second, thinking over the family and friends I have met of Edwards, and even mine. "But Edward, I don't think I would like being spanked my Emmett, I have seen his work first hand" I smirked.

He laughed, "Well then I suggest you behave yourself when he's around"

"You can't be serious, that means Jasper still can, right!" I whined

"Before anyone lays a hand on you or punishes you in anyway, they have to make me aware of the situation. I have the final word. I may choose to hand out the punishment myself."

"K."

"Good girl, do you have any more questions?"

"So when can I go back to the club?" I gave him my best sad puppy dog eyes

"Bella!"

"Gotcha...Are we done for the night, my ass is getting sore sitting on these chairs"

"You'll be done when I say so, unless you _really_ want a sore bottom?" Edward gives my back a rub

"No, no, continue on"

"You've done a awesome job tonight, what do you think about taking a ride over to see Alice and Emmett?" Edward smiled and winked

"Really, I would love to. Are you going to tell them about us?" I blushed

"No, I thought I would leave that up to you. You wouldn't be able to keep this from Alice for too long."

"Ha Ha, your so funny. So class is over 'Mr. Cullen Sir'" I stood and give him my innocent look.

"Why Ms. Swan, you _**are**_ trying to be a smart ass aren't you" Edward crosses his arms over his chest. "Come over here"

"Not on your life" I squeal. "Your going to have to catch me first" I turn at run out of the kitchen with Edward following close behind.

I make my way into the living room with Edward on one side of the couch and me on the other. Both of us jockeying for position. I scream and head to the left and run into the dining room. Edward hot on my trail, we lap around the table three or four times before I escape back out into the living room.

"Isabella Swan, your going to get a spanking when I catch you." I see him try to hold back a grin

"Edward Cullen, you still haven't caught me yet" I laugh

We both stand perfectly still looking at each other, the coffee table between us. I can see in his face that he's thinking something up. I make a leap for the chair. If I'm sitting down, there is no way he can spank me now. I hear a crash...

"Bella, come quick, I need your help!" Oh man, did Edward just fall and break his leg? I get up and walk over to see him laying on the floor. He's facing away from me, so I bend down and roll him onto his back.

Before I can even take a breath, he grabs me and pulls me to the floor. He is now sitting on me.

"Gotcha, thought you could out smart me little lady?"

"Edward, let me up, please. I'm sorry, I will never call you that again." I'm trying not to laugh

"Uh Uh Uh, a little late for that you naughty girl of mine."

I'm quickly turned over onto my stomach and I can feel Edward pulling down my pants. A shiver runs right down to between my legs. He can make me so wet.

"Edward, please..."

"Shhh, you knew what you were doing, and you know you want it" I feel his hand start massaging my bottom.

"Babe!" was all I could get out.

"Don't babe me" His hand leaves my unprotected bottom and comes down with a sharp swat.

"Owwieee, Edward"

"Isabella, come on now, stop your whining"

SWAT. He's being very forgiving on me. Not too hard

SWAT. "mmmm" I groan

Edward pulls up my pants and leans over and places a kiss on the back of my neck. "How did you like that baby, did that hit the spot?" he laughs

"Oh yeah, just what I have been waiting for all day." I giggle

Edward gives me one last swat over my jean covered bottom. "You are definitely bad today." I just let out a moan.

"Okay, enough. Get up and get ready."

I climb up on the couch and adjust myself before standing and making my way to the bedroom. I stop just short of the bathroom to place a long and deep kiss on his lips. I can feel the growl in his chest. It's my turn and I reach around and grab his ass and give it a hard squeeze.

"Isabella - Change, now". I give him a wink.

I grabbed a clean pair of jeans and one of Edward's dress shirts and tied it in a knot at the waist. I thought I looked pretty damn good.

I guessed right, because as soon as I walked out of the bedroom, Edward's eyes caught a glimpse of me and his whole body turned around.

"I see you approve of what I chose to wear" I smiled

"Yep, I certainly do. But after today, I will be picking out your clothes on weekends. Just another little lesson for you to remember." He said as he came up and kissed my nose. "Let's get going"

"After you, sir" I stepped off to the side. He takes my hand and just shakes his head. I know that he is not exactly following the d/s rules tonight, so I better enjoy this side of him while it lasts.

Alice must have heard the elevator as she was standing with the door open and we walked up.

"Hey Bella, Edward. I so happy you came over. I have been missing my Bella." Alice was literally vibrating with excitement.

"I'm glad I could come over too, I've missed our talks." Edward lets go of my hand and walked over to join Emmett on the couch.

"So tell me, how was Emmett after he picked you up from the mall?" I gave a look over my shoulder. Alice grabbed my hand and we quickly went into her room and shut the door.

"Oh Bella, he was mad" she giggled

"If he was so mad, why are you giggling?"

"You see Bella, the madder Emmett gets and better the sex is. The punishment maybe hard to take at the time, and believe me it's worth it in the end. I don't know about Edward, but sex after being punished is amazing."

"Really, sounds like he's exactly what you needed, I am so happy for you" I hugged Alice

"Thanks B. So what about you, are you really happy?"

"I am, very happy" I couldn't help but smile thinking about Edward. "He makes me feel like no one has ever done before" I could feel myself starting to tear up.

"Ah Bella, I am so happy for you girl. You deserve the best."

"Okay, Okay enough of the sappy shit. How excited are you to be moving in together, and with our guys too.?"

"EEEEEE, I am so looking forward to this" she screamed.

We hear the door open and Emmett stick his head in. "Hey, What's going on in here, what's all the giggling and screaming about?"

"Nothing babe, we will be out in a sec." Alice had a grin from ear to ear.

"Hey Em, you could've knocked, what if I was naked?" I laughed

"Yo bro, your girlfriend's naked in here" Emmett turned back and yelled to Edward

"ISABELLA, what are you doing?" Edward came running up to stand behind Emmett.

"I am not! God – Do you believe everything your brother tells you?" I yell over Emmett's laughter.

"Thanks Emmett, I can get into trouble without your help." Edward just looks over to me and shakes his head, grabs Emmett in a head lock and pulls him out of the bedroom. Alice jumped off the bed and pulled me along with her as we join the boys in the living room. Over a few drinks and a lot of conversation, we had most of the ideas for the new house figured out. I was very excited about the move. The closing date was in just over two weeks.

Edward and Emmett had gone out onto the balcony to have a cigar. Alice and I moved to the floor and laid there looking up and the ceiling as we continued talking about how life had changed for both of us in such a short time.

"Bella, have you talked to your parents about Edward and the move yet?"

"No, I've tried to hold off on doing that as much as possible. I don't feel like hearing what they have to say about the whole situation. I would rather wait til I have no other choice."

"What does Edward think about that? If he finds out that you haven't told your parents, his head will explode."

"I will handle that when it happens. I'll have to call them when we move anyway to give them my new address. They don't even know that I am not going to England."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN", there's that voice again...

"Shit" I whispered as I looked over at Alice

"Jasper, I didn't hear you come home" I sat up

"I'm guessing that. Do you want to tell me why you haven't called your parents and told them about England, and that your moving to a new house with your boyfriend?" He stood with his hand on his hips.

"Jazz, stop yelling at me. I plan to tell them, I was just waiting for the right time."

"So when _is_ the right time?"

Okay, that's not Jasper. I'm getting whiplash. That time it was Edward. Shit, I _was_ having such a good time. Alice climbs up onto the couch and gives me a 'ooops, sorry' look.

"Bella, why have you not called your mom and dad?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm interested in know that too" Jasper adds

I could see Bella starting to get angry. "Listen, their _my_ parents and I will call them when I am damn good and ready. You two cannot bully me into doing anything I don't want to" I screamed at both of them.

"Enough" Emmett interrupts. We all stop and look at Emmett. "Jasper, I know that you've looked after Bella since she moved here, but as far as what Bella needs are now, it's Edward's responsibility. Bella has agreed to accept his lifestyle and so, Edward needs to take the lead."

"Bella, is this true?" Jasper asks

"Yes, but what the fuck does that have to do with anything right now" I respond, holding back my temper.

"Because you are acting like a spoiled child and making a spectacle of yourself" Jasper adds

"Fine, whatever" Bella flops down on the couch and crosses her arms.

"No, it's definitely not fine Isabella, I think we need to call it a night and head home." I finally speaks up.

"I think your right, if I stay here any longer, Jasper and I may have issues" She stands and grabs her purse, while looking Jasper in the eye.

"Thanks for having us and I will see you tomorrow at work Em, Alice a delight as usual" I turn and take Bella's upper arm. "Not another word" I whispers in her ear as I direct her out of the apartment. "I guess I was a little to lenient tonight. I can assure you I won't make that mistake twice". I stand inside the elevator, staring straight ahead as the door slowly close in front of us.


	14. It's all Good

As the elevator doors close, I feel Edward's arm tighten around my waist and he pulls me closer. 'Damn it, Edward seems way to angry for it just to be about calling my parents? Geez, I don't know who was more angry, me, Jasper or Edward.? Do I dare ask him if he is alright?

"Bella?" Edward's voice scared me back to reality.

"Yes Sir" I speak quietly

"I want to apologies for loosing my temper back there. It wasn't anything you said or did. I was just a little too defensive when Jasper started to raise his voice to you." He lifted up my chin to look in my eyes.

"I understand" I gave him a smile.

"I don't want you to understand, I want you to accept my apology. I don't like the Edward I sometimes become when I get jealous." Edward slowly pulls me over to stand in front of him, holding me close to his chest. "I love you so much Bella, I guess I am just over protective of you now, even when it comes to Jasper."

"Oh Edward, I do accept your apology and I love the way you look after me, well sometimes anyway." I wink at him. "As for Jasper, he just needs to realize that you are a part of my life now, and I am a part of yours. I have chosen to be in this relationship 100 percent. He just needs to back off. I will talk to Alice tomorrow and see if she can have a talk with him."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you. It hasn't always been easy for you, I know, but that's just my insecurities. But always know, I love..."

I place my finger to his lips. "Shhhh, I know" I place both my hands in his hair and pull him to my lips. I kiss him like I have never done before. His mouth opens and I instantly invade his mouth with my tongue. We wrestle for a second or two, when he pulls away. He moves me out of the way and he walks over to the elevator buttons and pushes 'stop'. The elevator immediately grinds to a halt. As he turns back to me, he motions with his index finger for me to come over to him.

"Come over here" he smiles that crocked smile. I let out a little squeal and I run into his arms.

"A little anxious are we?" His hand runs down my side to my ass, were he gives it a firm squeeze, then continues to rub gently.

"I'm always anxious when your around" I whimper

"I want you so bad right now, I can hardly control myself" I can feel his excitement through his pants.

"Then what are you waiting for?" As soon as I say that, Edward pushes my body up against the back of the elevator. I let out a moan.

"Oh baby, you drive me crazy" My hands move up slowly undoing all the buttons on her shirt. I cup her face, placing a soft kiss to the tip of her noise. With a loud groan, my hands move down to her breasts as I lift her bra up, exposing them. Gently I massage each, they fit perfectly in my hands.

As Bella start grinding up against the wall, my tongue makes its way to her nipple. It's standing perfectly at attention, waiting for more. I take it into my mouth and start sucking, twirling my tongue around, softly biting. She starts writhing with anticipation, sensing her discomfort I coast down and start undoing her pants, slowly unbuttoning and sliding the zipper down. I take hold of a belt loop on each side of her pants and take them down to her ankles. Staying crouched, she looks up into my eyes and licks her lips. Oh god please, she is killing me. Lightly I run my finger tips up the inside of her thighs as I reach her panties, hooking a finger on each side, I slowly draw them down to meet her jeans. "Step up" is all I say, and she instantly obeys, doing the same with her other leg. I lean in and place a soft kiss on her pussy. Bella's legs instantly open and she cries out as I reach up and enter her with two fingers, slowly and gently. She grips on tightly to the railing around the elevator and rests her head back against the wall. I keep going with my pumping inside her, while at the same time standing up and taking her nipple in my mouth again. I know she's close to exploding, so I stop everything and pick her up. "Wrap your legs around me, I need to be inside you."

"Yes Sir" She once again immediately obeys and buries her hands in my hair.

"Mmmmm baby, you are so wet for me." I place both hands on her butt and back her up against the wall. With every thrust I get deeper and deeper inside her. She cries out with delight.

"Isabella, I want you to cum, are you close baby? I want to watch you...you look so amazing when I can get you to cum."

"I'm close, harder Edward, harder...ohhhhhhhh, Edwardddddddddd I'mmmm cummmmming. She screams out as her orgasm takes over."

"Baby, you've sent me over the top, hold on" I take a firm grip on her hips and pound her down harder against my erection. "Isabella, I'm cumming baby." With the last thrust I release inside her. I fall against her chest and pant with satisfaction. We stay wrapped in each others arms until we hear a voice yelling up to us. Bella starts to giggle as her head rests against my shoulder.

"I think we need to start the elevator back up again" Bella whispers

I lift my head "I guess if we have to, but lets get dress first. I don't think anyone want to see us like this." Bella quickly grabs her pants and pulls them on, stuffing her panties into her purse. I already have my pants on and tucking in my shirt. Bella's still working on her shirt, trying to get the buttons done up.

I hit the button on the elevator and we are moving. There must be at least 20 people standing in the lobby waiting to get onto the elevator. I take Bella's hand and we make out way out through the maze of onlookers.

With a laugh Bella finally speaks "I have never done that before"

"Well, I'm proud to be the first to introduce it to you. Did you enjoy yourself?" I turns around and give her a grin.

"Oh, absolutely. When can we do it again?" She winks as I hold the car door open for her.

"Isabella, you are such a naughty girl" As she climbs into the car, I land a stinging slap to her backside. Bella lets out a very weak cry, then looks up at me and smiles.

The ride home was short, but long enough that I fell asleep with my head resting on his shoulder, and his hand resting on my thigh.

"Baby we're home" I hear Edward's voice softly in my ear.

"Mmmmm, already" I whisper.

Edward opens my door and scoops me up in his arms. "Let's get you to bed", he places a delicate kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Edward" I say as I snuggle in closer to his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart, I always have and always will"

Edward sets me down just outside our door. I lean against him as he unlocks the door. His smell just drives me crazy, I could breathe him in all day. As the door opens, he wraps his arm around my waist and helps me inside. I sit on the couch waiting for him to lock the door and take off his shoes, my mind wonders back to the first day I saw him again, my birthday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bella?", I heard him call my name. I thought I was hallucinating, could it be the man I have been dreaming about since junior high school. Is he calling MY name? _

"_Edward?" I was right, it was him, and he came over to talk to me! I'm in heaven. Then irritation seemed to take over on his beautiful face._

"_Are you drunk?" He is truly irritated, but why? He just met me for the first time in years, why is he already upset with me? He took a few moments and talked to the waitress. I couldn't really hear what he was saying. The next thing I knew he was pushing another drink in front of me. 'Well he couldn't be too concerned if he is giving me another drink!'_

_I asked him what it was as I took a sip. "Hey, this isn't alcohol" I yelled at him_

"_No, and your drunk" he got in my face. I don't really remember much of what happened next until I heard him say to Alice (not sure where she came from), I'm taking her home. I'm not sure, but I think that was the first time he called me his "little lady" and the first time he spanked me? _

_I do remember thinking to myself – EDWARD YOUR MY HERO._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Edward guides me to our room and lays me down on the bed. I as just exhausted, but not sure why. I thought to myself 'I can't sleep with all these clothes on, I have to get up'. Just as I started to push myself up off the bed, Edward came over and kissed me on the lips.

"Lay back down and stay still, I will get you ready for bed". He said in the oh so smooth voice of his. I just collapse back onto the bed. Grinning from ear to ear.

Edward gently removed my shoes and placed them in the closet. Next he came up and hooked his fingers in the waist of my pants and pulled them slowly off, folding them and placing them on a chair. He came back and unbuttoned my shirt and hung it in the closet. I just laid there in his bed, with nothing left on but my bra, shit I forgot my panties are in my purse. I felt myself tingle all over with anticipation as he turns and smiled at me. He liked what he saw.

Slowly Edward made his way back over to me. Taking my ankles in each hand, he spread my legs apart. He's crawling up the bed between my legs while softly running his hands up my thighs. Edward places a cool lick to my centre. I squirm and let out a deep exhale. He's now drawing circles with his right hand up my stomach, working his way to my bra. I feel his left hand reach around between me and the bed. He magically unclasps my bra and it falls loosely around my breasts. His right hand is now sliding down the strap on one arm, Edward looks into my eyes, telling me to lift up a bit. I do so immediately. He repeats the same movement with his left hand, I follow his lead.

With me totally exposed, Edward moves up and rests himself lightly on top of me, propped up on his elbows, he begins kissing my neck. I wiggle underneath him. He is so gentle as he gives my body his undivided attention.

"Baby, your are so gorgeous. How did I ever get so lucky as to have a girl like you come into my life?"

Edward places a soft kiss to my lips.

"I ask myself that everyday too, you are my everything" I smile up into his intoxicating eyes.

"I ask for nothing tonight, but to be able to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms" He lightly runs his fingers down the side of my face.

"That sounds amazing, I love just being close to you".

Edward effortlessly backs off the bed, taking the comforter and lovingly tucks me in. He then makes his way to his side of the bed and slides in, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into him. Edward brushes my hair off my neck and sweeps soft kisses down to my shoulder.

I awoke refreshed and alive with excitement. Today is Saturday, that means we have the whole day to ourselves. I couldn't wait.

"Isabella"

"Yes Ed...Sir?" I loved the sound of that.

"Come into the kitchen, you need to have breakfast" he spoke in a stern tone

Bella quickly makes her way to the kitchen, I is standing in the middle of the room with my arms crossed over my chest. Even though I was not happy, she still looked dam gorgeous.

"Isabella, when I am talking to you I expect you to at least pretend to pay attention"

"Yes Sir"

"Now on the weekend, breakfast can be a little later, lets say for 9:00 a.m."

"Yes Sir"

"But I still expect you to eat properly, do you understand Isabella?"

"Yes Sir"

"Okay, I have cooked breakfast for today, take a seat and eat. I will further instruct you as to what comes next when I'm finished"

Bella sat down and started to eat, I could hardly keep the grin from my face. We both sat in silence for about 20 minutes before I decided to speak.

"Isabella, are you looking forward to this weekend?" I spoke as I fold my newspaper closed.

"Yes I am"

"Good. I am finished my breakfast, so I am going to make some phone calls. What I want you to do when you are finished eating is clean up the kitchen, take a shower and meet me in the playroom. You have a half hour before I want to see you naked in my playroom."

"Yes Sir" I could see the excitement in her face, but also concern.

I was 5 minutes early getting to the playroom. Exactly 5 minutes later, I heard the door open and Edward take in a deep breath. Just that sound started getting me hot.

"Isabella, you've done very good so far. I am very pleased with you." Edward takes my hand and leads me over to a set of drawers. "This is one of the places we keep our toys. I will show you drawer by drawer what there is. As this is our first time in here, I will only show you a few items. Then we will chose a few and then I will show you what they can be used for. Is that okay with you.?"

"Yes Sir"

"Pull out the first drawer and tell me what you see" I move her closer "Go ahead Isabella, tell me"

Bella takes a second to scan the drawer. "Ummm" She was getting nervous.

With a sharp slap to her bare bottom "Isabella, speak up"

"Sorry Sir, just a little nervous I guess." She adjusts her stance and pulls open the top drawer.

"What treats are there for you?" I whisper in her ear

"Vibrators Sir". She takes a quick breath.

"Good Girl. Would you like me to use them on you some day?"

"Yes Sir"

"What's in the next drawer?" I place my hand on her hip and slowly kisses her neck

"Ah, umm Butt Plugs Sir" She pants

"How do you feel about those, does it interest you?"

"Yes Sir, I think I would like to try it" Her voice a little shaky. I runs my hand over her backside, giving it a firm squeeze. Bella proceeds to the next drawer.

"What do you see?" I step back

She lets out a giggle "Bondage Toys"

"Isabella! You find these things funny? You know that they don't necessarily have to be used for pleasure...I think I need you to pick one." I walk up beside her and take her chin in my hand.

"I think you may need a little help learning how to act while your in the playroom, Hmmm?"

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir"

"What types of items are there?" She needs to be aware of everything I have to use on her delicate body.

"Ties, ropes, hand cuffs, ankle cuffs, clamps, ticklers."

"Very good Isabella, now pick one." My voice sounding heavy

"Hand cuffs, Sir"

"Are you sure?" I smile

"Yes Sir"

"Okay, take it out and hand it to me."

She does as I command and turns back towards the cabinet. Bella slowly opens the 4th drawer, almost afraid of what she'll find. But excitement fills me also.

"Dildos" She lets out a sigh

"Sounds like your okay with these, you can move on to the next drawer"

"Sir, there's play collars, ball gags and blind folds" I think she was a bit surprised at these.

"Yes, Isabella –Are you okay?"

"Sir - Yes, Sir"

As she go to reach for the bottom drawer, I take her hand. "That's enough for now, we'll leave that one for another time."

I look up at his face, confused as to why I had to stop. But knew better than to question him. Edward puts his arm around my waist and leads me back over to the middle of the room.

"Isabella, up on the wall is all the items used for both pleasure and punishments. I will need you to go over and choose one" Edward gently pushes me forward.

Lined along the wall were differing sizes of crops, whips, belts and paddles. Oh my God, this place is totally set up. I look back at Edward, he motions for me to get going. Impatient one isn't he.! I walk up to the wall and take a close look at my options, trying to figure out which one will cause the least amount of pain. "None"

"Pardon Me" I heard Edward speak. Fuck, did I say that out loud?

"Sorry Sir, I was thinking to myself"

"Want me to make the choice?" His hand comes up and rests on my lower back

"No, No, I think I have picked one" I lie. I just grab the closest one.

"Okay Isabella, go over and take your place on the spanking bench." He directs me with his eyes. "You have picked a very nice bright pink latex flogger."

_'Whats a Spanking Bench_? Looks like a telephone table covered with cushions to me. My knees rested on the seat and my elbows rested on the table top. Which of course, my ass sticking up in the air.

"Perfect, you look gorgeous waiting there for me" Edward said as he walked around the bench, taking in everything. "You have been so good, only one little slip. But we will look after that right now"

I felt my entire body tense up. Edward took one wrist and attached a padded hand cuff, then feeding the other cuff behind a wooden support, attached the other to my other wrist. Making me lean even further forward.

"Isabella, tonight will be both pleasure and pain for you. I will first show you what this can do for punishment." He gently rubs my bottom

"Yes Sir"

"Good, I will start off with 10 warm up spankings then 10 more with the flogger. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

I felt Edwards left hand rest on my lower back. I tensed up, preparing myself for the first contact of his hand. SWAT, I let out a little whine, always happens with the first strike.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT SWAT...Edward stops and rubs the slightly pinked area. "How are you doing

baby"

"Okay, just takes a bit of getting used to" I relax a bit.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT...moving all over my backside, he's done and rubs my bottom again. Stepping back, he picks up the flogger and runs it through his fingers.

"Spread your legs a little wider, I will not just be attending to you backside with this."

"Yes Sir" I quickly obey.

I hear the air sweep through the tips of the flogger just before it makes contact with my tender skin. I cry out. Not really expecting the new feeling that this brings to me. It caused both pain and pleasure to my core. I could feel myself getting wet. But this was suppose to be for punishment only. Just my luck.

Edward lands three more slaps against my very red bottom before he lands the first swat to my clit. Oh my God, I have never felt anything like this before. I moan out loudly.

"Mmmm Sir" I cry

"Isabella, remain quiet" and with that he lands two quick slaps against my tender clit. "You're mine Isabella, all mine" Edwards tone changes to a little more stern. "This is all mine" He lands another slap to my backside. "This is also mine" a slap lands on my clit. I moan.

"Two more baby, I want you to understand, that you are mine. Do you know that?"

"Yes Sir"

SWAT, SWAT - "Then say it" These two land perfectly against my clit.

"I'm yours, All of Me, Sir" I smile to myself. I belong to you – Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Your _my_ little lady, and I love you" I turn to look at him, he smiles back at me. Edward comes and stands in front of me and undoes the cuffs, taking each wrist in his hands and rubs them, checking for any injuries.

"Stand up sweetheart, and come over to me" Edward holds out his hand. "Tell me, are you okay?"

"I am great Sir, never been better" I smile and place a kiss on his lips.

"Good, you need after care now, go lay on our bed. I will be right in after I clean up here"

I leave the playroom with a heavy heart. I wasn't ready to leave yet, I still wanted to explore more. But Edward knows best and that was enough for tonight.

I waited in our room for him, replaying the whole scene in my head. Unfortunately it was making me even more excited. I need him, I needed Edward.

Bella and I spent a glorious evening just exploring each others limits. I think we finally fell asleep around 2:00 a.m. I never knew I could be so in love with one woman – Bella Swan, My Life.

The sun peaked through the curtains around 7:00 a.m as she laid in the same spot that I lulled her to sleep in the night before. Bella stretched out, then covered her eyes with and let out a whine.

"Damn It" She growled. My baby was not ready to get up, it's way to early for her. Bella rolled over to wrap herself around me, but found my side of the bed empty. "Shit" I heard her speak. She just grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head.

I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. 'Now what!' she spat

"Isabella, it's time to get up. We need to get you going."

Bella pretended to still be sleeping, trying to do her best fake snoring noises. Did she really think I would fall for it. "Isabella, I know what your trying to do, and your not fooling me. Now get up, have a shower and meet me in the kitchen in a half hour, MOVE! I landed a swift slap to her backside.

"Ow, I'm getting up already!" She sounded like an angry kitten.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are talking to?" I put on my stern look

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Sorry, I forgot. It won't happen again"

"I hope not, that is your freebee for today. Be careful from now on" I gave the blankets a quick yank and pulled them completely off her. "Time is a wastin, get a move on. I've put your clothes in the bathroom that you can put on after your shower" I said as I left the bedroom.

While Bella was in the shower, I puttered around the kitchen, letting my mind wonder about what the day could bring. About twenty minutes later, I needed to get this show on the road.

"Isabella, your wasting time, hurry your ass up" I yelled over the sound of the shower.

"Yes Sir" She yelled back.

It was only a few minutes before Bella stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Take your seat Isabella" I pointed to my chair.

Not listening to me, Bella jumps up onto the counter and pulls me close to her. "Give me a kiss first. I missed you while I was in the shower."

"Good!" I smile and give her the kiss she so badly wants and needs. "Breakfast is getting cold and we have a full day ahead of us." I gave her another kiss and lift her down off the counter. "Go eat, and I want to see an empty plate" I see a slight frown appear on her lips, I shake my head then place a stinging swat to her bottom. "Behave" I said before Bella took her seat and started to eat.

Once I was finished my breakfast I took my plate and put it into the sink. Casually making my way over to Bella I placed my hand on the small of her back. She jumped a bit at my touch.

"Isabella, I am going to do some work in my office. I want you to clean up the kitchen and when your done, come see me." My tone firm.

"Yes Sir" I kissed the back of her neck while taking her breast in my hand, giving it a soft caress.

"That's my little lady"


	15. He Loves Me

It only took be about 20 minutes to finish my food and clean the kitchen, setting my plate to the side. My mind started to think of ways to show Edward that I had indeed ate everything he had put on my plate, without making him angry. Unfortunately there was no way, so I took my plate and walked down the hall heading towards Edward's office. I knocked lightly, taking in a deep breath.

"Come in Isabella" I heard him call out

As I walked in, he was still looking down at his laptop. Good, he hadn't seen that I was holding onto my plate. I travelled over and stood in front of his desk, waiting for my next order.

"Take a seat, I need to talk to you" Edward still hasn't looked at me. I was starting to think this wasn't going to work out they way I had hoped.

"Yes Sir"

"What do you think about spending the day site seeing?" I hesitated in responding, so Edward finally took his eyes off his computer. "Are you going to tell me why you're still holding your breakfast plate?" He looked at me with confusion.

"I wanted to prove to you that I had finished all the food on the plate. Didn't want you to think I just through it away." Yeah, that was sarcasm, but I knew that already.

"I see my smart assed baby is back" he folded his hands on his desk. I said nothing. "Do you think that was a smart move to make?"

"I just thought that you would ask me, so I thought it best just to bring the evidence with me"

"So, you thought it would be the best did ya?" Edward moved and stood in front of his desk, leaning back with his legs crossed. He started to laugh, Edward actually laughed. I was about to pass out, I figured I was in deep trouble. But no, he just laughed at me.

"You're not mad?" I asked, kind of confused.

"I was when I first saw you walk in, but just watching you sit there nervously tapping your foot, I thought I would play along." he smiled

I wasn't sure why, but that made me angry, he was laughing at me. I wasn't doing it to be funny, I was doing it to prove a point. A point that he so intently wanted me to learn. I felt myself starting to frown and become more irritated. "It's not funny" I said pissed off. "I wanted you to see that I don't need you constantly reminding me that I have to eat properly" I stamped my foot. He just laughed again.

"Are you throwing a temper tantrum, Isabella?"

"Mmmm" A growl came from the back of my throat. "No"

"No What? It looks like one to me! You're such a fierce little kitten aren't you" He smiled

"No Sir" I spat back

"Good to know. Now, are you ready to listen to what I have planned for today, or do you still need some time to finish your little temper tantrum?"

"I'm ready, Sir"

"Okay, I have arranged for us to take a hot air balloon ride around town. What do you think, would you like to go?"

I couldn't hold back the grin, "Yes, I would love that" I stood up and gave him a kiss.

"That's my girl. Can you be dressed and ready to go in an hour?" He took both my hands in his one. Holding them in front of me while pulling me closer with his other.

"Absolutely, it won't take me very long" I replied

With his free hand he lands two firm swats to my backside. "You promise to behave yourself while we're out, no temper tantrums?"

"Ow... Yes Sir, I mean no Sir. Shit...I won't have a temper tantrum while were out"

"Perfect, now go get dressed. I will be waiting in the living room." Edward kisses my forehead before turning me towards the door and giving me one last little pat to my ass, indicating to me to go get ready.

I was thankful that I had chosen an outfit for her, Bella would have taken forever to get ready. I picked out her favourite faded jeans that went perfectly with a new shirt I bought her a few days back. She kept her hair in a ponytail while she exchanged her slippers for a pair of converse.

"You look adorable Isabella" I stood up from my chair and met her at the door.

"Thank you" Bella smiled up at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I smiled and took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I think so" She replied sheepishly.

The drive only took about 20 minutes to get to an open field just outside of town. There was a large group of people standing around looking at all the different styles of balloons. I introduced Bella to most of the people I knew from the club and other parties, but a few I just directed her to stand behind me. I could see by the look on Bella's face she was a little confused about that. So far, she had been great and very pleasant to all my friends.

As we continued to walk around, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see a blond haired man with a tall red headed women in tow.

"Edward, hold up." I heard him yell.

I didn't stop. "Shit!" he was still following us.

"James, it's been a long time" I coldly replied.

"Yeah, where have you been hiding? Haven't seen you around much" James' eyes moved to Bella.

"Been busy, the club and all." I took a stronger hold of her hand

"So, is this your new girl Eddie?" He have Bella a wink. My stomach churned

"My name is EDWARD, and this is Isabella." I chose not to introduce Bella to James

"Nice to meet you Isabella" James came forward to take her hand but I pulled her in behind me.

But Bella being Bella, she leaned around me, "Nice to..." I immediately cut her off.

"Isabella! Shhh" I yanked her back further behind me.

"Uh Oh Edward, I see she needs some training." James laughs. "I could have her spend some time with Victoria. I am sure she could teach your Isabella a few things"

"No James, Isabella is perfectly fine. I can look after everything she needs" I spat back

"Okay, Okay, no need to get all excited. But the offer is on the table if you ever want to reconsider" James pats me on the arm and turns and walks in the direction of another group of people.

Before I had a chance to think, Edward yanks me by my hand and I almost trip.

"Isabella, not everyone here is like us." Edward was frowning now.

"I'm sorry, I just was a little nervous."

"Alright, lets not let that little incident ruin our day. Follow me" At least he was smiling again

Edward and I walked up to a balloon that had the name of his club on it. No one else was there except for the man who, I am guessing, will be the one directing the balloon's route. As we got closer to the balloon, I was smiling from ear to ear. I felt like a kid at Christmas. I had always wanted to take a ride in a hot air balloon, but never had the chance.

"Excited or nervous about the ride?" Edward asked

"Oh, both I think, Sir?"

"Isabella, we are out in public remember. Until we are alone again, you can use my name."

I shook my head and followed Edward as he walked up to the man preparing the balloon.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen, she's almost ready" The man said, grinning as he spoke.

"Great Paul, looks to be perfect flying weather today" Edward seemed to talk like he knew all about flying a hot air balloon.

"It does that. My I ask who the pretty lady is standing behind you?" He winked at me.

"Paul, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is Paul. He works for Emmett and I." Why was he introducing me to Paul but not the that James guy?

"Nice to meet you Bella" Paul reached forward to shake my hand. I looked up at Edward and he shook his head okay.

"Nice to meet you too Paul"

I stayed where I was as Edward and Paul continued to circle around the basket of the balloon and talk amongst themselves. Edward seemed to be making a lot of checks himself as to the ropes and mechanics of it.

"Looks ready Mr. Cullen" Paul spoke up

"I think so. We should be landing in a couple of hours on the other side of town." Edward came walking over to get me.

"Come on Bella, its time to take off." Edward picked me up and lifted me over the side of the basket onto the floor. He jumped in right after. Leaving Paul on the outside holding onto a long rope, what I would think is what holds it to the ground.

"Is Paul not coming with us, does he not have to pilot this thing?" I ask a little concerned

"Nope, I am flying it. It's just you and I." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Wait, I didn't know you knew how to fly a hot air balloon?"

"SURPRISE" Edward gave me that crooked smile

"Great, any more surprises that I should know about?" I asked

"Maybe, but I'm not telling you yet"

"Tsk" I crossed my arms and put on a pout. That only made Edward laugh.

Within seconds, we were off the ground and floating in the air. Bella immediately grabbed the sides of the basket and held on tight. She let out a little whimper, not knowing what to expect next. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. Placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bella, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered in her ear

"Okay, it's beautiful up here" She looked around

"Not as beautiful as you" I leaned in and breathed in her perfume

Bella and I stood arm and arm for about a half hour before she relaxed enough to release her grasp from around my waist.

"Isabella, are you alright" I had a concerned look on her face

"I'm fine, just, it's so quiet up here. So beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

As Bella kept her eyes on my, I opened up a wooden box that was sitting off to the side of the basket. It held a bottle of wine, crackers and a wide variety of cheeses.

I laid out a blanket on the floor. "Isabella, chose a spot on the blanket and sit."

Bella immediately took a seat. I attached a fitting onto the burner of the balloon so I could join her on the floor.

"Comfy?" I asked

"Of course, I love it"

"Good, because I want you, here, now, in the balloon. I have been holding back for an hour now. I can't wait any longer" I take her legs and pull them out from underneath her, so she is now laying on her back.

"Edward, it this safe? We might crash."

"Isabella, I would never let us crash. Just let me tend to your needs."

She lays her head down against the floor as I slowly starts undoing her jeans. She helps me by wiggling her hips as I pulls them completely off.

"Isabella, no panties. You are a naughty girl" I say as I toss the jeans to the other side of the basket.

I then rub my hands along the side of her legs, all the way up to her waist, where I stop and give her clit a teasing suck. She lets out a weak moan. I just look up at my baby and smiles. As I crawl up closer to her breasts, I widen her legs with my knees. Giving me better access to her centre. I then lean down and run my lips against her right nipple, causing it to immediately stand at attention. Moving over to the left nipple, doing the same torture to it.

"Edward, you are making me so wet" Bella cries out

"Shhhh, you must remain silent" I move up to her mouth, capturing her bottom lip with my teeth.

"Ohhh, yes sir" She groans

As he envelopes my mouth with his, he gingerly sneaks his tongue past my lips and begins dominating mine. We both battle for control until I give in and let him overpower me. As we continue to kiss, his hands make their way to the hem of my shirt and start inching its way up until it reaches my arms.

"Arms up!" Edward commands. I instantly obey. My shirt takes its place along side my discarded jeans. His tongue has now moves down to my stomach were it is drawing circles up and down, side to side. Stopping only momentarily to kiss my navel. My hips arch with anticipation, but soon are put in their place as he gives them firm swat. I can hear him mumble against my skin "Stay still". Edward moves slowly back up to my breasts, pushing my bra up to reveal them. Taking one in his hand and the other in his mouth, he simultaneously massages and sucks on them. I bit down on my lip, trying to contain any noises that I make. Edward wraps his arms around my waist and sits me up. Still having his arms around me, he unclasps my bra and lets in fall to the floor. He gently lays me back down and slides down to between my legs. Softly placing a kiss on my clit, he starts rubbing his hand over my folds.

"Isabella, you are wet aren't you?"

"Yessss"

"Well, I guess I will have to look after than now won't I"

Edward inserts a finger inside me and begins to move in and out, easily at first then picking up speed. I again arch my back, but this time, he did not react. He kept up the rhythm of his movements while taking my clit into his mouth and with his tongue, doing some unexplainable actions that drove me crazy. I could feel my muscles tightening. I was getting close. I needed him inside me. I slide my legs closer together, trying to get his attention.

"Are you ready for me?" Edward spoke

"Oh God, yes, please" I panted

"Good Girl, you may cum any time." With that, Edward placed his hands on the back of my thighs and lifts up my legs so they were now resting on his shoulders. He inched in closer and I could feel him pressed against my opening. Rubbing up and down my wetness. Teasing me, making me moan out in pure anticipation. Edward grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled me into him, instantly making me cry out. His thrusts were intense and powerful. It was like he was on a mission. He kept pumping in and out of me, calling my name.

"Fuck, Isabella you are so tight, I could do this all day. You make me so damn hard." He pushed my legs up further towards my head, allowing him to thrust deeper into me. I was crying out with pleasure. I wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

"I am going to cum. Push harder, I need you deeper. Make me cum!" I yelled out

"Yes baby, cum for me." Edward reached down and started rubbing my clit. That was all it took, my orgasm exploded. I screamed out Edward's name as loud as I could. Grabbing a hold of his arms, trying to get more out of him before he stopped. It must have sent him over the edge as well. Because just as I was finished, he sped up.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming. Isabella, massage my balls, please. Now! I'm cumming...mmmm"

To add a little more excitement for him, a tightened myself around him. Making him shiver just that much more. I had to laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

We both laid motionless on the blanket, trying to catch our breath. Bella looked over at me, his eyes barely open. She moved her hand and ran a light touch down my chest. Before I sat up, Bella placed a kiss on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around me. "Don't move yet, I love just being here with you, looking up at the sky." She smiled up at me.

"Me too baby, me too. I have another surprise for you." I rolled over and took a small case out of the box that the wine was in. I handed it to Bella and told her to open it. Inside was the most exquisite piece of jewellery. "Do you like it?" I asked, a little concerned .

"I love it. It is the most amazing charm I have every seen" I could see a tear escape from the corner of her eye.

"Isabella, I love you so much"

"I love you too" She stretched up and kiss me

"I saw it and it reminded me of you, so I had to get it for you. Be sure there will be more where that came from. I want to spoil you."

"Thank you" Bella hesitated for a moment "I never wanted to be apart from you"

I took her in my arms and kissed her like I have never done before. I reached for the wine and popped the cork, pouring Bella a glass of wine and made a toast to the both of us.

"Time to get heading back. As much as I like looking at you naked, you may want to get dressed so Paul doesn't get an eye full." I add as I pull on my jeans.

"I'm not afraid of Paul seeing me naked. Shouldn't I get used to it if we plan on attending '_special_' weekend retreats?" She gives me a mischievous grin

"Oh Isabella, you _are_ a naughty girl aren't you?"

"Who me?" Giving me her sexiest smile.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get dressed now! I will deal with you when we get home" I was trying to hide a smile.

"Yes Sir"


	16. The Ride

Well, Edward apparently couldn't wait til we got home!

I was bent over the trunk of the car putting away the picnic basket when he walked up behind me a gave my ass one quick swat to each cheek.

"Owwie" I spoke to no one in particular.

"Just preparing your beautiful backside for when I get you home" he smiled that crooked smile that always makes me want him all the more.

"Thank you? I think" I smile back at him

"Finish up and get in the car, I want to stop by the club before we go home"

"Yes Sir." I hurried up and jumped into the car "I can actually get back into your club? Do you think Emmett and Alice will be there? Emmett should still be there right?" I was rambling on like a fool.

"Isabella, slow down! Your talking a mile a minute. I see we may need to work on your self control"

"Sorry, but I'm just excited" I was vibrating with exhilaration. Edward just shook his head. I think he knew that no matter what he said or did, short of out right punishment here in the car, I was not going to calm down any time soon, and he was fine with that. This time!

As we neared the club, I took a forceful grip of her thigh. From that, I'm sure, she knew I had something bothering me,

"Isabella, I want to talk with you before we go into the club." I had a serious look on my face.

"Yes Sir"

"When we get into the club, I want you to stay at my side at all times" I tilted my head a bit and furrowed my eyebrows, trying to get the message across. "Find something humorous Isabella?"

"No Sir, continue"

"You will not speak to anyone unless I say it's okay. We are going directly up to my office and there you will remain. If I need to leave the office for a minute, you will stay. Do you understand everything I have told you?

"Yes" She smiled. But I could tell she wanted to know what the big deal was about her staying close to me.

"Good Girl. Lets go, I don't want to be stuck here all night." I jumped out of the car and came over to open her door, immediately taking her hand in mine. I led her into the club, keeping an overly tight grip as we entered the main room. The place was starting to fill up, I could see Emmett behind the bar running around looking like he was going to cry at any moment.

"Shit, what's going on now?" I groaned. Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Shh, I don't want to hear a thing out of you, understand?" I tugged her arm, making her move quicker as we walked across the dance floor.

"Sit here and don't move or talk to anyone!" Bella gave me a 'your crazy' look, but I had no time to call her on it.

"Yes Sir" She replied, digging into my purse for some gum.

Bella's eyes were on Emmett and I as we had a very colourful conversation while she waited for me.

"Upstairs, now!" I yelled out to Bella

She sat there for a second. I could see she was not impressed by my tone. "I said now, and I mean it" I grabbed her arm and yanked her up the stairs to my office, maybe a little to rough, but I needed to get her upstairs and quick. "Sit down and don't say a word. I need to think"

I sat with my head in y hands for about 20 minutes before I looked up from my desk. "Isabella, I am sorry for talking to you the way I did downstairs. I was not prepared for the information that Emmett gave me. Not prepared at all." I pushed my chair out and came and sat down beside her. "There is somethings about my past that you don't know, and I would have liked to keep that part buried if I could have. But it seems that it has come back to haunt me." I was now very nervous about talking to Bella about any of this.

Then came a knock at his office door. I instantly pulled her closer and took a deep breath in. "Who's there?"

"It's me bro, can I come in?" Emmett was also uptight.

"Yeah, come on in" I relaxed a bit knowing it was only Emmett.

Bella was starting to fidget and her eyes were darting back and forth between Emmett and I. "Um Emmett, can I ask were Alice is?" She tried to talk as calmly as possible. But I interrupted her.

"Isabella, I told you before we came in that you were to stay quiet" I gave her a menacing stare, I felt bad, but I needed to focus.

Bella immediately pulled her hand away from mine and stood up with her hands on her hips, staring at both of us. Here we go...

"Listen, I have done nothing to put either of you in this mood. I have done everything you asked of me up til this point. I can clearly see that something is bothering both you, and no one has yet to let me in on the big secret. I will not just sit by and let you two carry on this way. Either tell me what's going on or take me home now. I will not stay here any longer." Bella let out half scream half sign as she cross my arms.

"Isabella - Edward. Are you going to allow her to speak to us that way? Emmett was pacing back and forth in front of Edward's desk. "I mean really, I would never let Alice speak to me that way. If I were you I'd..." I cut Emmett cut off right there.

"Emmett! At this moment, I don't want to hear what you think I should do with Isabella. We have bigger issues. I will deal with her in my own way, on my own time."

Edward stood up and took me by the arm and proceeded to walk me to a metal looking door behind his desk. After placing his hand on what looked like a scanner, the door opened. Edward lead me into a dark room. _Oh god, here we go again. Stupid Bella, Stupid_. He flipped on the lights to unveil a very, and I mean VERY lavish looking apartment. I didn't know what to say. It was amazing. Edward pushed me in the direction of a very expensive looking couch.

"Sit over there and don't move, keep quiet and I will deal with you later. I will come get you when I'm done." His eyes were black with anger. Well that didn't go the way I had planned, but this place was a dream.

"Yes Sir" I was more than happy to stay here, forever if need be.

I could barely hear the voices outside the door. I knew there was Edward, Emmett and then there was another voice, a woman's voice, but it wasn't Alice's or even Rosalie's. She was someone that I had never met, her voice was very assertive, I would have remembered such a voice. Every once in a while I would hear someone bang something, probably his or her fist on the desk. As time went on, I hoped that whatever the problem was, Edward was not in trouble. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding with someone from the club. That would explain why Emmett was upset as well. Oh man, I really needed to talk to Alice. Thinking I had enough time to call her, I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and promptly called her number. It only rang once before she picked up.

"Alice's Sex Shop, how may I please you?"

"Ewww Alice, that's disgusting!" I cringed

"Oh lighten up Bells. What's got you all in a lather." She was still trying to be funny

"Alice listen. I am here at the club with Edward and Emmett. Something weird is going on. Have you talked to Emmett lately.?"

"Nope, my love monkey has been busy most of the day. I tried to call him earlier but he didn't answer. Why what's goin on?"

"Firstly, don't use his pet name when your talking to me. God, it gives me the shivers, and not in a good way. Secondly, both Edward and Emmett are all freakin out about something. When we got to the club, Emmett was having a fit behind the bar. Edward went and talked to him, and the next thing I know, I'm locked in a secret apartment Edward has behind his office. Does Emmett have one of these too?"

"Wow, your in Edward's apartment. I know Emmett has one, but I haven't been in it yet. How is it decorated, maybe I can redo it for him. That would be awesome." Alice was giggling and bouncing around.

"Alice, focus. What do you think is going on. Why did Edward hide me in here?" Just as Alice was getting ready to talk again, I heard the lock on the door. "Gotta go, Edward's coming" I quickly closed my phone.

"Finished?" was all I asked

"For now. Ready to go home?" He asked, a little calmer than before.

"Yes"

"Did you take a tour of the place while you were here." He said with a smile

Damn, why didn't I think of that. "Nope, just sat here and relaxed"

"Sure you did" he gave me a wink. What was so interesting about this place that he was sure I would have looked around? Oh well, I am sure there will be a next time.

"Lets go. I still haven't forgotten about your little outburst tonight." He wrapped his arm around my waist and directed me out of the apartment.

"Yes Sir" What else could I say. I knew it was coming, but maybe he would let me explain first, before he decides on my punishment.

As we made our way out of the club, I heard that woman's voice again. She was sitting at a table with two young women. The others seemed very shy and afraid to look up. I wonder what she wanted with Edward? As I continued to look in her direction, I saw her wave and wink at Edward. Okay, I can't lie, that pissed me off. Could she not see that Edward was holding my hand. My instincts kicked in and I tried to turn and pull away in the direction of that old hag that just winked at my man. I must have said something to the effect of '_Fuck you Bitch_' because as soon as I attempted to make my way to her table, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back, whispering in my ear.

"BEHAVE ISABELLA" his hold on me was very tight now. I couldn't help it, I let out a growl and furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at her. Who does she think she is?

I had so many questions I wanted to get answers to, but this weekend was not the time. I would have to wait until tomorrow night or even Monday until I could ask him who she was and why she was at his club.

Edward did say anything to me all the way home. I knew he wasn't really angry with me, I think it was more about what went on at the club. His facial express was hard and he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles where turning white. Every once in awhile I would over hear him mumble something to himself, but I couldn't make it out.

I walked into the house first and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water when Edward's voice rang through the living room.

"Isabella, I expect you to be in the playroom in 10 minutes. Don't be late!" his voice left no room for questions.

"Yes Sir" I sighed, thinking that he may have changed is mind about the whole punishment thing.

Bella sat waiting for me to enter the playroom. She chanced a quick look up a the clock that hung over the doorway just as I opened the door and walked in. Bella immediately focused her on my face.

"You have been a very good girl this weekend, done very little to upset me." my voice was smooth.

"Thank you Sir"Her voice was cheerful, hoping that it would lessen her punishment.

"But, we are here to take care of some not to pleasant business, aren't we Isabella?"

"Yes Sir" She remained still as I ran my hand though her hair.

"Tonight I am going to teach you that with pain comes pleasure my sweet. Go and take your place on the wooden horse" I tapped her back, my way of giving her permission to rise and take my

position.

"I will not be tying you down tonight, but I do expect you to remain still until your punishment is complete. Do you understand?" I came up and stood between her now divided legs.

"Yes Sir" She whispered.

"I will be only spanking you tonight with only may hand. That will be part of the pain that I will teach you tonight. As for the pleasure, that you will have to wait for. I will be giving you 10 warm up swats and then you will receive 20 more after that."

"Yes – Sir"

"Good girl. Do you know why you are in this position tonight?" I slowly massaged her backside as she spoke.

"Yes, I was being disrespectful to you and Emmett at your club today"

"That's right, don't you think it would've been smart of you to have listened to me?" I landed the first warm up swat to speed up my answer. It worked!

"Ohhhhh, yes sir" She moaned, the first one always catches her off guard

"I should think so." the second swat landed in the same spot.

Without thinking, Bella reached around to rub her backside. I grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her back, while at the same time landing 2 very quick and very hard swats to the other cheek.

"Ah Ah Ah Isabella, keep your hands out of the way or I will add more on after the warm ups."

"Sorry Sir."

"So, are you going to start working on your self control and doing what I tell you?" I gave her another swat

"Mmmm." She took a deep breath in. "Yes Sir, "

"Emmett told me that he thinks you were a silly little girl today that doesn't know any better and needs a good old fashioned spanking to learn that you should always listen to your elders. Especially when that elder is ME!" Next came 2 more swats.

"Owwwwiiiie, yes sir" Bella cried out. I then took some time to gently rub her stinging backside.

"Only 4 more warm up swats then I will begin your punishment"

I laid my head down on the patted bench and took in another deep breath. I could hear his hand swing back as the air moved around him. Edward took no time to finish up the last of my warm ups. I began mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

His hand connected to my warmed backside with two very firm smacks. I bucked a little with the intense sting.

"Speak to me Isabella" He commanded

"I'm fine Sir" I smiled to myself. That would make him proud of me. I was learning to speak up when asked my level of discomfort.

"Good Girl" Edward then walked around to my left side, placing his one hand on my back while using his other to attend to me bottom.

This time he used and upward swat that caught both my sit spot and the already tender area. I let out a deep moan and at the same time I opened my legs wider (all unintentionally, but I was getting so turned on). I could feel myself getting wetter as it was starting to trail down my thighs. Edward picked up on the signs that I was becoming aroused, because as soon as I widen my stance, he landed a sharp slap to my folds. I lift my head up and called out to him.

"Oh Sir, I love it when you do that to me" I whimpered

"Isabella, being a naughty little girl gets you so wet."

I feel him slowly rub his fingers up and down my centre, stopping to give me clit some attention before returning to my opening. Edward slips his thumb inside me and begins to pump in and out, while his middle finger applied pressure back on my clit with tiny circles. I was trying to stay as still as possible, but my body had other plans. My hips kept thrusting up and down against the wooden horse. I was moaning and biting my lower lip, I need to cum so badly. Edward never slowed his movements, placing more pressure on my back to hold me still, while driving me closer to the edge.

He withdrew his fingers from my centre to finish up my spanking. That only made me more and more aroused. I felt like I was close to exploding. I have never been so free feeling, so intense, so strong. I thought I would pull the sides right off of the wooden horse. Edward moved to my left side where he started again, but this time, he was using his right hand to spank me and his left had was again down at my centre, rubbing and thrusting his fingers against me. That was it, that was all I could take. I screamed out his name and closed my eyes as my orgasm took over. Edward never slowed down what he was doing, he continued on until I was completely exhausted.

I laid my head back down on the patted top and tried to catch my breath. He came around and stood at my head, placing a kiss on my forehead while brushing my hair out of my face.

"Isabella, you did wonderful. Please stand up and have a drink of water"

I did my best to stand, my legs were like jello. I fell to my knees, but not before he caught me and gently eased me to the floor. My eyes were closed and my head was down as I felt Edward lift my chin up and place the water bottle against me lips. When I opened my eyes, he was right there kneeling in front of me.

"Come baby, you need to lay down and rest." Edward picked me up and carried me over to the bed that was against the wall as soon as you walked in. It was amazingly soft and very comfortable. He laid me on my stomach and placed more kisses down my neck and across my shoulders.

I felt the bed move as he got up and walked over to another chest of drawers. I could hear him open one of the drawers and then he came back and sat down again beside me.

"Isabella, I am going to rub some lotion on your bottom. It will help with the cooling and the pain."

"Yes Sir" I sighed

"You made me happy with how well you took your punishment" Edward spoke smoothly

"Thank you."

"Did you enjoy the little extra I have you for being such a good girl?" I could tell he was smiling as he was still applying the lotion.

"Oh yes Sir, I loved everything you did" It was my turn to smile now

"That makes my very happy, you very important to me and I want to do the best things for you"

"You are Sir, you are"

Edward stopped rubbing on the lotion and climbed onto the bed and tucked himself in beside me. I loved the feeling I got when he was this close to me. It gave me a feeling of security and love. I couldn't think of any place else I would rather be than right here with him, right now.

I guess we both fell asleep because when I woke Edward was still beside me, but he only had his boxers on. I rolled over to face him and started lightly running my fingers up and down his stomach, making him giggle. I then reached up and gave a quick nibble on his ear lobe.

"Behave" he said through the giggling

"Only if I must" I smiled up at him, then both out stomach growled.

"I guess it's time for dinner." Edward sat up. "Isabella, you go make dinner and I will clean up the playroom. Come get me when dinner is ready"

"Yes Sir, is there anything you would prefer for dinner?" I asked

"No, whatever you make will be wonderful, I am sure" Edward have me a wink and jumped off the bed. "There is a set of clean clothes for you waiting in our bathroom. You can shower, change and start dinner, this should only take me about an hour to clean up"

I took that as he wanted his dinner as soon as he was done in the playroom, so I had better get a move on. I had no idea what to make for dinner yet. I guess I can think in over while have a quick shower. What can I serve that will end such a perfect day? Well almost perfect, I still don't know what went on at the club this afternoon. But that question will have to wait until Monday.

Dinner was ready and on the table exactly one hour after Bella left the playroom. I could smell the delicious aroma of beef tenderloin and Yorkshire pudding.

Bella lightly knocked on the playroom door.

"Come In" I replied, I was just finishing up putting the wooden horse back.

"Dinner is ready"

"Good, I am all done in here. Go and take your seat, I will be right there"

"Yes Sir"

Bella could sense my presence behind her as she tried to sneak a peak out of the corner of her eye, trying to play coy. I ran my hand through her hair and down her back. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head while at the same time, giving her bum a little pat.

"Perfect Isabella, just perfect" I smiled

"I'm glad"

Neither of us talked during the meal. I'm guessing both of us were just thinking about the days events. I was hoping that she was anyway.

"Isabella, I have finished eating so I'm going to go into my office for a bit. I have some things I need to look after. If Emmett calls, tell him to call on my office line, okay?"

"Yes Sir. Would I permitted to talk to Alice for a few minutes if Emmett does call?"

"Well, only if Emmett says it's okay. But I don't want you asking him or bugging him to talk to her, got it" I wagged my finger at her.

"Yes Sir. Thank you"

"After your clean up the kitchen, get in and have a nice long bath. Take as long as you want. I will come and get you when it's time for bed."

"Mmmm, that sounds good." She smiled as she started to clean up the kitchen.

Edward had been busy in his office for about 30 minutes when the phone rang. It was Alice's number, but I figured it must be Emmett.

"Hello, Cullen residence"

"Hello Isabella is Edward home?" His voice was deep and sounded a little tired

"Oh Emmett, yes he is. He is working in his office." I tried to sound upbeat, so he would feel better. I could hear Alice is the background asking if it was me that answered the phone and if she could talk to me. Maybe that's why he sounded tired, Alice was constantly bugging him to call so she could talk to me. I heard Emmett yell to Alice...

"_Mary Alice if you don't calm down, you won't get to talk to Isabella tonight or for that matter, the next week_. _Got it?_" I tried to hold in my laughter.

"_Sorry Sir, I will. But can I talk to her now?" _Alice was still hyper though

"_Damn it!"_

"Isabella, are you still there?"

"Yes Emmett"

"Has Edward allowed you to speak briefly, and I mean briefly to Alice? I wasn't sure that he would after the way you behaved today at the club"

Okay, that made me angry, but I would have to control my temper if I wanted to talk to Alice. So I bit my tongue and answered him.

"Yes Emmett, I have already asked Edward if I could talk to Alice and he said yes, as long as it's fine with you. Edward also told me to tell you that you should call him on his office line, there was somethings he needed to talk to you about"

"Okay, I'll hand the phone over to Alice" - "_Mary Alice, I don't want you on the phone all night. When I get off the phone with Edward, I expect you to be as well"_

'Geez Emmett, wanna calm down a bit, I thought Edward was strict.' I thought to myself

"_Yes Sir, I won't be too long" _Alice's voice was sickeningly sweet

"Hey B" Alice screamed into the phone.

"Alice, everything alright over there?"

"Oh yeah, that's just Emmett trying to sound tough" she giggles

"Oh really." I said a little too sarcastic

"Bella, you just don't understand me and Emmett that's all"

"Okay, that's probably a good thing. Anyway, how have you been? I have missed out daily chats"

"I know B, but I hope it gets better once we are all living in the same house. I am so excited, I can hardly wait" Alice was getting hyper again.

"I am do Alice, but you need to calm down or Emmett will hear you."

"Oh he's just a big teddy bear"

"WHATEVER!, Alice. I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot B"

"When I called you today from the club and I asked you if Emmett had said anything about why he was so uptight. Did he every say anything later on?"

"Um, let me think. I know he was talking about an old friend of Edward's stopped by the club with a couple of her friends, and that he was surprise to see her. He said that he would have bet money that she would never come around anymore. Why, who is she?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure, but I plan to find out. When we left the club, she waved at Edward and gave him a wink. I wanted to go over to her and tear her head off, but Edward stopped me before I got even move 2 feet away from him."

"You go girl" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I can just imagine what kind of trouble I would have been in if I had made it over to her and let her know exactly what I thought of her wave and wink." Then I heard a voice from behind me. Just as I heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Isabella" - _"Mary Alice" _hang the phone up. Both Edward and Emmett spoke at the same time.

"Gotta go Bella. Luv Ya" Alice hung up

"Bye Alice" I said but she was already gone.

"Isabella, what are you talking to Alice about? If it was about today at the club, I told you to forget about it." I voice was angry. Too angry for only what Bella had done.

"Sorry Sir. I just had questions about who that women was. I guess maybe I am a little jealous"

"I could see that, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you were still asking Alice about her after I told you to forget it."

"I said I was sorry, why are you so angry? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other?"

"Isabella, I need to think and calm down. Go have your bath and then bed. I will be there later. Don't fight me on this!" I turned and walked back into my office as Bella continued walking into the bathroom. That was the end of the conversation on that topic. For Now!


	17. Who is She

Sunday was a low key day for us. The morning was spent just lying in bed. Yesterday had been very exhausting for both of us.

Bella and I just snuggled into each other and talked about nothing in particular yet talked about everything. The closing date for the house was this Friday, so Bella planned on spending the week packing up everything that was still left. Emmett and Alice were going to stop by a couple of times during the week to get his stuff. Bella had made arrangements with all the stores that she had brought new furniture from to have it directly delivered to the house on Friday.

I hope Bella is as excited as I am to see our new playroom. I really like the thought that we will no longer have to share the playroom with Emmett and Alice, they have their own space now too.

Earlier in the morning, I got a call from my mother asking us over for dinner. Emmett and Alice were coming as well as Rosalie and Jasper. It was nice to see Rosalie and Jasper again. The dinner was good and everyone seemed to behave themselves as much as possible. I could tell Bella was still sore from last night so she was on her best behaviour. Even though I did take a couple of opportunities to give her backside a few playful swats. But she would have to admit, she likes those. Bella has told me they make her feel special and shows that I care so much for her. I think of them as 'love spanks'.

We were home by 10:00 p.m., I had to be up for work tomorrow morning early. I'm not the best early riser, and it was also the end of our first weekend of our DD relationship.

"Baby, you've been awfully quiet since we came home?" I said as I pulled her close.

"Just thinking about about us" My hand moved up to touch her face.

"What's got you thinking?"

"Edward. I'm scared. Who was that women last night? Why did she get you so worked up and why did she wave and wink at you when we left. Who is she to you?

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and only you. You are the only one for me." I took her chin in my hand. "I don't want to hear you talk like this again, understand. If I ever hear you doubt us again, I will put you over my knee and show you how much I really do love you."

"Please Sir, just tell me"

I could feel my jaw tighten, "Bella, take a seat on the bed. I think I need to explain some things to you about my past". Now Bella, firstly I want to say, I love you will all my heart. The next thing is...the women you saw at the club yesterday, well she is an old acquaintance of mine. Her name is Victoria and the two girls that were with her was her trainees." Bella nodded.

"When I was in college, I started up a business to pay my way through. That is how I met Victoria. I want you to know that there has never been anything between Victoria and I. It was just a business relationship. You have to believe me."

"I do Edward. But I still have questions."

"Well, let's get ready for bed and we can talk some more, okay?" I kissed Bella and started to get undressed.

"Yes Edward. I would like that"

As I came out of the bathroom, Edward was standing at the side of the bed, wearing just his boxers. God he looked so hot standing there. I gave him my most flirtatious smile and licked my lips.

"Isabella, stop that and get into bed." He lifted up the covers and motioned for me to get in.

"Yes Sir" I giggled, ran and jumped into bed. But I did feel a strong sting on my ass as I flopped down. "Owwieee, Edward." I turned and frowned at him.

"See what happens to naughty girls" he winks

"Yes, now are you going to join me?" I rubbed my sore bottom and rolled onto my back.

"Yes Baby, right away baby" Edward crawled in beside me. "Scoot over and snuggle with me."

I slide over and rested my head on his chest, I felt totally secure in his arms, nothing could ruin this moment, or so I thought.

"Bella" I felt Edward take a deep breath. "Do you still want to talk about Victoria and why she was at the club?" I was lightly drawing pictures on his chest, trying to get up the nerve to bring up the topic of Victoria, but he beat me to it. "Yes, I think so"

"Okay, I will answer any questions you have. I want you to know that I will always tell you the truth." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Honestly, did you date Victoria when you were in College?" I kept of drawing circle on his chest.

"No Isabella, absolutely not. She was not my type. Victoria was a little too pushy for my liking. We remained strictly business associates."

"Fine, how did you meet her then?" I tried to sound not to jealous.

"Well, I was seeing a girl while I was going to school, she was a friend of Victoria's. As most girls do, they talked about there personal lives with each other. My then girlfriend and I entered into a situation in our relationship that Victoria found very money lucrative when it came to college girls." Edward began to rub my back.

"Okay?, so what is this lucrative business that you and her set up?" I asked a little sarcastic

Edward slide his hand further down my back and gave my butt and good hard smack. "Bella! Cut the attitude, do you want to know or not. Because if not, you can just go to sleep."

I was still a little peeved "_Sorry!_"

"Anyway, it turns out that my girlfriend liked to be spanked. She got off on it. So every time we were together, she would want me to spank her. I won't lie, the sex was awesome. It really got her goin."

"What's her name, did you spank Victoria too?" I looked up into his eyes

"No!, no way. I never laid a hand on Victoria, and her name was Lauren" He all but yelled, then frowned down at me

"Okay, just a question. Geez. But I can totally understand what this Lauren enjoyed about being spanked by you." I could feel myself blush.

"Really now?. She would _also_ deliberately fuck up or piss me off so I would have no other choice but to tan her hide." Edward laughed and gave me a hug.

I didn't find that funny at all "Edward, don't compare me with her!."

"Easy there kitten. You are nothing like her, your even better! But you do go out of your way to spend time over my knee." Edward once again landed a stinging swat to my naked bottom.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see you complaining big fella" I gave a quick lick to his nipple.

"Naughty girl, don't start something you can't finish" I just snuggled in closer, feeling a tingle pool between my legs. "So how did Victoria confront you with this proposition?"

"Lauren and I met Victoria for dinner one night. During the meal Lauren was getting a little cranky from all the exams she had been studying for. I was in the middle of a conversation with Victoria when she interrupted me to whine about the food. I asked her once not to interrupt but she continued on. So I politely excused myself and took Lauren's hand and lead her out of the restaurant to the alley. I gave her backside a good spanking before returning to our table. Victoria obviously knew what went on from the reaction of Lauren when she sat down, also I am sure they had spoken about this before. So Victoria asked me if I would be interested in setting up a little business venture where she would line up girls that need and/or wanted to be punished for their bad behaviours. She had a whole business plan laid out and how I could profit from this. The money was to good to refuse."

"I never would have thought there was a market for such a thing." Bella was surprised by such a bold endeavour.

"Me neither, but there is and that's what paid my way through school."

"So, how long did you do this after you where done school?" She asked

"Only for a few years, I got Emmett involved when I couldn't be everywhere I needed to be. Both of us saved our money and that's how we got involved in the club we have now."

"That's just crazy. I can't believe it. You and Emmett _**are**_ real ass men aren't you.?" She laughed.

"You have no idea..."

"That only leaves one other question. Why is Victoria back and who are the girls with her?"

I tried to sound funny. "Technically that's two questions."

"Edward, I'm serious."

"There's only one reason why she tracked me down, and I told her that I was no longer interested in doing business with her anymore. I don't need the money and I only have _one_ ass that I want to spank these days." I kissed Bella's soft lips and gave her perfect bum a squeeze. "As for the girls with her, I'm guessing Victoria had them lined up as new customers."

Bella's expression changed, she was getting angry. "Did you not tell her that when you were in your office together. She still can't think you want to do something like that?"

"Bella, relax. Emmett and I are looking after it. Both Emmett and I told her that we are not interested, but she won't take no for an answer. Finally I had had enough and told her to leave my office. She's not the type to take no for an answer but she has no other choice."

"Do you think she will be back, at the club I mean. Emmett was really upset to see her?"

"Possibly, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As for Emmett, him and Victoria have a bit of a history. He's a different person now, he is afraid she will cause problems between him and Alice."

"She better not, Victoria won't know what hit her if she tries." Bella sat up quickly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Isabella! You will not get involved! Victoria is my problem and I will handle her. Understand!" I said in my dominate voice.

"Edward, listen..." I cut her off

"NO! You listen and listen good. I don't want you or your pixie friend sticking your noses in. If I find out that you or Alice have spoken to or contacted Victoria in any way, you won't be able to sit for a week, and I will make sure Emmett is made aware of this as well. GOT IT!" Bella sat with her arms still crossed and pouted while staring at me.

"I'm waiting." I propped myself up on one elbow. "Or do we need a reminder about keeping ourselves safe?"

"No, I got it. No getting involved." Bella was not happy

"Good Girl, any other questions?"

"Um, you didn't keep the things you used to spank them with did you? I don't want to think you are using the same things on me!"

"Bella please. The items that I now have in the playroom are only a few months old. I replaced almost everything I had after I broke up with my last girlfriend. She wasn't really into the lifestyle, though she did try. As for Emmett, we have our own items. We only share the big items like tables and benches."

"What about your apartment at the club?"

"I haven't used it for those reasons at all. She never came to the club." Edward laid back down and rested his arm over his head.

"Really!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Bella, you are the first girlfriend of mine to see it and you can take that cocky smile of your face."

"What? Me?" I giggled. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him giving me a deep kiss.

"You're so bad, I don't know what I'm going to do with you" He looked at me under his furrowed brow. The feeling I got from that one kiss sent a shiver though my entire body. I knew what I wanted him to do, but could I get him to do it?

"Kiss me again!" Edward leered at me

"No" She frowned up at him. His smile disappeared from his face. Edward looked at me wickedly, then cleared his throat, "Pardon?"

I could feel myself blushing but held his stare. "I said no?" I whispered and adjusted myself nervously.

His eyes held more passion than I had experienced since we had met. I was disoriented_,__ I felt like Edward could look deep inside me and see all my fantasies? "You're so evil!" He laughed._

_I crawled forward and kissed him. Passionately, almost loosing myself in the kiss. I took his bottom lip in between my teeth, pulling on it slightly before releasing it and kissing the tip his nose. I wanted to tease him a little. I let out a giggle. Sitting_ up, I gave him a my best naughty girlfriend look "Did I hurt you?"

Edward ran his hands though his hair. "Bella! Remember, don't start what you're not willing to finish. I think you'd agree we've had a pretty intense first weekend? Sleep would be a good thing right about now" And with that Edward got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I jumped up and followed him, standing in the doorway with my hands gripping my hips. Edward recognized my choice of posture. He had thwarted my attempt at sex, so I'll try another way to get him in the mood. I spoke quickly "Why! _Because_ your the one that's _tired_.?" I exaggerated a few choice words.

Edward stepped back from the sink and ran his hand through his hair again. I knew that got his attention. "Why?" he seemed to ask himself while looking at me in the mirror.

"Yes, why? I'm still wide awake?" I felt a twinge of excitement run down to my sex.

Edward began to turn red. "I have no patience for this Isabella, and _I am_ tired, as I know you are too". He stood, copying my stance. _I swear he could tell he was arousing me, I wanted to excite him too. I was interested to see how long it would take. _

"Hmm Mr. Cullen, well I guess we disagree then."

He looked so gorgeous just standing there! He moved in closer, now staring down at me "Bella, stop this silliness!" Silliness? I wanted him to treat me like he treated those other girls he told me about. Something deep down was compelling me to push him. I knew that I could trust Edward.

"I. Am. Not. Being. Silly, thank you very much" I spoke firmly, while looking up into the gorgeous green eyes I have fell in love with. My inner voice was screaming, 'push him further'_. _

I turned and with a sarcastic tone, "Swan 1, Cullen 0" and walked back to the bedroom. Before I could make it to bed, the ground disappeared underneath my feet, I shrieked as Edward flung me up and over his shoulder. His right hand landing hard on my backside, "I have had enough! I'll give you what you've been asking for!"

I tried to wiggle my way loose. "Put me down!" but Edward's hand came down on my backside again "Bella! Behave!" he spat as he tossed me on our bed.

Edward was making my pussy throb, he knew I was on the verge of cumming with just the few swats he'd already given me. He made his way over to the far side of the bed and pinned me down against the mattress. Edward's strong arms holding her firmly. "See what happens when you act this way! I hope your ready?" he glared at me.

"Yes Edward, I'm ready" Bella could hardly get her words out.

"You really want me to spank you Bella?"

"Yes, I do." Biting down on her lip, anticipating my response.

"Alright then Bella, you will receive 5 warm up swats and 10 as punishment for intentionally pushing my limits."

"Yes Edward" She lowered her head, probably to hide the smile on her face.

"You will count and you will repeat after each one '_I'm sorry_'. Do you understand?"

Bella was hesitating, so I landed a sharp smack to her bottom. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Sir." There's that smile again

I let out a sigh. "Stop smiling!". I lifted her up and set Bella in front of me. "Lay over my lap now." I patted my legs.

Bella situated herself over my lap, her hips resting on my left leg, just the way I taught her to. Bella let out a giggle and my obvious arousal, so I responded with a hard smack on her bottom.

"Eeee! She squealed and grabbed my leg.

"Stop moving around or we will never get through your warm up spanks." I pulled down her boy shorts, readjusted her body over over my lap then began the five spanks. They only took a matter of seconds, but they increased with severity as I went. When I was finished with the warm ups, I gently rubbed Bella's bottom and spoke softly into her ear.

"I am going to start with you punishment now, tell me again that this is what you really want"

"Yes Edward, I want this, I need you to do this" Bella's voice was lust filled.

SWAT!

"One" Uh oh my naughty girl, you need to say more than that.

"One what?" My voice was strong and unwavering.

"I'm sorry"

SWAT!

"Two! Fuck me! I'm sorry"

SWAT!

"Three! I'm sorry" Bella was panting when she spoke.

"Are you wet for me yet, do you need to have a release?"

Bella cried out, "Y-yes"

I sat up straight again, "Poor baby, your punishment is not complete, no release yet."

"Edward!" Bella begged.

I smiled to myself. "Tsk Tsk, Isabella."

SWAT! I brought my hand down with a little more force

"Owwwiieee, Four! I'm sorry"

SWAT!

"Five! I'm sorry" Bella reached back to cover herself, tears were starting to pool in her eyes.

"Bella? Do we need to stop?"

"Oh no Sir!"

"Take a deep breath and try to focus your thoughts"

"Yes Edward"

"You are such a strong women, let's finish this up." I was so impressed that she actually initiated this.

SWAT!

"Six, I'm sorry"

SWAT!

"Seven, Edward I'm sorry" Bella tried to turn and give me her puppy dog face, but I knew her better than she thinks. I just held tighter to her waist and continued on.

SWAT!

"Ahh, Eight, I'm sorry"

SWAT!

"Eeee, Nine I'm sorry."

"Okay Bella this is the last one, it's going to be the hardest one. I want you to remember it"

SWAT!

"Fuck, Shit" She yelled out

"Is that what your suppose to say Isabella?" I had a lighter tone to my voice

"Ten, I'm sorry" Bella sighed a heavy breath and relaxed over my lap.

Edward just let me remain slumped over his lap, massaging my back. I was aching, both between my legs and on my sore backside. I was so turned on! My pussy had a life of it's own right now, and it kept screaming at me for attention.

Edward stroked my hair. "Up on the bed, little lady". His voice sounded as laboured as mine. I slide off his lap and moved to the bed. "On your stomach". He walked around the bed and went into the bathroom as I did as he asked. I started thinking to myself - I know that I may have pushed his limits, but I knew he would never go too far. I grinned as I smelled him on the comfortable I was laying on.

"What are you smiling at, I just got finished spanking you." Edward stood shaking his head. I just turned around and buried my face back onto the bed. Edward came closer and adjusted my body over enough for him to sit beside me.

"Is your backside tender?"

"Nope" I kept my face planted in the comforter.

"Isabella?, are you telling the truth?" His stern tone came back quickly as he touched my burning backside.

I could feel the redness taking over my face. "Um, okay it's still a little tender?" I tried my innocent voice.

"I need to know this, so I can give you proper aftercare! Do you want your ass to take longer to heal?" He looked angry.

Fuck! I pushed him too far! He was really angry now. "Yes, I want you to look after me." But I didn't want aftercare yet, I wasn't ready to be finished. I wanted more from him. I need more from him.

"I don't want healed yet, I want more." I whispered. I tucked my head in my arms and closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears. I felt Edward get off the bed and scoop his up into his arms, careful not to make contact with my sore backside. I felt a moment of fear 'what is he going to do now? I still had my eyes closed as I heard him open our bedroom door and walk down the hallway. He was taking me into the playroom. I suddenly gripped tighter to his neck. The next thing I knew, I was laying face down on the silk sheet of the bed in the playroom, with Edward smiling down at me.

"You are so beautiful laying there, waiting for me Baby." I shivered as his hand caressed my scarlet bottom, gently and tenderly he kissed it. "Are you still sore?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No" I whimpered.

"Bella, I am going to treat you to a little pleasure. Would you like that baby?"

I didn't know if I should be happy or worried. What kind of pleasure was he referring to? I turned and looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Don't worry little lady, this will be a good pleasure, no pain." He reached down and cupped my sex.

"Hmmm Edward, I would like that very much"

"Good, just lay still and I will be right back"

I could hear Edward searching through the chest of draws that were against the far wall. I could feel myself becoming wet with just the thought of what he was about to do. I hid my face again, not wanting him to see my excitement.

"Okay Baby, I want you to put your hands over your head and grab the headboard."

I giggled and did as he asked. Although I hoped whatever he was planning wouldn't take to long. I was ready to explode.

"Spread you legs for me, I want to see you in all your glory." Edward's hand came down and gave a light slap between my legs.

"Yes Sir" I groaned

"That's right baby, you know who you belong to." And with that I felt a soft and very light tickle run up my left leg and down the other. It made everything from my waist down tingle. What was he using, it was so delicate? I immediately turned around to take a look.

"Face forward, no peeking little lady" Edward began to run the feather like item around the inside of my thighs, moving from one side to another, taking extra time to attend to my core. Running it up and down my folds and circling around my tender bottom. It was very ticklish on my sensitive areas, I love it.

Edward then traced along my one cheek up my back and around it for a few moments before heading back down to my centre. Taking the item and with a little more strength, slapping the inside of my thighs, wanting me to open them further. I quickly obeyed. With still a little more strength, Edward began slapping against my pussy. Is he trying to kill me? I bucked my hips and raised my butt in the air, I wanted more. "Naughty girl. Lay flat and keep you backside down." He trailed the velvety object over my bottom.

I felt him lay the item across by lower back as his hand reached down and began rubbing my clit. Faster and faster he circled it. I was crying out with anticipation of my release. But Edward's fingers soon were gone, leaving me empty and unfulfilled. What the fuck, what just happened?

He must have saw a flash of anger in my eyes and placed a single finger against my lips. "Be careful what you are about to say, little lady. If you don't want a repeat from earlier, I would remain quiet. Your backside is already tender enough, I would guess." I nodded. "You will have your release, but only when I say."

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Edward spoke softly as he placed kisses up and down my body.

I couldn't make a sound, all I could do was nod my head like a fool, unable to utter one single word. Afraid that all that would come out was a whimper.

Edward tapped my hip, telling me to turn over onto my back. As soon as I was in place, he slowly began drawing tender circles on my clit with his tongue, while both his hands massaged my breasts. I couldn't control the bucking of my hips. I wanted him to push harder into my with that oh so talented tongue of his. He must have understood as he picked up the pace and applied more pressure to my now very sensitive clit. I knew I was going to come at any moment. Then with one last suck of my tender bud, I was lost. I released with the strength that I have never had before. I saw fireworks.

Edward lowered his hand from my breast and sat back on his heels. "Good girl, you were amazing. I love to watch you cum. I'm going to give you aftercare now, Isabella." I shook my head, trying to clear my mind as he continued to speak.

"You are my life now. I need to take care of you, and _only you_." Edward reached over and retrieved a bottle of lotion, squeezing a small amount in his palm, he gently rolled me over onto my stomach before placing his hands on my still rosy bottom and massaged it in. The relief was immediate, my body melted under his touch.

"My goal in life now is to meet your every need, desire and fulfil every one of your fantasies." Edward patted my bottom "All done".

I rolled onto my side and smiled up at him. He held out his hand for me. "Up you get." He smiled back, with a look of pure contentment. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan"


	18. SheDevil

My alarm went off at exactly 7:00 a.m. Before I even opened my eyes, with my arm lazily laying over Bella, I reached up and cupped her breast, giving her nipple a little pinch. This was my wake up routine. Every morning I had to cop a feel to make sure she was still there and get myself set for the day. My baby always just smiles and snuggles back in closer to my chest. I knew she felt arousal as it pressed against her lower back. I couldn't help let a moan as she wiggled her bottom against me.

"Time to get up sweetie" Bella whispered

I had to laugh "I am up. Can't you tell?

"Yes, and I so want to make use of it, but you need to get to work. I need to furnish our new house remember." She turned over and smiled as I looked into her intoxicating eyes.

"Our house, I love the sound of that." I reached over and ran my hands through her hair.

"Me too, I can't wait until Friday. I want to see the look on your face when you see all the new things I've gotten for the house."

I shook my head, "Please tell me you and Alice didn't go crazy, we only have so much room to put everything!"

"I was good, I will admit I did go a little overboard on somethings, but I was so excited about moving in together. I just wanted you to feel relaxed when you get home from work." He placed a kiss on my lips.

"Ah Ah, if you think kissing me is going to get you out of trouble..." Bella gave me her pouty face. "You're completely right." I said as I kissed her back. "I only need _**you**_ waiting for me when I get home to make me feel relaxed after a long day"

I saw a glint in her eye, that's not good..."Even if Victoria and her girls show up? Ooops!".

"Isabella, don't start. I told you Emmett and I will handle her. You don't need to worry about a thing, okay?" My naughty girl just stared at me. "Promise me Bella, you will not get involved." I could feel myself getting tense.

"Yes, I won't get involved."

"Good Girl. After your done all your packing today, why don't you and Alice stop by the club. By then I am sure Emmett and I could use a break". I patted her backside.

I knew that would make her smile "Sure, I know I would love that, I'm sure Alice will too. I'll call her later"

I jumped out of bed, "Okay, you go back to sleep and I will call you later and see how the packing is going" I bent down and gave Bella a long deep kiss. "Love you"

"Love you more"

I puttered around the house til about 10 o'clock when I decided to call Alice. "Hello, Mistress Alice at your service."

"Can you ever answer the phone like a normal person" I laughed

"Nope. What's up roomie?" Alice sounded like she'd been up for hours and has drank about 10 cups of coffee. Which I knew wouldn't happen as Emmett was restricting her caffeine.

"What do you think about swinging by the club later and hooking up with our men? Edward thought that he and Emmett could use a break by then."

"Sounds good, why don't you stop by early and we can have a chat about this women that showed up at the club and through our men into a hissy fit." Alice read my mind.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But we need to keep this on the down low, Edward has already warned me about getting involved."

"Oh blah blah blah. Emmett lectured me the same thing. They won't find out" She giggled

I giggled along with her "I hope your right. Okay, gotta go, I still have some packing I wanna get done"

"K, Alice out."

"Just say goodbye like a normal person" I sighed

"Bye Isabella" Alice said a little sarcastically

"Good Bye" I shook my head and hung up the phone. I chuckled to myself thinking of what Alice would be cooking up for this 'Victoria' chick. I could only imagine!

"Breaking Dawn, my I help you?" a woman's voice spoke

"Yes, can I please speak to Edward Cullen?" I got excited just saying his name

"May I ask whose calling?

"Yes, it's Bella" I spat

"Just one moment please"..."I'm sorry, he's in a meeting at the moment, could I take a message." her voice very, well let's just say, a little unnerving.

"Just tell him Bella called and to give me a call ASAP" I was caught off guard, Edward has always taken my call.

"And your _last_ name is?" I just growled into the phone "_Okay_, does he know your number?"

"Yes very well, thank you" I slammed my phone closed. What's with this chick? I immediately called Alice. Her phone rang a couple of times and before she could start speaking I cut her off.

"It's Bella, I need you to call Emmett." I was getting angrier the more I thought about my to call to Edward.

"What's got you all sideways?"

"I called Edward's office and some chick answered the phone. Edward doesn't have a secretary! She told me he was in a meeting and could not take my call. Then asked me who I was?"

"Shit B, do you think it was that Victoria bitch?"

I was a little irate "Not sure, that's why I want you to call Emmett and find out what the FUCK is going on?"

"Calm down, I will give him a call then call you right back. Try and mellow out a bit. I'm sure it's nothing."

"K, call me right back" I pushed

"I will, bye"

I paced around the condo, thinking of every imaginable scenario. I could feel my blood pressure rising. I wanted to go to the club myself and confront whom ever it was that was answering Edward's phone. I was starting to hyperventilate when the phone rang. I jumped at the intrusion of the ring into my thoughts.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Babe, I just got of the phone with Em."

"And..." I was eager to hear

"Not much, he was very evasive with me. I asked him if he was with Edward and he said he was but had to make some calls so he was back in his office."

"Did you ask him if there was anyone else in the office with them"

"Yes, I asked Em if they had hired a new girl to answer the phones. He didn't answer me right away, then I could hear him take a deep breath before he told me not to worry about what was going on at the club and to tell you also to '_not go sticking our noses into something that could get them into a lot of __trouble'. _Bella, something is going on and we need to find out. Are you with me?" I was surprisingly excited even though we could be leading ourselves into a shit load of trouble with the guys.

"You betcha, I want to find out what that bitch is up to"

Alice laughed "That's my Bella..."

"Alright, I will be over within the hour"

As soon as I got Bella's message I knew I had to call her, she would be freaking out. I dialled my house, waiting until the fourth ring before she picked up...

"Hi Edward" Oooohhh she sounds pissed

"Hey Babe. Umm, how's the packing going?"

"Fine, did you get my message?" Her voice was hard, try to stay cool!

"Yes, sorry I missed your call. Is everything okay?"

"Yep" she was popping the 'p', this isn't good. "I didn't know you had a secretary, when did she start?"

"Oh her" I quickly tried to change the subject. "Isabella, why did you call?" My voice became tense.

"I was just calling to see how your day was and that I am heading over to Alice's. Then I thought we would stop by?"

"My day is fine, busy as usual. Say hi to Alice for me and I will see you when you get here. Call me before you leave, okay?" I was in a hurry to get this conversation finished.

"Umm, sure. Everything okay with you and Em?"

"Bella, we're fine. Just go and have fun with Alice and I will see you later." That was a little harsh.

"Alright, geez. Love you"

I tried to relax before speaking again... "I love you too, bye"

"Bye"

Both Emmett and I were standing outside my office when our girls arrived "Hey sexy boys...have you missed us?" Alice grabbed a hold of Emmett's ass

"Mary Alice, can you not control yourself?" Emmett had a grin on his face

"No way babe, your just to fine"

"Enough Alice, your making me sick" Bella pretended to stick her finger down her throat. I walked over and put my arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh B, lighten up"

"Ladies, we are just about finished here, why don't you go down to the bar and have a drink." I suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. I just have one questions. Does anyone at the club know that we are sleeping with the owners?" Bella smiled up at me

"No, not yet. Why" What was she so concerned about?

"No reason, just wondering" She gave me her innocent smile, not falling for it.

"Okay go, and behave yourself" I slapped her butt as her and Alice walked away.

Bella turned and winked "Owiieee".

Alice and I sat at the bar and ordered our drinks. "These drinks are on the Cullen men." I said with a smile.

The bartender leaned against the bar. "Really, well you won't mind if I make a call first?" He walked to the end of the bar and picked up the phone. I assume to call either Edward or Emmett. He wasn't gone long before he was back with our drinks. "Enjoy ladies"

I elbowed Alice in the ribs, "She-Devil has arrived."

"Owe, that wasn't our signal!" Alice moaned, rubbing her side. "She-Devil is making her way to the VIP room with two other girls." Alice said with a giggle. We had to keep focused on Victoria and her movements. I wanted to know what she was up to and why she was back in our man's lives.

"She's closed the door, should we make our move?." I said climbing off the bar stool.

"We should mingle around so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Alice said. Scanning the room for anyone watching 'us'.

Alice was weaving between dancers as we made out way to the other side of the room. "Keep up Thelma, we have to stay close."

I grabbed a hold of Alice's sleeve so I wouldn't loose her in the crowd. Stopping on the stairs, I saw Edward and Emmett looking over some paperwork in the lounge area.

As we sneaked closer to the VIP room I saw Emmett give Edward a nudge and point down to us. "What are you to up to?" He asked sternly, giving us a wink. Shit, I was really feeling nervous now.

"Just mingling!" Alice said trying to be all innocent like, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Emmett dismissed her question and turned back to Edward. Just then one of the girls came out of the room and left the door ajar "Holy Fuck!" I whispered with surprise. This was perfect.

"Let the games begin." Alice giggled as she took my hand. She dragged me forward and to my surprise, right through the open door leading into the VIP room. There she was, standing totally naked right front of me was the She-Devil herself, Victoria. The only thing I was now focused on was the younger girl bent over a wooden horse, with her arms and legs cuffed.

Victoria stared at Alice and I with a look of pure hatred on her face. I would say that she recognized me from the other day when I was with Edward. I turned to Alice who took one look at the She-Devil and cracked up laughing, she looked so out of her league standing there.

"You fucking bitch." She spat at me. Yep, she recognized me for sure.

The next sound I heard was Victoria screaming at the top of her lungs. I looked over to see the young girl flinch. That was all I need to see. I grabbed Victoria by both arms and pinned her to the wall while Alice unlocked the girl and made sure she was alright.

"Don't you dare fucking move" I yelled only inches from her face

"Fuck you, I'll do whatever I want, to whom ever I want" she yelled back

"Not in this club you won't, not if I have anything to do with it" Alice stood and grabbed the whip out of Victoria's hand and waved it in her face.

Alice just smiled "Bella, help me put Victoria where she belongs." I was a little confused at the moment, this was not quite the plan, but what the hell, Alice seemed to know what she was doing.

"Lay her over the wooden horse, and cuff her to it like she had done with this poor innocent"

"Sure, would be my pleasure" I quickly shoved Victoria over to in front of the horse.

"Not so cocky now are we She-Devil" Alice whispered in her ear.

Alice and I immediately tied her wrist and ankles securely with the cuffs. I took the whip and with all the strength I had, I landed a solid hit – right on the leather padded top of the wooden horse, causing Victoria to not only let out a thunderous cry, but jump about a foot in the air. I just laughed and placed the whip gently between the She-Devil's teeth before turning and heading out of the VIP Room, leaving Victoria all alone. Well that is until her time is up and the next clients arrive to use this room.

Alice and I made sure that the young girl, her name was Bree, was okay physically and mentally and had a way to get home. We told her never to get mixed up with this type of thing again until she was older and a little more mature. Look at me, I am about the same age as Bree, but she seems a lot more innocent.

"Mission Accomplished!" I laughed and patted Alice on the back. We were so proud of ourselves.

"Buy you a drink, Louise?" I asked Alice as we walked over to the bar.

"That was so cool!" She laughed. "But we can't stay too long, Victoria will be freed soon" Alice said taking a long drink.

"True," I smiled, "One more and we'll get out of here."

It had been about 30 minutes since we turned the tables on the She-Devil. It was time to make tracks.

Alice dug out her phone "I'll text Em and tell him we decided to go shopping and will be back later."

"Okay, but I need to use the washroom first, coming?" I grabbed my purse and we headed downstairs.

That's when I heard two very familiar voices coming from behind us "Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward yelled and the same time I heard Emmett yell Alice's name. Fuck. Alice just laughed, while I was about to get sick. She put her arm around my neck as we walked to the entry way. There they stood, Edward and Emmett with their hands on their hips and a frown on their faces.

"Hi Babe." Isabella said, ducking out from under Alice's grasp giving me an innocent grin.

"Do either of you know why there is a women tied up, and alone in the VIP room? Or would you two feel more comfortable upstairs in our private rooms?" I spat. I could see the wheels turning, she was going over the scenario in her mind..._Alone? Without my accomplice? Alone only means a well tanned bottom. No. Thank. You_! I almost laughed out loud.

"Emmett, you didn't see what we did." Alice started to explain, "She was forcing a young girl to do things she didn't want done to her. And besides, we know that she was here earlier talking to you and Edward. She answered the phone when Bella called.." Alice rambled. "We where just showing her she can't mess with us or our men. I would do it all again if I had to."

Emmett looked to be thinking about what she had just said and Bella just stood there nodding her head in agreement.

"Do you remember what I told you about Victoria?" I finally asked.

"Yes! But she deserved what we did to her" Bella exclaimed.

"Do you think you _deserve_ punishment too then?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Nope, because I know what we did was right. Not just for Alice and I, but for that young girl"

Alice hugged Bella, I just rolled my eyes. Isabella moved forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, looking up into my eyes. "You can't be mad at me?" She asked, standing up on my tip toes to give me a kiss.

"Yes I can," I said placing one hand on each side of her face, "I hope for your sake you have nothing else planned for tonight?" I asked, a little afraid of her answer.

She fluttered her eyelashes up at me. "Well?."

I furrowed my eye brow, "Well what Isabella?." I chose to use my dom voice.

"I haven't told her exactly what it is" Alice jumped in to save my errant girl.

I just looked between both of them then at Emmett. "What are we going to do with you two?"

"I know what I could be doing." Emmett through Alice over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to his office/private room.

I chuckled and pointed at Bella, with my index finger, I summoned her closer. "Yes, I know what I want to be doing too."

In a flash we were in his private apartment. He slammed the door closed and quickly locked it. Edward's tongue immediately swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth to let him in. I pushed my lips harder against his mouth to deepened our kiss. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

"Take me now Edward?" I whispered as he broke our kiss. Edward glared into my eyes as he gently starting unzipping my jeans. He reached down between my panties and my core, I heard him moan as he slowly massaged my clit. I reached down to feel a bulge in his pants. I unbuttoned his and slid them down to his feet. I looked back into his eyes, they held only love for me. I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fuck, Bella. This is going to be fast and hard." He groaned as he quickly entered me.

I shivered at the sound of his dominating voice. I knew he want to teach me a lesson, and I was all for that. Edward pulled me onto himself as deep as he could, slowly at first. I lifted myself back up just as slowly. He took a tighter hold of my hips after a few pumps and began thrusting into me harder. Edward buried his head between my breast as he continued. With one last thrust, I felt him shiver as he released inside me.

I was exhausted, I laid my head on his shoulder. "That's my girl." He began to rub my back. I was happy, I knew I had done the right thing protecting my man today, and I think he was proud of me too.

Edward moved me onto his bed and gave me a little pat between my legs, I naturally opened them for him. "Edward." I moaned wanting to feel more of his touch.

I felt his tongue licking my clit unrelentingly. Never letting me move, even the tiniest wiggle. Slowly he slid one of his fingers inside me. I felt his tongue now circling around my hardened nipple before taking it in between his teeth making me cry out. It felt so good. Edward slipped in another finger and began pumping them in and out of me quickly.

"Edward, I'm going to-"..."Fuccckkk!" I screamed as my orgasm took over. I could feel my walls closing in around his fingers as he continued to pump them faster. I shut my eyes and let another orgasm wash over me before... "Edward!"

He grazed my clit with his teeth and pushed me over the edge. I screamed as the next orgasm hit, my body was one large puddle. As I slowly regained my focus, Edward glided back up my quivering body and kissed me. "I love the way you taste." He said as he dropped his head on my shoulder.

"Can we do that again" I smiled before taking his tongue again.


	19. The Hideaway

Edward and I ended up spending the whole night locked up in his hidden oasis. Since there was no windows, when I first awoke I had no idea what time it was. Not that I really cared! I pulled myself away from Edward's grip and sat up against the headboard. I felt my back press against the wooden slates and last night's activities flashed through my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward placed a soft kiss against my cheek "Are you awake?, time for a little fun my Bella", he said with a crooked smile. As he slide leather restraint from the night stand drawer, he turned, smiled at me mischievously, as if to say, "Wanna Play!."_

_I grinned back, wanting to know where this was going, but more than willing to proceed. I slid back against the headboard, holding my hands out towards him._

_Edward quickly straddled me, tying the restraints to each wrist. Then directing me to lay on my side and grab my ankles. I was now bent at the waist with my bottom protruding ever so prominently. I got a strange flutter in my stomach and I could feel my juices wetting my panties._

_His smile grew wider as he began to trail kisses down my back, travelling to my, now very damp panties. Stretching up, he ran his finger tips down each of my sides, making sure to give attention to the soft curves of my breasts, bringing them to the lace trim on my panties, hooking his fingers in the lace band, Edward pulled them down in one fluid motion. When they were all the way off, he travelled across the room, tossing them carelessly to the floor, and opened a drawer in a cabinet. Reaching in, he removed two red silk scarves and gracefully turned around; Edward's methodical look suddenly became a bit more dangerous._

_He gently raised my right ankle. I immediately offered it with a smile. He tied it fairly tight, but not enough to hurt. Edward tied the other just as tight. Pulling my ankles to my wrists._

_As he made his way up on the bed, he reached for my exposed core, he kissed and licked my folds and entrance. Slowly, he brought his tongue up to my clit and began teasing, bringing his tongue to the very tip, then taking it between his teeth. Inserting one finger inside me thrusting faster and faster, pinching my nipple with his other hand. _

_I bucked my hips, trying to deepen his thrusts. I could feel myself ready to cum, I pulled back, but he wouldn't stop, I can't hold back any longer. He pounded over and over, over and over. His breathing was growing more weighted. I convulsed as I came with the strength I've never felt before. _

_Slowly, he allowed me to fall off of his magical tongue. I felt both appreciative yet ashamed. All of this preparation and he didn't even get his cock in me. 'Shit'. I thought, it isn't my fault he couldn't stop sucking my clit long enough for me to direct him. Edward gently untied me and stretched out my legs._

_He then proceeded to place kisses to my hip, and rub my bottom until we had both caught our breath. Then he gently adjusted my body back comfortably in bed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I felt Bella moving as the thoughts of night's activities were arousing me once again. I reached over and cupped her left breast. I was more than willing to continue on with last nights events when Bella let out a quiet giggle.

I adjusted my hard on as she was still laying on my stomach "What's so funny little lady?".

"Nothing, just watching you trying to get comfortable while copping a feel"

"Really, you think that's funny do you? Well, I think you may need to be punished for your insensitive thinking"

Bella wiggled her hips against my erection, "What you do have in mind?" she grinned.

"Oh, you are just going to have to wait and see. Lay back down and close your eyes" I got up and came over to her side of the bed. Lying perfectly still, I moved in tickling her clit with my tongue.

"Please, Edward" Bella moaned, but not opening her eyes "I need you". I trailed softly along her inner thighs with my knuckles.

"Yes Baby, slide down to me" I pulled her down further, licking like crazy. I reached between her legs and gave her a quickly slap.

"Do you like this?" I slid a finger into her core, then two.

Bella began to buck against my fingers. She struggled, wanting my cock inside her. "Please Edward, I need you inside me". She arched her back, closing her eyes and feeling the building sexual tension.

I climbed off the bed, hearing Bella let out a sigh. "Greedy little lady aren't you" giving her hip and quick slap.

I walked toward the cabinet again, taking out my favourite style dildo. I walked up to the edge of the bed, pulling her over so she was barely hanging on. I leaned down and slide the dildo in into her.

"Ahhhhh God" Bella cried out as she gripped the edge of the bed with both hands.

Not stopping my rhythm, I continued thrusting the dildo in and out. Bella leaned forward, bending her knees to achieve deeper penetration. Suddenly I stopped and removed the dildo. I needed to be inside her.

"Mmmmm" Bella let out a whimper.

I swiftly lifted her legs over my shoulders, thrusting myself inside her, where the dildo had just been.

"Fuck Me Edward" Oh my god she was soaking wet.

I cupped my hands around her breasts, kneading them, tweaking and twisting her nipples. I leaned farther and farther forward, forcing myself deeper and deeper, I reached down, grabbing Bella's hips, I pulled her back down to the edge of the bed, all the while, keeping up the flow.

Pulling out, I used my dom voice to speak, I knew that would instantly get her in the mood..."Suck it!"

Bella just stayed frozen. "I said suck it, you've been a naughty girl!" I reached down and pressed my cock against her lips, while my other hand spanked her ass. She immediately opened her mouth and let it slide on her tongue.

I slide it in and out of her mouth. Her eyes were watering as I hit the back of her throat. "Swallow, swallow my cock." Bella took hold of me and pushed it right down her throat. I pulled back, but she pushed it right back in. Then she began to suck. I pulled back again, "That's very good baby. Did you like that, did you like sucking cock?" I stared into her eyes. "Say it, tell me what you liked it," I said firmly.

"I-I liked it..." Bella tried to take me again, but I reached down, taking her chin and lifting her head up to look me "SAY IT! Say, 'I like to suck your cock and only your cock.'"

"I like it! I liked sucking only your cock," Bella stuttered, but them slyly grinned. Sliding down to lay next to her, my eyes closed after having had a huge orgasm. I just took in her smell, she still smelled like heaven to me.

"Cuddle with me, I want to hold you for a little longer" I spoke into her neck

"Yes Babe, of course"

We fell asleep for another couple hours until there was a knock at the door. Edward jumped and sat straight up in bed.

"Who the fuck is that, no one knows we're here!" His voice was stern. I knew enough to remain silent.

"Edward, it's Emmett. It's 9 a.m and I need you to come out here. Someone is here to see you, and if you don't come out soon I'm afraid of what they might do." Emmett's voice was shaking

"Fuck!, okay I will be right there" Edward climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats. By the time he made it to the door, whoever it was, was banging loudly on the door.

As Edward opened the door, I heard him yell "What the fuck is so important!". Then I heard _that_ voice. It was Victoria, the She-Devil herself.

"Edward, I need to speak to you right away. Don't make me wait anoth..." Edward cut her off

He pushed her further out into his office so he was now standing in the doorway between the apartment and his office. "Listen, I don't want to hear anything more from you. I said all I have to say, now get out and leave my club!"

The She-Devil held her ground. "No you listen, I will not standby and let your little _flavour of the month_ do what she did to me last night."

Is she talking about me, she didn't just call me his _flavour of the month_? I found myself grabbing the closest piece of clothing I could find and at a rapid pace, making my way to the door.

"Victoria, you need to leave NOW. I will not hesitate to have you forcefully removed and it won't be a feeling you will enjoy in the least" Edwards face was turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oh Edward, your threats don't work on me. They may work on your little tramp behind you, but not me".

Okay, that was all I was going to take. I came up behind Edward and with all the strength I could muster I pushed my way around him, coming face to face with the She-Devil. "So, you decided to come back for more did you? Last night was not enough for you?" I reached out and gave her a shove with all my strength.

Victoria stumbled back a few steps. "Think your tough do you little girl?"

"Tough enough to take on an old hag like you. It's just to bad that Alice isn't here to enjoy this too!"

Just as I was about to take another lunge towards her, I could feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull me in behind him. He gave me a menacing glare, I knew that look. I was no longer afraid of what Victoria may do to me, it was Edward I was afraid of now.

"Get back inside, NOW" He yelled.

"Yeah little girl, do what your told. This is a conversation between adults" Victoria grinned

"Shut the fuck up Victoria. I have had enough. Either you leave now on your own, or I will call my security."

"I'm not leaving until I say what I came here to say"

Edward walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Yeah Felix, come up to my office and bring Demetri with you. I have an uninvited guest and she refuses to leave." Edward shot Victoria a deadly glance.

"Whatever Eddie, I will just come back some other time. I have plenty of time to get you to see things my way"

Edward walked over to the doorway leading out of his office as Felix and Demetri came up the stairs."Don't hold your breath sweetheart...Can you two escort this lady out of my office and down to the street. Make sure she doesn't get back in."

"Sure boss, our pleasure." With that, Victoria knew she had no other option but to leave. She knew enough not to cross these two big apes.

As Bella settled back down on the bed, she knew she was in trouble. Her temper got the better of her. She knew I was going to be furious. Nice, this after such a wonderful night and morning. Way to go Isabella.

She jumped when she heard the door open and slam closed. Yep she was right, I am angry. Bella quickly looked around, obviously looking for a place to hide. I just laughed at myself '_Yeah, like that's going to help_'. Coming to her senses, she chose to just stay were she was and wait for the shit to hit the fan.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I barked. She hated me using her full name. "Come over here"

Again, she stood frozen to the floor, not making a move. "I said come over here" I pointed to the floor in front of me. Slowly she made her move, coming to stand only inches from me.

"What were you thinking out there!" I put both hands on her upper arms and gave her a shake. Saying nothing, Bella just shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Isabella, I asked you a question!" My voice was becoming more dominant. But she was still not talking.

So I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear "Maybe a good paddling will change your mind, hmm? She again shook her head no. "Still not wanting to talk? Fine" I quickly spun her sideways and landed two hard spanks to her bottom, then spun her back to face me. "Do you need more encouragement or are you going to talk to me? Bella reached down and rubbed her stinging backside and looked up at me.

"I'm was furious, how dare she come up here" my fierce kitten spat "I acted before I thought about it"

"I would say so, that was very reckless. You have no idea what she is like" Letting out a deep sigh

"I just lost it when she started to talk that way to me. I do have a bad temper when I am pushed" Bella tried to make a joke, but I was not interested.

"That still doesn't mean that you should have gotten in her face like that. You need to practice a little better self control, she can be dangerous." I pulled her in closer to my chest, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess I knew you wouldn't let her hurt me, so I was a little braver than maybe I would have been alone." She shrugged her shoulders. "How much trouble am I in?" Bella started to pout.

"None, for now! I'm going to wait until we get into our new place tonight. I have some new pieces that I have purchased that I am anxious to try out and you just gave me the perfect opportunity." I said with a smirk, but as she walked away, I did land a very firm swat to her bottom.

"Owwww, I thought you were waiting to do that?" She smiled

"That was nothing compared to whats in store for you young lady. Let's get dressed and head over to the condo, we need start moving in to '_our_' house." I leaned down and kiss her cheek

"Knowing Alice, she is probably already finished and sitting my the pool"

The movers where waiting for us when we got to the condo. Emmett was still there packing up the last of his stuff.

"Hey Em where's Alice?" I asked

He just laughed "She's at the house, I needed a break. She was driving me crazy."

"Welcome to my world. I've had to deal with her for two years." I smiled as I made my way to the bedroom.

Pretty much everything was already packed and waiting by the front door. I just had to pack up some last minute things and make some calls to make sure all our furniture was being delivered today as well.

I hadn't lived here very long, but I had come to think of it as my home. I was actually going to miss this place. It was the first place that I had lived with someone, other than Alice and Jasper of course. It was where I spent my first night with Edward. The first place I actually felt at home, in a long time. As I looked around, I thought to myself '_This place definitely holds a lot of first for me_'. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. As I wiped it away, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Going to miss this place too, huh?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I promise you, our new place will be just as wonderful. If not better" Edward spun me around to face him. "I love you Isabella Swan"

"I love you to Edward Cullen" he smiled as I said his name.

"Was that the last box?" Edward said coming out from our new bedroom.

He found me lying on the couch with an arm thrown over my eyes. "What's up with you?" – He asked nudging my feet. I raised my legs and when he sat down I placed them in his lap.

"What's up with me? I have the feeling the whole town moved in with us. So many boxes." I whined

"Oh, please. You're the one that did all the shopping. There were only a few boxes and you carried only the light ones."

"There were millions of boxes. Every time I walked out to the truck there were more. They kept on multiplying" Edward sighed knowing why I was acting like brat.

"You're just whining because you hope to irritate me enough so I would run you a hot bath."

I put on my best innocent look. "That wasn't my idea at all...Okay, that _was_ my goal, but..."

"But what?" he tried to look angry.

I sighed and pouted at him. "Fine, I admit it. You know me too well."

"You only said that you would move in with me so I could be your personal servant 24/7."

"That's not true!" I wanted to sound angry this time, but I started to laugh

"I agreed to move in because I want your _gorgeous body_." I whispered then got up on my knees. "I want your cock in my mouth so bad that I'll forgo the _hot_ bath for _hot_, mind numbing sex." my face was just inches away from Edward's.

He had just wanted to kiss me, but now... Edward grabbed me and through me over his shoulder and carried me to _our_newbedroom. As soon as he got close to the bed, tossed me and I landed right in the middle.

"Hey." I sat up "Come here." I patted the spot next to me. Edward sat down and I snuggled up next to him.

"So, great day hey?" I was trying to toy with him.

"Yeah, the best"

"I know how I can make it even better." I winked at him

"You do?"

"Remember my offer?"

"You'll have refresh my memory." he said with a mischievous look on his face

"Well…" I said, kneeling down in front of him. –

"…words like earth shattering…" I placed both my hands on his hips.

"mind-blowing" I moved and started to unzip his pants

"and out of body experience. Come to mind"

"It all seems to be coming back to me now." I moved down to where I directly over his now very large bulge was in his pants, I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and let him spring free.

I licked my lips slowly while he stared at me. I saw him adjust his position and his eyes closed. Soon he felt my lips on his erection, they both heard a moan. Who moaned I couldn't tell and I didn't care. After Edward had his release, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Come back up here" Edward slid further back on the bed and requested my presence immediately.

"Yes Sir." With his hand stretched out to help me up, we then spent the first night in their new home, exploring our bodies like never before.


	20. House Party

The morning brought the feeling of contentment. Edward was all mine, in my own home, in my own bed. I could not help but smile. I let out a very self-satisfied sigh.

"I heard that" Edward whispered with a slight giggle

I rolled onto my back "Mmmm, good morning Mr. Cullen"

"Good morning to you too. Did you enjoy your first night in your new home?"

I looked over to see a huge cocky grin on his face. I decided to play a little with him. "It was okay I guess, after all, it was a long day with all the moving you did. I understand if you were a little tired last night" I could hardly keep a straight face.

The smile immediately was gone. "What, that was some of my best work last night. I can't believe you just said that" I couldn't keep a straight face any longer, I started to laugh. I saw that Edward finally caught on to what I was doing.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, I can't believe you just did that." I was all of a sudden regretting my little charade. He was not happy. "I was hoping that this would not happen quite so soon, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I am going to have to punish you already."

Edward climbed out from under the covers and came to rest, straddling me. While at the same time, looking me straight in the face. My eyes were tightly closed until I heard him call my name again. Slowly I peaked through my slightly opened eyes, to see Edward with the biggest smirk on his face. I guess I was the one that had the trick played on.

"So little lady, are you ready for your punishment?" He smiled down at me

"That depends?" I was suddenly feeling very nervous

"Oh, it's the worst torture that I could every inflict" His hands came down and rested on my hips. "I plan to tickle you into submission". And with that he began relentlessly tickling my sides. I tried to wriggle out of underneath him, but there was no hope.

"Okay, Okay, you win." I cried out

"Tell me that last night was the best you have every had"

"Edward, please..."

"Nope, that's not the right answer" He started again, this time tickling my hips, he knows that drives me crazy when anyone tickles me there. "Say it, say I'm the best or I will keep going."

"I'll pee myself, please Edward stop" I could hardly talk I was laughing so hard, but he didn't relent.

"Alright, alright. You're the best, now can I get up and go to the bathroom before I burst?"

Edward slide off and fell back on the bed "Sure, don't let me stop you!"

I picked up a pillow and through it at this head. "You're an ass Mr. Cullen!"

The four of us spent most of today getting things organized and put in it's proper place. Quite a few deliveries came today for me, but I wouldn't let Bella see what they were. I said it was a surprise.

By about 2:00 pm everything was pretty much done and the girls decided that they had a huge craving for ice cream.

Bella walked up behind me and put her arms around my waist. "Feel like going and picking up some ice cream. I've been dying for some all day"

"Sure, we should pick up some groceries anyways. We have to fill that huge fridge that you and Alice bought. Remind me to ask you later how much that one cost" I kissed her forehead, and gave her backside a swat.

Bella and I were in the aisle with the ice cream at the local grocery store. She was looking at me funny as I pushed a cart down the aisle while the one wheel kept pulling to the left. Bella couldn't help but laugh at me. "Keep it up little lady, you'll get yours." I said while fighting to keep the cart straight.

"Promises, promises" She grinned back while looking over the flavours of ice cream.

"Okay, what would you like, chocolate?"

"Nope" I said making a face like a two year old.

Bella gave me a flirty smile.."What, you don't like chocolate ice cream? I took you as a big chocaholic. You know...smearing chocolate syrup over your girlfriend and licking it off"

I shook my head."I dislike anything chocolate! So why would I like chocolate ice cream?"

"I thought maybe it's like me and cherries."

"Why cherries?"

"Well, I love cherries. Just not as ice cream, it's terrible. How about vanilla?"

"Nope"

"Heavenly Hash"

"What?"

"Heavenly Hash ice cream. Oops sorry, it's got chocolate in it. How about you tell me what you like and I will see if it's here?"

"Strawberry"

"Really, I never thought of you as the strawberry type!" Bella reached in and grabbed a carton of strawberry and a carton of walnut for her.

"What no chocolate ice cream?" I said sarcastically

"Nope. Don't like it either." She said as I walked away.

"I will ever be able to fully understand her." I mumble to myself

As I came up behind Bella at the checkout "I didn't ask before. What are you thinking for dinner?"

"Something quick, like spaghetti. We can relax out by the pool."

"Sounds beautiful"

"Bella, Edward. Hey there roomies." We turned to see Alice standing behind us.

"Hey Ali. What's up?" Bella gave her a hug. What's with that, we just left them at the house.

"Oh, nothing. And you two? I haven't seen you in forever." Alice laughed to herself.

I hurried and paid for the groceries and we said goodbye to Alice who had already found something else to distract her.

"I'm home!" – Emmett yelled when he entered the house.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back. Emmett being Emmett, followed the aroma of something really good being prepared. He walked into the kitchen and to his delight, found Alice at the stove and me chopping tomatoes at the table.

"Well, looky here." Emmett grinned.

"Look honey! I can cook." Alice said excitedly. "I've been stirring like Bella told me and it hasn't burned."

"Wow, Babe. Just one day here and you already know how to cook. What smells so good?"

"We're making pasta." Alice answered.

"Yummy."

"Exactly my words. Bella and I are going to eat out by the pool, wanna join us?" Edward asked

"Great." Emmett replied happily.

"Thought so. How about you two go and set up the new furniture and when you come back the food will be ready." I looked over at Edward and Emmett. "You've got twenty minutes."

"Emmett, I thought you and I were the heads of this household?" Edward elbowed Emmett.

"Nope. Not right now at least." Emmett gave Alice a quick smack on her ass.

"Hey, Bella was the one barking orders." Alice walked over to Bella and gave her ass the same.

After the dessert was finished no one moved. Edward and I were snuggled on one of the double wide chaise lounge while Alice and Emmett were sprawled out on the other.

"Why did you let me eat so much?" Emmett whined

"It's your own fault." Edward replied

"Don't be mean or I'll tell mommy. And it's your girlfriend's fault. You know better than to let me have a third helping."

"So, Alice. How was _your_ first day in your new home?" Edward quickly changed the subject.

"It was great. Except for the moment when your mom almost walked into our playroom."

"She did!" I almost spit out my wine.

We all were quiet for awhile. That was until Alice jumped up and almost knocked Emmett off the lounge.

"I want to have a house warming party" She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"That sounds awesome!" I replied looking at the guys for a reaction.

A moment later, as if it were choreographed Edward and Emmett stood up and stretched.

"I don't know about you Em, but I'm going to bed." Edward turned and threw the pillow that was behind his back at me.

"Goodnight. I guess Alice and I will have to stay out here and make all the arrangements" I said as I through the pillow back at him.

"Goodnight babe. Don't go all crazy, kay. We just moved in" Emmett bent down and gave Alice a smack on her bottom.

"Emmett Baby, that hurt." Alice said, climbing in beside me.

With the guys out of our hair, we were able to start making plans for the party. "No, Alice," I said for the hundredth time "we are NOT having a spanking party; Edward and I haven't even used our new play room yet!" I made my way over to the pool as Alice followed me complaining unrelentingly.

"But Bella! We'd be the talk of the town!"

"Just because you want that doesn't mean I do! And what if the guys don't like the idea either?"

"What's my little trouble maker wanting you do you?" asked Emmett, coming outside to see what the commotion was about. Alice crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

"Emmett!" She whined "You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Relax!" laughed Emmett "why are you so worked up?" He put is arm around her waist.

"Because I had a truly AMAZING idea for a party, but _Bella doesn't like it_!" explained Alice hurriedly, turning to face me, sticking out her tongue.

"Alice," I said warningly

"Alright ladies, no fighting without the mud" added Emmett.

I instinctively punched Emmett in the arm "Ow! Bella, wait till I tell Eddie you hit me!" he pretended to be hurt as he turned back towards the house.

I just laughed and dove into the pool. Several moments passed before Alice did a canon ball, coming up right beside me. She turned to me as if nothing had happened, smiling.

"New idea," she oozed with excitement "Get out and meet me in the kitchen!"

Oh man, this doesn't sound good I thought to myself as Alice bounced off towards the house, I just shook my head and began to follow.

She'd already started justifying her 'brilliant' idea to Emmett and Edward in the kitchen by the time I got there. Emmett looked excited but Edward, not so much.

"Emmett's told me about your parties" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes_..." replied Alice, unshaken.

"Jasper wore one of his old dom outfits carrying a large leather whip to your last Halloween party, he terrorized half the guests with it."

"Okay, you're right Eddie. I do throw a different kind of party, but...that was one hell of a party," I grinned

"Exactly, and we just moved in here. I don't want any damage!" Edward's attention turned to Emmett, then back to Alice "And don't call me Eddie!" growled Edward, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah! That means we're having the party!" concluded Alice, clapping her hands.

Edward shook his head while he held out his hand, directing me to go to him. Emmett sat on the kitchen stool and pulled Alice onto his lap.

"What's your issues Eddie?" Alice enquired, placing her hands on her hips

"Eddy? Pardon?" My expression showing definite irritation

"I'm going to keep calling you Eddy until you admit this party is a amazing idea!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Emmett! You need to have a chat with your girlfriend to remind her of what my name is." I sighed exasperatedly, tapping my hand on Bella's hip. I wanted her to remember this as well.

"Yes Edward, I plan to." Emmett said as he adjusted Alice on his lap to give me a quick slap on her butt.

"My only issue is that this place stays in one piece." I focused in on Alice

"Edward, I will make sure nothing happens, believe me"

"Oh Emmie" giggled Alice, kissing Emmett. "Oh gosh! We have so much to do and so little time!" she squealed.

"Um, Alice the party will be next Saturday at the earliest, you've got plenty of time," said Emmett. Does he not think before he speaks?

"We have to have a theme. Then plan the food and decorations!" Alice was getting out of breath

"Mmm, I guess." There was no point questioning Alice's ideas, she was like a wind up toy, spinning out of control.

"Bella, is this something you want as well?" I whispered, running my thumb along her chin.

"Yes," She replied, sighing

"Okay, as long as you are fine with it" I placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

First thing the next morning Alice was already calling us on the house intercom. "Do they ever just stay in bed and relax in the mornings?" I asked myself out loud.

"Doesn't seem so, I think Emmett sends Alice out of the bedroom so he can go back to sleep." Bella said as she laughed and got up.

"That doesn't mean you have to. I'm not ready for you to leave me just yet." I looked up at Bella my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no you don't, don't give my those eyes. The sooner I can leave and sooner I will be back. Then I promise I will spend the rest of the night giving you my undivided attention."

"Mmmm that sounds promising." I laid back in bed and crossed my arms under my head to I had a better view of Bella getting dressed.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the house to see Alice waiting for me in her new yellow Porsche. It was a house warming gift Emmett bought for her. I guess because she didn't go crazy decorating their wing.

Alice and I decided that we would give ourselves two weeks to prepare for the party. I was confident that no matter how well stocked the stores would be, will not satisfy all Alice's needs.

As we raced to Port Angeles after picking up Rose, (Edward asked if we could involve Rose, as she is kind of feeling left out since the move). Alice pulled into the parking lot and quickly located the closest spot to the front doors.

"Perfect, we'll have too many bags to be able to carry them very far."

The first stop we made was to was a huge party shop with different themed aisles with everything you could think of for an over the top party organizer like Alice. I browsed the aisles trying to not get too overwhelmed when me and Rose heard Alice scream from a few rows over.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we came running over.

"This is perfect!" laughed Alice. She'd found an aisle of "naughty" style decorations and party stuff.

Rose held up a cheer leader outfit with thigh high stockings, "Ohhh, Jasper will love this". Jasper being a professor and all.

"Alice, you have to get this," I said, pointing to a beer maiden outfit. "You're the only one tiny enough to carry it off.

"Sure?," she said giggling "I'll be the sexiest one ever"

Grinning, I picked up a very revealing saloon girl outfit. It is a purple and black mini dress with a ruffled skirt and a bustier with fishnet stockings and elbow length black gloves. The skirt just barely covered my bottom.

"Fuck!" Alice exclaimed. "Edward's not going to let you out of your room when he sees this"

We pretty much bought everything in the shop we needed. I knew we were heading in the right direction with this as Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"What about shoes?" asked Rosalie as we were checking out some other stores

"I haven't forgotten?" shrugged Alice. Alice never turned down the opportunity to buy new shoes.

"Alice..." I said questioningly

"I may know of a store that is having a great sale on shoes today only," she said, looking sheepish

I laughed. Typical Alice. "Do you think the guys will want to wear tuxedos?" I asked.

"I have an awesome place to look for those too. Come this way, I will show you what I have in mind"

"But do you think they will wear them?" I asked.

"Jasper will," Rose commented, smugly.

"Of course he will" I replied, kind of sarcastically.

"I'll convince Emmett he has to" Alice explained, directing us to the rack of clothing for the guys.

"Convince him eh?" I repeated

Alice shrugged and returned to searching for more clothes. "Whatever it takes" she smiled and gave me a wink.

"Ohhh. I get it now, but are you prepared for whatever Emmett punishment might be?"

"I don't think Emmett will be to hard on me, after all, he likes a good party too."

"And if that doesn't work?" finished Rosalie, adding a few final items to the collection of clothes.

"We all might be in trouble..." Alice wrapped her arms around both of us.

Everyone started showing up for the party around 8:00 p.m. We still hadn't seen the girl's costumes.

"Are you dressed baby," Bella smirked, opening the bedroom door.

"Just about, do I get to see yours now?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Maybe, promise you won't freak out" Bella pulled her lip into her mouth. A dead give away she was nervous about my reaction.

"I think I had better, I've waited long enough" I crossed my arms and waited.

"Well, it's going to be a longer, you are going to be as surprised as the rest of the guests, because you all are going to see it all at once. Me, Rose and Alice will reveal our costumes all at the same time."

"Um, I don't think so. You won't be leaving this room until I see it first" I needed to pull out my dom persona.

"Oh Edward, lighten up. Do you think I would pick anything that you would not like?" Bella joked, tried to sooth my mind."

"I don't know about this. After all it is Alice and you together. I'm not worried about Rose, she has Jasper to deal with. But you, under the influence of Alice?"

"Edward, the guest are arriving, get dressed and go out and meet them. I will be about soon."

My cell phone starting vibrating, it was Alice "See Edward, Alice is waiting for me, I will see you in a few minutes, I have to go and get ready. Trust Me!" Bella giggled then started to leave

I said nothing more, I just removed my belt and made a loud cracking sound as I pulled it tightly in two. Bella jumped and looked back at me, stone faced. I guess my message about being careful was received. It's funny how I don't even have to talk to let my naughty girl know that she had better behave.

I made my way though the party room and into Alice's room. Rose was already there and getting ready. I quickly shut the door behind me.

"What took you so long" Rose asked

"Your brother had to give me a lecture about my possible choice of outfit." I smiled to Alice

"Emmett read me the same riot act. But I didn't let him see mine either, Rose does Jasper know what you're wearing?"

"Nope, and he blames you and Bella for corrupting me. So don't be surprise when he also has a few words for you two tonight." Rose laughs

"Thanks Rose, your a pal" I replied

Apparently Alice always held large parties that many people in our area went to. The decorations were fabulous and the food was to die for. She had definitely out done herself this time. I could hear everyone that came through the door commenting about how awesome the place looked both inside and out. I was happy for Bella, I know she was nervous about people's reactions.

I watched as Emmett knocked on his and Alice's door, but Bella reached it before he could open it and see what they were wearing.

"Alice, Bella! We're starting to get enough people to begin the party," he said trying to push his way in.

We all liked our costumes, typical male attire for a "spanking party". Emmett was wearing a James Bond style tux. While I was dressed in a more form fitting style. Jasper on the other hand was wearing a more English Gentlemen type.

Alice soon lead the way out of her room as the girls entered. The whole place went quiet as Jasper, Emmett and I came and stood beside our beauty ladies. Emmett gave Alice a look that made me laugh. I thought he was going to pass out, and he hadn't even seen her outfit yet. I gave Bella that look that says 'I don't like surprises', Bella just smiled and took my hand. Jasper, I think for the first time in his life, looked completely scared out of his mind.

I was the first to move, I began to take off Bella's cloak, revealing that she was wearing. The crowd let out a group gasp and then started to clap. Both Emmett and Jasper followed suit as the cheers and clapping continued.

I looked over towards Alice and Emmett, I could tell by the look on her face he was already laying down the rules of the night. Bella must have seen it too, because she let out a evil laugh, but that was cut short when I landed a sharp sting on her backside.

"Don't be to sure of yourself little lady. I have some rules for you as well if you intend on wearing this outfit all night." Bella chose this moment to roll her eyes at me. Which was not such a good idea since it just got her another slap to her bottom. "You will listen to me, and do as your told tonight, you don't know everyone that's here tonight, and I will not have you getting into any trouble, especially with Alice too.

"Okay, but did you not see and hear all the clapping for our costumes?" I smiled

"Oh, I noticed. So enjoy it while you can little girl, because tomorrow we go back to reality and depending on how tonight goes, you may not be to happy" I just smiled and kissed her lips before turning and heading towards the bar.

I mingled around and say hi to some of our guests for most of the evening. Charlotte Stanley was with her husband Peter, they are big into the bondage scenes. Alec and Jane were laughing with Kate Mallory and her fiance Garrett, those four from what I understand are a foursome.

Paul and Renesmee were also here, they are new to the scene. Nessie is Bella's cousin. She also had a crush on me in high school, until Paul came along, and it was like love at first sight for Nessie.

"Well I believe everyone is here so we can start," Alice said, "So as usual make yourselves comfortable and don't be shy."

I kissed Bella, "Remember to behave" I said sweetly. Bella turned away from me and caught the eye of Paul. Smiling she motioned for him to come over.

"Paul," I said sexily, "How's my cousin been treating you?"

"Perfectly," he said casually, though he had the same smile on his face that I had on mine.

"Who's behind me?" I asked, stroking '_her_' face.

"YOU!" I screeched. "You invited you?"

"Easy there little girl, I came with Sam" Victoria replied with a smirk

I seemed to be radiating an intense mixture of fury and aggravation. When Edward saw me at his club with her, I didn't think he would ever have me around her again. Edward was quickly by my side as well as Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I could no longer hold back my anger, I hit her...

"Isabella, you need to calm down" Jasper tried to reach for me.

"I don't have to calm down Jasper. Leave me alone!" I yelled

"Yes you do, calm down right now little lady" Edward grabbed me by the arm and forced me to look at him. "Go some where and calm down. I will look after this. We will talk later" Edward gave me a hard push that sent me in the direction of the kitchen.

Before I made it fully into the kitchen I turned back towards Victoria "You can run but you can't hide!"

I could now hear Alice's hysterical laughing coming from the great room. "Wow, well now you know not to make her mad. I thought I was the only one who hated the sight of you."

"That's right She-Devil," I yelled back before slamming the refrigerator door.

"Isabella, keep quiet. I will deal with you later" Edward was pissed

Seeing as the rest of the guest standing wide-eyed and frozen in amazement at my explosion I decided to take a time out and gather my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Rose came into the kitchen and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes Rose, I'm fine, I just wish she would leave us alone"

"Edward's giving it to Victoria right now, he is beyond angry." Rose said. "I haven't seen him this made in years."

"Great, then he is going to come in here and loose it on me" I tried to make a joke but it didn't work. Then I noticed Rosalie's body language, but I still was facing away from the crowd, trying not to cry.

"He's here isn't he" I asked Rose

"Yep, sorry kiddo. I'll leave you two alone" Rose gave me another hug and went back to the party.

"Isabella, I'm not happy. I thought we had gone over this. I do not want you getting involved with Victoria at all" Edward's voice was getting deeper.

"I understand that, but why was she here? Why can't she just leave you and Emmett alone?" I slammed my hand on the counter.

"That's enough. For once and for all, stay out of this. Emmett and I will handle it. You are already in trouble and surprise - it's not because of that overly revealing outfit. Even though I am not very happy about that either."

"Fine." I had nothing left in me to fight, I looked up at Edward. "Are you finished?" He was making me mad, I was not able to speak my mind.

"Pardon?" His face was turning red

"I want to know if you're finished talking. I have something to say now, if that's okay with you.?" I didn't hold back.

"Isabella, I think it's been a long day & night for you. We should take this into our bedroom don't you?"

"If your suggesting this because I am in for a spanking, then I guess you right." I said smugly.


	21. Welcome Back Mr Spanky

I was able to get Alice's attention before I made the long walk to my bedroom and the anger of Edward's hand on my backside. I had to say thanks for backing me up and getting into Victoria's face. I may have gone a little crazy but it was worth it to see She-Devil's face as Edward pushed me away from her. I knew I was going to get punished but at the time, it felt so good to let loose on her, _in my own home_.

Alice looked at me as she was pulled away from Victoria as well, and gave me a wink and a smile. Emmett had the same pissed off look on his face as Edward's. I know her and I would not be seeing much of each other over the next few days.

I walked in the bedroom and I was surprised to see that Edward was nowhere to be seen. I slowly made my way over to our bed, I could see that he was in the bathroom changing and getting ready for bed. I quickly made up my mind, maybe if I tried to seduce him, he wouldn't be mad about my behaviour anymore. I walked in the bathroom and wrapped my arms around his chest, pressing my lips against his back, leaving a soft wet kiss behind. But that idea was immediately crushed as he pulled my arms from around him and turned to glare at me. Shifting my eyes to the floor, I back up and sit down on the edge of the jacuzzi tub waiting for him to start yelling.

Edward's voice was like cold steel, "I know you were trying to defend me tonight by screaming at Victoria like that," he started, "but it serves to only harden her resolve to keep up this harassment. I asked you not to get involved and you did the exact opposite. Would you like to explain to me why? Or do you just want to know what your punishment will be, because I plan to make sure you never, _and I mean never, _confront her again." There was a long silence as I thought back to earlier.

"ISABELLA MARIE" Edward yelled to jolt me out of my thoughts.

"Edw..."

"STOP, I have been very lenient with you tonight, I haven't corrected you once about not calling me sir, that was my mistake, but believe me, it will never happen again. What do you need to be calling me?"

"Sir" I replied.

"Very good, now you may continue. But chose your words carefully"

"Edwa" Edward cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. I sure sign I just screwed up.

"Sorry - Sir, I just couldn't take seeing her here, in my own house. I just exploded, she's making your life miserable. I wanted her to know that she could not get away with this. She is trespassing on my territory and I will not stand for it!" After I finished Edward was still frowning and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew then I was still in for a spanking.

"Your behaviour was still unacceptable, you need to control yourself. After this, I hope you'll think twice before losing your temper, she could have really hurt you. Now, about your punishment, your will be receiving the usual spanking but there will also be a further punishment that should eliminate any future childishness." His tone left me wondering what he's come up with.

He took me by the hand and lead me back to the bedroom. "Keep your clothes on, you want to show off your sexy ruffled panties don't you? Don't move, I will be right back."

While Edward was out of the bedroom, I began to think back over the time we had been together, and how much trouble I have gotten into since we'd been together. How much it turned me on to feel his firm hand on my tender bottom.

_Every time I lost my temper and through a tantrum, I was soon receiving an old-fashioned tanning over Edward's knee. Each time I would hear my full name 'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN' or a similarity, I knew I was in deep trouble. Those three words told me that Edward would soon be ordering me to lay over his lap. They would flash pictures in my head of upcoming tears and a throbbing red behind as I faced the corner._

I heard the door open and turned to see Edward standing there, rubbing his hands together once again.

Without a word, Edward walked up behind me and placed his left hand on the small of my back, telling me to bend over and lay on the pillow that was already situated on the bed, while his right began to slowly rub across my ass. I sighed heavily as he gave my right cheek a gentle squeeze and growled slightly when he gave my left one a tender swat. I pushed my ass back against Edward's leg as he continued to give my ass a firm, soothing massage stopping only for the occasional slap to one cheek or the other. Then he stopped.

"Do you know why your getting punished?" my voice stayed firm

"Yes Sir, I confronted SheD..." I landed a hard swat on her already warmed bottom.

"Do you want to try that again?" I bend down and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Sir, I should not have confronted Victoria after you telling me not to."

"That's right. Will we be doing that in the future?" I asked, slowly running my hands down her sides to her ass, stopping only to wait for an answer.

"No Sir, I will not loose my temper anymore around Victoria."

"That's my girl" With deliberate slowness I unzipped her costume and became to peel it down her body exposing her beautiful rose tinted bottom.

Once again, I began massaging and swatting her ass while Bella continued to whimper. As the rubbing got less, the swats became a little harder. I was soon spanking her with strong, full-strength spanks. Her feet began to leave the floor as the sharp slaps landed across her tender backside. I took a break to massage the area where my hand made contact. I then reached down to grab what I retrieved from our play room..

"Bella, remove all your clothes and climb up on the bed" She smiled, thinking she knew what was to come. "Stop smiling, we're far from being finished, you have been a very, very naughty girl tonight" and with that, I made a loud slapping sound as the paddle I just retrieved made contact with the palm of my hand. Bella immediately turned and caught a glimpse of the new paddle, it had 2 hearts carved into it on the contact part of the paddle. I smiled, it was something new I had bought for 'our' playroom.

"I want you to sit with your legs underneath you and lean over so that your tummy is laying against the tops of you legs with your arms stretched out in front of you. Your well spanked ass will be exposed and hanging slightly off the bed."

Bella gave me an 'are you kidding me look'. Wrong look young lady, as a moment later, I was back to soundly spanking her ass as I stood there. Her eyes always give her away!

"I said on the bed, NOW!" Her order was punctuated with another firm slap to her burning backside.

"Okay, sorry Sir" was all she could say, as she quickly took her position.

Bella winced with every swat and yet she couldn't help but grin as I could see that she was becoming more and more wet. Bella had gone from moist to drenched when I began spanking her on her bare bottom

"Are we going to have to have this conversation ever again?" I took a moment to rub her stinging backside

"No Sir" Bella replied. Tears rolling down my face.

The swats now were coming hard and fast. Bella began to squirm and cry out. Her cheeks were throbbing. Finally, as the spanking reached a fevered pitch, Bella managed to say a few coherent words:

"Please, sir!"

Edward knew by the sound in my voice that this was not just a request for him to stop spanking me. He landed two more swats then began to massage me once again. As he did this, he let his fingers wander between her thighs to explore her wetness. It didn't take long for him to realize that I was on the edge.

Whispering into my ear, "You are a good girl, we are all done. I know you are expecting more, but you are still being punished, so you will have no release tonight." I let out a low moan at the realization of what he just said.

Edward placed a soft kiss on my temple and slowly helped me roll over on my side, being careful not to make contact with my bright red bottom. I peered up at him through exhausted eyes as he adjusted my position on the bed. Gone was the anger on his face, no frustration or guilt present. It was obvious

to him that he simply gave me something which I had been in serious need of for quite some time. A loving, firm hand. I felt complete, I would never want anyone else, he was my everything.

At breakfast the next morning, we had a long discussion about the idea of instituting a stricter domestic discipline relationship. Edward decided, and I did too (after a long and painful lecture)...

**Flashback**

_Isabella! Edward said, putting his coffee cup down on the table. Are you asking for a trip across my knee? I paused, then gulped down the remainder of my grapefruit juice before placing the glass on the table next to his. Not asking, I replied. I think wanting would best describe it. As I spoke, I leaned forward to meet Edward's luscious lips. We kissed, gently at first, then intensely with lust. Edward had a look of shock when I suddenly pushed myself away from him. I immediately through off my robe and slowly crawled across his lap, offering to him my firm, yet still pink backside._

**End of Flashback**

that I could benefit from a lifestyle that included spankings in response to my verbal outbursts as well as childish tantrums. We agreed on my new list rules and kissed, making it law in the Cullen/Swan household.

"Good morning" Emmett spoke as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Mornin" I mumbled as I was putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

I saw Edward give Emmett a wink "Bella's a little out of sorts this morning"

"Really, so is Alice. There must be something goin around" Emmett let out a little laugh.

"You know what Em..." I was cut off my Edward

"Really Isabella, you are going to start this already. It's only been what...10 minutes since we talked about this?" Edward wiped his mouth and put down his napkin.

"No, I'm not going to start anything" I went back to filling the dishwasher.

"What's up with that? A new Bella?" Emmett said with a sarcastic tone. It took all I had not to speak up.

"Hey Em, grab a coffee and lets go out by the pool and I'll explain." Edward quickly intervened

"So man, what's up with you two?"

"Well, after last night, I decided that Bella needs a little more structure in her life. Jasper did what he could while she lived with him, but I don't think she got a whole lot of guidance before that." Edward lite a cigarette.

"Okay I get it, like daily maintenance for her backside" Emmett was thinking out loud. "Mmmm maybe I should give that a try? What does that entail?"

"We agreed that I was to take my naughty little girl across my knee and spank her bare bottom 10 different shades of red whenever she needs it. As well as every night before she goes to bed, she receives 5 maintenance swats" Edward spoke as he looked over his shoulder to see me standing at the patio doors. I blushed at the thought of Emmett knowing about our new _private_ rules. All I could do was keep quiet for now, after all Edward was leaving for work and I was heading to the gym. But there still is tonight.

"Sorry man, but by the look on Bella's face, she isn't very happy that you told me"

"She's probably just more embarrassed than anything. I'll talk to her when we get home from work, everything will be fine." Edward smiled

When Both Emmett and Edward returned from work, Edward found me in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" Edward met me with a kiss

"Good, had a nice workout and did some more organizing of the house. You know, domestic stuff" I wonder if he would catch the sarcasm?

"You can't be still upset about this morning? I'm sure you tell Alice everything that goes on between you and I?"

"Because I wish to avoid another spanking, I will just keep my thoughts to myself" I turned and went back to preparing dinner.

"Smart girl. I will be in my office finishing up some work I brought home"

"Fine, dinner will be ready at 7:00." I replied as I check the roast in the oven.

I had made all his favourites. As I hadn't cooked much before I met Edward, I was a little nervous but it all came out perfectly and was on the table at 7:00 sharp. Edward was always the prompt one, Alice and Emmett were already sitting at the table, mouths watering. By 7:15 Emmett was playing with his cutlery and whining, Edward was still in his office, so I put the roast and vegetable dishes back in the oven. I poured myself a glass of white wine and took my seat at the table. At 7:30, after 2 glasses of wine, Edward finally came out of his office and into the kitchen. All of us staring hungrily at him from our chairs at the dinner table.

"Glad you could join us!" I began sarcastically.

Edward stood in the doorway with a surprised look on his face while I launched into a tirade. I went into great detail about my efforts to make this evening special and how upset I was that he didn't even bother to tell me his was still busy.

"Fuck, your office is only down the hall." I declared

I went on saying that Edward didn't really love me, that he only cared about himself and that I had no idea why we were together. I peppered these statements with extremely fowl language. I was about to grab the carefully prepared table and flip it over in my rage when I suddenly noticed _'the look'_ on his face.

"What the hell is that look for? I said, my voice softening as he approached.

"Before this goes too far, I was on a call to Victoria's office. I got a message this afternoon from her wanting to set up another meeting." Edward took my arm and walked me to the dinner table and sat me down roughly.

"I was trying to get her to back off and leave my family alone. She was not too impressed by either you or Alice last night and it only ignited her to push on with the idea of me and her getting back into business together." He looked at both Alice and I.

"You could have just told her the way it is and if she didn't like it, well then that's too bad for her! I spat.

"Bella, the way I choose to handle her is up to me and Emmett"

"It is _your_ club after all! I'll put dinner back on the table. I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Dinner can wait! Em, Alice if you will excuse us." Edward spoke in a manner that stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to see Edward's angry glare.

"I just got myself another spanking, didn't I?"

"Don't underestimate yourself!" Edward replied with a slight smirk. "You not only got yourself a spanking, but it will be on your bare backside! Now get in the playroom!"

I both loved and feared that phrase: "get in the playroom". It meant that I was in big trouble and that Edward would soon be rolling up his sleeves for this one. I slowly made my way into the playroom where Edward was waiting, arms folded. Edward took my hand and led me over to the spanking chair.

"Up on the chair and take your position" Edward's voice firm

I was in position as he lifted my skirt up and panties down. Edward gave my ass cheeks a few gentle rubs and squeezes to prepare me for what was about to commence.

"We should get rid of the carpet in here." I said. "It's to hard to keep clean."

"You think? It's softer on your back than tile." Edward replied as he began gently slapping my ass.

"Yeah! You're not the one who has to keep cleaning it!

Making small talk was my way of easing Edward's mind before a spanking. Sometimes it worked. Of course, it never completely got me out of being punished. Once Edward decided to take me over his lap, I was going over his lap! So to speak.

I glanced over my shoulder nervously. "May I ask how bad it will be?

"Yes, you may." Edward said, continuing giving my backside a warm-up.

"So" I replied.

After about 10 restrained swats, I looked back over my shoulder again. "How bad am I going to get it?"

"We both like spicy food right".

"Yes." I replied tentatively.

"Now what are the three levels of hotness?

"Mmm... mild? I hoped that was where he would stop.

"Good. And then next?"

"Medium?"

"Good, now one more." Edward replied as he rolled up his sleeves.

I took a deep breath. "Hot?"

"Perfect!"

"Shit!" I said through pouting lips. "Why do you have to like such spicy food?

"It makes you remember your meal." Edward said and with that he lifted his hand and delivered the first stinging swat.

Bella cried out and tensed up in anticipation of the next one, which also proved to be a real stinger. I soon increased the spankings to an intense level. I smacked her bottom with all the swiftness and force I could muster. She began whimpering and her eyes overflowed with tears.

Her bottom was on fire. Bella tried to steady herself, she wrapped her arms around the back of the chair. Bella tried not to kick, but her reflexes allowed her feet to fly frantically through the air. As the deluge of spanks continued to scorch her burning backside, she began sobbing like a child, apologizing repeatedly through her tears and promised that she would never lose her temper again. Unmoved, I continued spanking her ass. "Okay, step down. I finally ordered.

Bella pushed herself off the chair and stood weeping before me. I took her into my arms, hugging her, kissing her tear-stained face until her crying slowed. I then took her gently by the arm to the corner. I was about to tell her that she was to stand there with her panties down for the next 10 minutes when she beat me to it.

"10 minutes and no rubbing" As she stood in the corner, two thoughts ran through my mind. One, Bella was the most beautiful women I had every seen, and two, I must be the luckiest man in the world.

I returned 10 minutes later. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she could look into my eyes.

"Wanna have dinner with me?" I asked, laughing as I reached down to gently cup her burning ass. As I did this, I kissed my way down her neck to her chest.

"Yes.." she whispered.

"Good Girl!" I groaned, my voice softened as I pressed my lips against her neck. "First I'm going to rub some cream on your bottom.

Whining softly, Bella unzipped my pants and manoeuvred her hand into my underwear.

"Young Lady, what am I going to do with you?

"Keep loving me?" She replied,

"I'll let you in on something, my naughty girl..." I said. "Your mine, forever and always. No matter how many spankings I have to give you! Isabella, every time you loose your temper and fly off the handle, you will be punished. If you use particularly poor judgement, you will also spend ten minutes standing in a corner with your freshly paddled backside on display. But never ever forget how much I love you today and how much more I will love you tomorrow."

"Edward I love you" She said, as she continued to stroke me. I was loving every second of her touch, but I wanted to make love to her, in our room, on our bed. Not just have sex.

"Bella, please stop! Not here, I want to see you on our bed, totally naked and waiting for me."

"Yes Sir, right away" She smiled and ran as quickly as she could into our bedroom


	22. Mary Alice

Taking my position as I had been commanded to, my spanked bottom quickly forgotten, I focused my thoughts on Edward and how I planned on returning the joy he had just freshly bestowed on me. I could hear Edward's footsteps approaching while my excitement increased.

"I want to please you" I uttered, smiling up at him, looking back over my shoulder. "I want to have your cock in my mouth."

I felt his hand take hold of my hair, tugging it backward. "You _are_ a _naughty_ little girl, aren't you Isabella. Talking to me in such a way. You know that that kind of behaviour only results in more punishment, correct?" Edward said with a slight grin.

I try to lower my head, but Edward pulls harder on my hair, forcing me to moan out loud. His other hand is messaging my ass, still tingling and sensitive from the recent spanking, I recoil, then quiver at the touch of his hand travelling downward to my bottom once more.

"Yes, Sir,"

Edward moves and sits on the edge of the bed, shifting my position so that I am now laying length wise with my head resting on his right thigh. I feel his hand weave it's way into my hair, firmly he begins urging me downward.

I slide my lips over the tip of his penis and into the awaiting gentleness of my mouth. I work it slowly, cautiously, my tongue swirling against it. I crave the feeling of his cock as it hardens in my mouth, and as it grows, Edward growls with delight, his fingers are now stroking and kneading my scalp. I continue to suck rhythmically on his erection, gratifying myself as he grows and hardens.

Edward takes a deep breath and begins to thrust his hips up and down, manoeuvring his cock in and out of my mouth. I immediately take his balls in my right hand, feeling how firm they've reacted to my touch and how close he is to orgasm. I smile to myself, I want to make Edward wait to cum.

I stop for a split second. My tongue slides to the very tip of his penis, savouring the taste of his pre-cum. Suddenly I take him all the way into my mouth, I feel the touch of him on the back of my throat. Leaving him fully in my mouth I start stroking him with my tongue. My touch teases and tortures him, but not enough to make him cum.

"Isabella," Edward moans, trying to fight the urge. I just laugh, loving the power I have over him for a change.

I quickly switch positions, I push Edward back onto the bed and straddle him. I bury my face in his crotch, I raise my ass a little, making him moan a little more. I increase my speed as I can feel him tensing up, waiting for Edward to finally have his release.

I feel Edward's hand cup my bottom with one hand, his other hand tenderly tracing the faint pink patches left from my spanking. I utter a quiet protest and am quickly chastised with a firm spank across my cheek. I pull away from his cock. "Edw...Sir," I cry out, and am spanked again, his hand contacting aggressively against my other cheek.

"Don't stop, Isabella," he directs me. "And don't make me wait. You already have one spanking coming for your naughty behaviour. You don't want an additional one for not pleasing me, do you?"

His hand connects again, leaving me with a stinging reminder from earlier. I return to my pleasurable task of pleasing him.

I begin licking his penis like an all day sucker, my tongue sliding quickly up and down his length.

"Suck on it, you _bad_ girl," he orders, giving my raised backside another swat, but I'm still determined to torture him. I slowly lick down to the base of his cock.

Smack, my tardiness is met with another spank. It hurts more than he probably could realize; my earlier punishment has left my bottom bruised and tender, and startled by the pain. But I intend to have this last as long as I possibly can.

"Suck it, Bella." Edward's voice is stern yet smooth, but I can still hear his dominance coming through. I take his cock and rub it between my breasts. Steadily rocking back and forth, causing him friction that makes him buck his hips up and down.

Smack, Smack, Smack, my teasing of Edward at that moment is punished again, and I whimper, my butt swaying as I try to avoid this scolding hand. "Please, Sir" I whine, my one hand sneaks back to protect my quickly reddening backside. He forces my hand away.

"Then behave, Isabella." His voice calm. Why I am I provoking him? My attention goes back to his erection, "Oh baby, you know exactly what I love," he sighs, as he gives my thigh a gentle swat.

It's like I can't get enough of him. I want to enjoy every inch of him. I hear my laboured breathing and moans as Edward spanks my tender rear again. I now hear the groaning, growling sounds he's making as I suck his balls.

I want him to cum, NOW. I want to taste his semen as it slides down my throat. Hungrily I take Edward to my mouth once more.

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, his hand lands repeatedly on my bottom, each contact excitedly painful.

"Deeper, Isabella. Take it all."

I obey and take him as deep as I can. My head held still, my lips hold strongly at the base of Edward's erection, revelling in the fullness of his cock in my mouth. He spanks my ass yet again.

I begin to suck his cock, my mouth moving quickly up and down his shaft, my lips sucking hard, then sliding down his penis. Again and again. I am benefited by a gentle stroke to my pussy, then spanked for my abandon with yet another stinging swat.

Edward is moaning endlessly, his hips bucking and I know that he is so close to climax. As one of my hands grasp his cock, the other I softly caress his balls.

Sucking frantically on his cock, my lips feeling as raw as my bottom, my mouth travels quickly up and down his shaft. With one last cry Edward gives my backside a final spank, then starts to cum, I swallow it eagerly.

"Oh Isabella" he yells out, lost in his own pleasure.

As his orgasm lessens, I remove my mouth gently from his cock, my tongue gliding over the tip. Edward moans, he's now grown highly sensitive and sore.

Seizing my hips, Edward directs me to turn and face him, then pulls me into his hold. I reply with a long, lingering kiss.

I bury into his chest and feel his hand caress my hair, then trailing down my back to support my tender bottom. I moan and whimper.

"You're such a naughty girl, little lady," Edward sighs. "Such wanton behaviour." His voice trails off, no doubt contemplating of my further punishment at his more than capable hands.

"Naughty in a good way, right?" I laugh, trying to gauge his mood.

"Oh yes. Definitely yes." Edward declares, kissing me firmly. "But it won't stop me from administering the discipline you need." His voice is both smooth yet stern. I pout at his words, but satisfied for now to lay in his arms. I drifted happily to sleep.

Apparently Bella wasn't the only one punished for their behaviour towards the Victoria at our party...

Emmett had been watching Alice all night glaring at Victoria, 'she must have been bored'. When Emmett called her over, telling her to behave and control herself, Alice just smiled, she could see the arousal in his eyes, she knew what he wanted, but between her boredom and wanting to confront Victoria. Alice was not to be restrained. Thanks to Bella's help.

Victoria did everything she could to provoke Alice and her. She had drinks brought to her one after the other as she sat out on the lawn by the pool surrounded by salivating sub-missives at the party. Both Alice and Bella just growled at the boldness of her actions. Did she not know whose house she was at.

Emmett put his arm around Alice, and at every opportunity he would touch her, stroked her and massage. He spent a good five minutes just rubbing her shoulders when she talked about how she wanted this women out of her house. He leaned in and forcefully kissed her lips. Alice didn't protest when Emmett began rubbing her breast, she looked to be rather enjoying it.

Just when Alice was going into full arousal mode, her eyes caught the conversation between the Victoria and my naughty baby. She push Emmett's hand away and came walking, well it was more like a slow jog, over and stood behind Bella with her arms crossed over her chest. Emmett, Jasper and I standing behind her looking completely shocked.

When Bella had landed the stinging blow to her jaw, I immediately ordered Bella away from her. I could hear Alice take up from where she had left off. I took a quick look just in time to catch the expression on Emmett's face. I thought my looks were scary, but ohhh man, Alice was in _trouble_.

With a firm grasp of her arm, and a sharp swat to her backside, Emmett walked Alice into their private quarters. This is where I let Emmett tell the full story...

"You'll have to pay for tonight's little tantrum." I spoke slowly but intensely.

Alice thought of her love for Emmett, and decided that she could endure anything. "Whatever you think is fair, Master. Remember I love you and did it for you." Alice answered.

"We'll see if it was worth it. Take your clothes off, NOW!."

She had turned her back to me and took off her dress. She hung her dress carefully back in the closet. She took off her panties and bra with a little more apprehension.

"Turn around!" I ordered

Alice tried to remain calm. Not only was she naked, but dripping with excitement. Alice had a few minutes to gather her thoughts, but she didn't dare speak. "Come here."

Alice walked slowly over to me. "Lay across my lap." I motioned to her.

With some real fear, Alice took her position. I didn't begin spanking at first. I spread her legs and ran my finger tips along her centre, feeling her warm dampness. Alice tried to hold still as my fingers traced her throbbing mound, and after a second, right into her core, fast and hard. It was while Alice was trying to adjust, I released a hard slap to her ass.

"Count them."

"One."

Swat, "Two"

Swat,"Three" Emm, please

"Swat, Swat, Swat. "What have I told you about not getting involved with Victoria again?" She must have been a little slow because I landed three more before asking her again.

"Mary Alice, answer my question!" I landed another slap

"Stay away from her" Alice cried

And so I went on for twenty more. With every slap, my finger explored more of her core. As I began my lecture, Alice had tried to wiggle and adjust herself over my now fully erect penis, each movement brought a new round of spanking, as well as a new level of stimulation on her clit.

"As much as you try to satisfy yourself, you will not be allowed any such climax tonight." I swatted her backside again. "You must learn that when I have given you a specific command, I expect you to follow it. Mary Alice you are a strong minded women and I love you for that, but sometimes your actions get ahead of your thinking. That needs to stop, here and now" My hands make contact two more times on each cheek before slowly pulling her up and sitting her softly onto my lap so she is facing me.

"Do you understand why I did what I did just now?" Looking into Alice's eyes.

"Yes Sir, I lost control" Alice lowered her head

"Yes, and we will have no further incidence of this type. Will we!"

"No Master, I promise"

"Good girl. Want to return to the party?" I kissed Alice's pouting lips

"Not really sir, I would rather stay here with you, showing you how much I love you." Alice smiled shyly up at me.

By 1:00 a.m., Alice was weak with orgasms, falling asleep laying across my chest.

"Mary Alice, are you still horny for me?"

"Always Master, always"

I began kissing her in earnest as she undressed me. My tongue explored her in ways she never would have imagined. I tongued her mouth more profoundly than ever before. I trailed down her neck, sucking her ear lopes. I had worked my way down to her breasts, Alice had been deeply aroused.

I moved Alice over the chest at the end of our bed and bent her over and had her from behind. Her inability to control me made her feel more aroused. She came as soon as I had entered her. I was dominating her and it seemed to excite her even more as she played it over and over in her mind as my firm erection shoved deeper and deeper each time. When I finally came, she had expected it to be over, but instead I moved her back to the bed and made her assume the position on our bed. When Alice had moaned her distaste for this, I simply moved her to the wanted position myself. As she revealed herself again to me, I stroked her clit, rubbed her breasts, trying to get her more aroused. It had worked. It had readied her for another round of love making. I flung her legs over my shoulders. Rocking Alice back and forth, fucking her all the while. I came quickly a second time and hardly allowed time for Alice to catch her breath before my two fingers were buried inside her. Unable to hold off any longer, I flipped her over on her hands and knees. I reached around and fingered her clit and messaged one of her breast with the other. Alice could no longer hold still, she thrust her ass back at my cock. She begged to feel my cock inside her again. I moved into her slowly, wanting to make this time last as long as possible.

I awoke the next morning with a wide smile on my face for two reason, one – I had received everything I wanted and asked for from Edward last night, and two – I knew Alice would be feeling the same way.

I rolled over and snuggled in closer behind Edward as I wrapped my arm around his waist. I drew in a deep breath. I love the way he smells. Edward moved over so slightly, just enough for me to know he was awake.

"Good morning Sir" I smiled

"Morning Baby, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful, even though I am a little sore" my hand moved to my tender bottom.

Edward moaned. "Please do me a favour from now on?"

"Yes Sir" I already knew what he was going to ask

"Keep your distance from Victoria, I need you to understand that she is trouble. I will not allow her to harm you or Alice in anyway. Promise me?" I could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"But Edw..." I was cut off by Edward turning over and pulling my underneath him

"Isabella, I need you to do as I ask. This is not open for discussion anymore! You do not know what she is capable of. If I so much as see you or Alice within ten feet of her again, I will make sure that neither of you will be doing much sitting for the next week. Understand?"

"Yes Sir, I promise"

Edward placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. "Thank you baby, now lets get up and get you fed"

I grinned as he pulled me off the bed and took me into his arms. He held me tight for what seemed like forever. I could feel his relief in the pressure of his hold on me. We both dressed in just jeans and t-shirts as we greeted Alice and Emmett. Both were also heading out for the day. Alice looked very tired and Emmett looked, well he looked like he always looks, domineering.

"Hey guys, heading out for the day?" Edward asked

Emmett looked up as he was tying up his shoes. "Yep, Alice and I are going to a seminar called 'Being a Good Submissive, Rules to Live By". Mary Alice here seems to need a little refresher." Emmett then reaches up and gives Alice a little slap on her bottom.

"Emmett!" She whines at the contact. He gives her a warning look "I mean Master" Alice lowers her head.

Edward decides to break the tension. "Well you guys have fun now. I'm taking Bella for a nice drive out in the country today. I think we both need a break from all that's gone on over the last few days."

Alice says nothing but looks over at Emmett who is obviously surprised at Edward's reaction to last nights events.

"Edward, your too soft. Maybe you're the one that needs the refresher course." Emmett replies

"I'm fine thanks, Bella and my situation is different than that of yours and Alice's. I have looked after the issues with Bella and spoken to her about this never to happen again." Edward pulls me close and puts a commanding arm around my waist. Proving to Emmett that he has control over the situation.

"Okay Bro, I hope you know what your doing"

"I do, so you go and do your thing. Don't worry about us." Edward gives Emmett a pat on his back ask Alice and him walk out the door.

I decide to speak now, "What's up with him?"

"Bella, you have to understand Emmett. He is a little more intense than I am. He likes Alice to be a certain way, and if that changes, he will let it slide a few times, but not for long." He flashes me a smile "Unlike me, I let you get away with far to much"

"Oh really, you think so do you?" I giggle as a lean in a give him a kiss

"Want me to show you?" Edward spins me around

"No Sir, I believe you" I'm still laughing.

"Alright then, lets pack a lunch and get on the road" He reaches down and gives my butt a quick swat. I fake a pout and rub my bottom. "Your such a big baby"

We take the next hour to get packed and food prepared for the day. Edward packed some of my favourite wine and cheese along with the salads I prepared. There was all sorts of food left from last night so I packed up assorted meats and breads for sandwiches along with a mixture of fruits and veggies.

Once in the car, I asked Edward where we were going.

"It's a surprise baby"

"I don't like surprises, remember..." I cocked my head to look at him

"Yeah, I know. But I promise you will like this one" He places his hand on my thigh and gives it a tender squeeze.

Bella had fallen asleep and when she awoke, I was now driving down a secluded road, at the end she could see what looked like a beach. She sat up and began looking around.

"Have a nice nap?" I reached over and brushed her cheek.

"Yes Sir, did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you awoke at the perfect time. We're just about there." I smiled

"Where are we?"

"A friend of Emmett's and mine lent me his beach house for the weekend. We can stay overnight and head back to the city tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Oh Sir, I would love nothing more. I have never stayed at a beach house before." Bella was so excited she almost jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way.

I was laughing hysterically "Isabella, calm down and stay in the car. We are almost there"

Bella was acting like a kid at Christmas. But she was really excited and just wanted to get the day started.

We unpacked the car and took all our stuff into the 'beach house'. It was more like a mansion. Bella walked in the front door and just stood there, wide eyed and obviously stunned. I came up behind her, as my hands were full too, I lifted my knee and gave her a push through the door.

"Move your butt inside, this shits getting heavy." Both of us broke out laughing.

I put all the food stuff away while Bella ran upstairs to put our clothes in one of the 10 bedroom. Of course she picked the biggest and most beautiful. She quickly changed into my bathing suit and ran back down stairs.

"And where do you think your going young lady?" I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, trying not to smile.

"Heading to the beach, I don't want to waste anymore of the day inside. Grab your suit and meet me out front" Bella was jumping around, she wanted to get going.

"Alright, you go and I will be right out. If you must go into the water, to not go in to deep, wait for me"

Bella dared to roll her eyes at me, I hate when she does that. "Yes Sir" she skipped past me, but not before I landed a stinging smack to her barely covered bottom. "Owiieee, that really hurt."

"Good, stop being such a brat" I grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her lips. "Go have fun" Bella giggled and ran out the door.

I hadn't been to the beach in years. I looked up and down the shore line cautiously, noticing that no one was around, I slip out of my hot pink bathing suit and into the cool refreshing water, _oh man this is awesome_. I end up swimming out until the water was probably five feet deep. Out of the corner of my eye I see the most beautiful waterfall, I slowly swim over and reach out to touch the cascading waters. I realize that the water has become more shallow so I stand, only to find that the water now is now only just below my breasts. I tentatively walk through the stream of water, feeling the down pour of water attack my breasts, making my nipples instantly erect. Standing on the other side of the waterfall, I watch the sun weave its way through the water, bathing my naked skin. As I stretch to relax all my tight muscles, I hear movement on the other side of the waterfall. I instantly freeze and lower myself into the water so I am not exposed to whomever is on the other side.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?" Edward pretended to be hurt, but all the time he kept coming closer, knowing I was already naked.

I lets out a squeal of excitement at the sight of my 6'2", tanned god with dark green piercing eyes that gazed at me with wonder. "I um, oh." I stammers, blushing red. "I noticed this waterfall and totally lost all...um, are you mad?"

Edward laughs, it's soft and mysterious, a sexy tone that sends shivers to my core. "I was until I saw you standing here, totally naked."

I pauses for a moment, replaying in my mind what he had just said. I thought to myself, '_keep him preoccupied, then he will forget that you left him behind_' Edward moves closer to me and takes my face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful, I love you." He places a cool kiss on my lips, my breath hitches as his hands slowly trail down the my sides, gently brushing against by breasts. His hands continue to moving down from my breasts to my hips, seizing firmly and turning me around so my back is resting against his hard chest.

"Ahhhh, Sir" a gasp escapes my lips. Edward's erection presses against my ass. I instinctively move my hips against him. His hands move upwards over my stomach, stopping at my pert breasts. Edward cups my breasts in each hand, rotating in a small circle motion, only stopping momentarily to pull and tug my nipples, causing me to moan out his name.

"Eddwwarrrd" I pant.

I drop my hand down and softly trail my finger tips up the insides of his thigh up towards the centre of his body. Once I reach my destination, I grasp his manhood firmly, listening with gratification as a moan escapes his lips. I begin pumping against him, speeding up as his breathing escalates.

"Baby, I want you so bad" His hands trail back down my stomach, hesitating at my shaved mound, giving it a sharp slap then moving on to my core. Edward slips first one finger then another into my wet centre, moving in a slow rhythmic motion, stretching me in preparation for what is to follow.

"Please Sir, take me now" withdrawing his fingers, I let out a quiet moan.

"Shhh, remain quiet or I will stop" Edward then moves up to focus on my clit, using his two fingers to separate my lips exposing me to his messaging fingers. I buck under his touch, panting fast and hard, close to the edge, I climax, giving in to the pleasure, my screams vibrate off the cliff walls. Edward continues to knead my clit, moving his free hand down to attend to my moist centre again. I quiver in Edward's arms

Moaning as wave after wave takes over, slowing until finally ending. "Sir, I want you inside me, I need to feel you."

"Greedy little girl aren't you. I think you need to catch your breath first, I know I do."

Edward is right, I'm exhausted from the experience, I go weak in his arms as my legs give out. He holds me gently for a moment, letting me bask in the afterglow of my climax before scooping me up into his arms and carries me to shore.


	23. The Beach, The Lawn, The Bed

Bella snuggled into my chest as I cradled her gently while walking back to the white sandy beach, being overly careful not to loose my balance. As she was starting to drift off, I reached the perfect spot to lay her softly down, coming to rest beside her.

"I love you Edward" she whispered as I pulled her closer.

I had a full on grin as I lifted her chin so I could look her in the eye. "I will always love you, you are everything to me". I tuck a wet strand of her hair behind her ear, then steals a deep kiss.

I think Bella was momentarily caught of guard, but quickly regained her senses. My kiss is easy at first, a light wisp against her lips, then I deepen the kiss. My mouth dominates hers, my tongue begging for admittance. I frown down at Bella, moving my hand down to her now bikini covered bottom and gives it a light tap. This indicates to her that I need to take the lead.

Bella smiles "Okay, I get this hint."

Next, Bella takes her turn and kisses me back hungrily, she weaves her fingers thru my wet hair. Her hands now travel from my hair, down the back of my neck, trailing lightly down my spine, making me shiver before moving on, massaging my muscles that have become very tense.

I take in a deep breath, "Mmmmm your such a little tease"

I then roll over on to my back, pulling Bella with me. She kiss me harder, grinding her hips into my growing erection. I close my eyes and growl softly, moving my hands down to grip her hips.

"Oh baby, you are in such trouble now!" I hold on with a tighter grip

Bella kisses her way across from my lips to my jawline and down my neck. She moans as she brush her lips against my stubble. She then slides her body down, kissing every inch as she goes. Causing my heavy breathing to deepen at the exertion created by her actions. She continues, running her lips across my collar bone.

"Are you enjoying what I am doing to you Edward?" She tries using her most seductive voice. All I could do was moan her name.

Bella slowly move down my chest, scattering little kisses and licks here and there before sucking one of my nipples into her mouth. She then twirls her tongue around it, making it totally erect before kissing her way over to the other. I buck my hips impatiently into her, rubbing my throbbing erection into her stomach. Bella pretends not to pay attention while she continue her slow expedition of my chest.

"Bella, your driving me absolutely mad..." I place my hands in her hair. She flashes me a mischievous grin.

Bella finishes up with my nipples then continues her travels, kissing each row of my six pack. At this point my breath is stressed gasps, my muscles contract in anticipation of her next touch. My rock hard erection sweeps along her chin. She slides her hand down between my legs and gently massages my balls, rolling them back and forth in her fingers.

"Uhhhh, I'm going to explode" Bella spreads my legs wider with my gentle touch.

Bella changes positions from straddling me to kneeling between my legs, she grips the base of my hard cock in her other hand. Leaning forward, she trails the tip of her tongue along the underside of my member, feeling it twitch before taking me fully into her mouth.

"Fuck, Bellllllaaaaa"

Her tongue swirls along the underside as she sucks harder, pulling her mouth up the entire length, stopping momentarily to focus on my sensitive head before pulling her mouth away. Bella changes her focus to the ridge, licking back and forth, then taking me totally into her mouth again, sucking hard and pumping up and down with her mouth and hand as her other hand continues to massage my balls and treat the sensitive area just behind the sack.

"Edward, are you getting close baby, I can feel you wanting to cum for me"

I feel my muscles constrict as I close in on my climax. Bella backs off a bit, loving the feel of her mouth around my throbbing erection, and **BELLA** in total control over my body. I smile to myself.

I feel myself relax as she continues to pleasure me, taking me ever closer to the edge. My breath is shallow and intense as Bella manipulates my body. "Uh Uh, not yet baby," she whispers, pulling away suddenly. "I'm not finished with you yet," She gives me **my** patented gaze, looking up at me from her hands and knees.

Edward growls at me, a guttural sound more like an animal. Then, before I realized what happened, he was now in the dominant position, forcing my arms over my head as he takes his other hand and quickly removes my bathing suit top.

"Not so sure of yourself now are you little lady" Edward smiles that oh so sexy smile.

He then leans down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth, raking it over with his teeth. Working his way quickly down, he takes the waist band of my bathing suit bottoms and pulls them down to my ankles and off, throwing them somewhere into the trees.

"Please, Edward. Take me now... I can't hold off much longer" I pant as he slowly slides his hands back up my thighs.

Edward is now in position between _my_ legs, using his two thumbs to expose my sensitive bud at the apex of my thighs. He sucks it into his mouth, pulling it in hard and flicking his tongue quickly over it. I pant in excitement as my climax builds.

"Does my naughty girl want me to continue?" Edward uses his other hand, sliding two fingers deep into my wet centre.

"Yesssss, please..." I moan and dig my fingers into the sand around me.

Edward moves his fingers in and out of me, I feel my muscles grip him tightly as I near my climax. He spreads my thighs wider, opening me fully to his touch, sliding one more finger in preparation of his fully erect penis. I gasp then shudder, the force of my climax tearing thru me.

Before the quivering stops, he now to has switched positions, my knees now resting over his shoulders.

"Are you ready for me baby, I want to see you cum for me"

He takes the head of his shaft and rubs it up and down my folds, moistening himself for me. I throw my head back and gasp as he fully penetrates me. Edward pauses for a minute feeling my muscles contract around him. He withdraws almost fully, then pushes back into me slowly, very slowly, enjoying every inch of friction on the way back in. I moan softly, bucking my hips in an effort to speed up my release. I receive a firm swat to my hip for that.

"Naughty girl, I will let you know when you may have your release"

Edward then pulls out again then drives back into me hard pulling back out again, watching my expression closely. My eyes clamp down tightly as I dig deeper into the soft white sand around me.

"Please..." I pant, "I want more, I want all of you.."

Receiving all the encouragement he needs he thrust into me. He observes me closely, until I gave the signal he was waiting for. Edward feels my muscles tighten around him, then as I surrender to my orgasm, he lets go, driving into me fast and hard. He collapses beside me as all his energy has been spent. I slide in closer and put my head on his shoulder as we both try to catch our breath...

Both Edward and I must have fallen asleep on the beach because the next thing I feel is the soft touch of his fingers trailing down my neck. I release a soft and content sigh.

"Come on Baby I need to get some food into you" Edward takes me by the hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Noooo, I want to stay here, it's so beautiful" I pout, crossing my arms pretending to be angry. "I'm not moving and you can't make me"

"Oh, is that so" Edward grabs me around my thighs and throws me over his shoulder. I let out a giggle as he tips me further over and lands a quick smack to my bikini clad bottom. "Care to change your mind?"

Still laughing, I grab his bathing suit trunks "Put me down or I'll yank down your suit"

"Really, I'm not the one with her butt in the air, visible to everyone."

"Okay, Okay I give up. Now put me down" It was my turn, I slap his ass.

Edward places me down on my feet and I take off running into the beach house. Knowing it was in my best interest to keep a distance between him and I.

I had trouble keeping ahead of him as I couldn't stop laughing, but nor could he. I make my way into the house and collapse on the couch, trying to catch me breath as Edward follows in a few seconds later. Out of breath and panting like he just ran a marathon he sits beside me "Think your pretty smart don't ya?"

I smile "Well, to come to think of it, yes – yes I do"

"Well, Isabella, it's time for lunch and I made a wonderful basket of your favourites. So, get up and meet me out on the front lawn." He kisses my nose and jumps to his feet.

"Yes Sir" I wink at him as I grab my towel and head upstairs to change.

While Bella rummages through her luggage and find the perfect dress. I organize the perfect spot for us to have lunch. I turn back to the house when I hear someone clear her throat to get my attention.

"Bella, holy fuck baby your totally hot. How do you expect me to eat my lunch with you sitting there looking so ... um. Damn Bella, I can't even think straight now." She was wearing a royal blue sundress with white flowers. Very snug and somewhat see through.

"Good, that's the look I was going for" Bella sits down and starts making up a plate for me.

We sat and ate our lunch while talking and laughing about our relationship and the new house. The more I listen to her voice, the more in love with her I became. The wine was flowing and I felt no need to slow down. I had no reason too. I was very happy and very much in love. I was on cloud nine.

BUT, with wine comes the very, very naughty Bella.

Bella decides to pick up a few grapes and start to lightly lob them at me, as I lay back and take in the sun that was peaking though the trees. She sees me open one eye and look at her. Bella giggles and hides the grapes behind her back.

"Bella, what did you just though at me?" I smile.

"What? It must have fallen from the trees" She shrugs her shoulders. I just shake my head and close my eyes again.

Bella takes out the grapes again and throws a few more. This time hitting me perfectly on the forehead and right on the tip of the bulge that is growing under my bathing suit.

"Okay Isabella, what are you up to?" I sit up and look at her questioningly.

"Me...nothing" Bella now can't stop giggling. She makes a point of leaning forward to show off her very evident cleavage. Pushing it even closer together with her arms while jutting her bottom up in the air with a wiggle.

"Ah...I see, the wine has brought out my naughty little girl." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Maybe, depends on what you are planning" She sit up on her knees.

"Alright little lady, you asked for it" I wins at Bella and craws over on my hand and knees. She begins to giggle loader as I push her down on the blanket and take her mouth in mine. Kissing her wildly, making her squirm. I force her mouth open, my tongue enters with fury. Bella groans as my kisses are relentless. After about 10 minutes of my non stop attack on her lips, I pull away and look Bella in the eyes.

"So, you're looking for a spanking, eh?" I ask as she stares into my eyes.

Bella was in the middle of the blanket, hands behind her. Not knowing how to answer that.

"Well Isabella?, I just asked you a question. Answer me."

"Yes," she said in a small quivering voice after a momentary hesitation, looking up into my eyes.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you to spank me," she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

I just knelt there for a few seconds watching her. "On all fours and lift up your dress," I calmly ordered, staring into her eyes.

Immediately, I raised my dress above my hips, revealing my naked backside. I could hear Edward take a deep breath, he approached me, assessing me carefully.

"You'll address me as 'Sir.' for the rest of the day, understand!" Edward commanded, admiring the cute little goose bumps that were appearing on my skin.

"Yes, sir,"

"You _really_ want a spanking don't you? Well I might just decide to give you one. And maybe if you're a good girl, we'll see what else happens, but first I want you to ask me. And you'd better ask nicely"

Moving around behind me and dragging his hands along my skin as he moves.

"Please spank me, sir," I whisper.

"Pardon?" Edward asked, tilting my chin up so he can look into my eyes.

"P-please spank me, sir. I need you to spank me, NOW" I said a little louder, looking back at him inquiringly. Damn, he can tell I'm so wanting this.

"Okay, I'll agree to spank you, in fact, I might just do whatever I want to, would you like that?" He added as he stared down again at my pale white bottom. "

Slowly, coming around and standing in front of me, Edward reached around and unzipped my dress, letting the straps of the dress fall gently down my arms. Sliding his hands into the cups from underneath, he lifts my breast out, pushing the dress down below my breats, forcing them together as well as lifting them up to meet his lips. "I never tire of holding these and kissing them. Do you know that?" Edward asked, tweaking my nipples gently and watching as they wrinkle up. I closing my eyes and arched my back. I sucked in a deep breath not responding immediately.

"It seems you haven't learned to answer me yet, huh?" He quietly observed as he squeezed my nipples harder.

"No! I'll answer you! I'm sorry, I was just..." I offered as he impolitely cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Stand up and bend over, grip your hands behind your knees," Edward huskily commanded, taking a step backwards. "Now!" There's that dominating tone I love so much.

This was new, I bent forward, my dress resting on my lower back, I wrapped my arms around my legs and clasps my hands behind my knees. I could hear Edward walking past me, rubbing his hands together. No doubt getting them warmed up. I could feel the juices trailing down my thighs. Edward wasted no time and gave me a crisp, hard spank.

Allowing me no time to rest, he spanked me five more times, no doubt watching my cheeks blush with each hard slap.

"I like the way you take your spanking." He said with a smile on his face. "Isabella... You're not enjoying this, are you?", a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he obviously seen the wetness pooling between my legs. I was lost in thought and feeling so I didn't immediately reply. Edward was must have been irritated by my continued failure to respond, as he immediately put his arm around my waist, holding me tightly against him, paddled my bare ass ten more times, hard and fast, while I whimpered and squealed.

"Next time I ask you a question, don't hesitate," He warned, rubbing the smooth surface of my spanked and reddened cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped. "I'll answer whatever you ask!"

"Get down on your hands and knees," Edward ordered.

Instantly I dropped to my knees and planted both hands on the blanket in front of me, arching my back and jutting my bottom up. Edward straddled my body, placing his legs on either side of my hips, he leaned over, resting his left hand on my hip, he reached down and spanked my upraised bottom.

"Still feeling naughty?" Edward finally asked, placing his hand up between my thighs.

"Yes Sir!" I moaned, squirming from his touch.

"Yes, you _are_ my naughty girl, _aren't you_?" He exclaimed in faked surprise as he thrust two fingers deep inside my dripping core. "Look how wet you are for me!" I panted at his penetration.

"Now what are we going to do about this?" Edward asked as he contorted his fingers deep inside of me.

"What do I do with naughty girls who get wet from their spankings?"

"Mmmmm," I groaned loudly, spreading my legs wider as he slowly revolved my hand.

"I know... Come with me," Edward said as he stood and pulled me up. Forcing me to walk ahead of him so he could watch my ass sway. He led me into the house and over to the couch. "Take that dress off," He ordered, as I fumbled to undo the rest of the zipper. I let the skirt fall to the floor.

"Your bra, too," He added, turning me to face him as I stripped off the last of my clothes. Running his hand down my side and over my hip, before turning me around and bending me over the back of the couch.

"Spread your legs and brace your hands on the seat of the couch," He huskily ordered. I quickly complied, adjusting myself to obey his command.

"That's a good girl, and do you want something?"

"Yes... I want you to _fuck_ me. Please _fuck_ me!" I whimpered.

"Make yourself cum while I watch," Edward instructed. "I want to see you masturbate."

"No, please!" I begged, "I want you inside me. Please!"

"Do I have to spank you again?" He quietly.

I thought to myself, _maybe? _But then I felt guilty and decided to show him my appreciation for this day and my spanking."Yes Sir" I replied, quickly bringing both hands to my pussy, closing my eyes tightly. Using the index and middle fingers of my right hand to separate my labia, I trailed my left middle finger down along the folds of my lustrous pussy before beginning to rub my clit, touching it.

Leaning back in his chair Edward was stroking his cock, watching me as I moved my finger in a small circular motion. Soon, my hips began to gently sway and I bit down on my lip. Edward was taking in every detail, my hard nipples, my tongue brushing over my trembling lips. He watched intently as I brought myself closer and closer and finally all the way through a deep, shivering, shuddering climax.

"Ohhhhhh," I moaned as I bit down on my lip, my body trembling uncontrollably. Seconds later, both of us panting with lust, we gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Next time we come here, I want you immediately in this position," Edward said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered,

After another long swim in the lake, we were back in the car and heading home. Bella was pouting a bit as we drove towards the city. She didn't want to be heading back so soon.

"Baby, don't look so sad. Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"Oh, no I loved it. I was just not ready for it to end" She looked up into my eyes.

"We'll be back, don't worry" I leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward" Bella took my hand and held it in her lap.

Within no time, we were home. I walked to Bella's side and opened her door for her. "You look tired baby girl, go up to bed and I will bring up the luggage" Placing a kiss on the top of her head, I gave her a gentle pat on her bottom and directed her to go inside. I so love my girl.

Of course Alice was waiting at the door as soon as Bella walk in. "Tell me everything, tell me, tell me".

"Okay, just a minute. Let me get in the door" I could hear her growl

From inside I heard Emmett yell "Alice, for cryin out loud, calm down and let Bella in the door" Alice just rolled her eyes and helped Bella with the picnic basket. "Yeah, and I saw that too Mary Alice" again Alice just shrugged it off. Bella just laughed.

"So tell me everything" Alice whispered as her and Bella unpacked the basket in the kitchen.

"It was amazing, the beach was beautiful and the house was gorgeous" She smiled, it made me smile too.

"Awww, that sounds so romantic. Emmett hardly ever thinks of things like that to do." Alice picked up a pot holder and through it at him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said as he picked it up off the floor

"Nothing honey, just slipped out of my hand"

"Really?" Emmett looked at them with a doubtful glare.

"Hey bro, help me with the bags?" I tried to change the subject

"Sure, you have the greatest knack for timing" He said as he grabbed one of the bags.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just Alice being Alice" Emmett laughed

"Hey, I'm right here. I can hear what your saying" Alice pouted

"Anyone feel like having a fire out back tonight. It's a perfect night for one?" Bella jumped in

"Sounds fun, I'll grab the marshmallows and chocolate. You grab the crackers." Alice was once again her hyper self.

"Yes mame," Bella saluted

"Oh Eddie, I almost forgot, Rosie and Jasper are coming over tonight for a visit" Emmett added

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh boy, Jasper's coming over. Now I'll have three men watching my every move. Fun times"

"Bella" Alice punched my arm "That's my brother your talking about"

"Yeah so, you more than anyone should know then, what he's like" Bella tried to massage the pain out of her arm. I was not to impressed with Alice for hitting her, but I knew Bella need to stop the attitude.

"Bella, do me a favour tonight, no attitude." I said as I took our bags into our part of the house.

"Pfff" was all she said as she bent down to put the food into the fridge when she felt a sharp swat to her butt. Bella quickly stood up and was about to yell at Alice when she caught the look in my eyes, busted!. "What did I just say...No attitude!"

"Fine, no attitude. But it's going to be a _long_ night" Bella smiled. I just shook my head and walked into our bedroom.

The four of us were sitting outside by the fire when the door bell rang. "Oh goody, their here. Let the fun begin" I clapped my hands together.

All three yelled at the same time "Isabella". Great now even Alice has turned on me.

Everyone walked into the living room to welcome Rosie and Jasper. I tagged along behind. Don't get me wrong, I love Rosie, and in some way I love Jasper too, but sometimes he is just a little to intense for my liking.

"Hey Bella" Rose came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Rosie, how have you been?" I smiled

"Great, I am so happy living with Jasper, he is the best"

Was she talking about the same Jasper I knew. Maybe since Edward came into the picture, he is a lot less, hard ass shall be say. I walked over and gave Jasper and hug.

"Bella, you look good. Haven't been getting into any trouble have you?" Jasper steps back and looks me in the eye.

"No, but thanks for askin, geez!"

Everyone mingled around the kitchen, grabbing a drink to take out to the fire. I felt Edward's arm reach around me and pull me to his side. "Relax babe, he's just looking out for you"

"Well he can fucking stop now, I don't need another man in my life telling me what I should and should do." I take a long drink of my wine.

"Bella, stop! You need to just enjoy yourself tonight. It's only one night, okay?"

"Fine, but if he starts. I won't be held responsible for what I might say."

"Oh yes you will, I have already told you to watch your attitude, that goes for that temper of yours as well. Understand?"

"Yes, fine."

Edward kisses me on the head "Good girl". I just roll my eyes and walk out to the fire.

I was actually having a good time until...the three girls started to get a little silly. It's been awhile since all three of us have had a chance to hang out. I just want to make it clear, it was all Alice's fault.

"Okay, what is going on?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing is going on," Alice said as us girls went inside and straight to Emmett and Alice's part of the house.

"Shhh", I laughed as Alice locked her door.

"Okay ladies, time for our makeovers" Alice stood rubbing her hands together like a evil scientist

I pushed Rose forward "Your first"

"Chicken, you just want to see what she is going to do before she gets to you"

"Of course I do" I laughed and sat down on the bed to watch.

While Alice worked her magic on Rose, I was the waitress for this girl's only party. None of us drank much, as the guys were only just outside "male bonding". I took a seat and suddenly became very nervous.

"Sit still Bella!" I frowned at Alice as she kept fussing with my hair.

I sat there silently, trying not to give her deathly glares. With every jab, dig, and yank I felt myself growing more and more cranky. I should be happy today, Edward and I had the most amazing day.

"Have another drink Bella."

"Just one more" she whined

"Alright, what's the worst that could happen?"

Soon Alice was done and I could finally see what she had done to me. "I look like a slut," I screamed

Alice rolled her eyes, placing her brush down on the bed. "Don't be silly Bella, you look cute."

"I look like a slut, Edward's goin to have a fit" I turned myself around "You two look sexy but I look like a slut. Not fair."

"How did I agree to this?" I asked myself, looking back at myself.

"Bella, you'll agree to anything after a couple drinks. You know you can't hold your booze," Alice advised me, pushing me away from the mirror so she could check her make up. "Few more drinks and you won't care."

"I'm not drinking anymore. I can't believe I agreed to wear this." I looked down at my skimpy outfit. "Edward's head will explode."

"Maybe." Alice chuckled. Stupid pixie.

"A good friend would be looking out for her girls" A mischievous glint flashed in Alice's eyes. I took a long sip of my drink.

"Alright ladies, ready to go back out to the pool?" Alice motions towards the door.

I take a deep breath. "As ready as I will every be. But remember, your my back up" We all laughed and headed back out to the backyard.

We had decided that Alice would be the first one out the door, then me, then Rosie. She wanted to be last because she wanted both of her brothers looking elsewhere when she came out. I fell for it. So when we reached the patio doors, Alice made a quick turn and stepped behind me and pushed me through the open door. "Bitch" I whispered, turning around to see both Alice and Rosie laughing

.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what are you wearing" I was sure it was Edward's voice I heard in my head, but when I looked up to see Jasper standing and walking towards me, I froze.

"Jasper, please calm down..." Rose came over and stood beside him.

"No, Rosalie. I will talk to you later. Right now, I am talking to Isabella."

"No, no your not. You have no right to speak to me this way anymore. I am not your responsibility." The good mood I was feel and long since diminished. "Not that I need to explain any of this to you, but the girls and I were just having a little fun. We all did this for laughs. So you need to just fucking relax and have another drink. You seem to need one." I spat as I looked over at Edward. He looks were a little tense. Maybe even a little angry?

"That may be the case, but you will not speak to me that way!" Jasper moved closer

"I have and I will. You are at _my_ house and I will act any way I want. When will you understand that I am not that naive skinny girl from back home. Stop being such a...?"

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Edward cut off my rant.

"Yeah, everyone needs to chill" Emmett added. Alice quickly runs up and wraps her arms around his. "I think we all need to relax and maybe call it a night. I know I need to have a little chat with my girlfriend as I am sure both my brother and Jasper have the same thought."

"I have to agree" Jasper added.

I just rolled my eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Isabella, I would keep quiet if I were you" Edward's voice came up behind me. "I asked you earlier to drop the attitude, but no, you just couldn't resist."

"Yes Edward" was all I could reply, I was still so angry.

"Bella, it's been a long day, why don't you go and have a hot bath and I will be in soon." He gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Fine" I walked past Emmett and Alice and gave her a smile. I passed Jasper and Rosie, turning around, I have Rosie and wink "I'll call you tomorrow". Edward was immediately behind me and with a firm swat to my thinly clad bottom he whispered "I said go!."

I could hear Bella crying, I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her tight.

I opened our bedroom door and slowly walked over to lay next to my crying baby. Her face was buried in the pillow and her body was shaking as she quietly sobbed. "What's the matter, babe?" I asked, pulling her into my arms. Even though I knew already.

"Jasper, Alice and I had been friends for years, even before I moved here. Jasper kind of became my parent, since mine were gone a lot. This was the norm for many years, looking after every aspect of my life as any parent would do. That is until I met you. I need him to understand that I am an adult now and _you _are there for me, taking care of my wants and needs. Somehow the alcohol brought out my anger towards him."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. If I could help, I would", I said. "But you need to call Jasper and apologize", I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"Why should I apologize? It's his fault, he got in my face. Why didn't he say anything about how _your_ sister looked"

"Isabella..."

"What?"

"Call Jasper and apologize", I said firmly

"No. Jasper needs to apologize to me first", Bella said pouting.

"I'm sure that he will apologize. But you started the argument by going off on him."

"I'm not apologizing!"

"Do you want a spanking, young lady", I asked. "Because that's just what you're going to get if you don't stop being so stubborn and call Jasper. You love him and your acting like a child!"

"I'm not apologizing"

"Then you're getting a spanking, young lady"

I quickly sat up. "I don't want a spanking", folding my arms in front of me.

"To bad, you're going to get a spanking, because that's exactly what you need."

Bella just sat on the side of the bed and glared at me. "OK, young lady. Get undressed and come back over here."

I stood up. I was wearing a blue silk bath robe, which I let slide off my shoulder and down my arms and drop on the floor. I kicked the robe against the bedroom door. I knew that Edward hated it when I threw my clothes on the floor. But at this moment I didn't care.

"Isabella..."

"Yes, Sir", she said as she lay across my lap, my bottom over my right thigh.

"You've had a bad attitude along with being very stubborn tonight, young lady. Am I right?", I said in my '_you've been a naughty girl'_ voice.

I gave her a lecture on the value of having a person like Jasper in her life. As the swats started, Bella remained stiff, not moving or wiggling to try to lessen the pain. She was still being stubborn, I knew I needed to get my point across, the hand spanking just seemed to go on and on. Each of my slaps were followed by her whimpering cries. I started to caress her bottom, running my hand between her cheeks, over her thighs. My hands moved away and the next thing she felt was the caress of the smooth wood of the paddle on her bottom, as I gently rubbed it across her backside. She pushed her face into my side. I held her tightly with my left arm and brought the paddle down across her bottom. She let out a soft cry. The paddle stung way more than my hand, she clenched her cheeks and kicked out her legs.

"You know better than that", I said as I slapped her upper thighs. "Now be a good girl, stay still"

"You know that paddle hurts way more than your hand", Bella said.

I started paddling me again. "It's supposed to hurt, little lady. That's why spankings are used to punish naughty, stubborn girls"

The spanking really hurt and I knew that, but she was not giving in. I could spank her until her bottom lost feeling. "You are a stubborn girl aren't you? I'm going to give you ten more, good and hard. And you're going to count them out for me. If there's any more clenching and squirming you're going to get extras. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir", She said trying to sound aggrieved.

The paddle came down hard across her backside. "Ow. One" As she counted the swats, she found it hard to remember what the count was. "Ow. Ow. Four", she counted, as she clenched and squirmed. Edward had given that stroke across the lower curve of my bottom, just above my thighs.

"What did I tell you about clenching and squirming?", I asked, but Bella remained silent.

"Pardon?", I prompted

"That I'd get extras", She spat.

"That's right. You earned yourself two extra swats". Adjusting hey very sore and redden bottom before continuing, "Now, were were we?"

"Four, Sir"

"Good girl."

"Ow. Five" A few tears escaped from her closed eyes

I stopped and began to caressed her throbbing bottom. "Ten minutes in the corner, young lady." I slapped her right cheek. "Now, and no rubbing. While you're in the corner, I want you to think about why you're getting a spanking."

"Because my boyfriend is nasty", She said as she stood.

Edward had told me once that I looked beautiful from behind, but I was especially beautiful when my bottom was a deep pink from a spanking. Although I would not admit it to Edward, I did think about why I was getting a spanking while I started into the corner. I unwillingly admitted to myself that I should apologize to Jasper. Just as I was thinking how I was going to apologize, I heard Edward cross the room.

Edward patted my bottom with the paddle. "You're spanking is almost over, love. I'm going to give you ten more with your paddle. Do you want to tell me anything before I spank you?"

This time, without Edward's prompting, I laid across his lap. "Yes. My bottom's already sore. I don't need any more", I complained.

I knew that Edward expected me to tell him that I was going to stop being so stubborn and call Jasper and apologize. I had already decided to do this, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Young lady, I decide how many is fair. Now shall we begin?"

I didn't answer but buried her face again. I felt Edward tighten his grip around my waist, just before he brought the paddle down hard, quickly followed by another. I started to promise to be a good girl and call Jasper to apologize. After what seemed like an hour, my spanking ended. Edward told me to sit up and move over and sit on his lap. He held me and rocked me while stroking my hair. Edward took a tissue and dried some of my tears. "I'm sorry I'm so stubborn, Edward. You were right. I'll call Jasper", I said.

"I know you are baby girl. I've given you a spanking and it's all forgiven."

I snuggled up close into his chest. "My bottom stings", I pouted.

"You're bottom hurts because you were a naughty girl and you got a spanking", Edward reminded me.

"Mmmmm. I knew there had to be a reason my bottom hurts"

"But my good girl. Would you like me to show you what happens to good girls?"

"Yes, as long as I don't get another spanking" I smiled

"Lie back on the bed and spread your legs for me" I quickly got up from Edward's lap and lay in the middle of our bed, with my legs spread. "Will this be better than when I'm being naughty?", I winked at him.

"Oh, It will be, I promise", Edward said as I heard him start to undress.

Edward came to lay beside me, facing me, and started to kiss me. After my lips had enough of his attention, he moved to my breasts, taking first my left nipple and then my right into his mouth. "This is way nicer than getting spanked", I whispered.

As Edward gently bit my right nipple he moved his hand between my thighs, opening them wider, he moved his finger over my lips, then gently rubbing my clit.

"You're very wet for me, baby. I think that spanking made you hot"

"Not if I'm being punished", I pouted. "All that did was make me cry."

Edward slipped his middle finger into my pussy. "That's not what I see, young lady"

"Maybe my pussy should talk to my ass, it may think otherwise." Edward grabbed a pillow and gave me a gentle pat on my hip so he could slip it under my bottom. He slide down the bed, coming to rest with his head between my thighs. Edward moved his tongue over my pussy lips, licking me, his tongue moving up toward my clit. I pushed my hips up, directing Edward towards my clit, which was swollen with anticipation. He started to suck my clit as I started to push against his mouth.

Edward pulled away. "You are not to cum without permission, young lady", Edward ordered, then went back to teasing my clit, trailing the tip of his tongue around the base.

"Please, Sir, Can I have you inside me?", I said in breathless

"Not yet"

"Please Sir... I'm going to cum. Please, I need you inside me"

"All right my naughty girl." Edward rolled onto his back, his erection standing straight up. I climbed on top of him, straddling him. I guiding his cock into my pussy, sinking down on him with his cock all the way in. I started to press down on him, tightening my muscles hard around the base of his cock.

"Ask for a spanking, naughty girl", Edward ordered.

"Spank me now, please sir", I asked breathlessly. My backside was so sore that a part of me could not believe that I was asking for a spanking. But I _wanted_ it now. As I moved over Edward, thrusting him into me, he reached around and started smacking my bottom. His hand stung my already sore bottom, but all it did was make me crazy for Edward's cock and my release. I rode him harder now as he spanked me, my orgasm hitting me like a bolt of lightening.

Edward stopped spanking me and cupped my bottom, one cheek in each hand, he thrust up further into me. My bottom burned in Edward's hands as he took me hard. For the first time in a long time I felt a second orgasm wash over me as I felt his cock swell and he gasped with his own orgasm.

Afterwards I lay in Edward's arms, my head against his chest. "I'm sorry I was a naughty girl tonight", I said in a whisper.

"Shh. No more of that." Edward kissed the top of my head

Having laid there for about a hour, Edward got up and reached out his hand to me. "Go call Jasper and make peace, I think you will feel better."

I took his hand as he pulled me to my feet. "Well maybe emotionally away, I think it may take a few days before I feel physically better" I went to our den and called Jasper.

Rose picked up first "Hey Bella, how are you doing?" I knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Well you know your brother" I tried to make a joke of it all.

"So Edward did give you a spanking?"

"Yes", I admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Jasper gave me a spanking too. He didn't like my makeover either. So what are the chances that you and I aren't the only lucky ones?"

I laughed...it felt good to laugh about this night for a change. "Oh, I can almost guarantee you and I aren't the only ones with a sore bottom tonight.

"I hear ya sister. Did you call to talk to Jazz?"

"Yeah, can you put him on the phone for me?"

"Bella?"

"Hey Jazz, it's me. Got a minute?"


	24. The Apology

"_Hey Jazz, it's me. Got a minute?"_

"Yeah, sure. I figured I'd be getting a call sooner or later"

I held out the phone and laughed. What a dick. "Jazz, I just wanted to call and apologize for my little temper tantrum. Edward and I discussed it and he thought it best I call and smooth things over"

"Well I'm glad to see that Edward at least has some effect on your behaviour. Your still a little head strong, but after awhile with Edward, I am sure you will learn to control that temper of yours."

"Jazz, I called to apologize, not get a lecture from you. I am sorry for yelling, but you have to understand, I'm no longer your responsibility, I'm not one of your submissives. ALRIGHT!" I could feel myself starting to loose my temper again. '_Stay in control Bella, don't let him get you wound up_'.

"Isabella, you need to keep that temper of yours in check. I may not be your guardian anymore, but I will not allow you to disrespect me."

"You know what Jasper, respect is something that is earned! And right now, you don't have my respect. In the short time that I have been with Edward, I have changed. I am not the little girl that would listen to every word you said, whether I agreed not. You need to just back off!" I knew my voice was getting louder and angrier. I felt Edward hand reach around my waist and turn me so I was looking into his eyes. He could see the tears starting to pool in my eyes. His expression immediately changed from concern to anger. Edward took the phone from my hand and motioned for me to have a seat on the couch.

"Isabella, did you hear what I just said?" I could hear Jasper's voice even though Edward was holding the phone now.

"Jasper, it's Edward" My tone was heavy. Bella could no longer hear what Jasper was saying, but from the way my facial expression was changing, she knew it wasn't good.

I shook my head "I understand Jasper, but you also need to understand" Jasper just cut me off. Boy he's brave.

"I have and I will continue to do so. I just want to you understand that Bella is mine. Only Mine! From this point on, I do not expect you to interfere anymore in my relationship with Bella. As I will not interfere with your relationship with my sister."

I think I actually just put Jasper in his place. I couldn't help but smile. I felt great, for the first time in her life, someone actually defended her.

"That's right, I don't want to see another episode like tonight in my home, our home ever again. It not only upset Bella, but myself, Emmett _and_ Rosalie. We are all family and need to be treated as such. Now, I think that you owe Bella an apology. Then we can put this whole thing behind us."

I gave Bella a smile and handed her the phone. She hesitated for a moment but I took her hand and gave it a squeeze while placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's going to be fine, I will be in the bedroom when you are done" I turned and headed down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear. "Jazz, it's me"

"Bella, I am sure you heard everything. Edward and I talked and he thought it would be best if I also apologize. So, I am sorry Bella. I over stepped my authority tonight. You have Edward now and I must realize that. I hope we can get past this and remain friends."

I was shocked, I had never heard Jasper talk this way. "Umm, yeah Jazz of course. I will always love you, your my brother."

"Great, maybe one day next week you and Edward can come over and the four of us have a nice dinner together."

I could feel the anger slipping away. "Sure Jazz I would love to"

"K, I'll let you go, tell Edward I said that he's got a wonderful girl and not to screw it up." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I will. Tell Rosie I said bye and that I will call her next week. Bye Jazz" I slowly hung up the phone, thinking about how Jazz's voice sounded. I never thought that he would have so much trouble letting me go, I guess I meant more to him that I thought. Like a father loosing his only daughter to another man.

I hung the phone up and headed towards the bedroom and _MY_ Edward.

As Bella made her way into our bedroom she could hear her favourite song playing, just faintly from the en-suite bathroom. I was running a hot bath for her that she missed earlier. I had placed candles all around the edge of the tub and on the counters. Bella's favourite oils pooled on the top of the water as I took her hand and helped her into the tub. I followed her in, making sure she was comfortable as she lay back against my chest.

As I wrapped my arms around her stomach, I whispered into her ear "You are so beautiful, I love you so much" My head tipped down and I placed a trail of soft warm kisses along her neck and across her shoulder. She instantly shivered letting out a giggle.

"It makes me happy to hear you laugh like that. I always want you to be happy" I lifted her hair up and ran my lips down the nape of her neck. We just laid there, wrapped in each others arms, listening to our favourite music. Every once in a while I would lean in and hum her favourite tune in her ear, while softly dragging my fingers along her tummy and up her sides.

"Your killing me Mr. Cullen." Bella reached backward and stroked my face.

"That's my plan Mrs. Cullen".

Bella sat straight up and turned to look at me. "D..Di Did you just call me Mrs. Cullen?" Bella could hardly get the words out.

"Yes, I guess I did." I turned and reached down beside the tub and pulled out a blue velvet box. Isabella Marie Swan, would you marry me?"

Bella jumped up out of the water, almost slipping back down again. I grabbed hold of her legs. "Bella, sit back down, your going to hurt yourself." I had to laugh

"Yes, yes Edward I will marry you." Bella was jumping up and down in the tub so high, she was splashing water everywhere, but I didn't care. Without a second thought she flopped down on me and wrapped her arms around my neck, crashing my lips against hers. Kissing me like I have never been kissed before.

"Bella...Bella...Isabella! You're going to break someone or something. Relax and take a breath."

Bella started to blush. "I can't Edward, I love you so much right now...I can't even think straight"

"You are such a silly girl. Let's get you out of this tub before anything else happens." I softly lift her to her feet and pick her up bridal style and carry Bella over to the bed. I stand her on her feet and begin to dry her off. When I was done, I pull back the sheets and comforter and direct Bella to climb in. She lets out a whimper, thinking that we would be doing more before going to sleep.

"Shhh, none of that. It's late and you've had a very full evening. I just want to hold you tonight and snuggle close. I promise we will have plenty of other sleepless nights ahead. But for now, _my fiance_ needs to sleep." I lean down and kiss both of her eye lids and begin to slip into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke with a huge smile on my face. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I subconsciously reached over to touch Edward, but his side of the bed was empty, and cold. Where did he go, it was so unlike him to get up before me. He always liked to snuggle in the mornings, especially after he had punished me the night before.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my robe, which was now hanging on the bathroom door. He just can't stand anything on the floor. Well, except for me of course. I laughed to myself.

"Edward, where are you?" I yelled out as I walked down the hall to the main doors out to the common area. "Edward...Edward, are you out by the pool?" Still you answer. No lie, I was starting to get a little scared. Has that bitch Victoria done something or has she hurt him somehow? I could feel myself starting to get more upset and tears were pooling in my eyes. I made my way over to Alice and Emmett's door. As I was about to bang on it, that's when I heard his voice, finally!

"Bella, what are you yelling about? I was just outside enjoying the beautiful day and realizing just how much more wonderful everything seems today." Edward smiles and gives me a wink.

"Edward, I was worried, I didn't know where you were. I thought maybe the SheDevil had come back and hurt you or something." I tried to hold back my tears, but one lone tear fell down my cheek.

"Oh baby, shhh... nothing is going to happen to me. Stop worrying about Victoria, Emmett and I have looked after her." Edward ran his thumb across my cheek to wipe away my tear, then placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Come, let me make you some breakfast in bed"

I follow behind him as he pulled me along, hand in hand. When we get to our room, Edward lifted me up in his arms and carefully placed me back on the bed.

"Stay put! I will be right back" He bends down and gives me another soft wet kiss. I feel myself tingle all the way down to my core. I lean back and rest my head against the headboard. He drives me so crazy with his kisses.

A few minutes later, I look up to see Edward carrying in a tray of food. He's prepared all my favourites. Bacon, eggs, pancakes smothered in syrup, and a large glass of juice. He walks over to the side of the bed, and sets the tray down.

"It took all my strength to leave you alone last night, now it's you that will be needing the strength for what I have planned for you today young lady." He rubs my leg gently, but suggestively.

Shaking my head, I begin eating my breakfast. Edward leaves me to my meal, only to return a few minutes later, he walks over to the bed and sits down beside me.

"Want to share my breakfast" I smile

"Nope, I have something better in mind" Edward moves the tray to the floor and I watch as his hands slowly begin to loosen the tie on my robe, displaying my naked stomach.

I let my hands fall to my side, showing him that I am ready for him. Taking the pitcher of syrup from the tray, he pours a tiny amount into my navel, then leaning down, Edward dips his tongue in and licks out the contents, then trails his tongue around the rim of my navel. I can't help but shiver. Slowly and seductively, he licks the remainder from his lips.

Observing my reaction, he then dips his pinky finger into the pitcher and slowly rubs the syrup onto each of my now exposed and hardened nipples.

It's Edward's turn and he lets out a moan at his contact with my breasts. Not being able to hold back, he moves in taking my right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. He soon realizes that tasting my breakfast this way is causing his body to react. Edward stands and starts removing his shorts, releasing his protruding hard on.

I giggle. "If I knew that having breakfast in bed would have this type of effect on you, I would have demanded it sooner."

I decide to make the next move and wiggle myself down the bed so I am now lying flat. Edward eyes the syrup that has ran down my stomach and between my legs. With a look of pure lust in his eyes, he moves to the end of the bed and advances slowly, spreading my legs as he closes in. Running is tongue up my thigh, he smiles.

"Hold on tight little lady, I don't plan to let you rest for awhile." Lowering his head, he hides his face in between my legs, lapping up the sweet syrup.

I can't hold back and I moan loudly, involuntarily spreading my legs wider, allowing him to take in my arousal mixed with the syrup. Edward begins to lick my pussy ravenously, licking up both my juices and the sticky liquid that has made its way to my clit.

Noticing that Edward had cleaned up all of my spills, I tightened my thighs around his head. "Oh Edward, please don't stop."

Allowing him to raise his head, Edward looks me over. Sliding his body up to meet my mouth with his, he hungrily takes my mouth in his, while pinching my eager nipples. Laying his body down on mine, aligning himself perfectly, Edward eases his _very_ erect penis into my _very_ wet, sticky opening. Manoeuvring his way deep inside me while holding himself up on his arms, he reaches down with his mouth and kisses me deeply, deeper than he ever has before.

As he began to thrust into me with long, hard strokes, he pants. "Oh Baby, I love the feeling of being inside you".

Just as Edward was about to reach orgasm, I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away, "Roll over on your back." Edward groaned like he had just been told there's no Santa Claus.

As I forced him on his back, he grabbed hold of my ass to quickly position me on top. He then reached up, taking hold of my breasts. Edward began to massage them in time with my pumping, gently tweaking my nipples until he could feel my climax increasing with intensity, making my pussy tighten around his shaft.

"Edward, I can't hold off any longer...I, I, I, oh Edwa...Fuck." I collapsed on him, laying perfectly still until my stomach reminded me I still hadn't ate breakfast. I looked up at Edward, "I'm hungry, lets go finish breakfast in the kitchen. Edward just smiled and shook his head in agreement as he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, thank god, I don't think I could take much more. I needed a chance to catch my breath.

"I think you should come to work with me today." I spoke as I was cleaning up the dishes. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"What's there for me to do but sit and watch you work." Bella looked up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to see how the nightclub works, maybe get involved in some of the things that go on there."

I looked over just in time to catch the expression on her face, I stopped cleaning and leaned up against the counter, letting out a half laugh half irritated growl. "Do you think I was asking to you run around the club naked? Are you fucking crazy." I could fee my anger sweep across my face.

"I was hoping that wasn't what you were asking, but ..."

"The only place you will be naked is here, alone with me. Understand! No one else gets to look at your body but me!" I felt a little jealous, and that made me angry.

"Okay, okay...So, what do you have in mind then." Bella tried to quickly change the subject.

"I need a new assistant, once the one I had found out about you, she up and quit. I guess she thought she and I would someday be more than just business associates." I shook his head at the thought. "I would never go near her, she was always at the club trying to pick up"

"Really, I'll have to check that out" Bella tried to keep from smiling and sound serious.

"Oh, is that right. Well then maybe I will just keep you locked up in the office apartment where I know you can't get into any trouble." Touche Edward. She lost that one.

It was the perfect time for me to have a talk with Emmett about Victoria. Bella was in having a shower and Alice was out shopping. I just wanted to go over some ideas I had and see what he thought. Once we wrapped up our meeting, I heard the water shot off, so I quickly organized my desk and went into our room.

As Bella opened the door from the bathroom into our bedroom, I was sitting on the bed, just waiting for her. I was already dressed, but see Bella naked at still a little damp, I could be out of my clothes in a second.

"Is there a reason your sitting there with a huge grin on your face?" Bella asked, giving me a wink

"It's not what you think, I just like watching you get dressed. Nothing more!" I moved back and took my place on the bed, leaning against the headboard, arms resting behind my head with my legs crossed. I had to try my best to hide my erection from sight.

"Mr. Cullen, what kind of lady do you think I am. Allowing you to just sit there and watch me walk around naked, what would people think?" She tried to play up the naive girl bit.

"Oh please, who do you think your kidding. You love it" I smiled.

Oh man, that ass! I could feel my erection straining against my jeans. Bella turned around and started walking towards the bed, big smile on her face, swinging her hips.

I wagged my finger at her. "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm. None of that, now move your ass and lets get going" I sat up and gave her butt a slap.

"Oh, so it's okay to fool around when you want to, but when I want to!" She pouted as she grabbed her clothes, pretending to be offended.

I came up behind her and pulled her in close. "Behave! I know what your playing at. You'll pay for your little show later tonight when I get you home." To drive the point home, I landed a couple more swats to her backside.

"Yes Sir" was all she could squeak out.

The club wasn't open yet when we got there. Well, it was only 9:00 am. I followed Edward up to his office and waited while he unlocked his door. I had a flash back to the first time I was in here. It was the night Alice and I took off in the limo. Boy, that night was filled with adventure and of course, a sore bottom. I got it good when we got back to his place that night. But, I still smile thinking back. That was the night that I truly knew that I loved Edward and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Bella, whatcha thinking about" Edward snapped me out of my daydream.

"Just the first night I was here. The night I knew I wanted no one else but you in my life" I could feel my eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Me too Baby, me too" Edward took me in his arms and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Okay now, let me go through my mail here, and then I will show you around the place a little more. I know you have been here before, but I want to show you behind the scenes. So, why don't you go downstairs and get us both a coffee and see if Emmett's in yet."

"Sure, should I introduce myself to your employees?" I was feeling kind of nervous.

"Most of the staff already know about you and who you are, but if you would feel more comfortable introducing yourself, go ahead. And tell them that you are my fiance." Edward's face lite up when he said that. I could tell he was so happy.

"I will, I would be more than happy to let everyone know that you are mine." I gave him a wink

"Your so bad..."

"I know, that's just the way you like me" I gave him a quick kiss then spun around to walk out the door and at the same time he gave my butt a swat. I let out a heavy moan and I could hear Edward growl as he adjusted his chair.

As I walked behind the bar to pour myself a cup of coffee, Emmett was just coming in. Running a little late as usual, Edward always says.

"Hey Bells, I hear you'll be working here for awhile?" Emmett gave me a 'sucks to be you' grin.

"Yaa, it's Edward's idea. I'm not sure how it's going to work out. I'm not sure I can be around him 24/7."

"Tell me about it. At least now we have our own separate homes, even if we do still share the property."

I pulled out a stool and took a seat on the other side of the bar. "What's Alice up to today, I didn't get a chance to talk to her this morning before Edward rushed me out the door."

"I think she has a meeting with a client to discuss a layout for a local clothing store. Something about a new line of baby and mommy clothing. She seems excited" Emmett just kept moving around the bar, never really giving me any signs of what he thought about it.

"Cool, that is definitely something new for her."

"Yep" Emmett was preoccupied with stocking the bar.

"I heard you talking to Edward this morning, did he tell you the news?"

I could see his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, a smile came to his face immediately. "What news, we were just talking about the upcoming party on Saturday at the club."

I picked up a handful of nuts and through them at him "EMMETT, you know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that" Emmett jumped over the bar and scooped me up. Spinning me around and around. Both him and I were laughing so hard we didn't hear Edward yelling from upstairs.

"HEY! What's all the noise about.?" Edward was yelling down to us.

"Just showing Bella here how excited I am at hearing that she is going to be my little sister" Emmett slowly set me down.

"Thanks Em, I'm still dizzy." I punched him in the arm.

"Owwie, is that the way to treat your new brother?" Emmett fake a whine

"Alright you kids, time to get back to work." Edward scolded us. "Bella, come on up, I want to show you how I like to have the office organized."

"Yah, sure you do" Emmett have me a wink and elbowed me.

"Stop it Emmett" I could feel myself blush as I drank the last of my coffee.

Up in Edward's office he ran through the usual office jargon. I just stood there with my arms crossed and nodding my head and he continued to gab on about how he liked his office run. As Edward continued on, my mind began to wonder again, 'what a gorgeous body Edward has and he is all mine'.

He was looking amazing today. A little scruff on his face, hair a little messy and oh man, those pants he was wearing, they made me wet just looking at him. But I was soon jolted out of my erotic thoughts.

"Bella! Have you heard anything I've been saying?" He turns to me as I lick my lips. "What have you been thinking about young lady? You have a guilty look on your face."

"Oh nothing, I was listening to every word you were saying!" I smiled

"You're such a bad liar." Edward takes my hand and pulls me close as I try to wriggle out of his grasp. "Do you know what I do to naughty girls?" He whispers in my ear. I can't help but let out a weak sigh.

"I take them into my private apartment and have my way with them." Edward starts laying kisses down my neck

"I thought I was here to help you in the office?" I play innocent

"Oh, you will be helping me!" Edward turns and points to the door behind his desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sure you are far to busy to waste your precious time in there'!" I emphasize

"Isabella, your first rule if you plan on working for me is to always do as I ask. Now follow me and remember, I _am_ your boss" Edward then lands a sharp swat to my backside.

"Owiiee, Mr. Cullen" I pout as he takes my hand and leads me though the door.

I glanced at Bella with a wicked grin that I know always gives her butterflies. Once we were on my couch, I reached over and placed my hand on her right leg and slowly raised her dress up to reveal her pale, slender thighs. Inching ever higher, with the same hand, spreads her legs apart.

"Come on baby, spread them further for me"

Bella pushed my hand between her legs, directing me to start stroking her. "Are your panties getting wet love?" I moved her panties out of the way and started to lightly trace her folds with my fingers. Bella's breathing got faster as I increased the pressure of my touch. She closed her eyes tighter and began to run her fingers around her nipples, while at the same time she pushed herself harder against my hand for more friction.

I gave her pussy a slap "Stop that, your being a very demanding little girl aren't you" I quickly rolled over on top of her. "I think you're asking for a spanking, aren't you?"

Bella took in a deep breath, I knew exactly what she wanted. She closed her legs, hoping to create a little more friction. "Enough, stand up and come lay over my lap!" I patted her hip.

She smiled as she slide off the couch and came around to stand in front of me. I reached out and cupped her sex, I could feel the dampness pooling between her legs. I took Bella by the hand and pulled her down across my lap, then started to spank her with only my hand.

I started out softly, alternating the swats between her backside and her pussy, making sure to trail my fingers along her moist folds. As I continued, I gave Bella more swats to her bottom until I was spanking her steadily, her bottom was starting to blush pink from underneath her panties.

I gave the waist band a tug. "Shall I remove these, little girl?", I asked

"Hmm," Bella answered, rubbing against me.

"Hand me the rubber paddle".

"I was spanked last night", Bella pretended to sound upset.

I slide her sheer panties aside, baring her reddened cheek. "I see no evidence. I must not have spanked you that badly"

"Well it did hurt. _A lot_. And then you made me stand in the corner."

"After that?" I asked, trailing my finger over her vulva.

"And then you fucked me. But the spanking still hurt!" She pouted.

I laughed as I slapped the cheek of her ass I just exposed. "Spankings are supposed to hurt young lady, now hand me the paddle."

"Yes, Sir" She said as she reached over onto the end table to grab the paddle.

"Stand up and pull down your panties", I ordered. "I'm going to give you the spanking you seem to desire so badly"

Bella slide her panties down to the middle of her thighs, while I caressed her bare pussy. "I see your enjoying yourself"

"You know I am". Bella blushed

"Yes, I do. Now hand me the paddle and lie back over my lap"

I caressed her now bared bottom, running my fingers down her bottom to her pussy. She spread her legs as far she could as I continued to caress her.

"You're so amazing", I whispered.

I slipped two fingers inside Bella. She could feel my very hard penis pressing against her stomach. "Oh baby, I want to fuck you so bad, but I want to give you a hard spanking first." I raised my hand and began paddling her. I started with a few light strokes and then stopped to caress her blushing backside. Bella laid perfectly still, enjoying her spanking.

"You're a very good girl" I spoke as I rubbed her bottom. I held her close until she was able to move. Placing kisses up and down her back.

I lifted Bella off my lap and led her toward the bed. I sat down and pulled her once again onto my lap. With her back to me, she began rubbing her ass against my throbbing shaft. I reached around and cupped her breasts in each hand, teasing her nipples with my fingers.

Bella started to move her hips in slow circles on top of my penis as she leaned back against me. I drew one hand down softly along her side and along her hip to her front, where I slid my fingers in and out of her wet core. Bella couldn't help but push her bottom harder against my shaft as I aroused her clit.

After a _long_ few seconds, Bella couldn't hold back and began pounding her ass against me. I immediately whispered in her ear "I want you so bad I'm about to cum in my pants!"

Bella stood up and pushed me back on the bed and laid on top of me. We kissed for several minutes as I ran my hands down the small of her back to her bare bottom, then grabbing her hips.

She moved herself so she was now hovering over me, Bella slowly ran her fingers through the hair on my chest before sliding her hands down, undoing my pants and seizing my hard on with both hands.

Bella began to lick the head of my cock with the tip of her tongue. She looked up and saw my gaze. Bella is one of the most beautiful visions I have ever seen. Bella then pulled my pants completely off and through them to the floor. She then laid back between my legs and began to gently round the head of ms penis with her tongue.

My groans were growing in severity, she pulled away and shook her head with a smile, "Not yet!"

I then wrapped my hand around his shaft, sliding it up and down while teasing his balls with my other hand. I leaned over and ran my tongue up and down the length of his member. When I reached the head, I twirled my tongue around, stimulating the sensitive area under the tip.

Edward must have had enough of that as he through me over on my back and knelt over me. He slid down between my legs and gently blew across my wet pussy before running his tongue along my folds.

"I need to taste you now" he said as he pressed his lips against me, thrusting his tongue deep into my vagina.

I gasped as I pressed myself against his face, allowing him to put pressure on my clit with the tip of his nose. I laid there, biting down on my bottom lip as Edward moved his way back up my body, kissing and licking every inch. He came to kneel beside me, directing me to once again take his shaft back into my mouth, while at the same time continuing to thrust his fingers inside me.

After a few well placed slaps to my clit, I felt my climax building. I moaned loudly as Edward increased the rubbing of my clit. He was close to his limited himself.

Suddenly a stream of cum shot down my throat. I pulled his cock out of my mouth and let the remnants dribble down my chin before swallowing the load. Edward deliberately slowed his strokes, I gently began to rocked up and down, finally coming to a stop.

Without speaking, Edward rolled over and pulled in against his muscular chest, where we laid cuddling until we both had caught our breath.

With a loud knock at the door, we both sprang up laughing and got dressed again before returning to the office to continue on with my training.


	25. The New Playroom

The day at the club was exhausting. I could hardly keep my eyes open as Edward drove home. He laughed when I told him that it was his fault I was so tired. "If I hadn't got spoiled over the summer with not having to work, I wouldn't be so tired" I smiled

Edward placed his hand on my thigh and gave it a tender pat. "My . Poor . Baby. I guess maybe I should be giving you a little harder workout on a daily basis." I felt a shiver run all the way down to between my legs.

I adjusted myself in my seat, closing my legs trying to relieve a little pressure. As we pulled up in front of the house, I let out a sigh. I was glad to be home, all I wanted was to soak in the tub and go to bed.

Unfortunately that was not the plan that Edward had in mind. "Bella, meet me in the playroom in 20 minutes. It's about time we properly christen our new room" Edward walked past me and landed a stinging swat to me backside.

"Hey, warn me next time your going to do that" I yelled, as he chuckled walking into our room.

I decided to take a shower with the 20 minutes that Edward was so kindly giving me before I was to report to our new playroom. He hadn't really allowed me in there much, he kept telling me that he was working on a surprise for me and that I was to stay out until he was finished. It killed me but I stayed away. The playroom isn't the place you want to get caught in when you are strictly told to stay out.

The closer the 20 minute mark got, the more the butterflies were dancing in my stomach. I felt both excitement and hesitation. The unknown was always something I dreaded.

I knew that Bella would be nervously thinking about what I had planned for her. That made me smile, and aroused me too. As I organized the playroom and made sure everything was perfect, I sat and listened to Bella moving around in our bedroom. Just the sound of her movements made me long for her even more.

I wonder if she ever thinks about how much I really actually love her. I stood again and busied myself waiting for the sound of her bare feet patting across the floor to where I was waiting to see my girl, my fiancee, my life. Geez, I'm glad I'm talking to myself, because if Emmett heard me ramble on about Bella, he would never leave me alone.

Finally it was time for me to meet Edward in the playroom. I quietly walked up to the doors and softly turned the handle. There standing in the middle of the room, dressed only in a pair of slightly faded black jeans with the button already undone was my wet dream.

I felt myself take a quick breath. My legs feeling like rubber, I think I might faint.

"Come Isabella. It's time to play" Edward pointed to the floor in front of him.

"Yes Sir". This was the moment I had been waiting for since he told me he was redoing the playroom.

"Let's play." Edward placed his lips to my ear, and repeated softly "Let's play."

Taking me by the hand, pulling me closer. He has me stand still in the middle of the room, ordering me to keep my arms at my sides, Edward begins to remove my clothing. His fingers brush against my nipples as he slowly unbuttons my shirt.

"I want you naked and vulnerable, I also want you blindfolded." Edward grins. He places a kiss on my lips, letting me taste him on my tongue before slipping the mask over my eyes.

"I am leading you to our new restraint bench, I will direct you to climb up, and rest your elbows and knees on the padded sides, coming to rest your front against the soft leather surface. I will then be fastening your arms and legs in place with your new red satin ties."

I moaned as Edward gently manoeuvred me onto the table. Taking both my hands, he gives each one a kiss before strapping them down. I could hear him move from above my head to the other end of the table. He lets his hand smoothly run down my back and over my bottom as he walks.

"I will now kneel between your legs, attaching each leg with the tie."

His hands slowly slide up my left leg, across my bottom, and down the right leg as Edward knots the last tie. I focus on all his movements and I can tell he is now standing behind me, his breathing is deep. I hear him walk over to one of the chest of drawers containing what I am guessing is the new toys he has bought. After a few minutes or so, Edward returned to my side.

Placing my potential pleasure toys on the table beside me, he traces his fingers down my spine…stopping only momentarily to listen to me make a small moan caused by his touch.

"Shhh baby, remain silent." Edward pats my backside.

I immediately raise my head off of the bench, trying to catch a peak from under my mask. Sensing my frustration, Edward leans against me, from behind. A small kiss lands on each side of my bottom as I hear him walk away. It's been a while since we've done this.

"Isabella baby, I want to try something different, something we have never done together. Do you trust me? Edward's voice was sincere. "I won't hurt you"

"Yes Edward I trust you" I panted, ready for his touch of any type. I began pulling at my ties.

I instantly felt his hands pulling my cheeks apart, rubbing a lubricant around and inside my opening. I couldn't stop the groan that came from my lips. I could feel me body tensing with anticipation.

"Little girl, I am going to use the smallest plug on you for your first time. I will be going slow so let me know if you are feeling too much discomfort."

I can hear Edward coating the plug with the lubricant, in preparation for me. He spreads my cheeks apart again as he started to massage the plug up and down the area. I then felt Edward starting to put a little more pressure against my opening, pushing in and then pulling away.

"I'm going to start pushing a little firmer, tell me if it is to uncomfortable for you and I will stop."

I take hold of the arm rests as I feel pressure around my opening. I automatically start pushing against the plug, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

I tap her bottom again. "Isabella, STOP. I am the one in charge here. You need to remain still and let ME do this." Bella giggled and nod her head.

Her squirming and soft moans only got her another tap to her bottom, but this time it was with a little more authority. "Stay still, your being a very bad girl, I guess we are going to have to spend even more time in here today."

I'm sure Bella could feel my penis react against her calf to this statement, she let out another small moan of defeat. I lean over me…pressing myself between her legs, forcing the plug in a little bit further.

With a whisper into her ear, noticing she's getting close to orgasm, "Calm down baby, your not permitted to cum, I haven't even started to play with you yet."

Bella tries to focus and keep from exploding, I move to the table beside her head, she can tell I'm thinking about what toy to use on her next. I'm sure Bella can hear me mumble to myself. The only words that are clear enough for her to understand were ~ floggers, paddles, soft and tender, or heavy and hard.

"I have chosen our next toy, baby. Do you want to know what it is?" I run my hand down the inside of her left thigh. Bella nods quickly while biting down on her lip.

"I've chosen the purple suede flogger. I know purple is your favourite colour.

As I move closer, trailing the flogger across her backside, letting her feel the softness of the suede. She can't help but smile and lifts her bottom up, asking for more. I start off gently and slowly, a lash every few seconds, paying special attention to her ass. I've always been an ass man.

I was now steadily increasing the speed and severity of the strokes. I could hear her groaning louder and louder with each strike. After about 100 strokes, I backed off. I began to run my fingers over her back and down to her thighs, cooling her tender skin with my touch.

"Your such a good girl. I'm going to use our new riding crop now." I kiss her shoulder.

A stinging stroke makes contact with Bella's exposed clit, she screams while her juices begin to flow. Another slap connects, crying out she throws her head back. Another and another land on and around her delicate folds and clit area. I know Bella won't be able to hold off much longer.

"You are so wet for me, you really love when I do this to you don't you baby?" My voice brings her down from her high. She cannot speak, so she just pulls up on her arm restraints trying to let me know she wants more.

I move and stand by her head, I kneel down and place a kiss on her lips that I know Bella will feel all the way down to her toes. I remove her mask and see Bella watching me I return to a standing between her legs.

Kneeling again he is now directly facing my core, and with one quick lick, he takes in all my juices. I let out a moan and squirm, trying to slide down the bench, closer to his touch. He gives my pussy a slap, letting me know that I need to remain still. With one hand he places more pressure on my plug, while the other hand has two fingers inside me and his thumb massaging my clit.

"Oh fucking hell Edward" I had to scream something or my head was going to explode. I hear him laugh and go back to what he was doing to me. Once he figures I've had enough, he unties my arms and legs, helping me to stand up.

"Oh God" I whisper

His lips touch my nipples, then up to my ear "I am so proud of you." He holds me tight as we move over to what I am guess is our new stretcher table. Edward carefully has me lay on my back on the table, he pulls my arms over to each corner and cuffs them in place.

"Scoot down a bit so I can cuff your ankles to the other corners. I need your knees to be bent"

Edward cups my bottom in his hands as he slides me down further. My arms are stretched as far as they can, but I'm not in my discomfort. He then places a plush pillow under my head and gives my nipples a quick tweak.

Attaching each ankle to the cuffs, he makes sure my knees are properly bent and I am in no pain.

Edward then moves to kneel between my legs yet again. He lets out a moan before he gives me a good slap to my pussy before he leaves me squirming with lust.

Returning a few minutes later, with more toys, I smile as he drops them on the floor where he is standing. Leaning over me, smiling, Edward kisses each breast then whispers "ready for this baby?"

My moan followed by an uncontrolled grin, told him that I was. He settles in between my legs, and pulls out a vibrator and begins to rub lubricant on it. "I want your eyes on me at all times Isabella, no looking away" I feel his two fingers enter me, getting me ready for my new toy. I close my eyes to take in the feeling that he is giving me.

Edward whispers "look at me." Two fingers, then three enter me, only pumping inside me a few times before withdrawing slow and easy. His other hand on my thigh…he slowing runs the vibrator up and over my clit before moving back to my opening and gently entering me. Twisting and turning, I'm opening up for what I hope will eventually be his large shaft. I smile at him…licking my lips as he continues to thrust in and out with my new found friend. Edward's left hand moves to my clit and begins to rub circles in clockwise motion, keeping in time with the thrusting.

I start to feel myself tighten around the vibrator, creeping ever so close to my climax. Sensing my dilemma, Edward stops all movement and looks up to me "relax for me love, let me do this." Pressing gently while continuing his circles around my clit, Edward watches the pained look on my face as I try and hold off as long as I can. I pull hard against the cuffs.

I want to take his cock into my mouth.

Edward scolds me "Don't Move".

I no longer can keep myself at bay. Just when I am about to cry out. I hear Edward's voice, "Cum for me baby."

I scream out with release as everything I had been holding back is exploding. I think I was in subspace for about a good couple of minutes when I realize I no longer have the vibrator inside me. This time it was him, all of him, so sweet, wet, and tender. "Cum for me again baby, let me feel you tighten down on my cock…let me hear you call out my name. Cum for me, my naughty girl." Edward knows that calling me that always pushing me over the edge. And it does. "Good girl…that's my good girl." I'm still clenched around him as he tries to pull out.

He whispers "Relax baby, please." Edward gently pulls away from me and the emptiness makes tears fall from my eyes. Undoing my wrists and ankles, he moves back up to my face and kisses away my tears. Pulling me up into his arms, he carries me into our bedroom and places me on the bed.

Moving over to his side of the bed, he climbs in and pulls me close to him, covering us with a blanket. Hugging me close to him, I smile as I begin drift to sleep…whispering as I do…"I love our new playroom."

Our first night in the playroom was simply awesome. I must have fallen right to sleep after Edward snuggled in behind me because I didn't move for the rest of the night. Which surprised me as I thought back to the dream that I had. For what ever reason, the dream, or should I say, _nightmare_, was about Victoria.

_**Nightmare! Flashback**_

_I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 6:00 p.m., I needed to get the work that Edward had left for me finished and mailed out today. He was on some sort of deadline. Both him and Emmett had to leave early as they had an appointment with a potential client and the rest of the staff had finished up for the day around 5:00 p.m., which I thought to myself was strange as this was a nightclub. Why is everyone leaving so early?_

_As I made my way down to the main level of the club, I could see the lights on in one of the VIP rooms. I walked over with the intention of turning off the lights when I saw someone with there back towards the door, preparing to use the room._

"_Excuse me, but the club is closed. You need to pack up and come back another time" I spoke up_

"_Oh you have it wrong sweetheart, I am here for you" Her voice was frighteningly familiar._

"_Why would you be here for me" I enquired._

_That's when the mystery women turned around and I saw her face. It was the She-Devil herself, Victoria._

"_Who let you in here, if Edward finds out that your here..." Victoria cut me off _

"_Trust me, he knows I'm here." She looked at me with hypnotic eyes._

"_What, Edward would not allow this. He would never let you in here, and alone with me." I tried to not sound too upset._

"_Poor Bella, if you only knew the truth. The reason I'm here, Edward wants me to train you in the way he likes his women to act."_

"_Edward is doing fine on his own, he needs no help from you. He loves me just the way I am" I tried to hold back my tears._

"_Silly little girl, you have no idea do you? We have talked enough. You need to start listening to me and doing exactly what I command you to do." Victoria then walk up close to me. Taking my hand and leading me over to the centre of the room. I tried pulling away, but she was stronger._

"_Edward has told me you've been a bad girl," she said, "Not listening to him, all though I think it may be on purpose. I think I have to punish you, the way Edward once did to all those college girls. He used to be very good at his job. But it would appear he is slipping a bit when it comes to you." _

_Her words were slow as they circled around me, I had no idea what her plans were for me. I moaned softly as she squeezed my bottom.  
"Take off all your clothes," she commanded, taking a step back to get a good view._

"Not a chance, your not my type" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"_Oh darling, don't make this tougher than it needs to be." Victoria leaned in and whispered in my ear. _

"_I can see now why Edward is having trouble with you."_

_Victoria's hands moved up my sides and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my laced, blue bra. Quickly moving to unbutton my pants, pulling them down along with my panties. With every piece of my clothing now pooling at my feet, I was naked, standing before her._

"On your knees," she said. 

_I refused to move. _

"_Not moving is the wrong move" Victoria spoke sternly. With a sharp slap to me ass and the force of her hand on my shoulder, pushed me to my knees._

"What should I do with you my darling?" she questioned

"Nothing, I want you away from me"

"But you've been so bad," she teased.

"I want nothing from you – ever!"

She shook her head and took me by my arm. "Get up and go over to the spanking bench,"

I tried to resist, but she was over powering. She grabbed my wrists and slid me along the top of the bench. 

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," she said, "You know better than that, disobedience will not be tolerated. Do I have to tie you in place?" she asked._

"No, I'll be good." I whispered

"_Why don't I believe you?" she said. "You have been misbehaving all night"_

Victoria walked around to stand beside me, landing a stinging swat to my backside. "Are you going to be good for Edward from now on?"

"Yes," I bit down on my lip.

"Yes what?" She landed another stinger.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mmm," I heard her thinking out loud. 

_I heard foot steps cross the room. I turned my head to see Victoria take a riding crop out of the cabinet._

"Please!" I cried out. "Edward has yet to use that on me" 

_"Hmmm" she said, "Sorry sweetheart, but I have my orders"_

"_Victoria," I begged. "Please let me go." _

_I felt the burn of the crop land across my backside. I screamed out Edward's name. Victoria all but laughed out loud. I began to cry, all I wanted was to be in his arms. I could hear the air swirl around me as the crop landed yet again._

"_Are you learning anything from this Isabella?" she asked._

_I refused to answer as she again struck down against my tender bottom. I was still screaming when I heard a door open and a voice calling out my name._

"_Bella, Bella. Honey, it's okay." But I couldn't turn to see who it was._

"Bella, Bella...Wake Up, baby your having a dream."

"Oh Edward, I was having a horrible dream." She pulled herself closer and tucked my head into his chest.

"You're okay, I'm here. Shhhh" Edward ran his hand through my hair. "Do you want to tell me what is was about?"

"No, I just want you to hold me for awhile." Bella whispered

"Anything baby...go back to sleep for a bit. It's still early."

Bella immediately drifted off, I was hoping that that was the end of her dream.

Bella was actually able to sleep for another few hours before she woke up. "Morning baby, feeling better?" I kissed her cheek, I didn't want her to heard the concern in my voice.

"Yeah, a bit"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Can it wait a bit, I'd like to take a shower first and maybe grab something to eat." I knew she was trying to stall, I would give her her space, for now.

"Okay, but I do want to talk about it. Shower and eat first, then you can tell me everything"

Bella let our a sigh and shook her head. That little displace was met with a stinging slap to her backside.

She had been in the shower for awhile to I decided to go in and check on her.

"Edward, do you make it a habit of sneaking in and watching me shower?"

"No, this is the first time. I just came in to see if you needed anything and when I saw you stretching out to let the water envelope your beautiful body, there was nothing else I could do but stand and watch. I am a guy after all!"

"Yeah, Yeah. So why are you still standing out there. Aren't you going to join me? Or do I have to do all the work myself?" Bella knew that would get to me, you never have to ask me twice.

Bella laughed as I literally jump out of my boxers. "Slow down there, you might hurt something valuable" She leaned over and kissed my hungry lips.

"Oh Bella... you just started something that you better be prepared to finish" I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist, my fully erect shaft twitching against her centre. Bella let out a giggle.

"So, you think it's funny do you little girl?" My left hand squeezes her butt.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Well, then I guess I will just have to show you what I do to naughty girls that love to tease."

As I set Bella back down on her feet. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Patience little one, patience" I reply as I pick up the soap and work it into a lather against her body. Bella follows and starts to run her hands along my chest. I've missed her touch, though it's only been a few hours. It's her turn and she grabs the shower gel and start rubbing it onto my chest.

Enjoying her touch – I move and begin lathering her breasts. They react to my soft touch as her nipples stand to attention, becoming little pebbles. "Oh Edward, I love the way you make me feel" She moans.

"Shhh baby, stay quiet and just enjoy". We continue caressing each other.

Bella's hands move down, soaping my stomach. I follow her movements and drop down to her lower body, delaying for a moment at her belly button before beginning soaping up her pussy. Bella moans louder as I move her hand to my very hard penis, taking her hand in mine I start to instruct her on how I want her to move. She lets out a groan and rolls her eyes at me. Not wasting another second, my fingers move to her clit and give it a little slap, sending another flood of sexual energy through her. "Don't you growl at me". Bella smiles, her hand moves to my balls and caresses them as the other starts stroking my shaft. Now I'm the one that groans.

Bella drops to her knees, taking all of me into her mouth. With the water cascading down her back, I run my hand down her hair. She looks up into my eyes as she secures her lips at the base of my penis and slowly rocks back and forth, feeling my tip reach the back of her throat.

"Fuck Baby...I'm -" that was all I could utter as she starts to lick my balls. Bella takes one into her mouth and gently circle it with her tongue, while grabbing my very firm erection with her other hand and continues stroking me while she sucks on my balls.

"Bella, I am going to cum ...NOW! I shoot out all over her face, quickly taking my penis back into her mouth, wanting to taste me. I lean my head back against the shower wall, trying to catch my breath.

Edward takes the shower head down and rinses his face and the rest of his body, trying to recover from his intense orgasm. He looks down at me, as the water rushes to the shower floor. I could see the passion in his eyes.

It's his turn now as he drops to his knees. "Do not move!" he says as he hungrily grabs my ass and pulls me to his mouth. He thrust his tongue deep inside my folds.

I let out a sigh as his tongue explores inside me. I have missed his tongue and push myself closer to him, wanting more. Edward moves his tongue over my clit and around my delicate folds. I arch backwards as my body tenses. "Edward, I need you..."

His hands move up to my nipples and he gently tugs on them as he continues to tease my clit with his talented tongue. Sensing my arousal, he takes my clit into his mouth, suckling, gently nipping on it increasing the electricity running through my body.

Edward moves one hand to land a sharp slap to my ass, sending me instantly over the edge.

"I'm cumming," I shout as I explode around him.

"Take. Me. Now" I scream.

Edward immediately spins me around, taking my hands and placing them against the shower wall. - "Push that beautiful ass out for me" he orders as he lands yet another swat to me backside. He enters my pussy from behind. Thrusting deep inside, hard and fast as the water caresses down on us. I let out whimper after whimper as I cum and cum again.

The sound I make pushes Edward to cum inside me and I shudder as he lets go. He collapses resting against my back letting the water trail over our bodies.

I'm the first to speak, after a long silence...

"Another first for us" I pant

"Well!...lets explore the rest of the house!" Edward smiles as I turn around to kiss him.

"Turn off the water and follow me!" He say and I follow him into the ...

What happened, where did they go? I guess you will have to stay tuned. (lol)


	26. Going Exploring

I run behind Edward as I try and keep up with him as he pulls my wet naked body behind him. "Are you at least going to tell me where you are dragging me to?"

"Emmett and Alice are out right now and will be for awhile." Edward still has a hold on my hand and leading me out into the common living area.

"I want you over there", he points to the amazing stone fireplace he design for the house. "You are still soaking wet and though I like the look of you like that, I don't want you catching a cold." He grins at me and winks.

Laid out on the floor is a large dark purple blanket with two glasses of wine and chocolate dipped strawberries. I shake my head, he thought of everything, I so want him again, now! The wine and fruit can wait.

Edward pulls me close and he has us stand in the middle of the blanket, running his hand through my hair, looking deeply into my eyes, he takes my lips to his. Kissing me with so much fever I almost get knocked over.

"Oh Bella, you look so gorgeous in this light. I never want to let you go. I want to stay like this forever." Edward kneels down and pulls me with him so we are now sitting on the most ? soft blanket I have ever felt. It was enough to make me have an orgasm just by the feel of it.

"Edward, please...make love to me here, now!" I pant against his muscular chest.

"Yes baby, it would be my pleasure. I want to give you everything I have." With that, Edward lays me down and hovers over top of me, kissing me as his hand brushes down my side and up again, only stopping to take my breast into his warm hand.

"Are you happy baby" Edward leaned in and kissed me again.

"Yes Edward, very much" I adjusted myself beneath him

"Then let me show you how much you have made me happy" He inches down and takes my nipple into his mouth, gently teasing the tip with his tongue. I cant help but arch my back, pushing my hips into his very firm erection.

"In such a rush little girl, slow down..." Edward pats my right hip.

"Mmmmmm" Bella moaned, staring into his passion filled eyes

I brushed my hands along the outline of her face before my lips slowly found hers. My need to be close to her surged through my body, as Bella parted her lips to kiss me back.

"That's my girl" I whispered in her ear. Bella relinquished herself to me, lifting her arms to envelope me. Her body dissolved into mine. After a long, passionate kiss, I pulled away, leaving both of us trying to catch our breath.

Edward's hands slipped down my body. I moaned as I felt his hands sweep over my thighs, while his head dropped to my chest, again...suckling my pert nipples. His hands continued to explore my body; along my stomach, up the sides to cradle my breasts. His lips left a tantalizing trail of kisses from my breasts to the nape of my neck and back to my lips again.

"Oh Edward, please" I moaned as our lips met, and his hands wandered underneath me to seize my bottom, pulling me closer.

"What Baby" was all Edward said as my hands travelled up his muscular arms and over his taught shoulders

Edward just smiled as I whimpered as I felt the weight of his penis settle against my thigh. Our kiss deepened, as Edward's hands roamed my body, kneading my breasts, caressing my hips, that's when his fingers brushed the dampness between my thighs. He easily slipped the first finger into me, as his thumb quickly located my tender nub just above. I closed my eyes, my body arched as I felt Edward preparing my body for him.

"I want to look into your eyes, Bella. Look at me," he said softly

As soon as I opened my eyes, Edward smiled. Spreading my wider, I felt him enter me with a husky moan. I couldn't hold back as I too cried out at the fullness I felt. Edward held me as a gentle but steady rhythm of rocking took me to a new high, as he watched my expression, I silently told him I needed more. He increased his speed, matching his rhythm to my breathing. Edward pulled me closer to him each time he drove into me, my orgasm took over.

"EDWARD..." I screamed as I could not longer hold off. I came like never before.

This allowed him to quicken his movements, and he forcefully drove into me. He quickly lost control and slammed his body into mine. I groaned out loud as I neared another climax. Edward's hands slipped under my body again, as he plunged his body onto mine. His superhuman orgasm pushed my body over the edge.

Edward collapsed as his body slid off of mine, his shaft slowly gliding out of me. He tilted my head to face him as he kissed my pouting lips. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you" I whispered.

"As I do you" Edward replied as he pulled a silk sheet over top of both of us as we lay, holding each other and watching the fire burn.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms, as I now felt his tender lips sweeping down the nape of my neck to my shoulder where Edward placed soft subtle kisses. I tried hard not to open my eyes...if this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

"Bella, wake up sweetheart" I heard is soft velvet voice call me, I didn't respond. "Wake up Baby, you can't sleep the day away"...oh yes I can, as long as your here with me, my inner princess giggled.

Without any notice, I felt the satin sheet being pulled away and the breeze it created envelope my body. I immediately curled up into the fetal position and whimpered.

"Isabella, stop being such a baby, get up!" Edwards voice was stern, but still relaxed and fun. Again, I just moaned and rolled over onto my stomach...that was a mistake I soon discovered. His hand slowly traced over my back, down to my exposed backside, then with a sharp swat, he got my attention. "Up, NOW!" was all he said as another swat landed on my tender bottom.

"Edward!, okay...I'm getting up" I pouted as I rubbed out the sting. He just smiled and shook his head.

I laughed to myself at her display, she loved every minute of this. It was later than I had wanted, I left her sleep as I watched her smile as she dreamt. Alice should be here soon to take Bella out for the afternoon, my only issue now is to actually get her out of the house with Alice.

"Bella, come in here" I yelled from the bedroom.

"Yes Edward, anything to say Edward" I walked into our room and bowed to him. Making sure there was enough room between him and I that I was safe from getting another spanking.

"Ohhhh Isabella, you like tempting fate don't you little girl?" I pretended to be stern as I handed her an outfit for her to put on. I loved picking out her clothes. One because I like her looking just right for me, and the other...she would never be ready in time for anything if I didn't, and Alice's head would explode if she wasn't ready when she got home.

Bella stood with her hands on her hips, frowning at me. "What's going on, why am I getting dressed in those" she points to the clothes in my hand.

"Because I am going to be busy around the house today, and I want you out of the way." I smile

Bella gives me that (are you fuckin kidding me) look. "Are you out of your fucking mind" Bella yells

I hold back my smile, she is so predictable "Pardon me young lady!" I play like I'm angry.

"I don't want to go out...Where am I going anyway?" She stomps her foot and dares to come closer to me.

"Bella, you are spending the afternoon with Alice" I cut her off as she is just about to interrupt. "Hold on, you are going shopping for a bit, then I have arranged for both of you to spend a couple hours at the spa." Got her, Bella loves the spa. I see a smile creep on her lips.

"Can't we just go to the spa instead for the whole afternoon. Shopping with Alice is such a pain" She moves a little closer, thinking that if she snuggles up close to me I will give in to her feminine advances.

"NO" I give her backside a couple firm swats. "Bella, if you think shopping with Alice will be a pain, just think how much pain you will be in if you continue to insist on staying home and bugging me" I give her a few more swats to drive home the point.

"Ouch, jeez...I get it" She again rubs her beautifully rounded bottom. I snicker and push the clothes at her. "Get ready, Alice will be here soon" I walk out and close the door behind me, but not before turning back and looking Bella in the eyes "I mean it".

As I make my way out into the great room, Alice and Emmett are just coming in. Emmett catches my talking to myself and shaking my head.

"Another round with Bella I am guessing" Emmett smiles.

"You could say that" I clean up the glasses and wine from around the fireplace.

"Edward, is Bella ready?" Alice is jumping with excitement. Man, they just got home and she is already chomping at the bit to go out again.

"Yes Alice, go in and check on her." I again have to shake my head. What is it with the women that us Cullen's attract.

"Man Emmett, does she not wear you out being like that all the time." I hand my brother a drink and signal him to come out to the patio until the girls are gone.

"Of course, but I also know how to put an immediate stop to it when I have had enough. But Edward, let me tell you...she's a wild one in the bedroom." Emmett gives me a wink

"Ahhh Emmett, I don't need to know that" I frown, trying to push those thoughts out of my head.

"Just sayin" he laughs

"Emmett, I need your help. I have an amazing night planned for me and Bella, but I need a few extra hands to help out"

"Sure, anything...Does Alice know?" Emmett looked a little scared. Either because Alice can't keep a secret or he thinks that he will have to do the same for her.

I laugh "Relax, all I told her was I have a lot of paperwork to do for the club and I need complete quiet, and I also need you around in case I need your help. So I asked her if she would spend the day with Bella, my treat."

"Cool, who else is coming over to help?" Emmett always one for getting the guys over

"Jasper, and a few guys from the club" I give him a warning look

Emmett looks wounded"Oh come on Edward, trust me, no big party, I promise. But what about Rosalie?"

"Apparently she is grounded, something about buying a new car before Jasper had a chance to check it out" I laughed

"Ahhh, Rosie was never one to wait on anything" Emmett downs that last of his drink

I finish my drink and I hear the front door close. I double check to make sure it was the girls leaving before I call the store and tell them the coast is clear. Bella is just going to be over the moon when she sees what I have waiting for her.


	27. A New Turn

I closely followed Edward as he lead me into our bedroom. As I entered, I noticed on the bed a new dress, it was amazing, I had been looking at a similar dress in a magazine only days before. I looked up at Edward with a questioning glance. "What's all this for? I thought we were going to stay in today?"

"Baby you had a rough night last night, so I thought I would take you out for the day" he winked at me. Edward pulls me over to the bed.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I giggle as he covers my eyes with his hand

"Just keep those beautiful eyes closed baby, it's a surprise"

I have no choice but to follow as he has a secure hold around my waist. I can tell from the feel of the tile, we are still in the hallway. Edward then quickly scoops me up into his arms and carries me to what sounds like the back garden, I can hear the sound of our pool. Oh god, I so badly want to open my eyes.

"Isabella, I know what you are trying to do, so stop!" Edward pats my bottom. I cant help but let out a giggle. I love when he surprises me, they are always so wonderful. I just cant wait. The suspense is killing me.

"Edward, are we there yet" I can't wait much longer as I swing my legs around like a little child

"Yes baby, we are almost there, just a few more steps" he leans in and kisses my forehead. I feel my feet connect with the ground, its...grass! "Open you're eyes Bella"

Without having to be told twice I quickly open my eyes "Oh my god Edward, you did this?" I couldn't believe my eyes. I grabbed onto his arm to steady myself.

Edward had transformed the whole back garden and pool into a oasis. I couldn't believe my eyes, a lone tear trickles down my cheek. Edward notices and reaches over and brushed it away. "You love it baby?, I thought we could have a magical night all to ourselves, under the glow of the moon and all these stars. The stars that I see in your eyes every time we are together"

"Oh Edward, this is breath taking, I don't know what to say" I took his hand and slowly walked around the garden taking in all the wonder that was ours for the night. Edward lead me up to the pool and sits me down on a over sized lounge, covered in white pillows, enclosed in a silky curtain that reveals the moon lit sky directly above.

"This is all for you my love, I want this day to be special, and the night even more." Edward leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Now come with me, I have the whole day planned, just you and I relaxing and pampering ourselves." He takes my hand again and we head back into the house.

"We aren't going to spend the day outside enjoying the backyard?" I pouted just a little. Edward brushes his thumb over my pursed lips.

"Baby, don't do that, you look so unhappy. You will love what I have planned for the rest of the day, trust me" Edward smiles and gives my behind a gentle swat. "Now get a move on"


End file.
